Dimension Hoppers 6: Rocketmon
by Prince Izzy X
Summary: When a crazy author and his muse decide to use the link between the Rocket Power and Pokémon dimensions to combine the two, it’s up to the greatest hero in Rocket Power Land to battle through the Pacific League, separate the dimensions, and get back home!
1. Intro: Who’s the Star?

Note: HOW DARE YOU REPORT ME!!! I just got through getting yet _another_ one of my fics deleted and you have the audacity to report and get _this_ one trashed too!?! Now because of the way this stupid site handles underlines, I can't do my faces right! I gotta use freakin' dots instead of lines! I refuse to allow this fic to get deleted under any circumstances! Even if I have to use a million accounts, this and all my other fics will be posted and enjoyed by the world!!!

And why was this one deleted, you ask? Because of that utterly ridiculous "no chat format" rule! It's idiotic! Why is it that this rule is being enforced NOW, when it's been mentioned on the front page at least a million times before?! Well, you know what? My intro and the pre and post chapter discussions are _still _going to be here! Yeah, that's right! I found a way around your stupid rule! The intro and the pre and post chapter conversations will be done in **DIALOG** format! So now I won't be breaking any rules! Now what, huh?!?

Man. And I thought this area of the site had forgiving, understanding people. No such luck. It seems that you're all as uptight as those fools in the Sonic the Hedgehog section. Ok… I guess I shouldn't say _all _of you. But whoever reported me certainly is. And if you're gonna report me, at least give me a fair warning and tell me what I did wrong instead of just doing it out of nowhere. We didn't have to get the authorities involved. I probably could've changed some things. I shouldn't have to wake up on a Saturday morning to find that something I've worked so hard on was deleted just like that. Now that I've said my peace, you may enjoy the fic.

Disclaimer: Nothing that is copyrighted belongs to me. Only myself & my fan character(s). This goes for the whole fic. And if by some weird twist of fate, this fic breaks any of this site's childish and unfair rules, please do the courteous thing and tell me in a review what I did wrong. If it doesn't ruin the artistic quality of the fic, I'll fix it. At least give me a chance to fix it before reporting me.

--------------------------------

Intro: Who's the Star?

The camera turned on in the Shore Shack in the Rocket Power Dimension. Our author and his assistant were sitting at the counter. Sitting at the nearby tables were Reggie, Twister, and Sam, as well as several extras. Prince Izzy, the author and dimension-hopper, turned to Ray, who was standing behind the counter. The "prince" stands at about six feet tall. He's eighteen. He has a small amount of black hair and tanned skin. In order to play the role of an actual prince, he wears a purple cape and a modest-sized gold crown. He was also wearing a red shirt and a pair of jeans, as well as running shoes.

"I want a double cheeseburger and a coke to go!" He demanded.

Next to him sat his partner, Izzy, who strangely had the same name as the other boy, but no one's really noticed. At the moment, he was much shorter than his superior. He was close to five feet tall. Like the author, he had tanned skin. He had a large amount of black hair; almost enough to be considered an afro. He was wearing a basic blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. He was also wearing a pair of sneakers. He scratched his head as he tried to think of something to order.

"Same here, I guess…" He finally said.

When I said "at the moment," I meant that he never keeps that form for long. Once the story gets started, he could be turned into anything. A hedgehog, an echidna, or even a fox. Everything about him could be changed in an instant. He can be taller or shorter. He can even be younger or older. His normal age is sixteen. Even his sexuality can be switched. In fact, he was still bitter about the author's last work.

Remembering that they were on the air, the duo turned to the camera.

"Oh hello there. Prince Izzy and Izzy here." The taller of the two said. "We're just getting some food for our trip to the next dimension."

"Ugh…" Izzy groaned. "I'll be glad to get out of here after what you put me through." Prince Izzy smirked at him.

"Come on. You know you loved it."

"You know what I would _really_ love to do?" Izzy asked as he picked up a fork. The author gave him a light glare.

"Boy, you better put that down before I decide to do the same thing to you in the next dimension." The younger brunet grumbled as he put the fork down. The last thing he wanted was to be made gay again.

"Here you go." Ray said as he handed the pair their orders.

"Thanks." Prince Izzy said before turning to the camera. "And now to decide where we're going with—" He snapped his fingers. "—the Wheel of Plotlines!"

In a puff of smoke, the wheel that the two brunets have always used appeared. The panels present this time were a poké ball, a circle with a two inside of it, a chao egg, a super leaf, and Otto's skateboard. A ? block was floating near the wheel. Prince Izzy hopped off the stool and turned to his partner.

"Ok Izzy, let's do this so we can get outta here."

"Right!" Izzy cheered as he jumped off his stool walked under the block. "Start it up!"

The wheel started spinning. After a minute or so, Izzy hit the block, causing the wheel to slow down before landing on the circle with a two inside. The panel started blinking. Confused, the boy turned to the author.

"So what does that symbol mean?" The "prince" held his chin in thought.

"Hmmmmm… You know, I have no idea. Let me take a look." He then pulled out a book entitled Instruction book for the Wheel of Plotlines, Second Edition. He thumbed through it for a few minutes. "Here we go! It says here that the circle with a number pictured means we have to do a crossover."

"There's a first." Izzy mumbled. "So how do we decide which two series we're crossing over?"

"According to the book, the wheel will spin the amount of times equal to the number in the circle. That means you'll have to hit the block twice in this case."

"Well, I'm ready." Izzy said as his partner closed the book.

"Ok Crossover Panel! Do your thing!"

The wheel started spinning again. After a few moments, Izzy punched the block, causing it to land on Otto's board. That panel started blinking as well. He gave a groan.

"Oh man! _Here _again!?"

"Hey!" Reggie, a resident of this dimension, yelled.

"What's wrong with this place!?" Twister, a fellow resident, added. Prince Izzy held his hands in defense.

"Oops…" He shook his head before remembering they still had to decide the other series. "Ok Wheel! Start spinning again!

The wheel started spinning again. After a few moments, Izzy hit the block again, causing it to land on the poké ball panel. That one and the panel with Otto's board pictured started blinking rapidly before dimming completely. A ding was heard and the crossover panel opened.

"So we're crossing over this dimension with Pokémon's, huh?" Izzy asked as he walked back to the author. He was somewhat surprised by the wheel's decision. After all, it _was_ his home dimension.

"Guess so. Better see what the plot is." Prince Izzy replied. He walked up to the wheel and took out a piece of paper. He read it for a few moments before an evil grin overtook his face. "Oh Izzy…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when we first met?" The shorter brunet raised an eyebrow at the older male.

"Yeah. How could I forget? I used to live in the Pokémon dimension in Goldenrod City, Johto. I was just leaving on my journey with Sadie, my meowth, when I found you in a forest, looking confused and stuff. After I led you to the pokémon center in a nearby town, you offered to make me the prince of Johto in exchange for being your partner."

"Life or work?" Sam spoke up. Everybody in the room except for the two Izzys started laughing. The dark haired boys glared at the blond for that one.

"Anyway!" Izzy yelled before continuing. "What a mistake _that_ was. Little did I know what the consequences of that decision were. Why'd you ask, anyway?"

"Just wanted to give us a little back story." Prince Izzy replied. "Anyway, I went through extensive training in my home dimension at the Dimension Hopper Corps Academy. Our mission is to research what would happen to the inhabitants of different dimensions when they're placed in different situations. This is accomplished by writing different stories, often using our partners as characters to interact with the inhabitants of those dimensions."

"Boss, what is the point of all this explaining!?" Izzy roared.

"I'm getting to that! Anyway, we were trained to write different types of stories. Adventure, humor, horror, romance, slash—"

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" Izzy yelled, shuddering at the memory. The older one rolled his eyes.

"—And tragedy among others. When I passed my classes, I was given one final test before I can get my license to write and that was to do some field work and get my writing partner. I found you, wrote my first actual fic, and got my license to write."

"Yeah, yeah." Izzy crossed his arms. "So what was all that about?"

"Well, in the academy, I was taught how to write crossovers. The professor of that class said we can combine how ever many dimensions we wish, depending on the Wheel of Plotlines' decision, of course. However, I feel that there must be something that the dimensions being crossed over have in common. A link, if you will."

"Example?"

"Well, the link can't be something obvious like that the sky is blue or that people breathe the same air." Prince Izzy answered. "One possible example could be to combine this dimension with the dimension of Rugrats because of the fact that Tommy's hair is purple, like Reggie's. In fact, a possible plot for a crossover fic involving those two shows would be to have her fall in love with him because of the similar hair color and because of the fact that, according to most RP fans, she has a thing for camera guys."

Reggie and Twister blushed.

"No way!" They both yelled. The so-called "prince" shrugged.

"Don't worry. I ain't one of them. Anyway, to continue playing with that idea, I could have the queen of darkness, Angelica; fall in love with the master of evil, Lars because they both terrorize the stars of their respective shows."

"o.O Ok, that's just plain freaky, even for you." Izzy said.

"Heh. I think I'm capable of worse. Anyway, another possibility would be to combine this dimension with the dimension of Sonic the Hedgehog because our blue friend can snowboard and grind rails like the guys here."

"Hmmmm… I thought for sure that would've had to do with you identifying the RP cast with the Sonic cast. So what's the link between this dimension and Pokémon's?"

"Well _you_ should know." Izzy shrugged at the response.

"I honestly have no clue."

'_You gotta be kidding me. As much as he hates that joke._' Prince Izzy thought. Ever since the duo's third adventure, the younger boy has always hated the author's favorite joke. He shrugged.

"Oh well. Let's just say the slash fans in the audience would know what I'm talking about."

The slash fans in the Shack snickered in response to the author's hinting while the non-slash fans were utterly confused.

"Now, now. Don't worry, you non-slash fans." He reassured. "You'll find out soon enough."

"So what part am I playing in this one?" Izzy asked. In just about every adventure, he has played as the hero while researching the chosen dimension's inhabitants. The "prince" grinned.

"Heh." He grabbed Izzy's arm.

"o.O Wha?"

That was all he got out before Prince Izzy swung him around and around. He then tossed the younger boy towards the back room.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

::CRASH!!!::

"OW!!! IZZY!!!" Otto, the only star who wasn't present, yelled from the room.

"Hmmm… So _that's_ where he was…" The young adult said before turning to the camera. "Anyway, if you're wondering why I just tossed my partner like that, it's because he's _not_ the star of this fic." Izzy stumbled out of the room, looking disheveled, followed by Otto.

"Did I hear that right? Did you just say you're going to write a multi-chapter fic that _doesn't_ star me?"

"That's right."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Izzy laughed, holding his sides. The older boy glared at him.

"What!?" Izzy laughed for a bit longer before taking a deep breath.

"You can't write a multi-chapter fic that doesn't have me as the star!" He replied. "It's physically impossible! You'd crack by the end of the first chapter!"

"Oh yeah?" The author challenged, crossing his arms. "Well I say I can get at least halfway through the story before I crack and mention your name."

"Heh. You're on!" Izzy said confidently before shaking hands with him. "So who _is_ the star of the fic?"

"Hmmm… We'll need a bigger stage to decide. Come on!" Prince Izzy ran out of the Shack and waved to the four stars of the show. "And the rest of you guys too!"

Izzy and the four cast members in question shrugged before following the author.

Later…

At the soundstage at the other end of town, the curtain rose. The crowd there cheered as the two dimension-hoppers and the stars of Rocket Power ran out on stage.

"Hey everybody!" Prince Izzy yelled through a microphone. "We're here to decide the star of the fic, the Greatest Action Hero of the Rocket Power Dimension!" The crowd cheered as Izzy walked up to his partner.

"Greatest Action Hero? You mean Otto?" The taller boy smirked.

"Perhaps. You see, there are certain qualities that I have looked for in deciding who the Greatest Action Hero in this dimension is. For example, he or she must be brave, fearless, and willing to go the length to save the day! And also…"

'_Why does he have to make a big production out of everything?_' Izzy thought as he walked back to the four younger kids. '_It's so obvious Otto's gonna be the hero!_' Makes perfect sense. After all, the redhead _was_ the other hero in the last adventure.

'_Does he really have to waste everybody's time? Just announce my name already!_' Otto thought impatiently. He smirked and held his chin. '_I wonder how I'm gonna save the world this time._'

'_Just hurry up so that I won't have to hear Otto's bragging for too long._' Reggie thought, crossing her arms.

"He or she must be able to do anything to save the world, including fighting his or her friends." Prince Izzy continued. "Another thing…"

'_I hope he makes this quick._' Sam thought with a sigh. __'_How cool would it be if I could be the hero? Oh well… He'd never pick me._'

'_So Ottoman's gonna be the hero?_' Twister thought. __'_I wonder if he gets a cool car with a whole bunch of weird gadgets._'

"And further more, it couldn't hurt to have a little modesty and brains. Plus…" The author started.

'_Brains? **Him**!? Yeah, in a million years maybe!_' Reggie thought with a laugh.

'_Otto, modest? Pfft!_' Sam thought with a chuckle.

'_Man, I **love** how this guy keeps buttering me up like that!_' Otto thought before striking a pose. '_That's right. Make me look good for my fans._'

"Finally, the Greatest Action Hero had to have endured a week of new episodes in which he, or she, has gotten a broken limb, tried to do an incredibly _stupid_ stunt, almost drowned, and, most importantly, suffered from an asthma attack!" Prince Izzy shouted. Izzy, Reggie, Twister, and Sam were surprised at that last part.

'_Huh? An asthma attack? Otto's never had an asthma attack…_' All four of them thought. __'_Unless…_'

"And now, the moment you've been waiting for." The author started again. "The Greatest Action Hero in the Rocket Power Dimension is…"

'_Nah! There's no way he's gonna say **him**! He's not **that** insane._' Izzy thought.

'_He's so going to pick Otto. It's a no-brainer._' Reggie thought.

'_I thought for sure…_' Sam thought. He waved a dismissive hand. '_Nah! He'll say Otto._'

'_I didn't know Otto had asthma…_' Twister thought with confusion.

'_It's about time! Say my name already!_' Otto thought with a grin.

"**SAM DULLARD, COME ON DOWN!!!**" Prince Izzy roared. The crowd screamed for a few seconds before stopping.

"HUH!?!"

"Thank you, thank you!" Otto yelled, walking forward and waving to everybody who was in a stunned silence. "I knew you'd pick me to be the hero! And also—WHAT!?!" He gaped at the author.

"WHO DID HE SAY!?!" Twister, Reggie, and Izzy yelled in shock. Sam walked forward in equal shock.

"_Me?_ You picked _me_ to be hero of the story?" He asked, disbelieving the whole thing. Prince Izzy gave him a thumbs-up.

"That's right! _You're_ the star of my fic!" He walked up to Sam and put an arm around his shoulder. "Come on. We need to talk about the script."

"Alright." Sam said before walking with the older guy. Izzy ran up to them.

"HOLD IT!" He roared. His partner turned to him with an impish grin.

"Yes?"

"B-but him!" Izzy stuttered, pointing at Otto, who had fainted. "And _him_?!" He pointed at Sam. "And **you**!" He hissed, pointing at the older brunet. "And him!" He pointed at Otto. "And _him_?!" He pointed at Sam. "And **YOU**!" He pointed at Prince Izzy again. This continued for a bit longer before he slapped his head.

"Quit fooling around, Izzy." The author said innocently. "We gotta get started."

"B-but—Ugh… I forgot who I was dealing with." Izzy groaned. He just remembered the author, while serious most of the time, can be completely random. "You're the one who made me run from digimon while listening to music. _Of course_ you're capable of this." Prince Izzy turned to the camera and winked.

"We'll be right back with Chapter One!"

(Note: It was tough fixing that intro. That's the last time I refer to myself in the third person.)


	2. Prelude to Chaos

Pre-chapter Conversation

Izzy and I were sitting in the studio. Basically, it was made up of a stage that had a desk at one end of it. There were a couple of chairs and a sofa by the desk, as well as one behind it. The wall behind the desk was a movie screen. We were the only ones in the studio.

"Ya know, I just realized something." I said as I leaned against my desk's chair. "That intro was the longest one I've ever written."

"Yeah. In fact, it was longer than this chapter." Izzy replied.

"Heh." I shrugged.

"I still can't get over you making Sam of all people the hero."

"Deal with it." I said before turning to the camera. "Anyway, this chapter will deal with our protagonist going through a normal day. Please excuse the short length of the chapter. I really had no idea how to do a certain section. The chapters _will_ get longer though (though not by much for a little while)."

"Despite the fact you're crazy, it's nice to know I get to put my feet up for once." Izzy said as he laid on the sofa.

"Oh by the way," I said as I pulled a white envelope out of my pocket. "I need you to use the card in this envelope for something."

"What do ya need me to do with it?" Izzy asked as he sat up.

"Just toss it in Sam's window, alright? But before that, you need to recite that spell I taught ya. The rest will take care of itself."

"Hmph. Fine." Izzy grunted. He grabbed the envelope and left.

"Enjoy the chapter, folks!" I said, waving at the camera.

------------------------

Rocketmon Ch. 1: Prelude to Chaos

Consider Sam Dullard for a few minutes. Small, horrible on a skateboard, roller blades, surfboard, snow— 

"**HEY!**"

Oops, lost myself. Anyway, Sam's a pretty average eleven year-old. He managed to skip one whole grade and is in the eighth grade. Ok. Maybe he's not _that_ average. Never mind. Our adventure of comedy begins in sunny Ocean Shores, California. Sam is heading towards the pier in his blades that he stinks on.

"Enough!"

Sorry, sorry. Anyway, he's going towards the pier to his favorite hangout, the Shore Shack.

"Hey guys!" Sam said cheerfully as he skated inside. We see the rest of the Local Extreme Sports Enthusiast Group (or L.EX.S.E.G.) sitting at the counter. The group, as we all know, consists of Reggie, the queen of Volleyball.

"Call me Regina and ya die."

o.O Twister, the cameraman of the group.

"Just film it. ;-)"

Otto, the leader of the group.

"The king of extreme sports!"

¬.¬ Yea sure. Moving on. And Sam, the Squid.

"Hey! There's more to me than that!"

(Me: Hmmmm… ::Checks script:: Nope. Not finding anything.)

"-.- So what's on the agenda for today?" Sam asked as he sat at the remaining seat.

"We're gonna skate at Mad Town for a bit, then go surfing, and then practice for the next hockey game." Reggie replied.

"Yeah. We're so gonna beat Lars and his loser friends!" Otto exclaimed.

"Oh you think so, you bunch of little kiddies!?" A crude voice yelled. The L.EX.S.E.G. turned to see their rival group, the Lasers, skating by. The voice that launched the insult belonged to none other than Lars Rodriguez, the loud mouth leader of the group, master of disses, and a major pain in the a—

"Yeah we think so!" Otto yelled back. "We've beaten you hundreds of times before."

"You just got lucky." Lars said. "We'll beat ya this time, just like we're supposed to."

"Says who?" Twister asked.

"My fist says so." Lars growled, skating up to Twister and shaking a fist at him. He quickly jumped behind Reggie for protection.

"Beat it, Lars." Reggie said.

"Hmph. Whatever. Later. MUCH!" Lars laughed as he left.

"Come on guys. Let's go skate." Otto said as he hopped off the stool. The rest of the group followed.

------------------------

After a day of wiping out and hanging out with their friends, the L.EX.S.E.G. separated and went to their respective houses on the little cul-de-sac. Unknown to Sam and everybody else in the coastal city, a strange occurrence will turn all that they knew upside down.

A column of light shone in the middle of the cul-de-sac. Strangely, no one took notice. A cloaked figure floated down and landed on the street. The light faded, bathing the figure in the safety of the shadows. The figure pulled back the hood of the cloak to reveal a boy, about twelve, with black hair. His skin was tanned and he stood at about five feet. He was also wearing a blue bucket hat.

"Ok now. The boss said that I have to put this card in Sam's room." The boy said, pulling a white envelope out of his pocket. "Hmmm... But which house is Sam's?" The boy looked at each house.

"The Rockets." He pointed at the house on the far right.

"The Stimpletons." He pointed at the house to the left of the Rocket household.

"Twister's house." He pointed at the next one.

"Duh. Sam's is the one on the far left." The boy slapped his head. He walked over to Sam's bedroom window. The window was slightly cracked. There was no sign of the room's blond inhabitant. The boy gave a devilish smirk.

"This'll be too easy. Now to see the card that I have to use." The kid opened the envelope and pulled out a small card. The boy gasped as he looked at the card's picture.

"_This_ card? Ohhh... _That's _the link the boss was talking about. He's too slick for his own good sometimes. That or he's completely nuts. Either way, now I have to recite the spell." The boy looked around his surroundings before holding the card above his head.

"By the powers of Chaos (not the water monster), I command that this card warp this dimension! Combine it with the one represented on the card and allow discourse and randomness to erupt!" The card glowed brightly. The glowing subsided after a few seconds.

"There. It's done." The child put the card between his pointing and middle fingers. He flicked the card through the window's opening and ran off into the night.

------------------------

"Good night, Mom." Sam said as he entered his room. It was then that he noticed the card the mysterious being threw in earlier. It was on the floor.

"What's this?" He picked up the card and looked at it with curiosity.

Pictured on the card were two people. One of them, a man, had blue hair and pale skin. The other, a woman, had long red hair and fair skin. From looking at the picture, Sam was able to deduce that the people were wearing black uniforms. They had sinister smiles on their faces. Beside the duo was a cat-like creature unlike any he has ever seen. Behind the trio was a red R. With a perplexed look, Sam read the name of the card.

"'Here Comes Team Rocket?' Weird." With a yawn, he placed the strange card on his computer desk and climbed into bed. Shortly after he fell asleep, the card floated into the air and started to spin. It glowed white while spinning faster and faster until its glow filled the entire room.

------------------------

A/N: That's it for the first chapter. Sorry if it didn't seem exciting. Anyway, what does the presence of this card mean for Sam and everybody else? Tune in next time!

Additional A/N: About the age and grade thing with Sam, in the first episode, it was discovered that Otto and Twister are nine and in the fifth grade, as odd as that sounds (Unless things are different in California [or that episode took place in the summer], you're normally supposed to be ten when you're in the fifth grade). Anyway, everybody is two years older than they were since the first episode (this is assuming they haven't aged since Otto's eleventh birthday). That makes Reggie twelve and in the eighth grade alongside Sam. The boys are eleven. That should hopefully end any confusion I may have caused in that paragraph.

One more note! From now on, I'll update this fic three times a week. You'll get a new chapter every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.


	3. Stuck In a New World

Pre-chapter Conversation

"Welcome to chapter two!" I yelled. "I forgot to mention this before, but some of the chapters will be parodies of episodes of the Pokémon animé."

"How so?" Izzy asked.

"Well for one thing, our stars are going to play the parts of most of the Pokémon cast." I replied.

"So I guess that means Sam is playing as Ash?"

"Yep." I nodded. "By the way, I'm issuing an OOC warning for the rest of the fic. This warning especially applies to three of our main characters. I won't say who for now, but it has to do with the link between this dimension and Pokémon's."

"Come on. You know who. Just say it." Izzy said impatiently.

"No way!" I shook my head. "Anyway, this chapter is the first of our parodies. In fact, it's a slight parody of Pokémon's first episode in which new trainer Ash Ketchum will get his first pokémon from Prof. Oak. For Sam, it'll mean the same thing. Will he be able to survive the oncoming trials and tribulations of being a pokémon trainer? Find out now!"

----------------------------

Rocketmon Ch. 2: Stuck In a New World

"Sam! Sam! Wake up!" Paula, Sam's mother, yelled. Sam, still in bed, groaned as he opened his eyes. He sat up, put on his glasses, and glanced at his alarm clock. It read "8:00."

"It's the middle of summer. Why does she want me up so early for?" Sam got up and changed into his normal clothes. He left his room to brush his teeth.

"Oh Sam, you're up." Paula said as he walked past her. "You need to hurry up and get ready."

"Ready for what?" Sam asked.

"I thought you were waiting for this day all your life." That comment stopped him as his hand grasped the door handle.

"What do you mean?" He asked, giving his mother a confused look.

"No time. Brush your teeth and get going to Professor Rodriguez's laboratory." Paula replied in an exasperated tone. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"You know, the world famous researcher. You've been going to his lab everyday when you were smaller." Sam's eyebrow rose higher.

"Sure Mom. Whatever you say." He then went inside the bathroom. '_Man. She really needs to lay off the cheesy soap operas._' Sam grabbed his toothbrush and the tube of toothpaste.

'_What did she mean by "Professor Rodriguez," anyway?_' He thought as he applied the toothpaste to the brush. '_I didn't even know Twister's dad was a researcher, let alone a world famous one. I always thought he was a used car dealer._'

(A/N: His profession was never mentioned, so that's what I made him.)

'_Anyway, what am I going there for?_' Sam started brushing his teeth. '_And what have I been waiting for?_' He shook his head as he spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. He walked back to his room. It was then that he noticed the card from last night lying on the floor. Sam picked it up and got a REALLY perplexed expression when he looked at it.

"It's…blank." He turned the card over. "It's white on both sides. This is just like that error card Otto tried to scam Twister with." With a whole lot to think about, Sam put on his blades.

"Mom, where is Professor Rodriguez's laboratory at?" He asked as he prepared to leave. '_I might as well go with this until I find out what's going on._' He thought.

"You forgot?" Sam's mom asked with a confused expression. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes. I just had a hard night last night and I must've forgotten where it was because of all the excitement." Sam lied. His mother put a hand to her chin.

"I guess you _would_ forget that easily." She muttered. "The lab is on the corner of Coral and Shell." Sam remembered those two streets well.

"Alright. Thanks." And with that, he left the house.

"This is too freaky." He said to himself. "Maybe Otto and Reggie will know what's going on." Sam skated over to the Rocket house. He knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Otto's voice asked.

"It's me." Sam answered. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sorry Squid. We're kinda busy right now."

::CRASH!::

"Reggie! Watch it!"

"Can it, Rocket Boy! I'm trying to find those costumes!" Reggie's voice screamed.

"Well don't drop that box on me!" Even more confused, and concerned for his safety, Sam skated away from the house and went to Twister's place.

"The professor's his dad, so Twister might have a better idea." He said as he walked up the stairs to Twister's front door. He knocked on it.

"Yeah?" Twister's voice asked from the other side.

"Did you know your dad's a world famous researcher?" Sam replied.

"He is? Oh, that's right! He is." Twister said. Sam could hear the sounds of a lot of searching going on. "You better get going to that lab, Squid, before you lose out on getting one. Lars is already there." Sam raised an eyebrow, again.

"Uhhh…one what?"

"No time. I'm busy. Mom! Where's my old costume!?"

"It should be in the closet, Maurice!" Twister's mom's voice yelled.

"But I already checked there!" Twister replied. Sam turned from the house with a shrug.

"Guess I'm going to that lab." He skated down the hill.

----------------------------

"This…must be it…" Sam said in awe. In front of him was a white building with a windmill sticking out of part of it. The building stood on top of a hill surrounded by a brick wall. He skated forward, still staring at the building.

"But I don't remember this being here. Wasn't the library here?" He then bumped into someone and landed on the ground.

"Huh? Watch it, you—well, look who finally decided to show up!" Sam looked up at the source of the voice. In front of him was Lars. "Well, you know the old saying: 'Ya snooze, ya lose!' I got one and you don't." Lars took out a red and white ball and spun it on his finger.

"…It's a ball." Sam said dryly. Lars pocketed the ball.

"It's inside the ball, idiot."

"Inside?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is there an echo in here? Yes, inside the ball!"

"What's in the ball?"

"None of your business. I'm off to victory! Let's go, boys." Lars started walking away from Sam. "Later much, lame-o!" He was followed by Pi, Sputz, and Animal, who, for the weirdest reason, were carrying pom-poms. Sam got up and growled.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here!?"

"You don't need to yell. I'm right here." A voice said. Sam turned and saw Twister's dad, Raoul, standing by the gate to the lab. Instead of his normal green suit, he was wearing a white lab coat. "I'll explain everything. Follow me."

In the lab…

"Woah." Sam said in awe. Computers littered the entire room. The floor was tiled and clean. In other words, this was his kind of place.

"You wanted to know what's going on and what was it Lars was teasing you about?" Raoul asked.

"Yeah. My mom said I was waiting for this day all my life, but I don't remember thinking that." Sam replied. Raoul gave him a confused look.

"Well, I can't explain your amnesia, but I _can_ show you this." He walked to a computer and typed in a few commands. The screen then showed a video of a battle between two monsters. A giant snake made entirely from rocks and a black ghost. The snake charged at the ghost, but the ghost jumped back, avoiding the attack.

"These are pokémon." Raoul started. "There are over three hundred of these creatures. Trainers capture and train pokémon for battles against each other."

"But why?" Sam asked, trying very hard to avoid screaming at the new bit of information.

"It's a sport. Pokémon are also kept as pets or guardians for little children." Raoul walked to a display case in the middle of the room. It contained three balls like the one Lars had. "You, Sam, are here today to pick your first pokémon. With it, you'll train and capture more so that you can enter the Pacific League."

"Pacific League? What's that?"

"It's a tournament where you compete against other trainers for the title of Pokémon Master. Each year, over two hundred trainers come from all over the world to compete. Many fail though."

"Ok. So, I'm supposed to be training these monsters so that I can enter the Pacific League? How do I enter the league?"

"I don't really know that much about the league. When you're done here, you should go to the pokémon center. The people there will explain everything."

"Ok. Now what's that?" Sam asked, trying hard to take everything in.

"It's a hospital to heal pokémon." Raoul answered. "It's best to get acquainted with it. You'll be depending on it a lot."

"And where is it at?"

"The pier."

"Ok. Now, I'll just pick one of these balls, right?"

"Not really. Three trainers, including Lars, already picked out these pokémon." Raoul said. Sam slapped his forehead.

"So I can't get one then?"

"Well, I _do_ have one more, but—"

"I'll take it!" Sam interrupted.

"Ok… But don't say I didn't warn you." Raoul pressed a button on the case and it opened. The middle of the display opened and rose up, revealing a ball with a lightning bolt on it. Sam picked up the ball and it opened, creating a flash of electricity. He covered his eyes. The flash landed on the table and took the form of a creature. The flash soon ended, revealing a yellow mouse with a lightning bolt-shaped tail and red cheeks. The creature opened its eyes.

"Pikachu!" The mouse squealed.

"As you can tell, its name is Pikachu." Raoul said. "It's known as the electric mouse. It looks cute, but it has an _electrifying_ personality."

"Looks like a rat that got spray painted to me." Sam replied. He picked up the mouse by the tail.

"Wait! Don't do that!" Raoul yelled. Too late. Pikachu's body crackled with electricity.

::ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!::

"AHHHHH!!!!!" The two humans yelled as they got shocked. Pikachu's attack ended and their bodies were smoking.

"Ouch…" Sam groaned.

"See what I mean?" Raoul asked.

"Yeah…" Sam replied. Raoul then took out a red minicomputer and five balls.

"Take these. This is your pokédex." He held up the computer. "It can tell you about any pokémon you come across. And these…" He held up the balls. "Are your poké balls. Use these to capture other pokémon. Remember, to capture a pokémon, you must weaken it first."

"Th-thank you…" Sam said, taking the items. Pikachu's body crackled again. It was still being held by the tail.

::ZAAAAAAAAAP!!!!::

----------------------------

"You are a major pain." Sam said as he skated down the hill, followed by Pikachu. He was black all over. Pikachu was running just to keep up with the boy.

"Pika!" The pokémon yelled. Sam stopped.

"You're supposed to be inside the poké ball." He said, taking it out of his pocket. He tossed it at Pikachu, who bounced it back with its tail. "What the—" He tossed the ball again. Pikachu bounced it back with its head. Sam kept tossing the poké ball, but Pikachu kept bouncing it back. This continued for a few minutes before Sam gave up. Pikachu laughed at its trainer's misfortune.

"Why won't you go in the ball? That's where all pokémon go." Sam said, taking out the pokédex. He opened the computer and its screen displayed a poké ball.

"_While training, pokémon normally stay inside their poké ball._" The machine droned. Pikachu jumped up and hit a button. "_However, there are exceptions. Some pokémon hate being confined._" Sam sighed as he put the pokédex away.

"Fine. I guess you can stay out. As long as you don't get into any trouble." He then skated the rest of the way to the pier. When he got there, he noticed one very big, shocking, and somewhat scary change.

"**WHERE'S THE SHACK!?!?!?!?!?!?!**"

In front of Sam, where the Shack normally stands, was a completely unfamiliar building. It was at least three stories tall, white, and had a red P above the entrance, which were automated doors.

"Chu?" Pikachu gave Sam a confused look. The boy was spilling tears.

"I don't know anything anymore." Sam said as he and his pokémon entered the building. The interior consisted of a few pay phones, potted palm trees, pictures of surfers & pokémon lining the walls, and a reference desk. Behind the desk stood a familiar face.

"Hi. Welcome to the Ocean Shores pokémon center. Oh hey, Sam. It looks like you got your first pokémon."

"Yeah. Thanks for noticing, Mr. Rocket." Sam replied unenthusiastically. Ray was wearing a white coat and a nurse's cap. The younger blond raised an eyebrow. "Uhhh…what's with the get up?"

"What do you mean? I've always been in charge of the pokémon center." Ray replied. Sam's eyebrow went higher.

"What about the Shore Shack?"

"The what?" Ray asked confusedly. Sam looked like he was about to scream. "Oh! It looks like your pikachu is in bad shape." Sam looked at Pikachu. The mouse looked pretty tired. It was panting. "Did it run all the way here?"

"Yeah." Sam replied. "It wouldn't go back inside its poké ball, so I let it stay out. It followed me here." Ray walked over and picked up Pikachu.

"You can't just let your pikachu run around like that. It'll get too tired to battle. We'll heal it." He walked back to the desk. "I need a healing machine for a pokémon that's out of its ball." He said into a microphone. A few minutes later, a stretcher came into the room. It was being pushed by—

"Chansey…" Tito said dully. He was wearing a pink costume that had a pouch containing a fake egg in the front. He was also wearing a nurse's cap like Ray. Sam struggled to hold his laughter.

"Hey Tito… Nice costume… PFFFTTT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Sam was rolling at the sight. Tito glared at him.

"Anyway…" He turned to Ray. "Where's the patient?"

"Right here." Ray replied, holding up Pikachu, who was looking at its trainer like he was a complete nutcase. Tito walked over and Ray handed it to him. He put Pikachu on the stretcher and took it to the back. Sam finally managed to calm down.

"Oh man. I needed that." He said, stifling small giggles as he stood up. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Stop it!" Ray yelled. Sam laughed a bit more before taking a deep breath.

"Whew… Do you know what's up with Otto and Reggie? They wouldn't come out when I visited their house."

"I don't know. I don't think they're sick…" Ray replied, putting on a thinking look.

"Did they get pokémon too?" Sam asked.

"Nope. I don't think Otto would be into that."

"Yeah. He's too into extreme sports. And Reggie?"

"Nah. She's getting mature a tad too fast, if ya ask me." Ray replied before his eyes widened. "Don't tell her I said that!" Sam gave him a weirded out look.

"Don't worry. I won't." He said. "Could you possibly tell me about the Pacific League?"

"The Pacific League?" Ray asked. Sam nodded. "Alright. In Ocean Shores, there are four pokémon gyms where you battle gym leaders to get their badges. Once you get all four badges, you come here to get verified to enter the league. Then, you have to buy a ticket to ride a cruise to Hawaii."

"Hawaii? Sweet! Vacation!" Sam cheered. Ray rolled his eyes.

"Yah. Anyway… In Hawaii, you have to battle one last gym leader before you can participate in the Pacific League competition."

"Ok. That doesn't sound so bad. Where are the gyms at?"

"Let's see…" Ray said, turning to a map of the city. "At Mad Town, the beach, the park, and Bruised Man's Curve."

(A/N: A cookie to whoever can successfully guess the gym leaders or at least what type of pokémon they'll use!)

"Mad Town?" Sam asked. He walked to a nearby window and looked at the skate park. The half pipe was gone and the bowls in the first half of the park were filled with cement. In their place was a battlefield. It was rectangular, had a chalk drawing of a poké ball in the middle, and had two places for the trainers to stand at each end. Sam gave a grimace.

"Ooooohhh… I wonder how Otto would take seeing Mad Town like this." From far away, a low scream was heard. Ray and Sam paid no attention. Sam turned back to Ray. "So which gym is the easiest to battle in?"

"Considering that you got a pikachu as your first pokémon, I'd say it's best to go to the Mad Town and beach gyms first, but you should try to capture some other pokémon before you go to either one." Ray explained.

"That makes sense. Thanks." Just then, Tito came back into the main room with Pikachu. After another period of laughter, Sam left the center with his healed pokémon, who rode on his shoulders.

----------------------------

"Ok. We gotta find some pokémon to train before we go to our first gym." Sam said. He was going up the hill to his house. Just then, a bird that resembled a sparrow flew by and landed a few feet away. Sam skidded to a stop.

"What's that?" He pointed the pokédex at the bird.

"_Spearow, the sharp beak pokémon. This pokémon is extremely protective of its nest and will attack anyone who comes close by. Trainers beware: this pokémon is really tough._"

"A spearow, huh? Well, it may be tough, but I need to catch pokémon anyway. Go get it, Pikachu!" Sam ordered. The mouse scoffed.

"Pi ka chu." The pokémon jumped off Sam and crossed its arms.

"Aw come on! I said I was sorry about your tail!"

"Pika." It still refused to battle.

"Fine! I'll catch it all on my own!" Sam picked up a nearby rock and tossed it at the spearow.

::BONK!::

It hit Spearow upside the head. A huge lump came out of its head. Spearow faced the trainer with a hard look. It then turned towards Pikachu.

"Think I might've made a mistake?" Sam asked, backing up a bit.

"P-p-pika…" Pikachu nodded while shuddering. Spearow charged at it.

"Pika!" It yelled as it ran from Spearow's Peck attack.

"Come on! Do something!" Sam yelled. Pikachu ran around a bit before it was cornered against a tree. Spearow flew into the air and dove down to make the final strike. Sam's eyes widened as he thought of a solution.

"Try that thing you did at the lab!" Pikachu's body crackled with electricity and shot an impressive Thunder Shock attack at Spearow, knocking it down. With its body as black as Sam's still was, the bird stood up and made a loud screech. At a nearby tree, an entire flock of spearows flew out. They made their way towards Sam.

"Wait! Don't peck me!" He picked up Pikachu. "Here's the one who shocked your boss!"

"Pika!?" The pokémon looked appalled at its trainer.

"Later!" Sam yelled as he skated, leaving Pikachu behind. Pikachu immediately ran after Sammy. The flock was on its tail.

A few minutes later…

"Woah! You're fast!" Sam yelled to Pikachu, who caught up. He was skating along the beach. "Did we lose them?"

"SPEAR!!!!!!"

"-.- Guess not. AHHHHH!!!" Sam yelled as he increased his speed. Pikachu ran faster and got ahead of him. Pikachu soon ran to the beach, where many spearows swooped down and started pecking it to death.

"Hey! Get away!" Sam yelled as he caught up. He started pulling the birds off Pikachu, not caring about the cuts he was getting from their sharp beaks. The birds wouldn't give up their attack. The beating continued until…

"**ATTENTION!!!**" A voice roared. The spearows quickly got off of Pikachu and flew into the sky. Sam turned to face his pokémon's savior, Assistant LT. Tice.

"Private Dullard! Is your pikachu ok!?" Sam looked at Pikachu. It was knocked unconscious and seemed to be cut in many areas.

"Uhhh… It looks pretty banged up sir!" The boy replied. Tice nodded.

"Take your pokémon to the pokémon center ASAP! Dismissed!" Sam quickly scooped Pikachu in his arms and skated off for a return visit to the pokémon center.

----------------------------

Post-chapter Conversation

"And there you have it, folks!" I said. "Will Sam ever figure out what happened to everybody? Will Pikachu recover? Will Tito stop wearing that ridiculous costume?"

"HEY!" Tito's voice was heard yelling. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh… Will Otto, Reggie, and Twister get a bigger part in the story?"

"We better!" The trio yelled from afar.

"Find out next time on Rocketmon!"


	4. Let’s meet the Villains!

Pre-chapter Conversation

"You know what? I just realized something." I said as I reached for something.

"What?" Izzy asked.

::WHAM!::

"Because we combined this dimension with Pokémon's, I can use animé actions and smilies!" I cheered as I threw away my mallet.

"®.® Cool…" Izzy fainted.

"Anyway, this chapter is a parody of Pokémon's second episode, in which Ash meets the dastardly trio of villains that will pop up in every episode from that day forward. As such, Sam will be _very_ surprised when he meets the dastardly trio of villains that will show up for the duration of the fic. Enjoy!"

---------------------------

Rocketmon Ch. 3: Let's meet the Villains!

(A/N: I'm skipping descriptions of pokémon for the rest of the story. Hopefully, you guys know what they all look like.)

It was dark when Sam made it to the center. Lucky for him, the center was open much longer than the Shore Shack normally is. He explained the situation to Ray & Tito, who put Pikachu on a stretcher. They wheeled the pokémon into the nearby operation room. Unfortunately, Sam couldn't go inside to watch. He looked at the pay phones.

"I'll call Mom." He said and he skated towards them (yeah, he's still wearing his blades).

Elsewhere…

A hot air balloon was flying in the night sky. The balloon was in the shape of a meowth's head. It was holding three people inside a green basket.

"This city has so many treasures and pokémon. I can't wait to steal them all." A boy said. He had a familiar set of red dreadlocks.

"o.O;;; I had no idea you could be so poetic." A girl said. She also had familiar hair. Purple hair, to be exact.

"Or weird." The third person said. A familiar bit of orange hair can be seen in the moonlight. "Do we _really_ have to wear these costumes? Mine itches!"

"You're the one who volunteered for the part, dude." The first boy said.

"Besides, we gotta wear these costumes, however weird they are, so that the cops won't know it's us." The girl said.

"-.- Whatever. This costume still itches. And how come you guys get pokémon while I don't!?" The second boy yelled.

"Because…" The red haired boy started.

"We wanted you to be our team planner since Sammy was no where to be found." The girl finished quickly.

"Are you sure you want _him_ to be our planner?" The red haired boy whispered to the girl.

"Chill. He'll probably leave it to us." The girl replied.

"Wow. You guys really trust me to be the planner?" The orange haired boy got teary eyed. "I'm so happy!" He hugged his teammates. The other two sweatdropped. He then separated.

"For our first night as criminals, I say we rob the pokémon center!"

"Dude! The pokémon center!? Da—err I mean—the boss is working there undercover!" The first boy yelled.

"Chill out." The girl said. "It's a good plan. We'll make it look like we're robbing the place, but the boss will just hand us the pokémon to take for safe keeping. Right?" She turned to the orange haired boy.

"Uhhh… Right. I was gonna say that." He said.

"Yeah…" The other two said, turning away.

"Seriously! I was!"

"Whatever!"

Back at the pokémon center…

"What kinda phone is this?" Sam asked. The phone he was sitting in front of was green. A TV screen was in the middle. The receiver was on the side of the phone. The buttons were next to the screen. There also seemed to be a camera on top of the screen. Sam picked up the receiver and dialed the number to his house.

---------------------------

"_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Phone call! Phone call!_" The phone rang.

"I'm coming!" Paula yelled. She ran over to the phone and picked it up. The phone was identical to the one in the pokémon center. The screen displayed a sign that read "Audio Only."

"Hello?"

"_Hello. Mom?_" Sam asked. Paula quickly turned on the visual and saw Sam's face.

"Sammy! Where have you been?!" She asked angrily.

"Uhhh… I got my first pokémon, remember?" Sam replied with a nervous smile.

'_So **that's** why it looks so weird._' He thought. '_This is a video phone. Cool!_'

"Ohhh! You got it!? What is it? Can I see?" Paula asked. Sam looked away.

"Mom. My first pokémon is a pikachu. It got attacked by a flock of spearows." Paula gasped.

"Is it alright? Where are you?" She asked. Sam turned back to the screen.

"I'm at the pokémon center and Pikachu's in the operating room."

"Oh… Well, I'm sure it'll be alright. I'll have some dinner prepared for you and your pokémon when you get back. Bye."

"Bye Mom." Sam said as he hung up. He sighed. About thirty minutes later, the door to the operating room opened and a stretcher came out. Sam skated up to the stretcher. Pikachu was resting peacefully. There was an IV in its right arm. It was connected to a battery.

"A battery?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"The operation was tough, but it was a complete success." Ray said. "Your pikachu is recovering nicely." He turned to Tito, who was still wearing the chansey costume. "Take Pikachu to the recovery room."

"Chansey." Tito said and he started to wheel the stretcher. Just then, an alarm sounded.

"What's that!?" Sam asked.

---------------------------

"_Citizens of Ocean Shores, our radars have detected a balloon belonging to a gang of pokémon thieves._" Officer Shirley's voice was heard all through the town. "_If you have any pokémon with you, exercise extreme caution._"

"Hmph. It looks like we woke up these kooks." The red haired boy said. The balloon was above the pokémon center.

"We'll show them to respect us." The girl said. "They will honor our names!"

"¬.¬ Now who's being poetic? Besides, I thought they already honored us, or at least me."

"-.-'' Shut up."

"And don't forget, I'm the planner!" The orange haired boy yelled.

"We know, we know." The other two said, producing a couple of poké balls. "Ekans, Koffing! Attack!" They tossed the balls towards the center's skylight.

They broke through and landed in front of Sam and the others. The balls opened and in two flashes of light, the two poison types appeared. Koffing used a Smokescreen attack right off the bat. Nobody was able to see anything in the green fog that appeared.

"What the—Who are they?!" Sam asked. Just then, three silhouettes appeared in the smoke, laughing evilly.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." Two familiar voices said.

"To protect the world from shoobies!" The girl started.

"To unite all surfers within our nation!" The boy said.

"To denounce the evils of major beefs!"

"To get huge air in the stars above!" The smoke then cleared, revealing—

"Reggie!"

"Otto!"

"Team Rocket grinds rails at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to face us in Hockey!"

"Twister! That's right!" The boy with orange hair said, striking a pose. Sam was having the hardest time holding in his laughter.

Otto was wearing a white shirt with a red R on it over a black shirt, black gloves, white shorts, and black boots. Reggie was wearing the same shirts Otto was except they were so short, you were able to see her midriff. She was also wearing black gloves, a white skirt, and black knee high boots. Needless to say, Sam was drooling at the sight.

"That is way too revealing." Ray said to Tito, who nodded.

"Hey! What about me?!" Twister yelled.

Oops! Ok. Twister was wearing a meowth costume, complete with gold charm on the forehead. You can see some of his hair sticking out of where his face was. He was wearing his hat over the costume.

(A/N: I would _sooo_ love to see someone draw some fan art of them like this! I would probably laugh for hours!)

"Y-You…" Sam said. He couldn't keep it in much longer. "Could you excuse me a sec?"

"Sure dude." Otto said. Sam stepped out behind a wall.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" He laughed. Everybody sweatdropped. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Otto! He—HAHAHAHAHA!!! Playing as—HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" He came back out and took one look at the trio again. He quickly ran out of view.

"And Twister! He—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I can't stand it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Sam stopped and walked out again. He looked at them and tried to move, but he couldn't.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" He fell and he started to bang the floor. "Reggie! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Team Rocket fell over.

"Enough!" Reggie yelled. Sam laughed for a few more minutes before he regained his composure.

"You guys really made my night!" He yelled, getting some last chuckles out. He took a deep breath.

"Enough of this, whatever your name is!" Otto yelled. "We're here for this center's pokémon!" Sam immediately got up and got a sullen look on his face.

"Y-You don't remember me? But we were talking this morning."

"Sam…" Reggie started. Otto put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She put on a scowl. "Enough of this sentimental rubbish! Give us all the pokémon here or else!"

"Yeah!" Twister yelled. He turned to his teammates. "Or else what?" They fell over.

"Or else we'll trash the place!" Otto said with an evil grin. "Koffing! Get them!"

"You too, Ekans!" Reggie ordered. Their pokémon went after Sam and the others.

"Run for it!" Ray yelled.

Everybody ran away (Sam skated), pushing the stretcher. They ducked as they passed the front desk. Ekans and Koffing crashed into the computers there, causing them to explode and shoot electricity. The two pokémon didn't seem to mind though. Sam and the other two got into a room before the pokémon can get them. Ekans and Koffing went past the room.

"Whew…" Everybody sighed with relief. Just then, the lights went out. The emergency power quickly turned on. Everybody turned to a case in the room. About ten pikachus were shooting electricity at a steel ball, providing an alternate power source.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked. "Why are Otto, Reggie, and Twister doing all this!?"

"They're members of Team Rocket, a group of international pokémon thieves." Tito answered.

"I don't know why they'd be attacking our pokémon center for." Ray said. "There are only sick and injured pokémon here. I hope Otto and the others don't come to the center."

"o.O;;;; Uhhhh… Just a test. Otto's your son, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Ray replied.

"And he's a member of Team Rocket."

"No."

"®.®;;;; So, let me get this straight. Those three out there are supposed to be completely different people and not the three shredders we know?" Sam asked.

"You got it." Ray said. Sam fell over.

'_Heh. What a fool._' Ray thought with a smirk. '_Now the kids can grab the pokémon here and take them somewhere, I hope._'

'_This whole town has gone crazy!_' Sam thought as he got up. '_I know those are my friends out there, but what's going on with them!?_'

"There's gotta be a way to stop them." He said as he looked at the walls.

"Nope. It's hopeless. They'll steal all the pokémon in the center." Ray said with an uncaring tone.

"Wait a minute. That's it! The pokémon in the center! We can use _them_ to battle!"

"Are you kidding? The pokémon are stored elsewhere."

"Uhhh… I think you betta look again, bruddah Ray." Tito said. Ray looked up and gasped. Shelves with poké balls in them lined the walls. He slapped his forehead. His eyes then widened in realization.

"If all the pokémon in the center are here, th-that means—!"

::BOOOOOM!!!::

"Heeeeeere's Otto!" The redhead yelled. The smoke from the mini explosion cleared, revealing the evil trio.

"Jackpot!" Twister yelled as he gave Reggie a high five.

"Now we'll just take the pokémon and we'll be on our way." Reggie said as she made a grab for one of the balls.

"Oh no ya don't!" Sam yelled as he snatched a poké ball from the shelf. "Poké ball! Go!" He tossed it. The ball landed on the ground and opened, revealing—

"Nothing!" Team Rocket laughed. Sam gave a glance at Ray & Tito.

"Well, some of them ARE empty." Ray said. Sam sweatdropped and sighed. He grabbed another one.

"Fine. This one will do the job. Poké ball! Go!" He tossed the ball. It opened in a flash, revealing a rattata, who looked ready to battle. Team Rocket scoffed.

"Pathetic." Otto said.

"Yeah." Twister agreed. He and Otto snickered.

"What a waste of my time." Reggie said, snapping her fingers.

"Ekanssssssss!!!" The snake hissed as it lunged at the rat, making it run away. Sam slapped his head as Team Rocket laughed. He grabbed another ball.

"Go!" He said as he tossed it. A pidgey came out of this one. Koffing charged at the tiny bird, making it run away as well. Team Rocket laughed again, causing Sam to get mad. He suddenly snapped.

"Ok, ok! You guys wanna play rough?!" He grinned insanely as he grabbed as many poké balls he could carry. Despite his small size, Sam was actually able to grab a large amount of balls. The villains got a shocked look on them.

"You wouldn't dare." Otto challenged with a glare.

"I wouldn't, huh?" Sam said with a smirk. "I don't know you guys, remember? Therefore, I got no reason to hold back."

"He's got you there, man." Twister said. Reggie slapped him upside the head.

"Poké balls! Go!" Sam tossed the balls. They all opened. Most of them were empty, but plenty of them released pidgeys, rattatas, and even a raticate & pidgeotto. "Attack!!!"

"O.O;;;;; This won't end well." Reggie said as the many pokémon charged. Sounds of fighting were heard as a cartoonish dust cloud appeared where the villains were standing. Taking the opportunity to flee, Sam pushed the stretcher into the front room. He got as far as the desk when he tripped over his skates.

"There you are!" Sam turned to face Team Rocket, who entered the room as well. They were looking bruised, battered, and extremely angry. Pikachu started to stir.

"Pika, pika!" It said as it opened its eyes. Just then, the ten pikachus from earlier jumped out and dog piled on Sam's. They used an electric attack to revive Sam's pikachu. It stood on top of the pile.

"Pikachu, you're alright!" Sam said as he stood up.

"Pika!" It cheered. Sam turned to his friends turned bad. He gave a glance at Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder Shock!" He pointed at the trio.

"Piiiiikaaaachuuuuu!!!!!!" Pikachu shot an impressive electric attack at Team Rocket. It struck them hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" They screamed as the electricity went through them. Pikachu didn't stop its attack. Team Rocket kept getting shocked and Koffing was getting furious.

"Kofffffffiiiiiiiiinnnnnnng!!!!!!" It released some of its poison gas, which (unfortunately for our villains) is a flammable substance.

::BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!::

The pokémon center exploded, sending everyone flying.

"That pikachu's rare!" Otto yelled.

"We gotta get it for the boss!" Twister replied.

"Perhaps we will!" Reggie said. "But until then…"

"Team Rocket's grinding off again!!!" They yelled as they became a star in the night sky.

Back on the ground, Sam, Pikachu, Ray, and Tito landed on the beach. They groaned as they stood up. A police car approached them.

"Are you guys alright!?" Officer Shirley asked as she got out of the car. She ran up to the group.

"Yeah. Thanks, Shirley." Ray replied.

"Ray, it's Officer Shirley when I'm on duty." She then noticed the fire at the pier. "What happened there!?"

"Team Rocket happened." Sam said with a distant tone.

"Team Rocket! Those crooks! What'd they steal?!" Shirley asked.

"Nothing." Tito said. "Sam here stopped them."

"And the pokémon weren't harmed." Ray started. "We were able to transport them to Ocean Bluffs' pokémon center before the explosion."

"That's good. Do you boys need a ride home?" Shirley asked.

"Nah. I think we'll manage." Ray replied. "Thanks anyway."

"If you really don't think so, I guess I'll be on my way. See ya later, Big Ray. ;-)" Officer Shirley then got in her car and drove off to investigate the crime scene. The group turned to each other.

"I guess I'll be going home. See ya around." Sam said as he scooped Pikachu in his arms. He skated off to his house. Ray and Tito looked at the fleeting boy with evil smirks.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Tito asked.

"Nah. Come on. We gotta find the kids." Ray said. They left the beach as well.

---------------------------

Post-chapter Conversation

"You made _them_ play as Jessie, James, and Meowth!?" Izzy yelled, glaring at me. I was unaffected by the stare down as I nodded.

"Cool, huh?"

"Oy…" Izzy slapped his forehead.

"Anyway, what's the deal with Ray & Tito? For that matter, what's the deal with Otto, Reggie, and Twister? Find out next time!"


	5. Sam Catches a Pokémon or Two

(Originally posted on 7-16-4)

Pre-chapter Conversation

"So we're gonna film on location in Hawaii?" Izzy asked me.

"If Sam defeats the gym leaders, yeah." I said with a nod. Izzy punched the air.

"YES! At long last, I'll go to that wonderful little paradise! The land of pineapples!"

"Uhhh… Izzy…" I said, trying to calm him down.

"The land of volcanoes!"

"Izzy…" I tried again, starting to get mad.

"The land of hula dancers, luaus, beach parties—"

"IZZY!!!" I roared. The boy in question turned to me.

"_What!?!_ Can't you see that I'm celebrating!?"

"There's just one problem." I said.

"What?"

"The Menehune." I replied as the light dimmed. Izzy raised an eyebrow at me.

"The Mene-who now?"

"The Menehune." I repeated. Izzy scratched his head.

"Are they pokémon?"

::WHAM!::

I put down my fist. "First of all, you know better than that. Second, don't think like Ash. Third, the Menehune are terrible, evil spirits that haunt the jungles of Hawaii."

"And this has to do with us, how?" Izzy asked, rubbing his head. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a flashlight. I turned it on under my face, giving me an eerie look.

"Because of the fact that we _may_ go to Hawaii, we have to be prepared. Now then, as I said, the Menehune are evil spirits. They're hairy, ugly elf-like creatures that can do the most unimaginable things to you."

"Like…?" I scratched my head, trying to think of an answer.

'_Damn! Maybe it wasn't a good idea to do this before I actually **see** the movie!_' I thought.

"Let's see…" I said out loud. "The Menehune will lure you into the deepest part of the jungle. Once they have you in their clutches, they'll steal your soul and drag you to the deepest pits of—" I shifted my eyes. "—the place downstairs."

"You mean the pizzeria?" Izzy asked confusedly. I glared and grabbed my mallet.

"You know damn well what I meant." Izzy raised an eyebrow at me.

"Since when did you refer to Hell that way?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Anyway, your soul will be trapped for eternity. The Menehune are the strongest beings in the Rocket Power Dimension! They're fear personified!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Izzy laughed. "Well I'm _power_ personified! All I gotta do is send out my most powerful pokémon and those Mene-whatevers are toast!" I shook my head.

"I'm afraid not. The Menehune are far more powerful than any pokémon. Even the legendary pokémon fear them. To go into the jungle and challenge them to a battle is suicide." This only caused Izzy to laugh harder while rolling on the floor.

"Give me a break! The _legendary_ pokémon, afraid of those things!?! HAHAHAHA!!! Not a chance!" I turned away and started walking.

"Fine Izzy. Believe whatever you want." I turned to him with a glint in my eyes. "Just remember, the Menehune also like to leave the jungle to steal the souls of the most arrogant and hard-headed of people."

"Then I guess that means Otto better watch out. PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"You better watch your back too." I said before leaving.

"Yeah right. I got nothing to worry about." Izzy said as he got up. He then looked around. "Hey Boss! You forgot to turn on the lights! Ugh! I hate it when he does this…" He turned to the camera.

"Anyway, since the boss decided to get lazy, I guess I'll give the summary for the chapter. This chapter is sorta a parody of Pokémon's third episode, in which Ash captures his first two pokémon. How will Sam fare and will Team Rocket mess things up? See ya later." He waved at the camera before giving a laugh.

"Mene-hoopla. Yeah right!"

---------------------------------

Rocketmon Ch. 4: Sam Catches a Pokémon or Two

(A/N: ::"_This format_":: = A flashback)

The next day…

"_The explosion at the pokémon center last night was caused by three members from Team Rocket._" The radio said. "_The pokémon there were transported to another center before the explosion. Until the center is rebuilt, a temporary one can be found at Ocean Shores Elementary._" The radio was turned off.

"That plan stunk on ice!" Otto roared. He, Reggie, and Twister (in their normal clothes) were sitting on Otto's bed with the siblings' pokémon.

"Yeah! Who thought up that one!?" Twister asked.

"You did, you lame-o!" Otto and Reggie yelled.

"Oh yeah." Twister said with a sheepish grin.

"I can't believe the Squid! He totally betrayed us!" Otto yelled, rocking his koffing.

"Helloooooo! He didn't know it was us, remember!?" Reggie said, petting her ekans.

"Whatever. Just wait until I see him again."

"Hold it! You can't just whomp the Squid!" Twister yelled.

"Yeah! You'll blow our cover!" Reggie said. She then went back to last night and seeing Sam's sullen face when they debuted themselves as criminals.

::"_Y-You don't remember me? But we were talking this morning._"::

"Do you think we should've let him in on this?"

"No way. He didn't have a pokémon when we formed this team." Otto replied.

"Besides, he didn't have a uniform either." Twister added.

"We could've gotten one for him." Reggie offered.

"Anyway, he lost his chance when he made that pikachu shock us." Otto growled. Reggie sighed.

"Whatever. I'm getting some breakfast." She left the room, followed by Ekans. The other three followed.

With Sam…

Sammy was sleeping in bed with his pikachu curled up in a ball. Soon, he moaned and got up. He reached over the nightstand and grabbed his glasses. He put them on, took one look at the pokémon, and groaned.

"I thought this was all a dream."

"Pika…" Pikachu yawned. It walked over to its trainer. The mouse took one look at Sammy and started licking his cheek.

"Hey! That tickles!" Sam laughed. He laughed for a few minutes before last night's events played in his mind. He stopped and got a sullen look on him.

'_Did they really forget me?_' He thought as he looked at the Rocket household.

::"_Enough of this, whatever your name is! We're here for this center's pokémon!_":: The memory of Otto yelled.

'_But that can't be. We talked yesterday morning, although they were all too busy._' He remembered the excuses his friends made when he tried to talk to them. '_And Lars. What was his deal?_'

::"_Well, you know the old saying: 'Ya snooze, ya lose!' I got one and you don't._":: The memory of Lars teased.

'_It was like we were rivals or something. I always thought he was Otto's rival._' Sam turned away from the window.

'_Whatever's going on here, I'll find out._' He turned on his computer. '_Maybe I can get everybody back to normal. As soon as I figure out how._' He got his computer to connect to the internet.

'_In the meantime, I might as well learn how to battle._' After the computer finished the connecting procedure, Sam noticed that he received an e-mail. Curious, he clicked on his mailbox. The sender's address and the subject of the e-mail were displayed.

_From: Dimensional Trainer999®yahoo .com_

_Date: Friday, July 16, 2004_

_To: Super Squid®msn .com_

_Subject: Read if you want to know what's going on_

'_Finally! This might provide my answer!_' Sam clicked open the e-mail and read.

_Sam Dullard,_

_Your dimension has been merged with the dimension where pokémon roam. If you wish to know more, enter the Pacific League. I will be waiting for you._

_Signed,_

_Anonymous_

"My dimension was combined with the one where pokémon came from?" Sam asked. He blinked and reread the message at least a dozen times. He made pained sounds.

"Pika!" Pikachu said worriedly as it jumped on the computer desk. Sam stopped making the sounds.

"I'm fine." He said. Pikachu sighed with relief. "I wonder if he'll tell me anything more." Sam replied to the e-mail with the questions he still had, which were a TON! When he tried to send it though, the address had come up as unknown. He sighed.

"Well _that_ helped a lot." He opened up a search engine. "I guess now I got a reason to participate in this Pacific League." He proceeded to search for as much information as he could find on pokémon battles.

A few hours later…

"I can't believe how strong that pikachu was." Twister said. He and the two Rockets were in the living room.

"Yeah. It was Sammy's first pokémon, but it totally destroyed us." Reggie agreed.

"It must be extremely rare."

"If we can get that rat, we'll be unstoppable! Team Rocket will rule the world!" Otto added, laughing insanely. Twister and Reggie sweatdropped.

"Man, you got the evil villain thing down." Twister said.

"Thanks! I've had practice!" Otto replied with a grin.

"Anyway, how do you expect to nab it?" Reggie asked.

"Beats me. We'll have to come up with a plan."

"Right… In the meantime, we'll have to keep up appearances so that nobody will suspect us."

"Look at him." Twister growled, looking out the front door's window. "So smug with that little pikachu of his." Otto and Reggie joined him at the window. Sam was on his skateboard, skating around the cul-de-sac while Pikachu chased him playfully.

"¬.¬ Yeah. Real smug." Reggie said sarcastically.

"Just you wait, Sam. When Koffing's through with that rat, you won't have anything to laugh about." Otto hissed, clutching Koffing's poké ball and moving his hand towards the knob. Unfortunately, Reggie and Twister saw what he was doing.

"Hold it!" They yelled, lunging at Otto. They grabbed him just as he was about to open the door.

"Let me go!" He yelled as he was pulled back.

"Are you crazy!? If you go out there with your pokémon, we're dead!" Twister replied.

"As far as Sam and anybody else know, we don't have pokémon!" Reggie added. "Let's just go out in our skate gear and hang out with him. God knowing after last night, he needs to chill."

"I guess you're right." Otto said, calming down. "He's still our friend, after all." He looked out the window again. He turned back to Twister and Reggie with a scowl.

"I'm gonna kill him." He growled. His teammates rolled their eyes.

Outside…

"Come on, Pikachu! I know you're faster than that!" Sam yelled jokingly at the mouse, who was trying to catch up to him.

"Pika!" Pikachu started going faster. Sam accelerated as well, not letting his pokémon catch up. The chase continued until…

"Woah!" Sam yelled as he ran over a rock.

::CRASH!::

He did a lovely face plant on the pavement in front of the Rocket house. But instead of getting up, he stayed down.

"Chu?" Pikachu asked worriedly as it walked up to Sam. "Pika…" It started to rock Sam. The pokémon didn't notice, but Sam had a smirk on his face.

"Bust!" He yelled as he jumped up, scaring the poor mouse to death.

"Pika!" It yelled with fury as Sam started laughing. Pikachu couldn't stay mad at its trainer. It laughed right alongside Sammy. The two laughed for a few minutes before they heard the slam of a door. Sam & Pikachu looked up and immediately stopped laughing. At the doorway stood Otto, Reggie, and Twister, dressed in their skating gear.

What followed was a good five minutes of both groups looking at each other. It was silent as Pikachu & Sam looked at the trio with a somewhat frightened expression and Otto, Reggie, and Twister looked at the duo with a cold glare. Otto was the first to speak.

"So Sam, I see you got your first pokémon." Sam got up and picked up Pikachu. He held the pokémon defensively.

"Yeah. Meet Pikachu." He replied bluntly. He tried to keep from lashing out at his friends. "Did you guys find your costumes?"

"Uhhh…yeah." Twister replied.

Silence.

"Oh Sammy! I heard about last night!" Reggie yelled as she ran up to Sam. She hugged him tightly. The blond's face started turning blue. She broke the hug after a few minutes. Pikachu was gasping for air as was Sam. When he got his breath back, he looked at Reggie suspiciously.

"How did you hear about what happened?"

"Aside from hearing the huge explosion and the bo—I mean—Raymundo telling us about it, we heard about it on the news." Otto said.

"Yeah, Squid. You whomped that Team Rocket good!" Twister said, giving Sam a thumbs-up. Reggie & Otto immediately glared at him. "_What?!_"

"Uhhh… Thanks." Sam said.

More silence.

"So… Wanna go to Mad Town with us?" Otto asked.

"Huddle!" Sam yelled. He turned away from the others. "Alright, Pikachu. We're gonna hang out with them."

"Pika!" Pikachu hissed.

"I know, I know. Just pretend you don't know they're the bad guys. Keep your guard up though." Sam whispered.

"Chu." The pokémon nodded.

"Today please!" Twister yelled impatiently. Sam and Pikachu broke the huddle.

"Ok. We're in." Sam said.

"'We?'" Reggie asked.

"Why Pikachu & me, of course." Sam gave the trio a smirk.

"Huddle!" Otto yelled. The trio got in a huddle and had their backs turned away from Sam. "Well, team? Do we take our pokémon as well?"

"Who knows what would happen if you guys don't." Twister said. "He might sic his pikachu on us."

"Dude! He has no idea that it was us who tried to steal all the pokémon!" Otto hissed. "What about you, Reggie?"

"He _does_ seem kinda suspicious of us… Alright. Let's take them, but don't use them, no matter what!" Reggie replied, glaring at her brother. They broke the huddle and turned to Sam.

"We just need to get our boards." Otto said nervously as he and Reggie went back into the house, leaving Twister alone with Sam (Twister already had his board).

"So…" Twister said, shifting uneasily.

"Uhhh…film anything good lately?" Sam asked.

"Nothing much. Just Otto busting some grinds." Twister replied. Sam had enough.

"Why'd you—"

"We're back!" Reggie said cheerfully as she closed the door to the house.

"Let's go!" Otto yelled, jumping on his board and skating ahead of everybody. Sam cautiously waited for Twister & Reggie to go before following. Pikachu clung to his shirt the whole way.

Later…

Everybody is at the non-gym side of Mad Town, skating away. Unbeknownst to Sam, the trio was plotting different ways to grab his pikachu. Otto was thinking of simply getting Koffing and Ekans to pummel the mouse into submission. Reggie was thinking about digging a hole and trapping Sam while they grab Pikachu. Twister was the only one thinking about actually skating.

However, unknown to the trio, Sam was trying to figure out how to expose them. Pikachu, on the other hand, was thinking only about one thing besides hanging for dear life: ketchup. The group was about to start another lap around the bowls when suddenly, a high wind blew Otto, Reggie, and Twister into the air!

"Ahhhh! It looks like—" Twister started.

"Don't say it!" Otto and Reggie yelled. They were propelled towards the cul-de-sac.

"What was that!?" Sam asked. Due to his weight, he was only thrown off his board. Pikachu landed on the ground behind him. "Are you alright?"

"Pi…" Pikachu groaned as it stood. "Pika!" It pointed at the sky. Sam looked up and saw the source of the huge gust: a pidgeotto. It looked really angry for some reason. The other skaters in the park fled from the bird.

"Hey. Where'd the guys go?" Sam asked. Pikachu shrugged. Sam looked up at the bird again. "Yo! Why'd you throw my friends into the air like that!?" Pidgeotto faced Sam with a "Who, me?" look. Sam growled.

"Go get it, Pikachu!" Pikachu ran up the side of the bowl and got on even ground. Pidgeotto dived towards the mouse at a quick speed.

"Oh crap. What attacks can Pikachu use?" Sam asked himself, trying to remember the research he did earlier. He snapped his fingers. "That's it! Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!"

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as it dashed forward. Just as Pidgeotto was about a few feet away, Pikachu jumped up and crashed into it. The bird took some damage, but was still able to fly. It floated back up and spread its wings, getting ready to launch a devastating Whirlwind attack.

"Use Thunder Shock!" Sammy yelled. Pikachu landed and started to charge energy.

"PiiiiikaaaaaCHUUUUUU!!!!!" It roared as it shot the charged electricity at Pidgeotto. The attack made contact before Pidgeotto can even react. The bird squawked in pain as the attack charbroiled it. Pidgeotto fell and landed on the ground. Its body was smoking. Sam took a poké ball out of his pocket.

"And now… Poké ball! Go!" He tossed the ball. The ball tapped Pidgeotto and its body glowed red. The poké ball opened and the bird was sucked inside. The ball closed and landed on the concrete. It rocked a few times before stopping with a ding. Sam grinned as he picked up the ball.

"I caught it?" His grin widened. "I caught it! I caught my first pokémon!" He jumped for joy.

"Pikachu!" The pokémon yelled with a grin as well. It then fell and panted.

"I guess I better take you to the center." Sam pocketed Pidgeotto's poké ball and picked up Pikachu. He picked up his board and walked to the school.

---------------------------------

Sam just walked out of the temporary pokémon center, which was in the nurse's office. His pokémon were healed and he was going to look for his friends. He got on his board and skated out of the school. Just as Sam turned the corner, he tripped over a vine, causing him to crash.

"Ugh! Today's not a good day to skate." He groaned.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed. The two stood up and looked back. The owner of the vine stepped out from behind a bush. It was a bellsprout.

"Bellsprout." It said cheerfully.

"It's cute!" Sam said, walking up to it.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled with urgency.

"Cootchy, cootchy coo." Sam rubbed his finger under bellsprout's head.

"Roar!" Bellsprout suddenly grew sharp teeth and tried to bite Sam's finger off! Sam quickly pulled back.

(Izzy: o.O;;;; What?! Bellsprouts don't have teeth!

Me: XD They do in this fic!)

"It tried to bite my finger off! Get it, Pikachu!" Sam yelled. Pikachu shot a Thunder Shock attack at Bellsprout, but it didn't work. "Huh?" Sam then noticed that Bellsprout was rooted in the ground.

"It must've channeled the energy into the earth since dirt doesn't conduct electricity." Sam smirked. "That's smart. Come back, Pikachu!" Pikachu ran back to Sam as he brought out Pidgeotto's ball.

"Go! Pidgeotto!" He tossed it and the ball opened, sending the bird into the air.

"Now, what attacks can I use?" Sam asked, getting into a thinking pose. Pikachu ran up to him and took his pokédex out. "There we go! Thanks." He took the computer and opened it. He pointed it at Pidgeotto and pressed a few buttons. The pokémon's stats and known attacks were displayed.

"Ok. Pidgeotto! Use Wing Attack!" Sam ordered. Pidgeotto squawked and dove towards Bellsprout, who launched some leaves. Pidgeotto went around them and struck Bellsprout. The flying type went back into the air.

"What was it Bellsprout used?" Sam asked as he pointed the pokédex at the weed.

"_Razor Leaf._" The machine beeped. "_A grass pokémon attack. The pokémon tosses very sharp leaves at its opponent. It is highly accurate._" Bellsprout then tossed some yellow powder at Pidgeotto.

"Now what's that?"

"_Stun Spore. This attack can leave a pokémon immobilized for quite some time._"

"Uh-oh! Pidgeotto! Use Whirlwind!" Sam cried. Pidgeotto flapped its wings and the powder was blown back in Bellsprout's face, causing it to cough and stagger around. Sam saw the opportunity and fished an empty poké ball from his pocket.

"You're mine! Poké ball! Go!" He tossed the ball. Bellsprout was too preoccupied to notice the approaching sphere. It got smacked and, like Pidgeotto, was sucked into the ball. It shook a couple of times before it dinged. Sam picked it up and smiled.

"Two pokémon in one day. Not bad." He pocketed the poké ball and held up Pidgeotto's. "Return! Pidgeotto!" A red beam shot out of the ball and hit Pidgeotto, sending it back to the ball. Pikachu jumped on Sam's shoulder as he went back to the school for a return visit to the center.

---------------------------------

Post-chapter Conversation

Izzy stumbled around in the dark studio, trying to find a way out.

"Crap! Where's that light switch!?" He yelled. He then tripped. "Argh! Wait until I find the boss…" He picked himself up.

"Izzy…" A mysterious voice echoed. The brunet looked up and around in shock.

"W-who's there?"

"Izzy…" Another voice echoed. It sounded much younger than the first one. Izzy started shivering in fright.

"Ok Boss! This isn't funny anymore! Turn on those lights!"

"Izzy…" The first voice said, it sounded closer.

"O.O;;; Uhhh… I better go find my way outta here…" He started walking. A few seconds passed before he heard two other pairs of feet walking.

"Ok! Who's there!?!" He yelled as he stopped and turned around. He saw no one.

"Izzy…" The second voice said. Izzy gulped before walking again.

"Ok Izzy, chill out. It's only your imagination playing tricks on you…" He said to himself. "You know there's no such thing as those spirits." He stopped and put on a thinking pose.

"Hmmmm… What was it the boss said about those Mene-things?" He tried to remember our earlier conversation.

::Flashback::

_I turned away from Izzy and started walking._

_"Fine Izzy. Believe whatever you want." I turned to him with a glint in my eyes. "Just remember, the Menehune also like to leave the jungle to steal the souls of the most arrogant and hard-headed of people."_

::End Flashback::

"D-does that mean they're after me for what I said?" He asked in a frightened tone. He blinked and stood tall while putting on a look of determination. "Hah! Well, whatever the reason, they're not getting _my_ soul! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" He then felt something poking his shoulder. He stopped laughing as his face turned blue.

"Y-yes…?" He turned slowly and found two hairy guys. One was much shorter than the other, who was huge. They both looked like elves. They both had glowing red eyes.

"Izzy…" The bigger elf said.

"O.O;;;;;;; Y-y-y-you're the, the, the—" Izzy stumbled over his words as he backed away.

"We have come for your soul…" The smaller elf said.

"It's the Mene-hoppy!" Izzy screamed. He shook his head. "No, the Mene-heiny!" He shook his head. "No, the Mene-hooky luau!" He shook his head one last time. "No, the MENEHUNE!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He ran away at warp speed. When he was out of sight, the lights turned back on as I ran up to the elves.

"Yes! I knew that would get him!" I chuckled before turning to the camera. "Anyway, Sam has captured his first two pokémon! With his force strengthened, can he defeat the four gym leaders of Ocean Shores? Find out next time!" I turned to the elves.

"And thanks a lot, Tito and Keoni. I couldn't have done that prank without you!" I laughed again. Just then, someone poked my shoulders. I turned around to find Tito and Keoni in rather sloppy-looking Menehune costumes. You could easily tell it's them.

"What are you talking about, bruddah?" The bigger brunet asked.

"Yeah. We didn't do anything." Keoni said.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! Of course you did! You scared Izzy good!" I replied.

"No we didn't, brah." Keoni said. "We were busy getting into these costumes." I only kept laughing.

"Quit fooling around! You guys just dressed up like the Menehune and gave Izzy the fright of his life!"

"We already told you, cuz, we didn't scare him." Tito said. I stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, how'd you guys get behind me so fast anyway? Unless…" My face turned blue as I turned towards the more authentic-looking Menehune.

"O.O;;;;;;;;;; Uhhhhhhhh…" Tito and Keoni said as they backed up. The elves gave us a terrifying glare.

"Boo."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE MENEHUNE!!!" Tito, Keoni, and I screamed as we ran. The Menehune turned towards the camera.

"And don't forget to tune in to our big television debut, Island of the Menehune, tonight at eight o'clock eastern!" The bigger one said.

"Or else… ROOOOOOAAAARRRR!!!" The smaller one roared before eating the camera.


	6. The Rivalry’s First Battle

(Originally posted on 7-19-4)

Pre-chapter Conversation

The camera turned on in front of the Shack. Izzy and I were seen stretching our legs.

"Ahhh… What a great weekend that was." I sighed happily as I stood straight up. "For once, I actually got to see more than one (two on Saturday and Sunday) episode of Rocket Power a day! Island of the Menehune rocked!" Izzy stood up.

"Ugh! No way! That movie was too scary! I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks!" He yelled.

"¬.¬ _Excuse me_!? You didn't even see the movie! You were gone the whole time!"

"_What?_ I told you, I would've gotten back in time to watch it, but it took forever to get the ice cream." Izzy defended. I crossed my arms.

"It doesn't take an hour and a half to get ice cream, Izzy."

"It does when the line takes up a city block!"

"I'll bet. You were scared of the Menehune." I said. Izzy looked away from me.

"Nooo… It really did take too long."

"Uh-huh…" I didn't believe a word of it. "Anyway, like I said, the movie was great! Plenty of action scenes, romance, a few near deaths (all involving Otto, by the way), and most importantly, I got to see Keoni for more than fifteen minutes! Aside from the fact that they could have elaborated a little bit more on Otto and Reggie's mom, it was perfect."

"I'm telling you, Boss, I wasn't scared!" Izzy tried again. "I was—O.O;;;; WHAT!?!" He grabbed my shirt and pulled me in close. "_Keoni_ was in it!?! And for more than fifteen minutes!?!"

"Yep. It _did_ take place in Hawaii, after all." I replied before smirking. "Why? Does Izzy miss his 'delectable pineapple?'" I blew kisses at him. Izzy blushed and turned away.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" He said coolly before crossing his arms. "I don't miss him one bit! I just…"

"Yes…?" I pressed with a wide grin. I love making him sweat sometimes.

"Ummm… Uhhh… Hey! Don't we have to get to the chapter!?"

"Oh crap!" I gasped. "You're right! We gotta get started!" I turned to the camera as Izzy wiped his forehead.

"Whew!"

"It's time to start the second full week of Rocketmon!" I started. "But before we get to business, here's a quick recap of who's playing as whom:

Sam = Ash

Lars = Gary

Raoul = Prof. Oak

Otto = A slight mixture of Jessie and James

Reggie = Same

Twister = Meowth

Ray = Nurse Joy

Tito = Chansey

Officer Shirley = Officer Jenny"

"Hey! What on Earth was your reasoning behind those roles!?" Izzy yelled at me.

"Later. We gotta get rolling." I answered. "Anyway, this short chapter features the first, but certainly not last, battle between Sam and Lars. Who will win? Find out now!"

-------------------------------

Rocketmon Ch. 5: The Rivalry's First Battle

At sunset…

"I wonder where Reggie and the others are." Sam said. He looked all over town for his friends all day, not even coming close to finding them. He was now walking up the hill to do more research and to try to find the one who sent him that e-mail.

"It's just as well that I can't find them. They're probably too busy scheming." He cast a glance at Pikachu, who was snoozing in his arms. He made it to the cul-de-sac, where he saw Lars and his "cheerleaders" going on about something.

"Yes! I caught it!" Lars yelled proudly as he held up a poké ball.

"Congrats!" Lars' cronies replied, shaking their pom-poms. Not wanting to get teased like yesterday, Sam carefully crept by.

"Just wait til the Squid sees this!" Lars laughed. He then turned around and saw Sam. "Well speak of the devil!" Sam froze as Lars ran over to him.

"Hi Lars…" He said dully.

"Hey dork! I just caught a pokémon!" Lars bragged. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"And I should care because…?" Lars fell over.

"Dude! Lars just got dissed!" Pi observed. Lars got up and glared at him. He then turned his attention back to Sam.

"Oh you don't care, huh? I challenge you to a pokémon battle!" Sam looked at him like he was nuts.

"A battle?"

"Yeah shrimp-o! A two-on-two match! You in or are ya chicken!?" Lars and his boys laughed jauntily. Sam sighed. Lars would probably never leave him alone until he battles.

'_He's just as bad as Otto when it comes to stubbornness._' He shook his head. '_But it might give me practice for when I battle against a gym leader._'

"Alright Lars. A two-on-two sounds good." Lars laughed again.

"You'll wish you never said that."

-------------------------------

Everything was set up. In the middle of the cul-de-sac, a sloppy chalk drawing of a poké ball was made. Lars and Sam were standing at opposite ends of the cul-de-sac. Lars' back was to his house and Sam's was to the Rockets' house.

"Ready to lose, dork!?" Lars sneered.

"Whatever. Let's get this started." Sam said with a tired expression. Pikachu had woke up from all the noise and is now perched on his shoulder.

"Go! Pidgey!" Lars called, chucking a poké ball. It opened and in a flash, a tired-looking pidgey came out. Sam had a confused expression at the pokémon's fatigue.

"Uh...what?"

"Pahahahahahaha!!! What do ya think? I just caught it a few minutes ago." Lars bragged.

"You just caught it and you didn't even heal it?" Sam asked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Lars asked with a clueless expression.

"Kinda." Sam replied, taking a poké ball out of his pocket. "Go! Pidgeotto!" He tossed it, but instead of the bird coming out, his bellsprout did.

"Oops. I was aiming for Pidgeotto." He muttered. "I need to label these things."

(A/N: It really makes you wonder why they don't make those kinda mistakes in Pokémon. I swear, I only saw one mess up and that was when Ash accidentally called out his snorlax.)

'_Good thing Dad taught me how to use this pokédex._' Lars thought as took his pokédex out of a pocket. '_I know that flying types can beat out grass types._'

"Pidgey! Use a Gust attack!" He ordered. Pidgey struggled to stand. It jumped up in the air and flapped its wings really fast. A mini tornado was formed and it headed towards Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout! Use Razor Leaf!" Sam ordered. Bellsprout tossed a couple of leaves, but they got sucked into the tornado. The tornado then sucked up Bellsprout and tossed it around. When the attack ended, the grass type had a dazed expression and collapsed.

"Aw man." Sam groaned. He called back Bellsprout.

"Ha! Now what!? My pokémon's too strong for you!" Lars taunted as his cheerleaders yelled and waved their pom-poms. Sam rolled his eyes as he put away Bellsprout's ball.

"Go! Pikachu!" He said.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as it jumped off Sam's shoulder and ran to the middle of the field.

"Pidgey! Gust again!" Lars ordered. Pidgey chirped as it flew up to prepare another attack.

"Pikachu! Thunder Shock!" Before Pidgey was even able to strike, Pikachu launched a devastating electric attack at the tiny bird. It connected and the charbroiled pokémon plummeted to the ground. It gave one last chirp before it fainted.

"Crap!" Lars yelled, calling back Pidgey. He clutched another poké ball. "Go! Squirtle!" He tossed it and a blue turtle appeared. Sam pointed the pokédex at the turtle.

"_Squirtle. This water pokémon's shell is soft and chewy at birth._" The machine droned. Lars and Sam sweatdropped.

"Ok…" Lars said. "Squirtle! Bite that rat!" Squirtle revealed its teeth and charged for Pikachu. Pikachu's eyes widened and it ran around the field, avoiding Squirtle's sharp jaws.

"Hey, you don't have to take that! Quick Attack!" Sam said. Pikachu turned around and tackled Squirtle. Squirtle was knocked on its shell. "Now use Thunder Shock!"

"Get up, you lame-o!" Lars screamed at Squirtle. The turtle tried to get up, but couldn't due to the shell. Pikachu charged energy and zapped the poor squirtle into submission.

"x.x Squirtle…" The pokémon groaned.

"Argh!" Lars cursed as he called back Squirtle.

"Yes! We did it!" Sam yelled with a grin as he ran up to Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" The pokémon cried happily as Sam hugged it. Just then, clapping was heard. Lars and Sam turned towards the hill and saw Team Rocket standing there.

"Well, it looks like the twerp's won his first battle." Otto said in a teasing manner. The others nodded in agreement.

"What the—? Who are you guys!?" Lars asked. Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

'_You gotta be kidding._' He thought.

"We'll introduce ourselves." Reggie said to Lars. "And you'll learn true fear! So prepare for trouble!"

"Yeah, and make it double!" Otto added.

"To protect the world from shoobies!"

"To unite all surfers within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of major beefs!"

"To get huge air in the stars above!"

"Reggie!"

"Otto!"

"Team Rocket grinds rails at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to face us in Hockey!"

"Twister! That's right!" Twister yelled as he jumped in front of the duo.

"O.O;;; Holy crap on a stick! Team Rocket! AHHHHH!!!! Mommy!" Lars yelled as he ran to his house, followed by his pep squad. The door then slammed, leaving a shocked Sam and a smirking Team Rocket alone. Sam nervously turned to them.

"Heh heh. What's up, guys?" The trio crossed their arms.

"We have a little score to settle." Otto said.

"Why, whatever could you mean?" Sam asked with an innocent smirk.

"Don't play dumb!" Reggie yelled. "You made that little rat shock us!"

"Yeah! And now we'll steal your precious little pikachu!" Twister added.

"Hold up! You want Pikachu?" Sam asked. "Get your own!"

"No way!" Otto replied. "We want yours!"

"We only steal rare pokémon, so hand us that rat now!" Reggie barked.

"My pikachu's rare?" Sam blinked and looked at the mouse standing by him. Pikachu shrugged.

"That pikachu's way too powerful to be a normal one." Twister said with his arms crossed. "Its strength is beyond its evolutionary level! Your pikachu is—"

"Yeah, yeah. That's real interesting." Otto said with sarcasm. "Since when did you talk like that anyway?" Twister shrugged.

"It's in the script." Otto slapped his head and turned back to Sam, who was creeping away.

"Oh no ya don't! Go! Koffing!" He tossed his poké ball and the poison type appeared in front of Sam.

"Go! Ekans!" Reggie followed suit by releasing her pokémon. The snake appeared right behind the blond.

"Oh man. We're surrounded!" Sam said. The pokémon were about to attack when the roar of a siren filled the air.

"Crap! The cops!" Twister yelled. Otto gritted his teeth as he and Reggie called back their pokémon.

"You got lucky this time, but we'll be back!" He said as he and the others hopped on their boards.

"Team Rocket's skating off again!" The trio yelled as they skated down the hill. Officer Shirley's car entered the cul-de-sac.

"Are you ok, munchkin?!" Shirley asked when she stepped out of the car.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming." Sam said.

"Anytime, but I missed them again!" The officer started to cry. Sam rolled his eyes.

"There, there. You'll get 'em." He offered, not really sounding like he meant it. Shirley sniffed.

"Thank you, munchkin. If there's nothing else, I'll be on my way." Without waiting for Sam's reply, Officer Shirley got back in her car and drove away. Sam sighed.

"That was too close." He picked up Pikachu. "Come on. After dinner, I still have to do some more research."

"Pika." Pikachu nodded as Sam walked inside his house.

-------------------------------

Post-chapter Conversation

"What will happen to our hero next? Find out next time!" I yelled.

"Now let's hear your reasons for picking the character roles!" Izzy demanded. I groaned.

"Do I _have_ to!?" Izzy shrugged.

"You know someone's gonna ask you eventually."

"With as little reviews as I get, I doubt it." I sighed. "Oh well. Better get it over with. So who do I start with?"

"How about our so-called 'hero' Sam?" Izzy suggested. "Why is he Ash?"

"Well, the best reason I can come up with is that I personally blame him for creating the link." I answered.

"o.O;;; How so?" I shrugged in response.

"I'd rather not say. I don't want to spoil one of the future chapters. Also, I needed someone who has a single parent, so that rules out Twister."

"Then what about Otto or Reggie?"

"By 'single parent,' I meant a single Mom, like in the case of Delia, Ash's mom." I replied. "I also needed someone who's an only child. So the only choice left was Sam. Besides, there should be more fics that star him. So I think I did this fandom a favor." I held my chin. "Hmmm… I wonder if I tricked anybody in the intro…"

"Boss, don't inflate your ego. We're already dealing with an ego-maniac in this dimension." Izzy scolded. "Moving on, what about the great Lars? Why is he Gary when Sam's true rival is Oliver?"

"The thing is Gary, in the earlier episodes of Pokémon, was incredibly snotty towards Ash. He was a total braggart. He would always put Ash down. That's exactly like how Lars is."

"Funny, I thought Ash was the braggart." Izzy commented. I shrugged.

"Maybe it's both? Anyway, if I gave Oliver the role, he would've been too OOC, despite the fact that he _did_ act that way towards Sam in a couple of episodes. Plus, I needed someone whose father or older relative I've seen, so there you go. I guess that also explains Raoul's role since Prof. Oak is Gary's grandfather."

"Guess so… Now then, about our villains." Izzy started. "Why exactly did you say that Otto and Reggie are playing as mixtures of Jessie and James?"

"It's like this: Despite the fact that he says James' part of the motto, Otto is the leader, which is what I consider Jessie to be." I replied. "And despite the fact that she says Jessie's part of the motto, Reggie is second in command. Also, Reggie has displayed many mood swings, not to mention she's had many outbursts, just like Jessie. Plus, their names rhyme. Also, I may switch their roles a little bit in future chapters."

"Ok, but why are they even playing as Team Rocket in the first place?"

"Well, look at their hair colors. Otto's hair is red, just like Jessie's is. In fact, I bet that if you unravel every single dreadlock on his head, his hair would be just as long as hers. Reggie's hair is purple, just like James'." Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"Huh!? His hair is blue!"

"It's debatable. Let's leave it at that." I defended. "Somehow, I think the creators of the show had the real Team Rocket in mind when they created Otto and Reggie. All they needed was a pet cat. As for Twister playing as Meowth…" I scratched my head.

"I didn't exactly have anything planned for him, so I thought that since he's one of my favorite characters, why not make him play as my favorite pokémon? Also, there have been plenty of scenes on the show that have just those three alone. Is there anybody else?" Izzy looked at a clipboard.

"There's just Ray, Tito, and Shirley." He said.

"Ray and Tito are easy. I felt that since our stars always hang out at the Shack, I should make that the pokémon center. And because Ray owns the place, he was perfect for the role of Nurse Joy. And because Tito is supposed to be Ray's assistant, I made him dress up as a chansey, a Nurse Joy's assistant." I answered. "As for Officer Shirley… Well that should be self explanatory. Who else was I gonna make Officer Jenny?"

"One more thing before we rap things up." Izzy started. "What about Misty and Brock? Aren't you gonna give somebody their roles?" I scratched my head while putting on a sheepish look.

"Unfortunately, going into this fic, I had nobody to play their roles. There was just nobody who acted like Brock."

"Level Headed Brock or Womanizer Brock?"

"Defiantly Womanizer Brock. Nobody acts like that on RP, so I was a tad lost on that one. As for Misty, nobody else on the show has orange hair." Izzy got into a thinking pose before he put on an evil grin.

"Actually, there _is_ someone who could play her role." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Who?"

"Twister." Izzy simply said. I shook my head in response.

"But I got him playing as Meowth."

"I know, but think about it, Boss. Twister's got orange hair, right?"

"A little bit, but yeah." I nodded.

"And there are usually scenes that feature just him and Sam, right?"

"Yeah…" I nodded again, trying to see where he was going with this. "So?" Izzy sighed exasperatedly.

"So! If you had Team Rocket's meowth guest star, you could've turned this into a slash fic because you support Ash/Misty romance!" I gasped at that.

"O.O;;;;;;;;;;; WHAT!?! I could've done that!?!" I asked in disbelief. Izzy nodded.

"Yep. This could've been a Sam/Twister fic with plenty of adventure." I groaned and slapped my forehead.

"Oh man…" I turned to Izzy. "It's not too late to change Twister's role, is it?" My partner gave me a toothy grin.

"Yep." I fell over before giving him a curious look.

"Wait, I thought you hated slash fics."

"I do. I just wanted to make you sweat to get revenge for the pre-chapter conversation." He replied. I growled and grabbed my mallet. I then turned to the camera.

"Tune in next time, folks, although I'm sure Izzy won't be around."

"Eeep!" Izzy squeaked before running away. I gave chase.

"Get back here!!!"


	7. The High Flying Skate Master

Pre-chapter Conversation

"Hey Boss, got a question for ya." Izzy said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know how in most animé and games, you can see the color of the characters' eyes?"

"Yeah." I replied, giving him a curious look.

"Since you're having the RP cast play as some of the Pokémon cast, what color eyes do you think they would have if the animators ever decided to do an animé version of the show?"

"Let's see…" I said, getting into a thinking pose. "Sam's eyes would be blue."

"Pffft! That's pretty obvious." Izzy scoffed.

"Otto and Reggie's eyes would be green." I continued.

"Green? Oh wait." Izzy narrowed his eyes at me. "This has to do with you identifying them with Sonic characters again, right?" I smirked.

"You know me too well."

"Well I _am _your muse." Izzy said before sighing. "I swear, you might as well transform them into animals, the way you keep talking about it." I held my chin to that. That doesn't sound too shabby.

"Hmmmm…" I turned to the camera. "In the mean time, for this chapter, Sam will finally face his first gym leader, the leader of the Mad Town gym. Who will the leader be and will Sam be able to claim victory?"

-----------------------------

Rocketmon Ch. 6: The High-Flying Skate Master

It's been a week since Sam found himself in this screwed up dimension. He's adapted pretty well considering his best friends are out to get him and someone that teases him on a daily basis is officially his rival. Oh, and let's not forget one important thing; **THE SHORE SHACK IS NONEXISTANT!!!**

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Like I said, he's adapting. Sam hasn't captured any new pokémon. He's been too busy training his current pokémon as well as trying to locate the sender of the mysterious e-mail. He used all of his hacking skills, but the sender seems to be one step ahead of him. Sam was now skating towards the pier on his roller blades.

"Today's the day, Pikachu." He said to his pokémon, which was clinging to his helmet. "We're gonna battle our first gym leader."

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled with excitement. Sam reached the pier and stopped at the wreck that was once Ocean Shores' pokémon center. He stood at the ramp that overlooked the beach.

"Hmmmm… Should I go to Mad Town's gym first or the beach's gym?" He asked, looking at both areas. "Mr. Rocket said that I should do alright in either one because I got Pikachu. Does that mean the gym leaders' pokémon are weak against electric attacks?" He shrugged.

"Come on. We're going to Mad Town's gym." Sam skated down the ramp and entered what he knew as Mad Town's main entrance. In this dimension, it marked the entrance to the gym half of the skate park. When he stepped through the entrance, he found himself standing in front of the field.

"Hello. I'm here to challenge the leader." Sam said. Nobody answered. "Hello! I want to challenge this gym's leader!" Still no answer! "I said—!"

"Aye! I heard ya the first time, mon!" A voice answered. Sam turned towards the park's office, an old-looking trailer. The door opened and out stepped Conroy. A pidgey was perched on his right shoulder.

"Conroy? You're the gym leader?" Sam asked.

(Me: Honestly, ya shoulda known he was gonna be the gym leader. He's the only one who works there!)

"He could've paid someone to be the leader." Sam defended.

"Aye. I would have gotten someone to be the leader, but Otto wasn't around." Conroy agreed.

"Gee, I wonder why." Sam looked up.

(Me: Continue.)

"Anyway, why Otto?"

"He's usually here like everyday, but lately, he's been coming less." Conroy replied.

"Again, I wonder why." Sam said with sarcasm. "Anyway, can I battle you for your badge?"

"Yea mon!" Conroy replied with a grin. "Thing's have been boring. Only one other trainer came today."

"Who?"

"It was Lars. He beat me badly." Sam raised an eyebrow.

'_Lars seemed like a lousy trainer when we fought._' He thought. '_Either he's improved or this battle's gonna be cake for me._'

"The rule for this battle is a two-on-two with no time limit. Are ya cool with that?" Conroy asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied with a nod. The two then walked over to the field. Sam was on the side facing the exit and Conroy was on the opposite side.

"Hey! Someone's going up against Conroy!" A random passerby yelled.

"Who is it?" A random girl asked.

"It looks like Sam Dullard." Another passerby said.

"That new trainer who took on Team Rocket?"

"Yeah!" And in a matter of seconds, a huge crowd was looking in on the field. Sam looked around and his face flushed with embarrassment.

"And now, we start." Conroy said, taking out a poké ball. "Go! Farfetch'd!" He tossed it into the field. The ball opened, revealing the flying type, who twirled its leek like a baton.

"What's that thing?" Sam asked as he took out his pokédex.

"_Farfetch'd. The wild duck pokémon._" The machine started. "_It uses its leek as both a weapon and food in emergencies. This pokémon is sought after for its exquisite taste._"

"Hmmm… Go! Bellsprout!" Sam said, tossing his first poké ball. The plant soon came out and the crowd started laughing.

"There's no way he could've beaten Team Rocket if he battles like that!" One member of the audience said.

"That story must've been a lie or something!" Another audience member laughed.

"o.O;;; Uhhh… What's everybody's deal?" Sam asked.

"You mean you don't know!?" Conroy laughed. Rolling his eyes, Sam pressed a button on the pokédex, which analyzed the current battle situation.

"_Farfetch'd is a flying type. Bellsprout is a grass type. Flying types beat out grass types, you n00b!_" The pokédex teased.

"Man, even this thing's against me." Sam groaned. "Another thing, what reason is there for grass types to be beaten by flying types?"

(Me: My guess is it has to do with crows eating corn in a field or hummingbirds that eat pollen.)

"o.O That's not much of a reason."

(Me: Hey, you gotta work with what little you have.)

"Enough stalling!" Conroy yelled. "Farfetch'd! Agility and then Peck attack!" Farfetch'd squawked and charged at an intense speed.

"Bellsprout! Razor Leaf!" Sam ordered. Bellsprout tossed some leaves, but the duck dodged every single one flawlessly. "There's gotta be _something_ I can do!" Farfetch'd was mere seconds away from its target.

"I know! Bellsprout! Use Stun Spore!" Sam yelled. Just as Farfetch'd was about to end the match, Bellsprout shot some yellow powder at it, paralyzing the bird. "Now use Vine Whip!" Bellsprout extended one of its roots and wrapped Farfetch'd in it. The flower then spun the duck around before tossing it out of the field. The crowd gasped and then cheered.

"Alright! Good job!" Sam shouted.

"Bellsprout!" The grass type cheered before it glowed white. Sam gasped as Bellsprout changed its shape.

"Weepinbell." It said lazily as the glowing subsided. Bellsprout had become a floating Weepinbell.

"Congrats! Your Bellsprout evolved!" Conroy said as he called back the dazed Farfetch'd. "But I'm not going down that easily. Go! Dodrio!" He tossed another ball into the field and the three headed ostrich appeared.

"These things just get weirder looking." Sam said.

"Dodrio! Agility!" Conroy ordered. Dodrio dashed towards Weepinbell much faster than Farfetch'd did.

"Stun Spore!" Sam blurted. Weepinbell released its powder.

"Dodrio! Jump and go into a 360!" Conroy yelled. Dodrio jumped over the grass type's Stun Spore and spun in the air. "Now use Drill Peck!" Dodrio's beaks spun like a power drill as it dived towards Weepinbell. Before Sam was able to give a command, the bird drove its beaks into Weepinbell, making it faint.

"Oh man." Sam blinked. "What was that about!?" Conroy chuckled.

"Now you see why I train flying types. With their speed, they can take off and get major air!" Sam called back Weepinbell. He then grabbed another poké ball from his pocket.

"Well, I guess Pidgeotto should be able to—"

"Pika!" Pikachu interrupted as it jumped off Sam's shoulder and ran into the field.

"You want to battle, Pikachu?" Sam asked.

"Chu." Pikachu nodded. Sam put away Pidgeotto's poké ball.

"Alright then. Quick Attack!" Pikachu dashed towards Dodrio.

"Dodrio! Use _your_ Quick Attack too!" Conroy ordered. The two pokémon ran to the middle of the field and started butting heads.

"Pikachu! Don't give up!" Sam yelled. Pikachu started to push Dodrio back.

"Dodrio! Don't let that little pipsqueak push ya!" Conroy yelled. Dodrio bashed Pikachu and sent it reeling back.

"Pikachu! Thunder Shock!" Sam ordered. Pikachu shook its head and charged electricity.

"Dodrio! Agility!" Dodrio started to move when Pikachu released its energy, shocking the bird. Dodrio was still standing though.

"Quick Attack!" Both trainers ordered. Both of the pokémon ran towards each other again. They crashed into each other when all of the sudden, a net came down and trapped them!

"Where'd that net come from!?" Conroy asked.

"Look!" An audience member yelled. Everybody looked up and saw a meowth balloon. Three voices cackled.

"-.- Why now?" Sam asked as he recognized the voices.

"Prepare for trouble!" Everybody heard Reggie's voice yell.

"And make it double!" Everybody heard Otto add.

"To protect the world from shoobies!"

"To unite all surfers within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of major beefs!"

"To get huge air in the stars above!"

"Reggie!" Reggie looked over the edge of the balloon.

"Otto!" Otto made his presence known as well.

"Team Rocket grinds rails at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to face us in Hockey!"

"Twister! That's right!" Twister yelled, ending the motto.

"Do you guys _always_ have to say that?!" Sam asked.

"Yeah! Our fans have come to expect it!" Otto replied.

"What fans?! You've been trying to steal my pikachu for the past week! What fans could you possibly have!?"

"Yeah. What fans, Rocket Boy?" Reggie whispered.

"Whose side are you on!?" Otto yelled. The Rockets started arguing.

"Uhhh…can we skip this and get back to business?" Twister asked with an embarrassed expression.

"Hey! Let go of my dodrio!" Conroy yelled.

"Yeah! And Pikachu too!" Sam added. Team Rocket got out of their fight and laughed evilly.

"No way! We stole this pikachu fair and square!" Otto yelled.

"And we got a nice bonus." Reggie said.

"Let's make our getaway!" Twister yelled. They started lifting the net.

"I'll show you!" Sam yelled, taking out a poké ball. "Go! Pidgeotto!" He tossed it and Pidgeotto came out. It flew towards the balloon.

"I won't lose this time!" Otto said as he took out his own poké ball. "Deal with this, Koffing!" He tossed it and released the poison type.

"Wow! A battle in the sky!" Someone yelled.

"Yeah! That's what this gym is known for!" Another person yelled. Everybody cheered as they watched.

"Koffing! Tackle attack!" Otto ordered.

"Pidgeotto! Wing Attack!" Sam said. Koffing charged forward, as did Pidgeotto. Koffing tried to crash into Pidgeotto, but the bird dodged the attack and made to slap Koffing. The poison type dodged the assault.

"Smokescreen!" Otto yelled. Black smoke came out of Koffing's craters, completely blocking both pokémon from view.

"Gust!" Sam called. Pidgeotto flapped its wings hard and blew the smoke away. Everybody noticed Koffing has moved behind Pidgeotto.

"Man, this is a good battle." Twister said, eating popcorn.

"Yeah. Best one I've seen in a while." Reggie agreed, munching on a hot dog. Otto turned to them.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching the battle. You're doing pretty good." Twister replied with a thumbs up.

"Keep it up, Rocket Boy." Reggie said. Otto grinned.

"Thanks. I've been doing a lot of practicing and—O.O PULL UP THAT NET!!!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh!" Twister and Reggie yelled as they continued pulling up the net.

"Sludge attack!" Otto ordered, getting back to the battle.

"Koffing!" The pokémon opened its mouth and spit out a black substance in multiple shots.

"Dodge them!" Sam ordered. Pidgeotto skillfully dodged the attacks.

"This isn't getting anywhere." Conroy said as he walked over to Sam. Sam looked at him and noticed the pidgey perched on his shoulder earlier wasn't there anymore. "Now listen, Sammy, get Pidgeotto to ignore Koffing and cut the net."

"But why?" Sam asked.

"No time! Hurry!" Conroy replied.

"Alright. Pidgeotto! Use Wing Attack to cut that net down!"

"What?!" Otto asked after hearing the command. He saw Pidgeotto fly away from Koffing. It was getting ready to charge at the net!

"Don't just float there! Do something!" The redhead ordered.

Pidgeotto charged at the net as Koffing floated into its path. The poison type shot a Sludge attack at the flying type, but Pidgeotto dodged it. Koffing then tried to tackle Pidgeotto, but it didn't help. Pidgeotto dodged every single attempt and then, it slashed the net with its wings, making it fall. The pokémon in the net landed with a thud. They both had dazed expressions on their faces.

"We were so close!" Reggie yelled.

"This is all your fault! If you guys didn't take so long pulling up that net, we woulda won!" Otto barked.

"_Our_ fault!? _You're_ the one who can't battle out of a paper bag!"

"Oh, like _you_ can do any better?!" And the siblings went at it again. While they were at each other's throats, Twister noticed a pidgey fly by.

"What a cute little birdie!" The costumed boy exclaimed.

"Birdie?" Otto and Reggie asked with confusion.

"Pidgey! Peck that balloon!" Conroy ordered. Pidgey chirped as it flew up to the balloon. It applied its beak to the balloon a few times before it broke through, making a widening hole in the balloon. Team Rocket screamed as the balloon took off.

"Ahhh!!! That little pest!" Otto yelled.

"How dare it pop our balloon!?" Reggie added.

"I still think it was cute." Twister said with his arms crossed. The other two sighed.

"It looks like Team Rocket's grinding off again!" They all yelled as the balloon became a star in the sky.

Back on the ground, everybody cheered as Conroy and Sam got their pokémon out of the net.

"Thanks a lot for helping me back there." Conroy said as he called back his dodrio. Pidgey flew down and landed on his shoulder. Conroy turned towards his trailer.

"Hey. We still have to finish our match." Sam said as he picked up his pikachu. Conroy stopped and turned towards him.

"Our pokémon are too shaken up after that Team Rocket tried to steal them." He noticed the distressed look on Sam's face. "Tell you what. In recognition for saving my pokémon, I'll give you this." He reached into a pocket and pulled out something. It was a pin that was shaped like a skateboard. It was red and had wings near the end.

"This is the Skateboard Badge." Conroy explained as he handed it to Sam. "It's proof that you defeated me in a battle."

"But I didn't—" Sam started.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." Conroy interrupted with a wink. "Just take it. As far as I'm concerned, you would've beaten me with that pikachu of yours." Sam smiled as he took the badge.

"Thanks! I got my first badge!" He yelled. Pidgeotto chirped in happiness.

"Well, see ya around." Conroy said. "Good luck in the other gyms." Sam called back Pidgeotto and waved good bye as he skated out of the pier.

'_I'll heal my pokémon and then I'll battle the beach's gym leader tomorrow._' He thought as he went to the school. '_I wonder what pokémon the leader uses. Obviously, it would make sense to think that he uses water types._' He then reached the school and went inside.

-----------------------------

Post-chapter Conversation

"Is Sam right about the beach's gym leader?" I asked, raising questions like always. "For that matter, who _is_ the leader going to be? Find out next time!"

"Oh, I almost forgot." Izzy said, turning to me. "What about the great Lars and Twister's eye colors?"

"Isn't it strange that we always wait til the end of the chapter to talk about those two?" Izzy only shrugged in response. "Anyway, because I identify the great Lars with the great Shadow, his eyes would be red."

"Well, at least I know what Twister's eye color would be." Izzy said confidently. "They would be brown because everybody knows purple is an impossible eye color to have."

"Actually…" I started with a grin.

"Oh come on! I know you identify him with Knuckles and that it's your favorite color, but _purple_!? Why!?"

"Let's look at the stats." I started. "Otto's skateboard is purple, Reggie's hair is purple, Otto (on occasion) wears purple swimming trunks, Sam (when snowboarding) wears a purple hat, scarf, and gloves, and last but not least, the great Lars wears a purple shirt. In all my years of watching Rocket Power, I have hardly seen an inch of purple on Twister, so making his eyes the royal color is perfect! It gives him depth!"

"¬.¬ The boy's as gullible as Knuckles. How much depth can he possibly have?"

"My guess is you'd have to look really hard into his character." I said with a shrug. I turned to the camera and waved. "Anyway, see ya next chapter!"

(Note: For the record, this story, including this chapter's conversation, was written _months_ before Island of the Menehune premiered.)


	8. Showdown at Rocket Beach

Pre-chapter Conversation

"Hey Izzy!" I said with laughter in my voice. I just thought up of a great joke!

"What?" My partner asked. I put on a straight face as I prepared to answer.

"Pidgeotto Rocket."

"o.O;;;; Huh?"

"Split the first name in half." I said. He got into a thinking pose.

"Pidge otto? What does that have to do with anything?" I chuckled as I got ready to answer.

"Pidge _Otto _Rocket. Get it?"

Izzy fell over. I turned to the camera.

"Anyway, in this chapter, Sam will challenge the leader of the beach's gym. Will he win and will Team Rocket interfere again?"

-------------------------

Rocketmon Ch. 7: Showdown at Rocket Beach

The next day…

We see a ditch in a section of Ocean Shores Beach. Sand is flying everywhere from the spot. Let's take a closer look.

"Dig a hole, dig a hole, dig a hole." Twister's voice was heard chanting.

"Ugh… Tell me again why we're doing this." Reggie's voice was heard grumbling.

"We're digging this hole to trap Sam." Otto said as his head popped up, followed by his partners'. "He'll be coming soon to challenge the leader of the beach's gym. This is our chance to get that pikachu."

"Isn't this cliché?" Reggie asked.

"What do ya mean?"

"I think I've seen this same thing done a million times on some Saturday morning cartoon." Reggie replied with her arms crossed.

"Don't worry. I guarantee this plan is one hundred percent original." Otto replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Listen to the guy, Reg!" Twister spoke up. "Has he ever steered us wrong?"

"Well, there was that one time—"

"That's all ancient history!" Otto interrupted a little too fast.

"Well anyway, why the hole? Surely we can do something a little better considering our dad's the leader of Team Rocket."

"You wanna say that a little louder, Reggie!?" Otto yelled sarcastically. "I'm sure some people didn't catch that!"

"As a matter of fact, no one did." Twister said. Otto looked around. Despite the fact that the three kids were in their Team Rocket attire, no one's paid any attention to them or the hole they were digging.

"AHHHHH!!!!" A guy yelled as he fell into the hole. The trio took no notice.

"-.- You'd think people would be scared of us or something." Reggie muttered as the person climbed out.

"Anyway, about the hole." Otto said, turning to Reggie and Twister. "Raymundo's not giving us any more money for awhile. He went aggro on me about the pokémon center incident and the balloon."

"But he's rich. Couldn't he just pay to rebuild the center and repair the balloon?" Twister asked.

"He _is_ paying to rebuild the center, but the balloon repairs are coming out of our own pockets."

"Man. You'd think he'd give us something better since we're his kids." Reggie said with spite as she went back to digging.

"At least he sprung for the shovels." Otto said with a shrug. "Once we get that pikachu, we'll be on the boss's good side again." He and Twister went back to digging as well, unknowing of the fact that Sam and Pikachu walked past them.

"Ok. I'm at the beach, but where's the gym at?" The boy asked as they walked around. They passed by a beach goer who was listening to "BIG fishes at Emerald Coast" on a boom box, a pleasant song perfect for the area.

(A/N: If you've never played Sonic Adventure 1/DX or read Dimension Hoppers 3, "BIG fishes at Emerald Coast" is the song that plays when you're in Big the Cat's version of the Emerald Coast stage.)

Sam searched for a few more minutes before he noticed a field identical to the one found at Mad Town's gym. This field was close to the water.

"Hmmm… I guess I was right about the gym leader using water pokémon. Because of the fact that water conducts electricity and because plants love water, I should have the tactical advantage." He looked around. "But where's the gym leader?"

"Pika." Pikachu shrugged. They just stood there for a few more minutes. Sam got a discouraged look on his face.

"Come on. He's not coming. Let's go—"

"**PRIVATE DULLARD!!!**" That bellow made Sam jump a few feet. He turned around and saw Tice.

"Hello sir." He replied.

"What are you doing here, private?" Tice asked.

"I want to battle the leader of the gym, but he's not around. Do you know—" Sam stopped as he noticed a belt at Tice's waist. Attached to it were three poké balls. He gasped. "_You're_ the gym leader?"

(Me: Again, you're surprised?)

"Again, he could've paid someone to be the leader."

"Private Rocket would've been the leader, but he hasn't been around lately." Tice agreed.

"-.- Why Otto?" Sam asked.

"He's the best surfer in Ocean Shores. He would've made an excellent gym leader."

"He doesn't have any pokémon." Sam said, remembering that fact that he's not supposed to know about the evil trio.

"Not to mention he works for the mafia of this dimension." He added under his breath.

"Oh. So, you want to battle me for my badge, private?" Tice asked.

"Yea. What are the rules?"

"A three-on-three with no time limit. Is that acceptable, private?"

"Yes sir, but tell me. Before we begin, do you use water pokémon to battle?" Sam asked. Tice nodded.

"Indeed I do. Being the only lifeguard of this O.C., I need help protecting the beach goers from the dangers of the sea. My water pokémon and I save lives to protect the future soldiers and presidents of this fine nation." Tice turned towards the ocean and gave it a salute.

"I love this country." He said, a single tear falling down his cheek. Sam and Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Yeah… Let's battle." The boy said. '_Before I lose my lunch._' Tice moved to the opposite end of the field. He grabbed a poké ball from his belt.

"Shellder! Front and center!" He tossed the ball. In a flash, the tiny clam-like pokémon appeared. It stuck its tongue out at Pikachu.

"Pika!" The electric type stuck its tongue out as well.

"Go! Weepinbell!" Sam said, tossing his poké ball. Weepinbell appeared. "Razor Leaf!"

"Bell!" Weepinbell tossed a huge amount of leaves at Shellder.

"Shellder! Withdraw!" Tice ordered. Shellder closed its shell, which protected it from Weepinbell's attack. "Now use Ice Beam!"

"Shellder!" The pokémon yelled as it opened its shell. A blue beam shot out of its mouth and struck Weepinbell, encasing the grass type in a block of ice. Sam stared wide-eyed at his pokémon.

"W-what was that!?"

"That was Shellder's Ice Beam." Tice replied. "Knowing the weaknesses and strengths of pokémon is important, private. Shellder's part ice type, so I was able to use that attack to immobilize your pokémon."

"Oh man." Sam groaned as he called back Weepinbell. "Go! Pikachu!"

"Pika!" The mouse yelled with fury as it ran into the field. It was apparent that Pikachu was still angry about Shellder sticking its tongue out.

"Private Shellder! Another Ice Beam!" Tice ordered.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sam yelled. Shellder fired its Ice Beam as Pikachu darted across the field. Pikachu went around the icy wave of energy without getting hit and bashed right into Shellder's shell, tossing it back a couple of feet. "Now use Thunder Shock!"

"Piiiiiikaaaaa—" Pikachu started charging energy.

"Shellder! Withdraw!" Tice said in a panic. Shellder closed its shell.

"Chuuuuu!!!" Pikachu launched its electric assault. It hit Shellder head on. The pokémon glowed yellow for a bit until the attack ended.

"x.x Shellder!" The pokémon said as it opened its shell. It wouldn't move.

"Alright!" Sam cheered.

"It's not over yet, private." Tice said as he called back Shellder. He grabbed another ball. "Go! Quagsire!" He tossed it and the pokémon came out.

"Quagsire…" It said in a cute, kinda slow voice.

"What does the pokédex have to say about this one?" Sam muttered as he took out the minicomputer.

"_Quagsire. The water fish pokémon. Part ground. It has a carefree nature._" The pokédex hummed.

"Ok. Pikachu! Another Thunder Shock!" Pikachu used its electric attack again, but Quagsire wasn't affected. "Huh?" Sam used the pokédex to analyze the current situation.

"_You twit._" The machine scolded. "_Quagsire is also a ground type. Didn't ya hear me when I gave the description!? Electric attacks don't faze this blue blob!_"

"Oops…" Sam said sheepishly. "Come back, Pikachu." Pikachu walked out of the field as Sam grabbed Pidgeotto's ball. He tossed it and the flying type took to the sky.

"This'll be easy." Tice said. "Quagsire! Water Gun!" Quagsire sprayed water at Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto! Dodge and use Wing Attack!" Sam ordered. Pidgeotto dove and flew past the water attack. It slapped Quagsire upside the head with its wings before going back up. Quagsire staggered for a bit before correcting itself.

"Quagsire! Try Water Gun again!" Tice ordered. Quagsire shot the attack and it struck Pidgeotto, drenching it.

"Pidgeotto! Use Wing Attack one more time!" Pidgeotto dove and hit Quagsire hard, knocking it out.

"Not bad, Dullard." Tice said, calling back Quagsire. "Go! Corsola!" He tossed the last poké ball and the pink, coral-like pokémon came out.

"Corsola!" It said cutely as it jumped into Tice's arms. The lifeguard hugged his pokémon affectionally. He stopped when he noticed Sam and Pikachu's smirks.

"What are _you_ looking at!? Can't a guy have a cute pokémon!?" Sam tried to hold his laughter, but Pikachu wasn't having much luck. It rolled on the sand as it laughed.

"S-sorry about that. Let's continue." Sam said.

"Right. Corsola! Spike Cannon!" Corsola jumped off Tice and started glowing brightly. It launched hundreds of spiky lights at Pidgeotto. They connected and the bird squawked in pain before landing on the sand.

"That was fast." Sam said as he called back Pidgeotto. "It's all up to you, Pikachu. Make me proud!"

"Pikachu!" The mouse proclaimed as it jumped back into the field.

"Thunder Shock!" Sam ordered. Pikachu fired lightning.

"Corsola! Reflect!" Tice ordered. An orange barrier surrounded Corsola and completely blocked Pikachu's attack.

"That's cheap! What kinda move is that!?" Sam demanded.

"It's a fair move! It's authorized by the Pacific League, so it's perfectly legal." Tice defended.

"Hmph! Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sam said. Pikachu charged head on.

"Corsola! Spike Cannon!" Corsola glowed white again and shot its attack at Pikachu, who darted around the spikes. Pikachu head butted Corsola, but bounced back, holding its forehead.

"Pikachu, you ok?" Sam asked.

"Pika…" Pikachu groaned as it righted itself.

"Tackle it!" Tice yelled. Corsola made its way across the sand towards Pikachu.

"Quick! Dodge and use Thunder Shock!" Sam ordered. Pikachu jumped out of the way and with a roar, blasted Corsola with its attack. Corsola stumbled a bit before falling back with a dazed expression.

"Dullard! That was an excellent match!" Tice yelled in his military accent as he called back Corsola. He walked over to Sam's end of the field. "To commemorate your victory here, I present you with this." He reached into a pocket and pulled out his badge.

"This is the Surfboard Badge." Tice continued in his military matter. The badge was, of course, shaped like a surfboard. It was blue and appeared to be riding a miniature wave. Sam graciously took it.

"I got the Surfboard Badge!" He cheered as he held up the badge proudly.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu cheered as well.

"Good luck in the Pacific League, private. Dismissed!" Tice saluted Sam, who returned the gesture. The lifeguard went back to scaring away wingulls as Sam left the beach.

"Man! This is so cool!" Sam yelled as he walked. "I'm halfway towards entering the Pacific League competition."

"Chu…" Pikachu said tiredly. Sam picked up the pooped out pokémon.

"After the pokémon center, we're gonna train a little bit." He walked the rest of the way to the school in silence.

Back at the beach…

"Finally! The hole's deep enough!" Otto yelled as he jumped out of the ditch.

"Took us long enough!" Reggie yelled as she and Twister jumped out.

"Now we gotta cover it up." Twister said. The trio put a bunch of branches that were tied together over the top of the hole. They then put some seaweed over the branches and covered it all up with some sand.

"Now that that's taken care of, we'll wait for the Squid to _drop_ in." Otto said, adding an evil laugh for effect. Reggie and Twister sweatdropped.

"Dude, that pun was totally lame." Twister said.

"-.-'' Thanks, **bro**!"

"Come on! We gotta hide!" Reggie said. The trio jumped behind a conveniently-placed log. There, they waited…and waited…and waited…until the sun started setting.

"Don't worry. He'll come." Otto reassured. They continued waiting into the early evening.

"Don't worry. He'll come." And so, they waited all the way until Midnight. A coyote was heard howling.

"Don't worry. He'll—"

::WHAM!!!::

"Come on, Twister. Let's go home." Reggie said, putting away her mallet. "And don't forget to take _that_ with you." She gestured towards the unconscious Otto. She then walked away.

"Why am I always stuck doing the dirty work?" Twister grumbled as he started dragging Otto home.

-------------------------

Post-chapter Conversation

"That pun sucked!" Izzy roared at me.

"Come on! It was funny!" I defended.

"No way! It stunk!"

"Ugh!" I groaned before turning to the camera. "Anyway, two badges down, two more to go before Sam can enter the Pacific League! Will the next two gyms be as easy or will he have a tough time? Also, will Team Rocket ever catch a break? Find out next time!"


	9. Princess VS Prince?

(Originally posted on 7-26-4)

Pre-chapter Conversation

"Well, here we are at week three of the fic." I said. "I guess there's nothing else to do except start, so…"

"Meow?" A female voice was heard.

"Huh?" Izzy and I looked at each other. We turned and saw a meowth wearing a gold collar walk onto the stage. The cat looked at Izzy and grinned.

"Meowth!"

"Hey! Who let the cute kitten on stage?!" I yelled at the stage hands who only shrugged in response. The meowth walked towards Izzy, never losing that grin.

"Meow!" Izzy raised an eyebrow at the pokémon's behavior.

"Uhhh… Am I supposed to know you?" He asked. "Hey wait…" He bent down and looked at the collar around the cat's neck. He gasped. "Sadie? I-Is that you?"

"Meow." The meowth nodded as its eyes started to water. Tears came to Izzy's eyes.

"Oh my God! Sadie! It really _is_ you!" He opened his arms. "Come to Daddy, baby!" Sadie grinned.

"Meowth!!!" She ran over and jumped into her trainer's waiting arms. Izzy hugged her lovingly.

"My baby! I haven't seen you in so long!" He cried.

"Meow…" Sadie purred in response. Izzy looked up at me.

"I don't get it though. What's she doing here?"

"I guess because of the fact that we combined the two dimensions, Sadie was able to come here to the Rocket Power side." I replied.

"Then how did she know to come to the studio?"

"Instinct?" I shrugged. "Anyway, if we're done with this touching reunion, we gotta get to business." I turned to the camera. "For this chapter, we're doing a tiny jump forward in time to bring you a parody of the episode 'Princess VS. Princess,' in which Misty battles the evil Jessie for a set of pokémon dolls in the annual Princess Festival contest. Now for this chapter, Reggie—"

"Hang on!" Izzy yelled as he stood up and glared at me. I sighed.

"What now?" I asked as Sadie hopped on Izzy's left shoulder.

"Meow."

"News flash, Boss, you don't have anybody playing as Misty." Izzy reminded.

"Yeah I do." I said. "Before I was interrupted, I was going to say that Reggie is playing as Misty for this chapter."

"But she's playing as Jessie." Izzy said, raising an eyebrow. "Who's supposed to fill her role?" I grinned in response.

"You'll see."

————————————————————

Rocketmon Ch. 8: Princess VS. Prince?!

It has been about two months since Sam won the Surfboard Badge at the beach. Since that time, he hasn't challenged the other two gyms; he just trained. He's caught a lot of pokémon; about thirty. He trained them hard. Some evolved while others just simply got stronger.

Sam isn't the only one who got stronger. Team Rocket has been training hard as well. They had to do whatever it took to catch Sam's pikachu. Otto and Reggie were ecstatic when their koffing and ekans evolved into Weezing and Arbok. Within this time, they must've battled Sam like a hundred times, losing every single battle. No one in Ocean Shores knew that the three extreme sports enthusiasts were members of the evil organization. Only Sam had that knowledge. Despite the fact that he knows this, Sam has chosen not to rat his friends out. When they aren't trying to steal pokémon, the trio has been hanging out with the blond to keep up the illusion that they're not out to get him.

Within the last two months, the pokémon center was fully repaired and Ray went back to work as the doctor of the center. Tito reluctantly went back to his duties as the center's chansey. They worked hard to heal the sick & injured pokémon of the city. It's amazing that being the leader of Team Rocket hasn't deterred Ray from his job.

Today is Girl's Day. The holiday normally reserved for Hawaii has been declared a national holiday by the president. Why? I have no clue. Each year, the stores have drastic discounts. There's mass chaos as all that shopping is done. If you're a girl, you get to enjoy the fun of getting thousands and thousands of clothes and other junk cheap. But if you're a guy, you get to carry packages.

(A/N: Girl's Day is an actual holiday. In Hawaii and Japan, it's celebrated on March 3rd. Despite that fact, it's September in the story.)

Reggie has been dragging Otto and Twister around the many stores on the boardwalk all day. She's been buying skateboards, surfboards, roller blades, and safety gear, as well as some (but not a whole lot of) girl stuff.

"Charge this to the Team Rocket account!" She demanded as she slapped down some clothes on the counter.

At the park…

"Reg**GIE**! Can we stop this already!?" Otto complained. He and Twister were struggling to hold up the many bags they were carrying. They were in their uniforms.

"Yeah! Let's bag this and go surfing!" Twister agreed.

"No way! I'm having so much fun!" Reggie replied happily. She turned to her teammates. "Besides, you don't think I've been shopping for myself, do ya?"

"You got stuff for us too?" Twister asked with surprise. Reggie picked up a couple of fruit baskets.

"Of course not. I'm getting stuff for Raymundo to apologize for not catching Pikachu." She said. Otto rolled his eyes.

"Figures. What makes you think Raymundo would forgive us when you're spending his money the way you are?" He asked as he put down the bags.

"He'll forgive us if she could find a half price pikachu." Twister said as he too unloaded the bags.

"The boss'll love these gifts!" Reggie laughed. Just then, a long red tongue snatched the fruit from under her nose.

"Huh?" Everybody looked behind the female Rocket. The tongue belonged to a pink pokémon, who chewed on the fruit.

"That's one hungry lickitung." Twister observed.

"Licki." Lickitung walked towards a couple of boxes. Reggie gasped as she figured out the pokémon's intention.

"Don't you dare!" She yelled. The pokémon didn't listen as it tore into the boxes, grabbing some clothes. "That was our present for the boss!" Lickitung chewed on the clothes before it scrunched its face in disgust.

"Tung!" It spit out the clothes. Reggie looked horrified.

"Ahhh! Those were limited edition Malibu brand swimming trunks!" Lickitung turned and started to walk away. "Don't think you're just gonna eat and run!" Reggie grabbed her poké ball.

"Go! Arbok!" She tossed it.

"Charbok!" The snake hissed as it appeared in front of Lickitung. The normal type brought out its tongue and licked Arbok, paralyzing it.

"Crap!" Reggie grabbed an empty ball. "Poké ball! Go!" She tossed it and it hit Lickitung. The ball sucked it in and closed shut. Reggie smirked as she picked up the ball containing her new pokémon. Otto and Twister were gaping.

"She captured the lickitung." Twister said with amazement.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Otto asked.

"I'll deal with this thing later." Reggie growled as she pocketed the poké ball. "Come on. We're going home to change out of these uniforms and I'm gonna give my credit cards a good workout." She started walking. Otto and Twister groaned as they picked up the bags.

"I didn't know Reggie was old enough to have a credit card." Otto said.

"Dude, I didn't know Reggie could even be seen in that outfit!" Twister yelled.

"I heard that, Cat Boy!" Reggie's voice was heard. Otto and Twister quickly followed.

Later…

"Mom! Do we _really_ have to be out here!?" Sam asked as he tried to keep up with his mom in the sea of women. He and Pikachu were having trouble keeping the bags together.

"Of course we do! We gotta get the best dresses!" Paula replied. Sam sweatdropped.

"Can we at least take a break?"

"Oh alright. How about Burger King?"

"Anywhere's good. Just as long as I can drop these bags!"

"Pika…" Pikachu groaned.

————————————————————

"Cha…" Pikachu sighed as it ate its burger. The Dullards and the electric mouse were sitting in a booth in the local Burger King. Sam was starting on his fries as Paula sighed.

"This was a good idea, Sammy. I'm way too tired after all that shopping." She took a sip of her soda.

"So we can go home now!?" Sam asked with excitement.

"No." Sam's face drooped. "Hey look. Some movie star is coming to town today." Paula pointed at a billboard. Sam looked and saw the face of Leonardo Dicaprio.

(A/N: There's a first for me; mentioning an actual movie star in a fic. Anyway, I was trying to think of some movie star that girls go for, but I couldn't figure out anybody that girls like nowadays.)

Sam shrugged in a non-caring matter.

"Anyway Sam, let's put these bags in the car and do some more shopping!" Paula said excitedly. Sam and Pikachu sighed as they got up from the table with the heavy bags.

————————————————————

"Remind me to go out of town when next year comes, Twist." Otto said. He and Twister were sitting on a bench in a store, watching Reggie and some other girls fight over some clothes. The trio was wearing their normal clothes.

"Hands off! That's mine!" Reggie's voice was heard shouting.

"Who knew shopping could be such a dangerous sport?" Twister remarked. They watched the ladies go at it for a few minutes before an announcement came on over the P.A.

"_Attention Girl's Day shoppers! Attention Girl's Day shoppers! The annual Girl's Day pokémon tournament will be starting in an hour at the Mad Town gym. The winner will receive a one-of-a-kind set of pokémon skating gear and a date with movie sensation, Leonardo Dicaprio!_"

"EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" All the females in the area screeched. Their howl more than busted every single window within a ten mile radius.

Outside…

"So _that's_ why he's here today." Sam said after hearing the announcement. Surprisingly, his glasses were unharmed by all the girls' screaming. Of course, he and Pikachu got trampled on by a stampeding horde of women.

"®.® Ouch…"

"®.® Chu…"

————————————————————

"A one-of-a-kind set of pokémon skating gear? I'm there!" Reggie yelled as she started to run outside.

"Hang on!" Twister and Otto yelled as they tackled her.

"Let go of me!"

"Are you crazy!?" Otto yelled. "If you use your pokémon, everybody will know who you are and the cops will arrest ya!"

"Besides, the rules of the tournament say that you gotta have four pokémon, which you don't have." Twister said. Reggie and Otto turned to him.

"How do you know that?" Reggie asked. Twister held up a book. It was pink and had a poké ball on the cover.

"I picked up this rule book while we were going between stores. It also says that only girls can participate in the tournament."

"Oh great! My one chance to get some cool gear and I can't because we decide to be criminals!" Reggie groaned.

"¬.¬ Like you don't have enough gear already?" Otto remarked. Reggie walked forward.

"There's gotta be someone who can help." She then noticed Sam and Pikachu limping in the direction of Mad Town. She got an evil grin. "Perfect. Hey Sammy!"

"She's gonna ask the _Squid_ for help?" Otto asked before chuckling.

"Good luck winning!" Twister yelled before doubling over in laughter. Reggie turned to them.

"He's got better pokémon than we'll ever have!" She yelled before running over to Sam. Otto stopped laughing and glared at Reggie's fleeting back.

"Come on, Twist." He growled. "We got work to do." He started walking in the direction of the Rocket household.

"What do you mean?" Twister asked as he followed.

"You'll see." Otto replied with a smirk.

————————————————————

"Hi Sammy!" Reggie yelled as she stepped in front of Sam, startling him.

"H-Hi Reggie. What's up? Where are Otto and Twister?" He asked, looking around nervously. Pikachu was hiding behind his legs.

"They're around. I need your help with something." Reggie replied. Sam gave her a curious look.

"With what?"

"I need to enter the Girl's Day tournament, but I don't have any pokémon. Could you possibly lend me four, please?" Reggie gave him a pleading look. Despite the fact that she's the female member of Team Rocket, Sam just couldn't say no. He sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I'll lend you some of my pokémon."

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled in distress. Reggie grinned.

"Great! Come on! The tournament's gonna start soon!" She grabbed Sam's hand and ran off towards Mad Town. The blond quickly grabbed one of Pikachu's paws and the pokémon was taken for the ride.

At Mad Town…

"Oh mon…" Conroy sighed as he watched the spectators fill the bleachers. "I need someone to fill in as announcer, but who's gonna take the job?" He then noticed Lars walking by the gate. "Hey Lars!"

"What?" Lars asked as he stopped. Conroy walked up to him.

"I need someone to be the announcer for the tournament. Could you do it?"

"What's in it for me?" Lars asked with his arms crossed.

"You get to see all the girls and I'll pay ya." Conroy replied.

"O.O Girls? WOOHOO!!!" Lars ran into the gym.

"Yes!" Conroy cheered before following.

————————————————————

"Hmmm… So what pokémon do you have with you?" Reggie asked. She and Sam were standing by the stands.

"I'll show ya." Sam replied. He tossed five poké balls ahead of him. They opened and Weepinbell, a growlithe, starmie, venonat, and psyduck appeared. The psyduck had a vacant expression and was holding its head.

(A/N: I know Sam's allergic to dogs, but I didn't want to use Vulpix and there isn't another fire type that evolves using a fire stone. Let's just say he's not allergic to his growlithe because it's an entirely different species of dog?)

"What with the duck?" Reggie asked.

"Psyduck always has a headache for some reason." Sam replied with a shrug. He called back the water type.

"Anyway, I think I'll use Weepinbell, Growlithe, Starmie, and Pikachu."

"Hmmm… Pretty well rounded." Sam said as he called back Venonat. He picked Pikachu off his shoulders.

"Pika chu!" The pokémon protested, squirming around in Sam's grasp. The blond brought the electric type close.

"Don't worry." He whispered. "If she tries anything, I'll call you guys back."

"Pika!" Sam rolled his eyes at the pokémon's fright.

"I'll release you as soon as I call you back. Ok?"

"Chu." Pikachu grinned as it jumped on Reggie's shoulder. Sam bent down towards his other pokémon.

"Now remember." He started. "Follow Reggie's instructions. She's your temporary trainer." The pokémon nodded to show their understanding.

"We're now ready to start the tournament!" Conroy's voice was heard through a megaphone. "Will all contestants please assemble on the field."

"Well, see ya in a few." Reggie said as she walked to the field. A lot of other girls were present. They all lined up. The crowd cheered.

"Welcome lame-os!" Lars started over the microphone. "I'm your announcer, the ever-talented Lars Rodriguez, the best trainer in Ocean Shores. Better than the Squid. Better than Team Rocket. Better than—"

"GET ON WITH IT!!!" Everybody else yelled.

"Jeeze! Tough crowd. Anyway, welcome to Ocean Shores' first annual Girl's Day tournament. If you'll look to your right, you'll see one of our prizes." Lars gestured to an area where a curtain was drawn. Conroy, who was there, pulled the string.

"It's brand new, it's one-of-a-kind, and only one of our lucky ladies will win this set of pokémon skating gear! The only set in the world!"

The curtain was pulled back, revealing a skateboard with Articuno pictured on it, a helmet with Zapdos pictured on it, elbow pads that had Moltres pictured on one & Entei on the other, and knee pads that had Suicune on one & Raikou on the other. There was also a pair of roller blades that had a pikachu pictured on each blade. It all seemed to sparkle.

"God! Could you get anymore tacky?" Sam commented.

"Pika." Pikachu said, crossing its arms. Sam's other pokémon nodded in agreement.

"The winner will also go on a date with actor Leonardo Dicaprio, but wouldn't you beautiful ladies want to go out with someone a little more manly? Someone like me, perhaps?" Lars continued.

"NO WAY!!!" All the girls on the field yelled. Lars fell over.

"Woah. I'm so gonna look good after I win that set!" Reggie said.

"You mean _I'm_ gonna look good after I win that set." A voice giggled. That voice sounded familiar to Reggie, but she couldn't quite place it. It was kinda surf-ish, but high pitched. The Rocket turned to the girl.

"Yeah right, girly. I'm gonna—" She stopped herself as she got a good look at the girl. She was wearing a red dress, but that's not what made Reggie stop herself. The girl had familiar reddish tanned skin.

'_It can't be!_' Reggie thought. The girl had red hair that was shoulder length. The purple haired girl gasped as she saw the last shred of proof; a pair of extremely familiar sunglasses!

'_It is…_'

"Wh-what are you doing—" Reggie started. She was cut short as the "girl" giggled again.

"Prepare for trouble." She started sweetly. She then grasped her hair.

"Make it double!" The girl pulled back her hair to reveal that she wasn't a girl, but Otto wearing a wig! He put the wig back on.

"To protect the world from shoobies!" He said in that high pitched voice. He pulled off the wig again.

"To unite all surfers within our nation!" He said in his normal voice. He put the wig back on.

"To denounce the evils of major beefs!" He took it off.

"To get huge air in the stars above!" He put it on.

"Ottalyn!" He took off the wig.

"Otto!" He put it back on.

"Team Rocket grinds rails at the speed of light!" Otto yelled in his high pitched voice. He tore off the dress to show that he was wearing Reggie's uniform. He took off the wig one last time.

"Surrender now or prepare to face us in Hockey!" He finished in his normal voice as he put on the wig.

"Twister! I'm confused!" Twister yelled as he appeared in front of Otto in his meowth costume. The entire crowd gasped.

"There's only one thing I can say after seeing that!" Lars started angrily. Otto, Reggie, and Twister sweatdropped.

"Finally! Somebody realizes the truth." Sam said to himself.

"That is the **HOTTEST** girl in this tournament!" Otto—I mean—Ottalyn grinned and waved as the guys in the audience roared and made wolf whistles. Reggie, Sam, and Twister fell over.

"I can't believe how stupid everybody is in this dimension." Sam grumbled in disbelief.

"What the _hell _are you doing here and in _my _uniform!?!" Reggie hissed as she grabbed Otto by the shirt. The smaller Rocket struggled out of her grip.

"I'm participating in this tournament to win that skate set." He replied. "And also to show you that our pokémon are much stronger than the Squid's."

"You're using _my_ pokémon!?" Reggie hissed, clenching her fists. Otto smirked.

"Yep. If you'll excuse me," He said before putting on his Ottalyn voice. "I have a contest to win." He then walked off with Twister in a womanly matter. Reggie sweatdropped as Sam walked up to her.

"What was that about?" He asked, trying hard to keep up the facade that he doesn't know Otto's true identity.

"Nothing." Reggie growled. "We need to get ready."

'_He's so gonna get it for using my pokémon._' She thought bitterly.

"And now, we will divide all of our contestants into two divisions." Lars said. "Half of the girls will be in the western division and the other half will be in the eastern division." He held up a board that displayed all of the girls in each division. The camera zoomed in to show that Ottalyn was in the western division and Reggie was in the eastern division.

"The winner of each division will face off in the final match. Each trainer is allowed four pokémon."

"HEY! WHERE'S LEONARDO!?" The girls in the audience yelled.

"Uhhh…" Lars turned to Conroy. "Yeah. Where _is_ he, anyway?" Conroy took the microphone.

"He should be here soon. Now, let the tournament begin!" The crowd roared.

"First up in the eastern division are Reggie and Sherry!" Lars said. The two ladies assembled at both ends of the field. Reggie's back was turned towards the beach and Sherry stood at the end of the field towards the audience. Sam's pokémon were standing behind the purple haired girl.

"Hey Sherry!" Reggie yelled as she waved.

"Hey Reggie! Where have you been? I tried to call you, but your machine kept coming on!" Sherry replied.

"I've been around…" Reggie replied. "Anyway, I guess we're battling, huh?"

"For the love of—! Just start already!" Lars yelled as he rung a bell.

"Go! Kingler!" Sherry yelled, tossing a poké ball into the field. In a flash, the crab with the wonder claw appeared.

"o.O;;; That's one huge claw…" Reggie said before shaking her head and pointing in front of her. "Go! Weepinbell!"

"Bell!" The grass type floated into the field.

"And it's Weepinbell VS. Kingler to start off the match!" Lars yelled.

"Vine Whip!" Reggie ordered. Weepinbell wrapped its vines around Kingler and squeezed it while raising it above its head.

"Oh! And Reggie starts off with a Vine Whip attack! Since water types suck against grass types, I guess we can say adiós to Kingler!" Sherry quickly called back Kingler and grabbed another poké ball.

"Not bad, Reg, but I'm going to win!" She made the wind up. "Go! Graveler!" She tossed it, sending out the four-armed rock type.

"And Sherry's second pokémon is a graveler! Of course, we all know that this won't last long." Lars announced before he gave a teasing laugh. "Everybody knows that rock types are weak against grass types and it's even worse when said rock type is also a ground type! Pahahahahahaha!!!"

"Shut up already!" Sherry shouted at the announcer. Reggie blinked at the information Lars divulged.

"Rock types are weak against grass types?" She shrugged before pointing forward. "Weepinbell! Razor Leaf!" The grass type quickly spun around, launching a flurry of leaves, which struck Graveler. The rock type had a dazed expression as it fell backwards.

"What'd I tell you? Over in nothing flat!" Lars said with another laugh. Sherry shook a fist at him.

"Stuff it already!" She yelled. Lars shrugged.

"What? I'm just calling 'em as see 'em."

"If I lose this because of your bad announcing, I'm gonna whomp you!" Sherry threatened. The brunet was beside himself with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! _You_, whomp _me_?! I'd love to see that!" He waved a dismissive hand. "Now get back to your match! You're halfway towards losing!" Sherry growled as she grabbed the next poké ball and turned towards Reggie.

"Go! Raticate!" She tossed it and the overgrown rat appeared.

"Well, well. It seems that Sherry actually _does_ have a pokémon that isn't weak against grass types." Lars teased. "Will _Regina_ switch out or will she keep Weepinbell in?"

"Oh now you're gonna start with me!?" Reggie yelled at him.

'_Hmmm… So she hates being called that in this dimension too._' Sam thought at his place in the stands.

"I'm an equal opportunity bully. You above all people should know that." Lars replied with a shrug.

"Ugh!" Reggie slapped her head before turning back to the battle.

"Raticate! Hyper Fang attack!" Sherry ordered. The normal type charged towards Weepinbell with its teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

"Weepinbell! Stun Spore!" The Rocket commanded. A yellowish fog came out of the grass type's mouth. The fog completely covered Raticate, causing it to stop in its tracks.

"Raticate got paralyzed! What will Sherry do to save her pathetic rat!?" Lars said with laughter. Sherry sent him a death glare for that one.

"Quick Weepinbell! Vine Whip!" Reggie yelled. Weepinbell extended its vines and wrapped them around Raticate. In one swift motion, the normal type was tossed out of the field.

"Raticate is out of bounds! Sherry only has one more pokémon left before she loses this tournament while _Regina_—" Reggie glared at Lars. "—still has all four of her pokémon! What will Sherry's last loser of a pokémon be?"

"That does it!" Sherry roared as she starting running towards the announcer's booth.

"Now, now." Lars said, shaking a condoling finger. "If you attack me, you'll be disqualified. So get your little helpless self back to the battle." Sherry stopped and shook her fist at him before walking back to her end of the field. She called back Raticate and prepared to send out her final pokémon.

"Go! Poliwhirl!" She tossed the last poké ball, revealing the water type.

"Tisk, tisk. I thought you would've learned your lesson." Lars said.

"T.T'' You're dead after this match." Sherry said, facing him. He only laughed in response. She groaned and turned back to the battle. "Poliwhirl! Double Slap!" The pokémon charged towards Weepinbell with a hand raised.

"Weepinbell! Vine Whip!" Reggie ordered. The grass type brought out a vine and tripped Poliwhirl.

"Quick Poliwhirl! Get up!" Sherry yelled desperately. The water type scrambled to its feet. "Now use Hypnosis!" The disc on Poliwhirl's chest started to spin.

"Hurry Weepinbell! End this with Razor Leaf!" Weepinbell gave a mighty spin, causing numerous leaves to fly out and strike the frog, causing it to faint.

"And the sister of Rocket Dork wins!" Lars said. The crowd cheered. "And she did it without even switching once. It seems that she's off to a great start!"

"Yeah! And I'm gonna have a great finish too!" Reggie yelled while punching the air. Sherry called back Poliwhirl and turned towards the announcer's booth. She slowly walked towards it, punching her hand all the while. Lars gulped.

"Uhhh… Sherry? You weren't being serious before, right?" Sherry smirked.

"You be the judge."

And with that, she pounced on him.

————————————————————

"And now for the western division, it's the beautiful Ottalyn and Trish." Lars said. He now had a black eye. He was also missing one of his teeth. Ottalyn and Twister were standing with their backs to the beach and Trish was standing with her back towards the crowd.

"How are ya gonna win, Ottoman?" Twister asked. "Ya only got two pokémon to use." Otto turned to him.

"You're forgetting something important, bro." He said mischievously. Twister looked at Otto's eyes for a brief moment before he noticed his reflection in his partner's sunglasses. He gasped.

"Ahhh! I'm dressed up as a pokémon!"

"Glad you remember!" Otto yelled as he grabbed Twister by the back of the neck. "Now get out there!" He tossed the taller boy into the field.

"And Ottalyn starts off with a pretty big-looking meowth!" Lars yelled. "What will Trish pick as her first pokémon?"

"I can't believe he doesn't recognize his own brother." Sam said as he looked at the announcer's booth. "But that should be expected, I suppose."

"Go! Primeape!" Trish yelled as she tossed a poké ball. In a flash, Twister's worst nightmare appeared.

"AHHHH!!! GIANT MONKEY!!!" The crowd laughed as the costumed boy cowered.

"Don't just stand there! Scratch attack!" Ottalyn ordered. Twister looked at his paw gloves.

"Uhhh… Scratch with what!?"

"Just do _something_, dude!" Twister turned towards Primeape. His knees were shaking.

"I-I'm not afraid of you! Here I come!" He yelled bravely as he charged towards the monkey.

::WHAM!!!::

"AHHHH!!!!" Twister screamed as he got punched into the air. Otto sweatdropped as he saw his best bro crash land on the beach.

"It was worth a shot." He said with a shrug. He turned towards Trish and grabbed a poké ball.

"Go! Arbok!" He tossed it and Arbok popped out. The cobra dove towards Primeape as the gorilla drove its fist forward. Primeape was about to connect, but Arbok caught the fist…with its own mouth. Arbok sunk its teeth into Primeape's hand. The fighting type's face turned blue and it stumbled backwards from Arbok before collapsing.

"My Primeape!" Trish yelled.

"Primeape got poisoned by Arbok! It looks like it's out of the match and our combatants are tied!" Lars said. Trish called back Primeape and took out another ball.

"Go! Quilava!" She tossed it and the fire weasel appeared. "Flamethrower!"

"Quilava!" It yelled as it spewed fire from its mouth.

"Arbok! Dig!" Ottalyn ordered.

"Charbok!" Arbok cried as it busted through the field, avoiding Quilava's attack.

"Woah! Arbok just burrowed underground! Where will it end up? Beats the hell outta me!" Lars said with a wide grin.

"¬.¬ He's enjoying his job a little too much." Sam muttered.

"Get 'im!" Ottalyn cheered. The ground under Quilava shook and Arbok broke through, head butting its opponent in the process. "Now use Wrap attack!" Arbok wrapped its tail around Quilava and squeezed hard. The fire type yelled in pain before fainting. Trish called it back.

"Ooooooohhhh… Tough break, but that's what happens you go up against a girl of great beauty." Lars said lovingly as he stared at the "girl" in question. Ottalyn gulped. "Trish is halfway towards losing. What will her third pokémon be? As a matter of fact, why does it matter? As long as Ottalyn wins, I don't care." He sighed. Everybody sweatdropped at that little speech.

"Hey! You're supposed to be indifferent!" Trish yelled. Lars ignored her and grabbed a flower.

"She loves me." He tore off a petal. "She loves me not." He tore off another one. Trish fell over before grabbing her next poké ball.

"Go! Fearow!" She tossed it and the bird appeared. It flew a little bit above the ground.

"That doesn't scare me one bit!" Ottalyn yelled as she grabbed Weezing's poké ball. "Come back, Arbok!" The snake slithered back to Otto as he made the wind up.

"Go! Weezing!" He tossed it and the boy's only pokémon appeared.

"Fearow! Drill Peck!" Trish ordered. Fearow squawked as it flew towards Weezing, its beak spinning like a power drill.

"Quick Weezing! Smog attack!" A thick green fog emitted from the poison type. The cloud enveloped the entire field. The flying type stopped its attack as the poison took effect. It landed on the field and started staggering around.

"Come on, Fearow! Don't give up!" Trish said. Fearow tried to fly back up, but it was no use.

"Weezing! End this with Tackle!" Ottalyn yelled. Weezing rammed into Fearow, tossing it out of the cloud and the field. The fog dissipated.

"She loves me. She—Oh! Err… Fearow was tossed out of bounds, so Weezing wins! Trish is down to her final pokémon while the lovely Ottalyn has three pokémon left." Lars announced. Trish called Fearow back and got her final poké ball ready.

"Go! Skiploom!" She tossed it and the cute grass type appeared.

"Come on Ottalyn, baby! Poison types can beat grass types! You got this thing won!" Lars yelled. Ottalyn sweatdropped before she grinned.

'_Well **that's** good to know._' She thought. '_I never thought I'd say this, but thanks, Lars._'

"Lars! You're gonna get it when this match is over!" Trish threatened before turning back to the field. "In any case, Weezing can't beat Skiploom if it's sleeping!" She pointed forward.

"Skiploom! Sleep Powder!" The flower on top of Skiploom's head spun, causing a blue powder to float towards Weezing. The poison type breathed in the powder and was out instantly.

"Oh sorry, babe! Weezing fell asleep, so it's out of the match!" Lars said sadly.

"Stop taking sides already!" Trish yelled. Otto called back Weezing.

"Go! Arbok!" He ordered. Arbok went into the field.

"Skiploom! Tackle!" The grass type ran head on towards the cobra. Ottalyn scoffed as she pointed forward.

"Arbok! Poison Sting!"

"Charbok!" The snake hissed as it opened its mouth and fired numerous needles. They connected and Skiploom was defeated. The crowd roared.

"Yes! Ottalyn wins! She's gonna go all the way!!!" Lars yelled, punching the air.

"I can't believe I lost…" Trish said as she called back her pokémon. She stood up and turned towards Lars, who was currently dancing on his desk. She growled before running towards him.

"Go Ottalyn! Go Ottalyn! It's yo birthday! It's yo birthday!" The slightly insane brunet cheered before he noticed Trish. ";.; Not again."

"Yah!" The girl yelled as she tackled him.

"Yes! I'm gonna get that skating gear!" Otto yelled as much screaming was heard. Twister crawled up to him. He was bruised & battered and his meowth costume was ripped in many areas. The "girl" gave him a curious look.

"Are you alright, bro?" Twister grabbed Otto by the shirt and pulled him in close.

"You…" He said with a cold glare. "Don't you ever, **EVER** make me battle a giant monkey again!" Otto chuckled nervously.

"Sorry about that, dude."

Later…

Both Otto—excuse me—_Ottalyn_ and Reggie fought hard throughout the tournament. Using Arbok and Weezing, Ottalyn got through match after match flawlessly. Reggie also got through the tournament ok. Changing between Pikachu, Weepinbell, and Growlithe, she defeated her side of the board with no problem. It was coming down to the wire.

"Ladies and dorks!" Lars started. Both of his eyes were now black and he was wearing a bandage on his forehead. His left cheek was swollen while his right cheek had a band-aid on it. "We are now at the final match of the tournament!" The crowd cheered.

"Fifty beautiful females entered, but only two have made it to the final match! Reggie Rocket, daughter of this city's pokémon center's doctor and the gorgeous, mysterious, good-looking, foxy, pretty—"

"SHUT UP!!!" Everybody yelled. Ottalyn was trying to cover up her blush as she moved to a bench.

"It's official. Lars has gone off the deep end." Sam said. At the announcer's booth, Conroy was having an extremely hard time holding Lars back. The kid in the gray hat had hearts in his eyes as he tried to run towards Ottalyn.

"Come on! She's my dream girl!" He yelled.

"No way, mon! Ya still have to do commentary!" Conroy yelled back. Lars calmed down and took his seat.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, Ottalyn is the other player in this final act!" The crowd cheered. "The winner of this match will win the one-of-a-kind pokémon skate set and a date with Leonardo Dicaprio, who still hasn't shown up yet! The loser will get a date with me!"

"BOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" The audience yelled as they threw rotten vegetables at Lars.

"Dude! You even tricked Lars! He totally wants ya!" Twister said to Otto.

"Yeah, but I don't want _him_!" Otto replied. He then got a serious look on him. "Twist, I'm just one win away from victory."

"Yeah. Ya just gotta beat Reggie." Twister replied. "One thing though. You know how the winner also gets that date?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, what if you win? You'd have to go on that date."

"O.O;;;;; Oh crap… I forgot all about that." Otto said worriedly. His expression then changed to a happy one. "But not to worry! I'll just give the date to Reggie and I'll take the skate gear! It's the least I can do after I whomp the Squid's pokémon."

"Just a reminder to our final two contestants," Conroy's voice was heard through the speakers. "The winner HAS to go on the date. Otherwise, she doesn't get the skate gear either." Otto and Twister fell over.

"Alright! Intermission's over!" Lars yelled. "Let's bring out the ladies!" The crowd roared as the combatants stepped out. Ottalyn and Twister were on the audience's side of the field and Reggie was on the beach's side. The two Rockets glared at each other.

"That skate set is mine!" Reggie yelled at her brother.

"Dream on, Rocket Girl. This is all me!" Ottalyn yelled back.

"Wow! This is getting interesting!" Lars said. "Who will be the victor in this contest of contests?!"

"**I'M** gonna be the victor!" Reggie roared. "What kinda stupid question is that?!"

"Uhhh…" Lars blinked. "Begin!" The bell rung.

"Go! Pikachu!" Reggie ordered.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as it ran into the field.

"Go! Arbok!" Ottalyn yelled. Arbok slithered into the field and went around Pikachu, preparing to squeeze it tightly.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Reggie said.

"Piiiiiiikaaachuuu!!!" Pikachu shocked Arbok badly.

"Chaaaaarrrbooook!!!!" Arbok yelled as it fell. Reggie felt bad for just knocking out her pokémon, but this was a battle. She'll make up for it later.

"Aw man! Arbok is out of the match!" Lars said.

"Ugh! Go! Weezing!" Otto ordered.

"Weeeezeeeing." Weezing said as it floated into the field.

::ZAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!::

Weezing landed on Arbok.

"Lucky shot! Twister! Get that pikachu!"

"I can handle anything!" Twister yelled with a grin as he walked into the field.

::ZAAAAAAAAP!!!!!::

"®.® Except a Thunder Shock from that pikachu…" Twister groaned as he fell on Arbok and Weezing.

"No… I lost…" Otto said sorrowfully as he hung his head low.

"Looks like it's all over…" Lars said sadly.

"It's not over." Twister said. Otto brought his head up and looked at him. "Not yet. You still have that lickitung Reggie caught."

"I forgot. Lickitung." Otto brought out Lickitung's poké ball.

"You're still in this as long as you have a pokémon." Otto got a look of determination as he made the wind up.

"I can taste victory! Go! Lickitung!" Ottalyn tossed the ball, releasing the pokémon.

"Licki!" The pink pokémon yelled.

"They have a new pokémon?" Sam asked with surprise in his voice.

"He's using my new pokémon before I can!?" Reggie hissed to herself. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Piiiikaaa—" Pikachu started charging energy. Lickitung quickly licked it, knocking it off balance. It staggered around dizzily.

"Tung!" Lickitung hit Pikachu with its tongue and made it roll out of bounds.

"O.O;;;; How did it do that?" Reggie asked in disbelief.

"O.O No way! Pikachu lost!?" Sam said with equal surprise.

"Yes! I beat Sam's pikachu!" Otto cheered.

"Reggie! Use Weepinbell!" Sam yelled from the stands. "Its Vine Whip can block Lickitung's tongue!"

"Right!" Reggie nodded. "Go! Weepinbell!" Weepinbell floated into the field and made to whip Lickitung. But Lickitung grabbed the vines with its tongue!

"Bell!!!!" Weepinbell yelled as it got licked. Lickitung casually tossed it out.

"Grrr… Go! Growlithe!" Reggie ordered.

"Ruff!" Growlithe barked as it ran in.

"Hey Twist, that pokémon looks like your old puppy." Otto said.

"I had a puppy?" Twister asked as he scratched his head. Otto slapped his head.

"Growlithe! Flamethrower!" Reggie ordered. Growlithe took a deep breath. It would've launched a devastating attack if it wasn't for Lickitung licking it. The pooch was knocked back. "Damn it!"

"Wow! That had to have been the greatest comeback in history!" Lars started. "The battle went from Ottalyn losing by three to having the whole thing tied up! It's anybody's game as Reggie gets ready to bring out her last pokémon."

"Starmie should do the job for me." Reggie said to herself. "Go! Star—"

::FWOOSH!::

"Psyduck!"

"—Mie?" Reggie looked at the duck that appeared on the field. She turned to Sam with a glare. "What's the deal, Squid?!"

"Sorry about that. Psyduck does that sometimes." Sam replied with a nervous grin.

"Well anyway. Get outta here! I want Starmie, not you!" Reggie said to Psyduck, who only tilted its head.

"Sorry _Regina_." Lars said. "But once your last pokémon's been picked, ya can't call it back."

"Can't ya bend the rules?" Reggie pleaded.

"No way! Deal with it!" Lars yelled before going into his trademark laugh. Reggie sweatdropped and turned to the clueless pokémon.

"Hey Reggie! I guess I got this thing won, huh?!" Otto teased. He and Twister laughed.

"What attacks can this thing do?" Reggie growled at Sam, who took out his pokédex and pointed it at Psyduck.

"_Psyduck's attacks. Number 1: Tail Whip._" The machine said.

"Psyduck! Tail Whip!" Reggie ordered.

"Psy…duck. Psy…duck." Psyduck said as it wagged its tail rather pathetically. Everybody fell over.

"What kinda lame attack was that!?" Reggie yelled.

"_Psyduck's attacks. Number 2: Scratch._" The pokédex said.

"_There's_ something useful! Psyduck! Scratch attack!"

"Psyduck!" The duck charged towards Lickitung with its right claw raised. Lickitung used its tongue to trip it. The water type landed on its head a couple of times before it got up and started running around. The crowd was rolling with laughter.

"I've had enough!" Otto yelled. "Whomp that duck so I could get my prize!" Lickitung brought out its tongue, wrapped it around Psyduck, and squeezed tightly.

"Psy?" Psyduck said as if nothing was happening.

"That's weird. That lame-o duck isn't being affected by Lickitung's attack…" Lars said.

"Alright! Psyduck! Time to fight back!" Reggie said cheerfully.

"Psyduck?" The water type asked confusedly. Reggie hung her head low.

"I knew it was too good to be true…"

"Ugh! I'm not gonna lose this! Lickitung! Tackle!" Otto ordered.

"Tung!" Lickitung yelled as it flexed its muscles. It just stood there. Otto stomped the ground.

"I don't believe it! Both pokémon are ignoring their trainers!" Lars yelled. After a few minutes of nothing happening, Lickitung licked Psyduck's head and it started to react to the attack. It was shaking its head. "Hmmm… It seems that Psyduck is getting a major migraine."

"_When Psyduck's headache gets bad enough, it can unleash great psychokinetic abilities._" Sam's pokédex said. Psyduck's eyes glowed blue as Lickitung brought out its tongue again. It almost hit Psyduck, but it suddenly stopped.

"What's that move?" Sam asked.

"_Psyduck's attacks. Number 3: Disable._" Psyduck tilted its head, making the tongue hit Lickitung hard. "_Psyduck's attacks. Number 4: Confusion._" Lickitung rolled towards Ottalyn and Twister and crashed, sending them soaring.

"No fair! I was so close!" Otto yelled.

"Oh well. You win some, you lose some." Twister said with a shrug and a grin.

"Not funny!"

"Looks like Team Rocket's grinding off again!" They both screamed as they became a star.

"Wait for me, my sweet!" Lars yelled as he jumped out of the announcer's booth and ran out of the gym. Conroy sweatdropped.

"I need a vacation… Anyway, Reggie Rocket, _you_ are our first ever Girl's Day champion! Congratulations!" He wheeled the cart holding the pokémon skate gear to her. Reggie felt sheer happiness.

"I couldn't have done it without my best friend, Sammy!" She ran up to Sam and hugged him tightly. He blushed. "Thanks a lot, Squid."

"N-No problem." Sam replied, hugging her back. They broke the hug and he called back all of his pokémon except for Pikachu. He picked up the dazed mouse. "I'm going to the pokémon center. You coming?"

"Nah. I got some bragging to do. See ya!" Reggie replied as she got on her new skateboard and left the park.

————————————————————

"Otto, you dork! Give me back my pokémon!" Reggie yelled as she entered the cul-de-sac. It was now sunset. The male members of Team Rocket were standing in front of the Rocket's house.

"Here!" Otto, still in his Ottalyn disguise, replied as he shoved the two poké balls into Reggie's hands. "I can't believe _you_ of all people used the Squid's pokémon to beat me!"

"Well who decided to use our pokémon in a tournament for _girls_!?" Reggie retorted as she clipped the balls to her belt.

"I told you! I wanted that skate gear! I have no idea why you even wanted to battle in that tournament! You already bought like a million skate stuff today!"

"Why don't you—"

"**QUIET!!!**" Twister, still in his meowth outfit, yelled. "Just say you're sorry already!" Otto and Reggie looked at him and then glared at each other for a moment. The siblings smiled and shook hands.

"Sorry about taking your pokémon like that." Otto said.

"Sorry for dragging you and Twister everywhere today." Reggie said.

"Hey! I just realized something!" Twister said suddenly.

"What?" Otto and Reggie asked.

"Reg, you were using the Squid's pokémon today, right?"

"Yeah." Reggie replied.

"So, why didn't you grab his pikachu when the tournament ended?" Reggie's eyes widened.

"Oh crap…"

"Yeah Reg! Why didn't you steal his rat when it was right there!?" Otto asked. "Don't tell me you're getting feelings for the Squid!" Reggie blushed before she glared at him.

"Back off, Rocket Boy! I forgot about it, ok?!" She yelled. "And besides, why didn't _you_ do anything to catch Pikachu!?"

"Oops…" Otto replied with a shrug. Reggie slapped her head as a limousine pulled up into the cul-de-sac. It stopped in front of the trio and a window went down.

"Are you Reggie Rocket?" A voice said from inside the window. Reggie couldn't see the person, but she remembered the voice from many different movies, including one about that ship incident. She squealed.

"I am." She replied, hardly containing her excitement. The door opened.

"Hop in. We got a reservation at the most expensive restaurant in town." Reggie hopped in and the door closed shut. The limo sped off.

"Glad _that's_ over." Otto said as he moved towards the front door.

"Hey, whatever happened to Lars?" Twister asked.

"How should I know? He's probably trying to find his little girlfriend. Sicko." Just then, the two boys heard something galloping.

"Yee haw!" Lars voice was heard as he appeared on the cul-de-sac, riding a rapidash.

"O.O;;;; When did he get _that_ pokémon!?" Twister yelled.

"O.O;;;; Never mind that! Where'd he get that costume!?" Otto yelled. Lars was wearing a cowboy outfit.

"Ahhh Ottalyn. Come! We have a romantic night ahead of us." He said. He made Rapidash run towards Otto.

"'Ottalyn?'" Otto asked before he looked down. His eyes widened when he realized he was still in Reggie's uniform!

"No wait! Lars! It's me!" He yelled, waving his hands. Lars didn't pay him any attention though. He reached over, grabbed Ottalyn, and picked her up. He placed the "girl" behind him.

"**HELP!!!**" Otto's voice was heard screaming as Lars rode off into the sunset. Twister was about to follow, but he stopped and shrugged.

"Heh. At least I won't have to get whomped tonight." He walked into his house.

————————————————————

Post-chapter Conversation

"You are sick." Izzy said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"_What? _Why do you think I have him playing as James?" I defended before turning to the camera. "Anyway, will 'Ottalyn' survive her date with Lars?"

"What the **HELL!?!**" Lars' voice was heard from far away.

"Heh, heh. Surprise?" Otto was heard chuckling nervously.

"I'm gonna kill you, Rocket Dork!"

"AAAAHHHHH!!! Help!!!"

Lars was then seen chasing Otto, who's no longer wearing the wig.

"Just you wait until I catch you!" The brunet roared.

"Aw come on! Weren't you paying attention during the motto!?!"

"I guess that's a no." Izzy said, turning to me. I shrugged.

"Guess so. Anyway, will Team Rocket lay off because of the good deed Sam did for Reggie? Not likely. Tune in next time!"

"Meow!" Sadie waved at the camera.


	10. The Prince of the Park

(Originally posted on 8/2/4)

Pre-chapter Conversation

"Hey Izzy." I said with a grin.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"We're halfway through the fic and I haven't even mentioned your name once yet."

"Pfft! I'm not even worried." Izzy scoffed. "Besides, we're not halfway through until we're done with this chapter. You'll crack."

"Whatever you say." I turned to the camera. "Anyway, here we are in week four of the fic following a rather disastrous week three."

"What? A fic of yours getting deleted and being blocked from posting?" Izzy teased. I growled in response.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Anyway, this chapter is the first of a triple update."

"Why a triple update?"

"Because I refuse to allow the idiotic and unfair rules of this site to stop me from posting on schedule." I replied, crossing my arms. I then turned back to the camera. "Today, you'll get the two chapters that should've been posted last week plus the chapter that's supposed to be posted today. For this chapter, Sam will take on the gym leader of the park. Will he survive the scary experience?"

-----------------------------------

Rocketmon Ch. 9: The Prince of the Park

Two days have passed since that little "experience" in the tournament. Most of the women in Ocean Shores are out donating their old clothes to the Salvation Army and Sam's mother is no exception. Otto, Reggie, and Twister are nowhere to be found. That just leaves Sam and Pikachu to their own devices. Today, the duo is heading to the park to battle the third gym leader.

"The first two gym leaders were obvious because they were the only people who work in those places." Sam said as he walked. "But these last two are so unpredictable. I have no idea who could possibly be the leader of the park's gym or Bruised Man's Curve's gym."

"Pika." Pikachu agreed.

The duo soon reached the park's entrance. Despite the cheery and bright look of the town around the park, the park itself was eerie and dark. The many trees in the area had no leaves, making the place even spookier. Clinging to Pikachu for safety, Sam nervously walked through the gate.

"Man. They sure let this place go." He said as he walked.

Many weeds were sticking out of the ground. Many thorns covered them. The trees looked a whole lot more scary than they did in Sam's normal dimension. They looked so scary with all their teeth and claws. They looked like they may come alive at any moment. In fact…

::WHAM!::

"Ow!" Sam yelled as he was pushed back…by a tree!?

"Sudowoodo!" The "tree" yelled as it ran away. Sam picked himself up.

"What was that thing?" He asked as he pulled out his pokédex. He pointed it at the fleeting pokémon.

"_Sudowoodo. The imitation pokémon._" It started. "_Despite the fact it looks like a tree, this coward's a rock type!_"

"Woah. There must be a whole bunch of those Sudo-whatevers around here." Sam got up and dusted himself off. It was then that he and Pikachu noticed some floating blue fireballs behind them. "Wh-what are those?"

"Pi-Pika…" Pikachu said as it shook from fear. The tiny fireballs became a wall of flames that threatened to burn our heroes. It started moving towards them!

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Sam yelled as he grabbed Pikachu and ran for it.

The fire pursued them for a few minutes before it disappeared and was replaced by a trio of cackling ghastly. Sam and Pikachu took no notice as they continued running deeper and deeper into the dark forest. They got about halfway into the forest when they stopped.

"Whew! I think we made it." Sam panted.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed. Sam put it on his shoulder and walked forward. They got about a few feet ahead when suddenly…

"Pikachu, is it me or is the ground sinking on us?"

"Pika?" Sam and Pikachu looked down. The ground disappeared underneath them!

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Sam screamed as he fell. Pikachu would've followed suit if a gloved hand hadn't grabbed it. Sam landed on the hole's bottom with a thud.

"Ow…" He looked around. "Pikachu! Where are you?"

"Pika piiii!!!" Pikachu's voice was heard yelling. And in case you were wondering, it said, "I'm over heeeeere!!!" Sam groaned and looked up when he heard three voices laughing evilly.

"Alright dudes! We got it!" Otto yelled triumphantly as he held Pikachu above his head.

"See? I told you guys it would've been easier if we didn't do the motto!" Twister said.

"I can't help but think we're forgetting something though…" Reggie said to herself.

"What could we be forgetting?" Otto asked.

"Pikachu! Thunder!" Sam's voice was heard from the hole.

"Piiiiiiiiikaaaaaaachuuuuuuu!!!!!!" Pikachu roared as it charged electricity.

::ZAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!::

"Oh…_that_." Otto said as he, Reggie, and Twister collapsed. Their bodies were smoking. Sam sent out Pidgeotto and had it lift him out of the hole.

"Now guys, what have we learned?" He teased as Pikachu ran up to him and jumped on his shoulder. He also called back the worn-out Pidgeotto. Team Rocket groaned in pain as he walked past them. The forest started to become foggy.

-----------------------------------

"We've been walking for hours and no gym." Sam said worriedly as he passed a tree.

"Chu…" Pikachu added as it looked around.

"And this fog is getting thicker." He walked for a few more minutes before he noticed a figure standing ahead of him. Sam couldn't tell what the person looked like due to the fog bank.

"Excuse me, I'm lost and I can't find the gym. Do you know where it is?" He asked as he drew nearer. He put a hand on the figure's shoulder and the person turned around, revealing the face of a, a—

"Zombie! AHHHH!!!" Sam let out an ear-piercing scream.

"PIKA!!!" Pikachu added with equal fright as the person cackled.

"Welcome to your doom, Sam Dullard." The zombie said in a demonic tone.

"H-How do you know my name?" Sam asked in a frightened tone.

"This is the Ocean Shores Park gym." The figure said, ignoring Sam's question. The fog cleared, revealing a field, which the two were standing in the middle of. Sam noticed that the "zombie" was dressed in a black hooded cloak. The zombie pulled back his face to reveal—

"I am Eddie, prince of the netherworld!" He said in the same demonic tone. "And also the leader of the gym." He said that part in his normal voice.

"E-Eddie? You're the gym leader?" Sam asked as he regained his composure. "Then that fog was—"

"Made by our machine." Eddie finished, pointing to a fog-making machine that was situated on the side of the field.

"'Our?'"

"Yeah. My mom's the gym's referee." Eddie pointed to his mother, who was standing outside the field and holding two flags; one red and the other green.

"You have a ref?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"You must've been to the beach and Mad Town first then." Eddie said in an understanding tone. "Unlike in those two gyms, the owner of the park hired me to be the leader and Mom took the job of being the ref."

"There's a first." Sam muttered. "Anyway, I want to battle you for your badge. What are the rules?"

"Man! Can't anyone come visit me for something other than to battle!?" Eddie yelled. Sam sweatdropped. "Anyway, the rule for this gym is a four-on-four battle with no time limit. Do ya accept?"

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Then let's begin the duel." Eddie said in his demonic voice. The two moved to the ends of the field.

"This match will be conducted as a gym battle!" Eddie's mother started. "Sam, the challenger VS. my little sweetie!"

"Mooooooom!!!" Eddie complained in his normal voice.

"Oh sorry." Eddie's mother cleared her throat. "I mean VS. Eddie, the gym leader! The Roller Blades Badge is at stake!"

"'Roller Blades Badge?'" Sam asked.

"The park's owner wouldn't let me use my Demon Badge idea." Eddie replied with a groan. "Besides, this goes with the extreme sports theme the other gyms are doing."

"Ahem." Eddie's mother said. "This match is a four-on-four with no time limit. Let the match begin!" A bell rung.

"Go! Weepinbell!" Sam yelled, tossing the first poké ball into the field. The grass type appeared.

"Beedrill! Smite this pokémon with your bugginess!" Eddie said in a demonic tone as he tossed his poké ball. In a flash, the huge bee appeared.

"Weepinbell! Stun Spore!" Sam ordered. Weepinbell shot its attack into the air.

"Beedrill! Twin Needle!" Eddie ordered. Beedrill charged right through the yellow fog and struck Weepinbell hard, knocking it out.

"And Beedrill wins!" Eddie's mother yelled, raising the green flag. Beedrill buzzed in victory as Sam called back Weepinbell.

'_Beedrill's a bug type, so that means it's weak against fire!_' Sam thought as he put away the poké ball. He grabbed another ball from his pocket.

"Go! Growlithe!" He tossed it and the fire pooch made the scene.

"So you got a fire type." Eddie scoffed. "Go get it, Beedrill!" Beedrill charged towards Growlithe with all three of its stingers pointed at the dog.

"Growlithe! Flamethrower attack!" Sam ordered. Growlithe reared back and fired its attack at Beedrill, charbroiling it. The bee fell after experiencing that attack.

"Oh sweetie, Beedrill lost!" Eddie's mom yelled, holding up the red flag. Eddie sweatdropped as he called back Beedrill.

"Please don't do that, Mom! You're embarrassing me!" He said in his normal voice as he got out another poké ball. He then said in his demonic voice, "Go! Haunter!" He tossed the ball and the disembodied ghost type appeared.

"Haunter! Shadow Ball!" Haunter held up its hands and started to charge up its attack.

"Growlithe! Dodge it!" Sam ordered. Haunter fired its attack. Growlithe jumped over the dark energy ball. Haunter fired some more, but Growlithe dodged them all. "There's gotta be something I can use." Sam took out his pokédex and analyzed the current situation.

"_If ya little puppy knows Bite, it can beat Casper over there._" The pokédex said.

"Why would Bite work?" Sam asked.

"_Genius, it's a dark type attack and dark types beat ghost types!_" After hearing the response, Sam pressed another button and Growlithe's known attacks were displayed.

'_Ok. Growlithe DOES know Bite! Yes!_' He cheered in his mind.

"Growlithe! Bite that ghost!" Growlithe dodged one more Shadow Ball and ran up to Haunter. The pooch jumped and bit Haunter hard. The ghost screamed in pain before it fell with a dazed expression. Eddie growled as he called back his ghost.

"Go! Gengar!" The gym leader said in his less-than-normal voice as he tossed another poké ball into the field. The grinning ghost appeared. "Night Shade!"

Before Sam can issue an order, Gengar shot Growlithe with a bolt of dark lightning. Growlithe howled in pain as its body crackled with the dark energy. The energy dissipated and Growlithe seemed to be alright. It was panting heavily though.

"Bite!" Sam ordered. Growlithe jumped at Gengar and bit it. It caused some damage, but Gengar wasn't down yet. Growlithe jumped back and panted again.

"Hmph. Looks like your little puppy is tired." Eddie said teasingly. "Gengar! Shadow Ball!" Gengar charged energy and fired an energy ball similar to what Haunter used. Growlithe was too tired to dodge. It got blasted and collapsed.

"Growlithe is out of the match!" Eddie's mom said, holding up the green flag. Sam called back Growlithe and took out the poké ball containing his third pokémon.

"Go! Venonat!" He tossed it and the little bug came out.

"Aw weak! You got a venonat!?" Eddie asked in his normal voice. "I've always wanted one! Where'd you get it?!"

"I got it around the dirt bike course." Sam replied.

"Mom, can you take me there after the match?" Eddie asked.

"Sure honey. Just finish the match." His mom answered.

"With pleasure." Eddie said in his demonic voice. "Gengar! Shadow Ball!" Gengar charged up another dark ball.

"Venonat! Dodge and use Psybeam!" Sam ordered. Gengar fired its attack as Venonat ran forward. The tiny bug jumped over the energy ball as its eyes glowed a rainbow of colors. Venonat fired its attack at Gengar, who was too slow to dodge. It got zapped and collapsed with a dazed expression. Eddie was speechless.

"B-But how!?"

"Allow me to explain." Sam started. "Psybeam is a psychic type attack. Because Gengar is a ghost _and _poison type, double damage was inflicted when the beam struck." Eddie slapped his head.

"And I didn't notice that?" He muttered as he called back Gengar. "Go! Ariados!" The gym leader tossed the poké ball containing his last pokémon; the huge spider, Ariados. Sam shuddered at the sight of the pokémon.

"What's the matter Sam? Scared?" Eddie asked with a smirk.

"I-I-I hate spiders." Sam replied in a scared tone. He quickly shook it off though. "Venonat! Another Psybeam!" Venonat's eyes glowed again.

"Ariados! Spider Web!" Eddie yelled. Ariados opened its mouth and shot a sticky, silky thread at Venonat. The webbing completely blocked Venonat's vision, effectively disabling its attack and blinding it.

"Aw man." Sam groaned, holding up Venonat's poké ball. "Venonat! Return!" The poké ball didn't do anything though. "What the—" Eddie cackled.

"When a pokémon uses Spider Web, its opponent can't be called back until it's defeated." He explained in his demonic matter. "Ariados! Tackle!" Ariados charged towards Venonat at a speed that was too fast for a spider. It crashed into Venonat and knocked it out of the field.

"Venonat is out of the match!" Eddie's mother said, holding up the green flag again. "This match is now tied with both trainers having only one pokémon remaining." Sam called back Venonat and took out his last pokémon.

'_Bug types are weak against flying types, so Pidgeotto should have the advantage._' He thought.

"Go! Pidgeotto!" Sam tossed the poké ball and his faithful bird appeared.

"Ariados! Poison Sting!" Eddie ordered. Ariados fired some pins at Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto! Dodge and use Whirlwind!" Sam said. Pidgeotto went under Ariados's attack and flapped its wings fast. Ariados was blown back to the other side of the ring.

"Now use Wing Attack!" Pidgeotto dove towards Ariados. Before Eddie can issue a counterattack, Ariados was struck by Pidgeotto's wings. The attack knocked Ariados out of bounds. Awestruck, the gym leader called back the spider.

"Sam wins the match!" Eddie's mom yelled, holding up the red flag. Eddie walked up to Sam and put on his mask.

"Sam Dullard, you've completely devastated my forces of darkness!" He hissed in a demonic voice. He pulled back the mask. "Congrats! Here's your badge." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the badge. It was shaped like a pair of green roller blades. They were lined up side by side. Eddie handed the Roller Blades Badge to Sam.

"Yes! The Roller Blades Badge is mine!" Sam yelled as he held up the badge.

"Pika pi ka!" Pikachu cheered.

"Come on, Mom! We gotta get to the dirt bike course!" Eddie yelled as he ran, leaving the others alone. Eddie's mom turned to Sam, who just called back Pidgeotto.

"It's easy to get lost in these woods. Would you like me to take you to the park's entrance?"

"Yes. Thank you, Mrs. Valentine." Sam replied.

Mrs. Valentine took Sam to the park's entrance after going through the scenic route, which, in contrast to what he and Pikachu went through, was full of healthy green trees and friendly pokémon. Sam waved good bye to the impatient Eddie & his mother and left to go to the pokémon center. But what happened to our trio of screwballs?

-----------------------------------

"This is—" Otto started.

"Totally—" Reggie growled.

"LAME! AHHH!!!" Twister yelled. They were surrounded by a horde of ghost pokémon.

"It was your bright idea to come in here, Otto! Why couldn't you just leave the Squid alone today!?" Reggie yelled.

"Oh come off it! How was I supposed to know we were gonna get lost and stuck with these things?!" Otto replied.

"Less fighting, more screaming!" Twister yelled. The pokémon closed in as the camera backed away from the scene.

"Looks like Team Rocket's getting spooked again!" They all screamed.

-----------------------------------

Post-chapter Conversation

"Question." Izzy said.

"What?" I asked.

"If Eddie's the so-called 'prince of the netherworld,' why did he have bug and ghost types? Shouldn't he have had _dark_ and ghost types instead?"

"First of all, it's called strategy, although one strong psychic type would've destroyed his team." I replied. "Second, I completely forgot about the latest addition of ghost types and all the dark type pokémon when I wrote this chapter."

"-.- I shoulda known." Izzy groaned. I shrugged.

"Hey, bugs are scary too, ya know! Anyway, what will happen now that Sam only has one more gym to go through? Find out in part two of our triple update!"


	11. Into the Lion’s Den

Pre-chapter Conversation

"Ha! In your face, Izzy!" I bragged. "I got through half the story without mentioning your name once! Now what!?"

"Hmph. So you _are_ capable of writing without putting me in." Izzy said, crossing his arms. "So are you actually going to go all the way and not include me?"

"Hell no. You're making an appearance." I replied bluntly. Izzy smirked.

"You were squirming the whole time, weren't you?"

"Pfft! No way!" I scoffed.

"Yeah right. So if I'm gonna be in the story, you gotta give me a pokémon of great power." Izzy said. I blinked.

"You mean…"

"Yeah. Grant me the power of the master of darkness, evil, and all that is ultimate in the _Pokémon_ Dimension." Izzy started. "Give me **King Mewtwo!!! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!**" As he laughed, lightning struck and thunder rumbled.

"Meow!" Sadie shrieked in fright as she hid behind Izzy. I only crossed my arms in response.

"Nope."

Izzy fell over.

"Why!?!"

"First of all, I made you way too powerful when we were in the Pokémon Dimension." I responded. "If you're going to be in this one, I'll have to be careful. Second, I already lent King Mewtwo to somebody."

"Who? Who could possibly comprehend his power?" Izzy asked in a fright-filled shock. I smirked.

"You'll soon find out." I turned to the camera. "Anyway, this chapter is the first of our last four parodies. This one's a parody of the episode 'Battle for the Badge,' in which Ash and Gary battle the leader of the Viridian City gym. Likewise, Sam and Lars must battle the leader of the Bruised Man's Curve gym. Will the rivals get through the challenge?"

--------------------------------

Rocketmon Ch. 10: Into the Lion's Den

The alarm clock buzzed its annoying sound. It was shortly slammed on by a pale hand. Sam woke up with a start. He jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and brushed his hair. He ran back to his room and tossed his clothes on. Pikachu yawned as Sam put his poké balls and pokédex in his pockets.

"Rise and shine, Pikachu. We gotta get to that last gym." He said as he picked up the tiny electric type. Pikachu yawned again and looked at its trainer like he was a complete idiot for getting up this early for a gym battle.

"Sam! Breakfast!" Paula yelled.

"Coming Mom!" Sam yelled back. He carried Pikachu to the dinning room. Paula laid down three plates of bacon, pancakes, and eggs. There was a smaller portion for Pikachu, of course.

"Wow Mom! This looks great. What's the occasion?" Sam asked after looking over the table. His mother didn't normally cook a huge breakfast unless she was in a good mood about something.

"I'm just so proud of the progress you and your pokémon are making." Paula replied as she sat down. "It's only been two months, but you almost have enough badges to enter the Pacific League. You're going to challenge the town's last gym leader today, aren't you?"

"Yeah. We gotta get to Bruised Man's Curve soon." Sam answered as he sat down. Pikachu jumped into its seat.

"Well eat up. You'll need your strength to battle the gym leader." Paula said. Pikachu didn't hesitate one bit as it dug into its scrambled eggs.

"I wonder what pokémon the last leader uses though." Sam said after taking a few bites of his pancake.

"That last gym is on the mountain boarding course, right?" Paula asked after taking a sip of orange juice.

"I believe so. Why?" Sam replied.

"The gym leader might be using rock or ground type pokémon." Sam put a thumb to his chin.

"That makes sense. So if that's true, I should take some grass, water, and flying type pokémon because of the weathering effect."

"The weathering effect?" Paula asked. Sometimes, she envied her son's intelligence.

"Yeah Mom. Water, ice, wind, and moss wear down rocks. It's how the rock formations of the world have been created. They're still being changed even as we speak. That's why I should take water, grass, and flying type pokémon with me."

"Right… Sorry I asked." Paula muttered. Sam and Pikachu finished their breakfast and then left.

An hour later…

"Hey twerp!" Lars yelled at Twister, who was about to get out his meowth costume. He quickly closed the closet door and looked at Lars.

"Hi Lars. How's it going?" Twister asked nervously. Lars glared at him.

"Get outta my way shrimp. I gotta get my shoes out of the closet so I can go to the gym."

"Gym? Since when did you workout?" Twister asked. Lars sweatdropped.

"Pokémon gym, ya lame-o!"

"Ohhhhhh… Which one?" Lars fell over.

"I already told you at dinner last night. I'm going to the Bruised Man's Curve gym." He said. Twister got a nervous look on him.

"D-did you say 'Bruised Man's Curve?'"

"Yeah. Now move! I gotta get there before the Squid does!"

"The Squid!? Oh crap!" Twister yelled as he ran to the family video phone. Lars scratched his head and got his shoes out of the closet. Twister dialed a number on the phone.

--------------------------------

"_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Phone call! Phone call!_" The phone rang. It rang like that a few more times before Otto picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" He asked groggily.

"_Ottoman! It's me!_" He heard Twister yell. Otto turned on the visual and glared at him.

"Twist, it's ten in the morning. I wanna sleep!"

"_It's important, bro!_" Twister said urgently.

"What can be so important that you wake me up this early on a Saturday?"

"_It's the Squid. He's on his way to Bruised Man's Curve!_" Otto's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

"_Yeah. And Lars is going there too!_" Twister replied.

"I gotta wake up Reg…" Otto started. "Call the boss and tell him the news. Reg and me will meet you in a few minutes. Get your uniform out."

"_Right. See ya._" And they hung up.

"Reggie!" Otto yelled as he ran up the stairs.

Later…

"Here we are. Bruised Man's Curve Gym." Sam said as he stopped his bike.

He and Pikachu were standing at the foot of the huge mountain course. Unlike in his dimension, the entire course was fenced off by a brick wall. At the peak, there were dark clouds. At the gate stood two men wearing black suits with red R's on them. They were also wearing black caps that covered their eyes in shadow. Sam and Pikachu were about to walk up to the guards when four people riding bikes got in front of them.

"Hey! I was here first!" Sam yelled. He then noticed it was Lars and his crew who stopped in front of him.

"What was that dork?" Lars asked.

"I said I was here first!" Sam barked.

"And I say I was here first!" Lars yelled, shaking a fist at Sam. The smaller boy immediately backed down. Lars turned to the guards. "I wanna challenge the gym leader. Let me in!" The guards didn't say anything. The one on the right pressed a button, which opened the gate.

"Let's go, boys." Lars said as he walked inside. His cheerleaders followed him inside.

"Come on, Pikachu. We're going too!" Sam said as he ran forward. Instantly, the gate closed. "Hey! What's the deal?"

"Only one trainer's allowed in the gym at a time, kid." The left guard said.

"But—" Sam started.

"Those are the rules!" Both guards yelled at the same time. Sam sighed and resided himself to wait.

'_Those uniforms sure look familiar…_' He thought as he looked at the guards. He and Pikachu sat on a nearby rock.

On the mountain's peak…

"Ok. Where's the leader of this joint!?" Lars yelled.

The peak was smoothed out so that a field can be put in place. Lars and his crew were standing on one end of the field. On the other side, the floor opened and a man rose up on an elevator. The boys couldn't see his body because it was concealed in shadow. Beside the man sat the biggest persian you've ever seen!

"Are you the leader?" Lars asked. The man nodded.

"I am the Bruised Man's Curve gym leader. Who are you?"

"I'm Lars Rodriguez, the best trainer in Ocean Shores." The brunet said. His cheerleaders whooped. The gym leader chuckled.

"Confident, aren't you? Very well. Let's battle." He snapped his fingers and an area outside the middle of the field opened. A man wearing the same uniform as the guards from earlier appeared on an elevator. He was holding two flags; one red and the other green.

"This gym battle will be a three-on-three with no time limit!" The ref yelled. "Do both trainers accept?"

"Yes." Lars and the gym leader said at the same time.

"Then begin!" The ref yelled as a bell was rung.

"Go! Wartortle!" Lars yelled, tossing his first poké ball into the field. The evolved water type appeared, ready to fight.

"Go. Sandslash." The gym leader calmly said, tossing his first ball in. In a flash, the ground type hedgehog appeared. "Sandslash. Sand attack."

"Slash!" The pokémon yelled as it turned and started kicking sand with its hind legs.

"Wartortle! Withdraw!" Lars ordered. Wartortle retreated into its shell, avoiding the attack. "Now use Water Gun!" Wartortle popped back out and sprayed Sandslash with a stream of water. Due to its weakness, Sandslash collapsed.

"YEAH!!!" Lars cheered. His cheerleaders cheered as well.

"Sandslash is out of the match!" The ref yelled, holding up the green flag. The gym leader called back Sandslash and produced another poké ball.

"Go. Nidoking." He tossed it and the huge poison/ground type appeared.

"Ha! I can take it!" Lars yelled. "Wartortle! Water Gun!" Wartortle reared back and got ready to attack.

"Hyper Beam." The leader said calmly.

'_That's really starting to get on my nerves._' Lars thought with a growl.

Nidoking charged energy into his horn as Wartortle fired its attack. Nidoking fired a beam of orange energy. Both attacks collided, but Wartortle's Water Gun evaporated due to the heat of the Hyper Beam! With nothing to block it, it went towards Wartortle.

"Quick! Withdraw!" Lars ordered. Wartortle shrank into its shell. The beam struck it, sending it flying. "Aw man!" Lars called it back.

"Wartortle is out of this match!" The ref yelled, holding up the red flag.

'_Ok. What do I need to beat this lame-o's nidoking?_' Lars thought. He snapped his fingers.

"Go! Hitmonchan!" He tossed a poké ball into the field, revealing the boxer.

"Hyper Beam." The gym leader said. Nidoking charged energy again.

"Ice Punch!" Lars ordered. Nidoking fired his beam as Hitmonchan charged in. The fighting type side stepped to avoid the attack as his right fist grew dangerously cold. He struck Nidoking and froze him completely. Lars' cheerleaders roared and waved their pom-poms as the gym leader recalled Nidoking with a smirk.

"Why don't ya give up? You can't beat me!" Lars teased.

"Is that what you think!?" The gym leader asked, trying to intimidate Lars. Lars didn't back down though.

"It is!" He replied. The gym leader stepped out of the shadows to show that he was Raymundo in an orange suit! Lars took no notice of this fact, though.

"Perhaps I can get one more chance to test out my most powerful pokémon." Ray said with a smirk.

"What? Your overweight persian!?" Lars laughed.

"Hey! It's a glandular problem!" The persian, who was really Tito in a costume, yelled. Ray just snapped his fingers in response.

The floor in front of him opened and an elevator rose, revealing Ray's last pokémon. Like the gym leader at the beginning of the match, the pokémon was concealed in shadow. Lightning flashed across the sky, revealing the pokémon, which stood as tall as Ray. It was gray and had a purple tail & two tiny horns on its head. Lars and his crew shuddered at the sight.

"Wh-wh-wh-what's that thing!?" Lars yelled as he took out his pokédex and pointed it at the pokémon.

"_Mewtwo. The genetic pokémon._" The pokédex started. "_A psychic type. Known as the greatest pokémon of all time. Feared by all. It can create huge storms, make people forget stuff, talk, and has a huge grudge with the pokémon Mew. In other words, you're screwed, shorty._"

"Ouch…" Lars said. "Hey! 'Shorty?!' I'm taller than the Squid, for cryin' out loud!"

"Psychic attack." Ray ordered. Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue. It shot a ball of blue energy at Hitmonchan, knocking it out.

"O.O;;;; Ok…" Lars said in disbelief.

"Hitmonchan is out of the match!" The ref yelled. Lars called it back.

'_Hey wait a minute!_' He thought. '_That thing's a psychic type?_' He grinned as he grabbed a poké ball. '_I got this thing won._'

"Go! Houndoom!" He tossed it and the gruesome-looking dog popped out.

"Psychic attack." Ray said. Mewtwo looked at him like he was joking, but Ray wasn't laughing. Sighing, the psychic type launched a ball of blue energy at Houndoom. It wasn't even affected.

"O.O;;;; **WHAT!?!**" The gym leader yelled with total shock.

"Pahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! That weakling of yours can't even hit my Houndoom?!" Lars teased. "Crunch attack!" Houndoom dashed towards Mewtwo and bit it hard, knocking it out. Ray stared in disbelief.

"Mewtwo is out of the match! The winner is Lars!" The ref yelled.

"YEAH! I knew I was gonna win! Right boys?" Lars bragged. His cheerleaders cheered as Ray reluctantly handed him the badge.

"Come on, Mewtwo. We gotta get ready for the next match." He said dejectedly.

"**HOLD IT!!!**" A voice from the sky yelled. A bolt of lightning struck the field and a boy appeared. He looked to be about twelve. He was about five feet tall. He had black hair and tanned skin. He was wearing a black cloak and a blue bucket hat.

(A/N: In other words, he's the same kid who showed up at the end of Chapter One.)

"What are you doing here?" Ray asked nervously.

"You know what I want." The boy replied. "Remember the deal you made with the boss? You got King Mewtwo for one match and one match only." He sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe what an idiotic trainer you are. King Mewtwo would've been much better off in my capable hands."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Ray roared.

"_You're_ the one who should watch his mouth!" The boy shouted back. "I don't know why the boss even decided to lend you his strongest pokémon. Lost against a weak dark type." He gave a glance towards Lars.

"Enjoy your victory. There will be nothing left after I'm done with you!" He yelled. Lars crossed his arms and glared at the boy.

"You wanna go at it!?" He challenged. "Come on, if you're not scared!" The boy laughed at the challenge.

"That may work on Otto, but not me. Our match will come in due time, but for now…" He turned towards Mewtwo and held out a gold poké ball. "King Mewtwo! Return!" A red beam shot out and brought Mewtwo back to its ball. The kid turned away from everyone.

"Hmph! See ya around." Another lightning bolt struck and the caped boy was gone.

"Let's go." Lars growled to his cronies, who were speechless after that encounter. They left the area. Ray looked devastated as he went back to his end of the field.

"Boss!" Three voices yelled. Ray grumbled and turned to the trio that arrived at the field.

"What is it, Otto?" He asked. Otto and the others stopped and looked at Ray.

"Something happen to you, Raymundo?" Otto asked.

"It's nothing and I told you to address me as Boss when you're in uniform."

"¬.¬ Yeah… So much for caring." Reggie grumbled under her breath. Ray glared at her.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing." Reggie replied in an innocent tone.

"Hmph." Ray crossed his arms. "What are you guys doing here, anyway?"

"We came to tell you about the Squid, Raymundo!" Twister replied. "He's coming up here to battle ya!" Ray sighed.

"I'm not really in the mood for any more battles today. I'm going back to the pokémon center." He moved towards the elevator.

"But what about the battle?" Otto asked. Ray turned to him.

"Here." He reached into his suit and tossed them three poké balls. The trio each caught one. "Use them to battle Sam. I'm outta here. Come on, Tito."

"Right, bruddah—I mean—Persian…" Tito did a fake purr as he followed Ray on all fours to the elevator at the end of the field. Otto, Reggie, and Twister stared in amazement.

"Did Raymundo just do what I think he did?" Otto asked.

"I-I think so…" Reggie replied.

"Th-th-that means…" Twister started before everybody broke into a grin. "We just became—"

"**GYM LEADERS!!!**" They all yelled as they jumped in the air.

At the foot of the mountain…

"They've been up there a long time." Sam mused to Pikachu, who was trying to stay awake, despite the boredom. Just then, the gate opened.

"That gym leader was too easy!" Lars bragged to his cronies. "Come on! I need to get ready for the Pacific League!"

"Go Lars! Go Lars! It's yo birthday! It's yo birthday!" His cheerleaders cheered. The group got on their bikes and sped away. Sam got up and walked over to the gate.

"It's your turn, kid." The left guard said. Sam quickly walked through the gate and up the steep mountain.

Later…

"God! Hasn't this gym leader thought of elevators!?" Sam exclaimed when he reached the summit. He was sweating and panting heavily, as was Pikachu.

"Pika…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" Three voices cackled. Sam and Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Oh no…not them…again…" Sam panted.

"Prepare for trouble!" Reggie's voice yelled.

"Make it double!" Otto's voice yelled.

"To protect the world from shoobies!"

"To unite all surfers within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of major beefs!"

"To get huge air in the stars above!" On the other side, the floor opened and an elevator rose, revealing—

"Reggie!"

"Otto!"

"Team Rocket grinds rails at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to face us in Hockey!"

"Twister! That's right!" Twister yelled as he struck a meowth-like pose. They noticed that Sam and Pikachu were still panting.

"Hey! You totally ignored us!" Team Rocket yelled.

"Just…give me…a second…" Sam replied, still catching his breath. The trio sweatdropped.

A half hour later…

"Team Rocket! What are you guys doing here!?" Sam yelled as he stood up.

"Pika!" Pikachu added for affect. Team Rocket was sound asleep. They both fell over. Twister opened an eye.

"Oh. You're finally done." He said with a yawn. He stood up and stretched his legs. He then shook his teammates. "Hey! Get up!"

"Ugh… Five more minutes…" Otto groaned.

"I'm up, I'm up…" Reggie sputtered before closing her eyes again. Twister groaned.

"GET UP!!!!"

::DOUBLE WHAM!!!!!::

"®.® The pwetty stars…" Twister said in a daze. He had two lumps on his head, courtesy of his teammates. He collapsed as Otto and Reggie tossed their mallets behind them.

"o.O;;;; That was weird…" Sam said.

"Now where were we?" Otto asked with a yawn.

"Beats me. I forgot my place too." Reggie replied, scratching her head.

"I know…" Sam started sweetly, glaring at them. "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!**" Team Rocket cringed.

"Argh! Too loud!" Otto yelled, holding his ears. Sam crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Let me guess. You three want Pikachu, AGAIN!?"

"Ahhh… Today is very different from our usual encounters, Squ—err—twerp." Reggie said. Sam raised an eyebrow at her near mistake.

"Let's celebrate!" Twister yelled as he shot up.

"Today, the new leaders of this gym are—" Otto started.

"The three of us!" Reggie finished. Sam stared in shock.

"You guys are the gym leaders? That means this gym is controlled by Team Rocket!" The trio laughed.

"Duh! Team Rocket controls everything in Ocean Shores!" Otto yelled with a grin.

"And soon, we'll control the entire world!" Reggie added.

"But first, we'll whomp ya in a gym battle!" Twister yelled.

"Yeah right." Sam scoffed. "What are the rules?"

"A three-on-three with no time limit. Got it?" Otto replied.

"Right." Sam said with a smirk.

'_It's only Reggie and the guys._' He thought. '_I've beaten them hundreds of times. This'll be fun._' Otto took out a poké ball, as did Sam.

"Go! Crawdaunt!" Otto yelled as he tossed the first ball into the field. It opened and the dark crab appeared. Sam was shocked.

"Where'd _that_ come from!?" He totally expected the Rocket to send out his weezing. Team Rocket laughed.

"Our boss gave us a little reinforcement to defeat you." Otto said.

"No matter. I'll still beat ya! Go! Weepinbell!" Sam tossed his poké ball and the grass type appeared. "Razor Leaf!"

"Bell, bell, bell!" Weepinbell yelled as it spun around and tossed its leaves.

"Crawdaunt! Harden attack!" Otto ordered. Crawdaunt glowed white as the leaves approached it. Crawdaunt got hit, but didn't seem to be affected. "Now, use Crab Hammer!" Crawdaunt charged towards Weepinbell.

"Use Stun Spore!" Sam ordered. Weepinbell spun again and released its paralyzing powder.

"Quick! Use Water Gun!" Otto cried. Crawdaunt sprayed water at the stun spore and neutralized it. The attack did more though as it soaked Weepinbell, damaging it a bit. The grass type was a little less than pleased.

"Vine Whip!" Weepinbell did as it was told. It brought out two vines, wrapped them around Crawdaunt, and slammed it hard into the ground a couple of times before it had a dazed expression. Weepinbell let go and Team Rocket gaped at what happened.

"That has got to hurt." Twister observed. Otto glared at him, called back Crawdaunt, and brought out another poké ball.

"Go! Tyrannitar!" He tossed it and the huge rock type appeared. Sam grinned at his luck.

'_Wow. Mom sure called it right._' He thought. "Weepinbell! Razor—"

"Tyrannitar! Hyper Beam!" Otto didn't let Sam finish as Tyrannitar started charging energy. The dark type fired a devastating Hyper Beam and completely overpowered Weepinbell. It fainted.

"All right!" Team Rocket cheered as Sam called back his grass type and grabbed another poké ball.

'_Man! Their boss must be pretty strong, whoever he is._' Sam thought. "Go! Starmie!" He tossed it and the purple starfish appeared.

"Another Hyper Beam!" Otto ordered with a grin. Tyrannitar charged energy again.

"Wow. He's not doing too bad." Reggie said, astonished at Otto's progress.

"Yeah. He might even pull it off." Twister said in the same tone.

"Starmie! Hydro Pump!" Sam ordered. Starmie aimed all of its points at Tyrannitar. Both pokémon fired their attacks at the same time. They collided and went back and forth for a few moments before Tyrannitar's beam weakened, allowing Starmie's water attack to strike it. The rock type fell with a thud.

"Aw weak!" Otto said as he called Tyrannitar back. "Hey, why did the Hyper Beam weaken!?"

"Duh! You can't use Hyper Beam twice in a row!" Sam yelled across the field. "A pokémon has to rest after using that attack!" Otto slapped his head.

"Nice move, Rocket Boy!" Reggie hissed just low enough for only Otto to hear.

"'_Nice move, Rocket Boy._'" Otto mocked before grabbing another poké ball. "Go! Shiftry!" He tossed the poké ball and Otto's final pokémon appeared.

'_Grass types are strong against water types._' Sam gulped. "But I'll try my best! Starmie! Hydro Pump!"

"Shiftry! Faint Attack!" Otto ordered. Starmie launched its attack at Shiftry, who disappeared and reappeared behind Starmie. The grass type struck the water/psychic type hard and it fainted.

"Yeah! Now what!?" Otto teased. Sam called back Starmie.

'_It's a grass type, so Growlithe should do the job._' He thought as he grabbed the last poké ball. "Go! Growlithe!" He tossed the ball and the fire pooch appeared.

"Hey Twister, doesn't that look like your old puppy?" Reggie whispered.

"Enough with this puppy!" Twister replied.

"I'm about to win this." Otto grinned. "Shiftry! Faint Attack!" Shiftry disappeared again. Sam gasped.

"Quick Growlithe! Turn around and use Flamethrower!" Growlithe looked confused, but did as it was told. As it turned around, Shiftry appeared! Growlithe let loose a stream of fire, cooking the grass/dark type. Once the attack finished, Shiftry, charbroiled, fell backwards. Sam cheered.

"We did it!"

"Ruff!" Growlithe barked.

"Chu!" Pikachu added.

"This isn't over!" Otto growled, calling back Shiftry. "Go! Weezing!" He tossed the ball containing his personal pokémon. He then turned to Reggie. "Well!?"

"Uhhh…right. Go! Arbok!" Reggie yelled as she tossed her own poké ball as well. The two poison types appeared.

"Hey! The match is over! I won the badge fair and square!" Sam protested.

"Well, we're going into overtime!" Otto yelled back with a grin.

"If that's how you want to play…" Sam said. "Pikachu! Growlithe! Thunderbolt and Flamethrower!" The two pokémon ran into the field.

"Growliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiithe!!!!" Growlithe barked as it fired its attack.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!" Pikachu roared as it fired a wave of lightning at the poison types. The lightning wrapped around Growlithe's flames and struck the pokémon. The attack didn't end though as it sped towards Team Rocket.

"No wait! Don't come any closer!" Twister yelled, holding up his paw gloves in defense. The attack struck the trio, creating a huge explosion and sending them flying.

"Noooo!!!" Otto yelled as he dropped the badge.

"Looks like Team Rocket's grinding off again!!!" The trio yelled as they and their pokémon became a star. Sam and his pokémon jumped for joy.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as it pointed at something glittering in front of them. Sam walked over and picked it up.

"This must be the gym's badge." He said. "Looks like a mountain board." The badge was indeed shaped like a mountain board. It was purple and had a mountain behind it. "Needless to say, this must be called the Mountain Board Badge." He smiled as he put the badge away and called back Growlithe.

"Come on, Pikachu. We gotta go register for the Pacific League!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu said cheerfully as the two ran down the mountain.

--------------------------------

Post-chapter Conversation

"Sam and Lars have won their battles and now they can enter the Pacific League!" I said. "Will the trip to Hawaii go smoothly? And also, who was the mysterious caped boy?" Just then, Izzy walked into the room.

"Meow!" Sadie cried happily at the sight of her master. Izzy tossed a gold poké ball at me. I caught it.

"Here! And that's the last time I'm playing delivery boy for you!" He yelled as he went to pet Sadie. I glared at him.

"Tune in next time."


	12. Battles aboard the SS Pineapple

(Originally posted on 8/2/4)

Pre-chapter Conversation

"Ahhh… It's good to be able to post again." I said, stretching my arms. "I swear, it's torture having to wait a week to be able to post, especially when you have to wait until MIDNIGHT!!!" I roared with heavy hate and dislike. I took a deep breath. "Anyway, I guess I should be kinda glad I was blocked." Izzy raised a confused eyebrow at me.

"What do ya mean?" He asked.

"Well, if I was able to post last week, I wouldn't have had a conversation planned for this or the next chapter, but now I do." I turned to the camera. "Any who, The Big Day was pretty good. It was shorter than the other three RP movies, but it wasn't bad by any means. It was pretty funny though." I chuckled. "The way Lars' first diss got screwed up by Pi and Sputz. Heh, heh, heh…"

"I _guess_ that was pretty good." Izzy said with an uncaring shrug.

"Or how about—Heh, heh—Mommi's teasing? Hahahahahahaha!!!" I laughed heartily.

"Heh. Anyway, don't you think we should get started?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved a dismissive hand. "Oh wait! Otto's attempts to postpone the wedding! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" I held my sides as I tried to keep standing.

"Ok Boss, that's enough." Izzy hissed angrily.

"And then—HAHAHA!!!—Otto screaming bloody murder not once, but _twice_! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" I finally fell as I rolled around on the floor. Izzy was looking pissed.

"Boss…" He growled.

"And the references!" I struggled to say. "The Merryland Mansions!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" I banged the floor.

"Boss…" Izzy said through gritted teeth. He was holding his shaking fists at his sides.

"And then Lars falling into the 'lava!' HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Izzy shook violently while smoke came out of his ears.

"WHY YOU—!" He roared before calming down. He then whipped out his mallet and turned to his pokémon. "Sadie, cover your eyes. I don't you want you to see Daddy at work." The meowth covered her eyes.

"Meow."

Izzy grunted while raising the mallet above his head. I was oblivious to the whole thing.

"And then—HAHA!!!—And then! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! And then—!"

::WHAM!!!::

"®.® Pat, I wanna buy a vowel…" I groaned as I stumbled around dizzily. I then fainted. Izzy threw the mallet over his shoulders.

"Ahhh… I feel cleansed." He then turned to the camera. "Since the boss is currently out of commission, I'll give the summary. The last chapter in this triple update is the second of our last four parodies. This one is a parody of the episode 'Battle aboard the St. Anne,' in which Ash & co. go on a cruise liner. Likewise, Sam and many other anxious trainers will take the cruise to the site of the Pacific League competition. Will they get there without any mishap? Enjoy!"

---------------------------

Rocketmon Ch. 11: Battles aboard the S.S. Pineapple

(A/N: If you're wondering about the rating, it's because of one of the jokes in this chapter. I'm sure it's safe to use it in a PG setting, but I don't want to risk getting in trouble, _again_.)

Sam rode his bike at top speed to the Ocean Shores pokémon center and ran inside when he got there.

"Mr. Rocket…I…need…my…pokémon…healed…" He panted.

"o.O;;;; Ok… Let me have them, then." Ray replied. He was wearing his doctor's uniform. Sam caught his breath and handed him the poké balls and Pikachu. Ray paged for Tito and gave him the pokémon to be healed.

"It'll be a few minutes before they're healed." He said.

'_He must've had a tough fight at the gym._' He thought with a smirk. '_I hope Otto and the others didn't beat him too badly._'

"I also need to register for the Pacific League." Sam said.

"Oh that's nice—**WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!**" Ray yelled with complete shock.

'_There's no way he beat the pokémon I lent them!_' He thought. Sam gave Ray a confused look.

"Are you ok?" Ray cleared his throat.

"Uhhh… Ahem. Yes, I'm cool. Now I'll need to see the four badges in order to verify your entry."

"Alright." Sam replied. He dug into his pockets and pulled out the Skateboard, Surfboard, Roller Blades, and Mountain Board badges. Ray stared wide-eyed at the badge representing his gym and gave a scowl.

'_They lost… I'm so gonna have a talk with them when I get the chance!_' He thought with a growl. Sam gave him another confused look. Ray chuckled nervously.

"Uhhh… I mean, let me see your pokédex to complete the procedure!" Sam sweatdropped and did as he was told. He handed Ray the pokédex. Ray hooked it up to the nearby computer and typed a few commands. After a beep, he disconnected the pokédex and gave it and Sam's badges back to him.

"Ok. You're entered. In a week, the cruise ship, the S.S. Pineapple, will leave from Ocean Shores Harbor to Honolulu, Hawaii, the site of the Pacific League. It's the only ship available that goes to Hawaii. You MUST get on it."

"Right." Sam nodded. "So where's my free ticket?"

"Free ticket? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ray laughed. Sam sweatdropped. "You have to BUY your own ticket, remember?!" Sam waved a dismissive hand.

"No prob. How much can one lousy ticket cost anyway?"

---------------------------

"O.O;;;;;;;;;;;; **THREE HUNDRED DOLLARS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**" Paula yelled. She, Sam, and Pikachu were at the ticket booth at the harbor. "**YOU EXPECT ME TO PAY THAT MUCH MONEY TO SEND MY SON TO SOME TOURNAMENT!?!?!**" The man in the booth sweatdropped.

"It's not my fault, ma'am!" He said. Paula grabbed the poor guy by the collar, glared at him, sighed, and tossed him back into the booth. Sam and Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Mom would make a great wrestler." Sam said.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded. Paula turned to them and laughed nervously.

"Aw come on! You don't really mean that!" She yelled before her face turned dire. "I'm sorry, Sam. That's way too much money to pay for you to go. Maybe next year." Sam's face drooped. He had to wait a whole year before he can find out about this whole dimension thing, as well as finding out what's wrong with his friends and how to get back home.

"It's alright, Mom. I understand." He said.

---------------------------

A week has passed and Sam was sitting on a bench at the harbor, watching many confident-looking trainers walk by. He sighed.

"Looks like they're all getting ready to go on that cruise to the Pacific League competition." He said to Pikachu, who was sitting next to him. He sat for a few more minutes when…

"Aw, look at the widdle Squid!" Lars teased as he stepped in front of Sam. Thankfully, he didn't have his cheerleaders with him today. "Sad that you're too poor to go to the Pacific League? Pahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!" Sam glared at him.

"Oh, and I suppose _you_ have enough money to get a ticket?" Lars smirked and reached into his pocket.

"Read 'em and weep!" He produced a ticket and waved it in front of Sam. "It helps to have a dad in the pokémon biz! Got it free of charge! See ya later, dork! I'm gonna be the Pacific League champion! Pahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!" Lars laughed as he continued walking to the ship. Sam got up.

"Come on, Pikachu. We're going home." Pikachu jumped on Sam's shoulder as he started walking. He got a few feet forward when…

"Congratulations! You're way lucky!" Two female voices yelled, startling Sam. He turned around and sweatdropped **BIG **time.

In front of him were two girls wearing Japanese schoolgirl uniforms. They were both wearing white lipstick. The one on the left had familiar shoulder length hair, but it was blond. Sam looked at the other one and sweatdropped even more. The girl on the right was wearing a familiar pair of sunglasses, but the hair was all different though. "She" had a full head of orange hair.

'_¬.¬;;; You have GOT to be kidding me!_' Sam thought as he crossed his arms. "So, what are you selling?" The girls giggled.

"Not sell, like give." The girl on the left said in a valley girl-like accent.

"Cooooooooool!" The "girl" on the right said with the same accent.

"Here!" The left girl said, handing Sam a ticket. He looked at it and gasped.

"Wow! A ticket for the S.S. Pineapple!? Wait, what's the catch?"

"Like, there's no catch!" The left girl said. "This ticket is totally free!"

"Cooooooooool!" The right "girl" said with a grin.

"Free? What's the price?" Sam asked. The girls fell over.

"Like, you don't understand." The left girl said, starting to lose her patience. "It's totally free. To-tal-ly freeeee!"

"Coooooooool!" The "girl" wearing the shades said.

'_¬.¬ Just who does he think he's kidding?_' Sam thought, looking at her. He turned to the left girl. "Why are you giving this away?"

"Like, I really wanted to go to the Pacific League, but I uhhh…" The girl said, looking for a plausible excuse. She turned to her companion. "Got a date with my girlfriend here!" Both Sam and the other girl looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh really?" Sam challenged with a smirk. It was clear he was enjoying this. "Can you prove it to me that you two are a couple?"

'_He wouldn't!_' The left girl thought as she tried to find her voice. "Uhh… Wh-what did you have in mind?"

"Oh nothing major." Sam grinned. "Just give each other a little kiss, on the lips!" The other two sweatdropped. The girls turned to each other.

"Guess we have no choice." The left girl whispered. The other one gulped and glared at her.

"You are _so _dead when we're through with this!" "She" hissed. They looked at Sam, who had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot.

"I'm waiting." The girls looked at each other again.

"If we don't do this, he'll suspect something." The left girl whispered.

"I swear, he's enjoying this somehow, although he has no clue who we really are!" The other "girl" hissed. They both closed their eyes and started to close the distance between each other. Just as their lips were about to meet…

"Augh! I can't do this! Just take the stinkin' ticket and go!" Surprisingly, it was the left girl who yelled that. She grabbed the other one's hand and ran off.

"Bust! Ha ha!" Sam yelled. "I knew they wouldn't go through with it!" He pocketed the ticket. "Come on, Pikachu. The boat leaves in a couple of hours. We gotta hurry up and pack!"

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as they both ran out of the harbor.

Later…

From the bushes, the two girls watched Sam and Pikachu walk up the stairway to the S.S. Pineapple. The ship looked to be the biggest out of all the ships in the harbor. It looked to be at least twenty stories tall and was at least a hundred feet long. It looked like it was built for speed, despite its huge size.

"Yes! We got 'em!" The girl in the blond hair yelled in Reggie's voice.

"Don't I make, like, the hottest girl?!" The other girl asked with a silly smile.

::WHAM!::

"Unfortunately, you do, according to Lars." Reggie said, discarding her mallet. "Now let's go!" She dragged the barely conscious "girl."

"Owwwww…" The girl groaned in Otto's voice.

Reggie dragged him to the nearby lighthouse and entered. There, they changed into their Team Rocket uniforms, washed off the hair dye Reggie was wearing (Otto took off his wig as well), and met up with Twister, who was in his meowth costume, in the top room. They were standing in front of a computer.

"We got a call from Raymundo." Twister said, pressing one of the buttons on the computer. Ray, sitting down in a chair with Tito, dressed up as a persian again, sitting next to it, was displayed on the screen. "Hey Boss!"

"_Have the tickets been passed out?_" Ray asked, getting right to the point.

"Yes sir. The trainers were delighted to take them." Reggie replied.

"Was it really alright to just give all those kooks the tickets?" Otto asked, crossing his arms. Ray grinned.

"_A small price to pay for what I'll get in return.__ My men have already secretly boarded the S.S. Pineapple. I want you three to lead the mission._" The trio gasped.

"Us!?" Ray nodded.

"_Once the S.S. Pineapple has gone far enough, a little past halfway through, you'll spring the trap and steal the trainers' pokémon. I'm counting on you three. Failure is out of the question._"

"Aye, aye sir!" The trio saluted.

---------------------------

Sam walked up to the ticket taker on the ship. He flashed his ticket to the man, who was wearing a blue uniform.

"Welcome aboard the S.S. Pineapple." The ticket man said, bowing. He then picked up a small wooden box from a pile.

"This is a gift for coming onboard." He handed it to Sam. Sam walked away from the ticket taker and looked for his room. After finding it, he set down his book bag. His surfboard and skate gear (which were already placed inside) sat by the bed. Sam placed the box on the nearby table and opened it.

"What are these?"

Inside the box were six stones. One was shaped like the sun. Another was shaped like the moon. One had a leaf imprinted in it. Another featured a lightning bolt. The fifth stone had a fireball on it. The last stone had a torrent of water pictured. Still confused, Sam took out the pokédex and pointed it at the stones.

"_These are evolutionary stones._" The machine buzzed. "_Some pokémon require them to evolve. Take your little rat, for example._" Sam looked at Pikachu, who was sitting on the bed. "_If you give it a thunder stone, it will evolve into a raichu._" He picked up the thunder stone.

"If Pikachu evolved, it would get stronger. Strong enough to win me the Pacific League." He said as he walked towards Pikachu. "But it won't be same." He stopped and held the stone up to Pikachu.

"What do you think? Do you want to evolve?" Pikachu looked at the stone for a moment before it whipped the stone out of Sam's hand with its tail.

"o.O Huh?"

(Me: Duh! I'm modeling your pikachu after Ash's, meaning you can't get a raichu.)

"-.-'' Aw man…" He put the stone away and put the box in his backpack. "Come on, Pikachu. Let's see what's there to do." He picked up Pikachu and walked out of the room.

---------------------------

In the bridge, we see our captain and co-captain making final checks.

"Is everything ready?" A girl asked.

"Yes ma'am! Everything is ready!" A little boy replied. Wait a minute! Little boy? Girl? Who's there?!

"Are you sure, Little Scottie? The engines are filled up?" The captain asked.

"Yes, Cousin Clio. The engines are filled and ready to go!" The co-captain replied cheerfully.

(A/N: I love my trickery sometimes. BTW, just to clarify, Scottie has no brothers or sisters. Using that knowledge, the only sensible thing to do was make them each other's cousin.)

(Me: O.O;;; Hang on a sec! What are two kids like you doing driving a ship?!)

"Oh we passed our boat tests with no trouble." Scottie said.

"Yeah! This'll be our first job as captain and co-captain!" Clio said.

(Me: Thank God I'm not going on that cruise!)

"The ship's unsink…unsink…it can't sink!" Scottie yelled.

(Me: ¬.¬;;; That's what they said about a certain other ship.)

"There's nothing to worry about!" Clio said. "Now co-captain, if everything's ready, raise the anchor so we can get going!"

"Right!" Scottie replied as he pushed some buttons on a console. The anchor raised and the engines started up. Clio took to the helm and adjusted the speed. The S.S. Pineapple started moving out to sea in a steady pace. The crowd outside cheered as the massive ship disappeared into the horizon.

---------------------------

A few hours have passed since the ship left port and Sam was walking around the deck, taking in the sights. Many people were seen sitting on lawn chairs, tanning. Others were swimming in a pool. Sam stood by the railing and looked at the scenery. A flock of wingulls and pelippers was flying around the ship. He looked at the water and noticed a pod of wailmers and wailords swimming far from the ship. Geysers of water sprayed out from their blowholes. Other people nearby were taking pictures of the spectacle.

'_Shoobies._' Sam thought. He turned his gaze to Pikachu, who was also enjoying the sight. '_It's too bad it doesn't want to evolve. I wonder which of my other pokémon can evolve from those stones. I'll deal with that later. Right now, I can go for some lunch._'

"Let's eat, Pikachu." He said as he walked from the railing.

"Chu." Pikachu said as it followed.

---------------------------

On the roof of the bridge, where Clio and Scottie were fighting about something, the caped boy who showed up at the Bruised Man's Curve gym was standing, looking at the horizon with his arms crossed. Unlike at the gym, a pair of black tint sunglasses decorated his face. A gold pendant with a dragon engraved on it was around his neck. He was wearing a purple shirt and black jean shorts. A belt with six silver poké balls attached to it was situated around his waist.

'_Finally.__ The confrontation will happen soon._' He thought with a malicious grin. '_The stage is set. Hopefully, the players have arrived and we can begin the final act on Oahu._' From behind, a meowth walked up.

"Meow, meowth me owth." The pokémon said with a feminine voice. The caped boy turned to the cat.

"Ahhh… So they're all here?" The meowth nodded. "Even Otto and the other two?" Again, the pokémon nodded. "Excellent. All there is to do now is wait. Come Sadie. Let's grab some grub and see what's there to do around here. Maybe I can beat someone at the arcade."

"Meowth!" Sadie chirped happily as she jumped on the boy's left shoulder. The kid walked off.

---------------------------

"Woah! A skate park and a mini mountain for snowboarding!?" Otto's voice was heard from behind a piece of paper.

"And an indoor wave pool for surfing!? Cool!" Twister's voice was heard from behind the same paper. The paper was put down to reveal the two wearing blue uniforms. Twister wasn't in his meowth costume. "This ship's got it all!"

"What are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Otto yelled as the two started to run.

"Hold it!" Reggie yelled as she grabbed the two boys. She was wearing the same uniform they were. "You two aren't going anywhere! We got a job to do!"

"Aw come on, Reg!" Otto protested. "We're not even close to halfway through yet."

"Yeah! And look at this." Twister said, showing her the paper. Reggie's eyes lit up.

"Well, that dirt bike course sounds cool… Oh alright! Let's hit it!"

"Alright!" Otto yelled as they all ran.

---------------------------

An hour later, we find Sam walking around a floor of the ship that was only used for pokémon battles. Fields littered the entire area and many trainers were battling.

"Guess they're practicing for the Pacific League, huh?" Sam said to Pikachu, who was on his shoulders.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

"HOLD IT!" A familiar voice yelled and Sam found himself looking at his rival, Lars. "What are _you_ doing here!? I thought you didn't have a ticket!"

"I didn't, but two—ahem—_girls_ came along and gave me one." Sam said, chuckling at the experience he had a little while ago. Lars glared at him and grabbed a poké ball.

"How about a battle, dork?" Sam groaned.

"Do we HAVE to?! I'm on vacation!" Lars sweatdropped, then put on a grin.

"Fine." He put away the poké ball. "It'll only be that much worse when I beat you and your little rat at the Pacific League." He added a laugh for effect.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as it jumped off Sam's shoulder.

"Hey! Nobody calls Pikachu a rat and gets away with it!" Sam yelled. "Let's battle!" There was a glint in Lars' left eye.

"Suit yourself." He said with a shrug.

---------------------------

"How are we battling?" Sam asked. He and Pikachu were standing on one end of a field. Everybody who was battling earlier stopped and decided to watch.

"Two-on-two, just like our first battle, shrimp-o." Lars replied from the other end. He picked up a poké ball.

"Go! Flareon!" He tossed it and the fire type appeared. Sam gasped at the sight of it.

"Where'd you get that!?" He asked. Lars laughed.

"Remember that eevee I told you about a while ago?"

"The one you bugged your mom to get at Girl's Day? Yeah. About a million times." Sam grumbled.

"I just used one of the stones I got for coming onboard on Eevee and it turned into this fine specimen. Now let's go!"

"Fine!" Sam said as he grabbed a poké ball. "Go! Starmie!" He tossed the ball and the water type appeared.

"Heh. I'm well aware of Flareon's suckiness against water, but that won't make a difference." Lars started. "Flareon! Bite attack!" The fire type charged forward.

"Uh-oh! And Starmie's part psychic…" Sam said. "Starmie! Hydro Pump!" Starmie fired its attack and hit Flareon dead on, but the fire type kept coming and bit the starfish hard. Both pokémon separated and they looked worn out from that one encounter.

"Grrr… Flareon! Flamethrower!" Lars ordered. Flareon jumped back and fired its attack at Starmie.

"Use Water Gun!" Sam ordered. Starmie aimed its top point at Flareon and shot its attack. The streams of fire and water clashed, creating a cloud of fog that covered the entire field. Sam looked around desperately for his pokémon and its opponent. He found Starmie, but where was Flareon?

"Flareon! Bite!" Lars was heard ordering. Sam looked around for a bit before he saw a shadow in the fog. Flareon popped out and lunged at Starmie!

"Quick! Thunderbolt!" Sam said. Starmie spun around while its body crackled with electricity. Just as Flareon was about to end the match, Starmie shot lightning at the fire type. It got hit and howled in pain before collapsing. The fog cleared and Lars stomped the floor in anger.

"Return!" He hissed as Flareon was brought back to its ball. He grabbed another one. "Go! Vileplume!" The grass type appeared. "Stun Spore!" Vileplume released the toxic powder from its flower. Starmie was exposed to it and started staggering around.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Lars laughed. "Now use Razor Leaf!" Sam looked on in horror as Vileplume launched a flurry of leaves and knocked out Starmie. The water type slumped over. Sam called it back and grabbed another ball.

"Go! Growlithe!" He tossed it and the pooch appeared.

"Stun Spore!" Lars ordered. Again, Vileplume sprayed its pollen.

"Not this time! Flamethrower!" Sam ordered. Growlithe reared back and fired at the pollen. The stun spore was hit and it dissipated. The attack didn't end there though as it headed towards Vileplume and hit it.

"®.® Viiiiiiiiiileeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!" The pokémon screamed as it ran around the field while on fire. The pokémon fainted and the fire was put out.

"Yes! We won!" Sam cheered.

"Groooooooowlithe!!!!" Growlithe howled happily. Lars muttered some curses as he called back Vileplume.

"Hmph! There's no way you'll win the Pacific League if you don't evolve your little mutt!" He said as he turned to walk away. "Later, much!" Sam called back Growlithe and left in the opposite direction.

---------------------------

"Oh yeah… That was some race!" Otto yelled happily as he walked in the ship's mall (Hey, it's certainly big enough to fit a mall!). His uniform was covered with dirt. The mall was mainly filled with booths selling pokémon merchandise.

"Hey boy!" Someone yelled. Otto looked at a booth.

"You mean me, dude?" He asked the old man sitting there. The man nodded and Otto walked over. The old guy took out a red fish.

"Take a look at this." The man said as he handed Otto the fish. It flopped around in his arms.

"Woah! This thing's got a lotta energy!" Otto exclaimed.

"This is the king of all carp, a magikarp." The merchant said.

"Do I eat it?" Otto asked.

"No! You sell it!" The man yelled. He motioned for Otto to come closer. "Just between you and me, that magikarp's a pokémon gold mine."

"Gold mine?"

"Yes. A magikarp lays one thousand eggs at a time. Each of those one thousand magikarp lay one thousand more." Otto started counting his fingers after hearing that explanation. "-.-;;; That's a billion pokémon."

"O.O A billion!?" Otto exclaimed.

"You can sell a magikarp for a hundred bucks. In a few generations, you'll make billions and billions!" Otto got dollar signs in his eyes after hearing that. "Now, I normally charge two hundred dollars, but because I like you, I'll throw in an egg laying kit, child care kit, and education kit for three hundred dollars."

"$.$ I'll take it!" Otto yelled, laughing.

"Ha ha! I'm sure you'll be a very rich man, a _very_ rich man!" The merchant yelled. He then put on a devious grin.

'_There's one born every minute._'

---------------------------

The next day found our hero in the ship's ballroom. Sam was at a table, stuffing his face along with Pikachu. By the exit, the caped boy was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Nearby, his meowth was stuffing her face with seafood. The kid looked outside. The sky was dark and the wind started picking up.

'_A storm's coming._' He thought as he turned back to the party. He grinned. '_It's almost time for the REAL party to begin._' He snapped his fingers and started walking to the buffet table. Sadie followed close by.

---------------------------

"You did _what_!?" Reggie yelled. She, Twister, and Otto were in an area outside the ballroom.

"But Reg, you don't understand!" Otto defended. "Magikarp's a gold mine. Even its poké ball is solid gold!" And he held up a gold poké ball.

"It's just gold plated!" Twister yelled as he snatched the ball out of Otto's hands and applied a pin to it. He scratched the ball's surface and gave it back to Otto. The smaller Rocket screamed when he saw a bit of red where Twister scratched it.

"Magikarp's a worthless pokémon that does nothing but splash around!" Reggie yelled. "How on Earth do you expect to sell it?"

"I was tricked!" Otto cried.

"I would've expected that kinda thing from Twister." Reggie started, ignoring the cold glare Twister sent her. "How did you manage to afford it, anyway?"

"Well, the advance on my salary didn't cover it, so I…" Otto started.

"So you did what?" Reggie asked.

"I used the advance on your salary too!" Otto finished with a grin. Big mistake. Reggie glared hard at him.

::WHAM!::

"**YOU LAME-O!**** RETURN THAT STUPID FISH AND GET MY MONEY BACK!!!!**" She roared as she pummeled Otto.

Later…

Many TVs turned on in a dark room. They displayed the many trainers in the ballroom.

"It's time." Ray's voice heard in the darkness.

On the ship…

The doors slammed shut and curtains were drawn. The trainers in the room gasped as the workers ripped off their uniforms to show that they were Team Rocket members in disguise! They were all wearing backpacks that resembled vacuum cleaners.

"Hey dude. I want my money back!" The beaten-up Otto said as he stumbled around past the many Rockets. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and pulled into the back room.

"Are you crazy?" Reggie hissed.

"But—" Otto started.

"**WE GOT WORK TO DO!**" Reggie roared.

The lights were dimmed. The trainers in the room gasped again. A few even screamed.

"This must be an after-dinner show." Sam said.

"Prepare for trouble!" Reggie was heard yelling.

"-.-;;; Or not…"

"Make it double…" Otto was heard with a less-than-enthusiastic voice.

On a table, a spotlight shone, revealing the siblings. They, like the other Rockets in the room, were wearing strange vacuum packs on their backs, as well as their Team Rocket uniforms. Reggie was standing as confident as ever, but Otto was standing with his shoulders slumped.

"Wonder what happened to him." Sam said.

"To protect the world from shoobies!" Reggie continued the motto.

"To unite all surfers within our nation…" Otto said.

"To denounce the evils of major beefs!"

"To get huge air in the stars above…"

"Reggie!" She gave an evil grin.

"Otto…" He closed his eyes grimly.

"Team Rocket grinds rails at the speed of light!"

"::Sigh:: Surrender now or prepare to face us in Hockey…"

"Twister! That's right!" Twister yelled with a grin as he appeared in his usual costume.

"Hmmmm… Cool, but I prefer the real thing." The caped boy said.

"Team Rocket will now take possession of all of your pokémon!" Reggie addressed the crowd. They started murmuring at the threat she yelled. The Rockets in the room turned on their vacuums and sucked the poké balls right off the belts of a good number of trainers. The crowd screamed in fright as their precious pokémon flew away from them.

"Give me your pokémon!" A Rocket yelled at Lars.

"No way, lame-o!" Lars replied.

"Don't make me take 'em!" Another Rocket yelled at Sam.

"Pikachu!" Sam yelled.

"CHUUUUUU!!!" Pikachu yelled as it zapped the Rocket into submission. The crook yelled in agony as he collapsed, his body smoking all the while.

"If they want our pokémon, we're having a battle!" Sam proclaimed. "Who's with me?"

"YEAH!!!" The crowd cheered as they tossed their poké balls. Team Rocket sucked up a few more of them.

"Yes! Suck them up! Suck them up! Suck them all up!" Reggie yelled as some went into her pack. Despite the fact that some poké balls were sucked up, most of them did their job and released the trainers' pokémon. The trainers and the Rockets stood at both ends of the room, getting ready to make the first move.

"Pikachu! Thunder!" Sam ordered. Sam's pikachu, as well as many others, jumped in between the two crowds. They formed a pyramid with Sam's pikachu on top and fired a massive electric attack, shocking a good number of Rockets.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" They yelled as they were blasted to the other end of the room, where Reggie, Twister, and Otto were standing. The trio ducked to avoid their comrades.

"Man that was close…" Reggie said as she watched the chaos. Some more Rockets were dealt with by a massive Vine Whip attack, thanks to a pyramid of chikoritas.

"Don't stop! Get 'em, guys!" Twister cheered.

"::Sigh:: I'll just wait outside." Otto said dejectedly as he slumped outside. Reggie and Twister sweatdropped.

"What's his deal?" Reggie asked. Twister shrugged.

"Beats me, but he's missing the fun." While that little conversation was going on, about twenty or so more Rockets were dealt with by a Super Flamethrower attack, courtesy of a pyramid of growlithes and another group Thunder attack.

"Let's go! Fight back already!" Reggie ordered. The Rockets in the front line turned to each other and nodded before grabbing some poké balls.

"GO!!!" They all yelled. The balls were tossed. Many arboks appeared to do battle. "Poison Sting attack!!!" They all ordered. The snakes opened their mouths and fired thousands of needles at the trainers.

"Oh man! This is it!" Sam yelled as he covered his head.

"Kadabra! Reflect!" Three voices yelled. In three flashes of light, a trio of kadabras appeared. They each held up their spoons and concentrated. A wall made of orange light appeared and blocked the needles. Sam looked up and noticed three trainers standing in front of him. They were each wearing white robes.

"We'll take it from here." One of them said before turning back to the battle.

"Kadabra! Psychic attack!" The trio ordered. The kadabras again held up their spoons. The arboks in the front line glowed blue as they were lifted. They were then tossed towards the Rockets, who got tossed to the other end of the room. Another line of Rockets stepped up and grabbed their poké balls.

"GO!!!" They all yelled as they pitched the balls. A pack of houndoom appeared, much to the surprise of the psychic trio. "Faint Attack!!!" The dogs ran towards the psychic types while disappearing. The trio in the white robes looked visibly shaken as the dark types neared.

"Machoke! Mega Punch!" A few voices yelled. A group of machokes appeared to fight. They charged in and struck the houndooms before they can strike.

"Growlithe! Flamethrower!" Sam yelled. The pyramid of growlithes launched another fiery attack, which drove some Rockets back.

"Woah. These guys are pretty strong." The caped boy said. He noticed some Rockets making their escape and smirked. "Sadie! Group Pay Day!"

"Meow!" Sadie yelled as she jumped on a pyramid of meowths. They all fired tons of coins at the Rockets. They screamed in agony as they were pummeled with the coins.

"My turn!" Lars yelled as he grabbed a poké ball. "Go! Pidgeot! Whirlwind!" He tossed it.

When Pidgeot was released, it flew up into the air with a whole flock of its kind. They got close to each other and flapped their wings, causing a massive tornado to suck up the last few Rockets. They were blasted off into the dark sky. Everybody cheered at their victory.

(A/N: If anybody was confused, "Rockets" in that last scene referred to Team Rocket members and not Otto and Reggie, but you probably already knew that.)

"And that's my cue to find a lifeboat." The caped boy said as he and his meowth left the celebration.

"You guys are pretty good." Sam said. "We should be proud of our win today."

"What a drama queen." Lars said, rolling his eyes.

---------------------------

"Ugh… I can't wait to get off this stupid ship." Reggie groaned as she and Twister crawled out to where Otto, still wallowing in self-pity, was waiting.

"Me too…" Twister added. Just then, the ship rocked, forcing Magikarp's poké ball out of Otto's hands. It rolled away from the trio.

"Wait! There goes my next paycheck!" Otto yelled as he ran after the ball.

"Ahhh! There goes my advance too!" Reggie yelled as she and Twister followed.

---------------------------

In the ballroom, everybody was worried because of the vibrations. Most of the passengers ran to the bridge. They started complaining to the captain and co-captain.

"Now everyone, calm down!" Clio said.

"We just hit some rough water." Scottie added.

"It's nothing to worry about. Besides, the ship's unsinkable, remember?" Clio said. The ship rocked again. The passengers looked to the right, where a lifeboat, carrying Clio and Scottie, was being lowered.

"Uhhh…we're just testing out this lifeboat." The captain said.

"But Cousin Clio, you said we were going to make our getaway." Scottie said. The passengers' eyes widened.

"Nice going, big mouth!" Clio hissed. The passengers immediately bolted for the lifeboats.

"Come on, Squid! We gotta get outta here!" Lars yelled at Sam, who just called back Growlithe.

"Thanks a lot, buddy." He said. The ship rocked again, forcing Sam to drop the ball. "Growlithe! No!" He ran after the poké ball, followed by Pikachu.

"Heh. Later twerp!" Lars said as he turned to run, but he stopped himself. "Ohhhh, but I can't just leave him here! Damn it! Wait up!" He turned and followed Sam.

---------------------------

"Alright! I got it!" Otto yelled as he grabbed the gold plated poké ball.

"Finally! Let's get outta here!" Reggie yelled.

"Yeah! The ship's gonna sink!" Twister yelled. Team Rocket was about to leave when the ship rocked violently, tossing them into the ship's kitchen. They were knocked unconscious.

---------------------------

"Whew! Got it!" Sam said as he grabbed the poké ball.

"It's about time! Let's go!" Lars yelled. The ship rocked violently again, knocking the two and Pikachu into Sam's conveniently-placed cabin. They were knocked out as well.

Outside…

Everybody watched in horror as a huge wave struck the S.S. Pineapple and knocked it upside-down. The once-proud cruise ship sank under the waves. Clio and Scottie gave a grimace.

"Ohhhh we're _so_ gonna hear it when we get back to the mainland." Clio said.

"Who's we!? I quit!" Scottie yelled.

"Quit?! You ain't gonna make me deal with them alone!"

"Well, _you_ were the one who was driving the ship!"

(Me: Ahem!)

"Oh. Right!" Clio said as she stood up. "If there's anybody who didn't make it safely off the ship, say 'I!'" Scottie sweatdropped. Nobody said anything. "Ok then! I guess everybody's safe."

"-.-;;; God, what a tart!" The caped boy said from another lifeboat.

"Guess we have to paddle the rest of the way to Hawaii, then." Clio said to herself. And so, the lifeboats left for Hawaii, unknowingly leaving behind our hero, his rival, and our villains in the ship.

---------------------------

Post-chapter Conversation

"Well, _this_ has turned out to be a turn for the worst." Izzy said. "Will Sam and everybody else make it out alive? Find out in the next chapter!" I groaned as I sat up.

"Oh man, what a trip…" I stood up while holding my head. "So anyway, continuing on the subject of the movie…"

"Boss!" Izzy yelled, getting his mallet ready.

"Calm down! I'm done with the comedy aspect of the movie!" I yelled. "Anyway, the action was pretty cool. Needless to say, the best part was during the competition at Zero Gravity Zone. I mean, all those impressive tricks and flips, not to mention the way the courses looked. Sam did pretty good, despite his track record. It's a shame Lars lost though."

"I guess that's what happens when you play a sort of villainous role." Izzy said with a sigh.

"Guess so." I said with a shrug. "But still, why did the movie have to be so short? They could've easily added more to it."

"Like…?"

"Well, like with Island of the Menehune—"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Izzy screamed at the memory of Chapter Four.

"¬.¬ —They _could have_ talked more about Dani, Otto and Reggie's mom. I totally expected that with the wedding and all, our favorite siblings would be completely bummed out!"

"But they were."

"Not to the point that I wanted. I was expecting one of them or Ray to look through old pictures of Dani, you know, so that I can see her in full, lively color."

"Why would you wanna see her in color?" Izzy asked with an eyebrow raised. I shrugged.

"Curiosity? Also, they could've elaborated on the wedding and the contest a bit more." I shrugged again. "Oh well. Maybe they'll have a Mother's Day episode and they'll discuss Dani, like what they did on Rugrats for Chuckie's mom."

"Heh. Guess we'll see."

"Til Wednesday, folks!" I waved at the camera. I added through gritted teeth, "Unless something happens to prevent an update!"


	13. Unlikely Alliances

Pre-chapter Conversation

I'm standing alone in the studio, pressing rapidly on my GBA.

"Ugh! Come on, Otto! Get in that hole!" I yelled. "No, no, no! Yes… Yes… Alright!" I punched the air. "Oh wait…" I gasped. "No wait! Come on! Land the blasted Rocket Air before time runs out! ARGH!!! NOT AGAIN!!!" I stomped on the ground as Izzy walked in with Sadie on his shoulders.

"Uhhh…" My partner said. I didn't pay any attention as I put the GBA on the desk.

"Aw man! I'll never get the high score at this rate!" I groaned.

"Mind if I ask what you were playing?" Izzy asked.

"Huh?" I looked up at him. "Oh! Uhhh… I was playing 'Zero Gravity Zone.'" Izzy held his chin.

"Hmmmm… Why does that name sound familiar?"

"¬.¬ That's the name of the place featured in the latest movie and in the first normal episode to feature Noelani." I replied. "We just talked about it last chapter."

"That's funny. I thought games and cartoons weren't supposed to coincide with each other."

"I think that only goes for cartoons based on games." I blinked. "Hey wait… I just thought of something!" Izzy sighed.

"What is it this time?"

"Later. We gotta get going." I turned to the camera. "This chapter is the third of our last parodies. This one is a parody of the episode 'Pokémon Shipwreck,' in which Ash, Brock, Misty, and Team Rocket try to escape from the St. Anne. Likewise, can our hero, his rival, and our villains work together to get to safety before it's too late?"

--------------------------------------

Rocketmon Ch. 12: Unlikely Alliances

On the ocean's surface, a Coast Guard ship is seen. At the front stood Officer Shirley. She was holding a bouquet of white flowers in her hands. Behind her stood some Coast Guard members.

"We thought that everybody safely got off the cruise liner, the S.S. Pineapple, but we just discovered that four people were trapped onboard." She started sadly. "Sam, Lars, Otto, and Reggie. It's sad that the careers of these pokémon trainers were cut tragically short. May these flowers honor your memory." She tossed the bouquet into the water among the wreckage of the doomed vessel.

"A salute!" She and the Coast Guard members saluted as Tice played the death march on a bugle. The bouquet sunk into the sea.

(A/N: She didn't mention Twister's name because he's playing as Meowth.)

--------------------------------------

"Squid! Get up, you lame-o!" Lars yelled.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu yelled. Sam groaned and opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor—or rather, ceiling—of his cabin. Lars and Pikachu were looking over him.

"Oh man. What happened?" He asked as he dizzily stood.

"The ship capsized and sank." Lars replied. "And thanks to you going after your pokémon, we're trapped!" Sam blinked.

"The ship sank?" He looked out the window to see a school of carvanha and sharpedo swim by. "O.O;;;;;; AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! THE SHIP SANK!!!!!"

"-.-;;;; I just told you that!" Lars yelled. Sam turned from the window and looked around the room.

"And the floor's the ceiling…" He gasped. "The ship capsized too!"

"-.-;;;; And _you're_ supposed to be the nerd?" Lars started walking out of the room. "Well, you're on your own. I'm gonna find a way out of this tub and get to the Pacific League."

"You can't just go out on your own!" Sam protested. "What if you get lost and the ship fills up with water while you're still on it?!" Lars stopped and put on a thinking pose.

"Crap… You're right. Fine. Until we get out of here, we'll…work…together!" He sighed. "God! That was hard!" He and Sam shook hands. Sam grabbed his backpack, his skating gear, and his surfboard. He started struggling with everything.

"I hate to ask, but do you need help with all that?" Lars asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam replied. Lars took his roller blades and skateboard. Sam put on his skating gear and grabbed his surfboard.

"Damn! I shoulda took my gear too!" Lars said, slapping his head. Pikachu jumped on Sam's helmet and the trio left the room.

--------------------------------------

At a sunny beach, two figures are seen riding a wave on surfboards. The camera does a close up to see that it's two of our villains.

"To protect the world from shoobies!" Reggie yelled.

"To unite all surfers within our nation!" Otto yelled.

"To denounce the evils of major beefs!" They both said at the same time. "To get huge air in the stars above!"

"Reggie!"

"Otto!"

"Man! What an epic wave!" Reggie said.

"Yeah! This barrel will probably go on forever!" Otto replied.

"And it's so warm today."

"Must be because of how close the sun is." The redhead said, closing his eyes. "Burning with all its might. Burning… Burning… O.O **BURNING!!!!!!**"

"Something's really burning!" Reggie screamed.

"You two picked a fine place for a nap!" Twister was heard yelling. Reggie and Otto's eyes shot open. The stove above them was spewing fire!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The siblings yelled as they scrambled to dowse the flames on their heads. They ran to a broken pipe that was leaking water. They soaked their heads and put out the flames. Team Rocket ran out of the kitchen. Otto was rubbing his head.

"Oh man… What happened and why's everything upside down?" Reggie asked, holding her head.

"While you guys were out, the ship flipped upside down and sank." Twister explained.

"WHAT!?" Reggie and Otto yelled.

"We gotta get outta here!" Otto panicked.

"Chill, Ottoman!" Twister yelled. "All that we gotta do is find a way out of here and we can't do that if we're all stressin'!"

"That was strangely smart of you, Twist." Reggie commented.

"Thanks!" The "meowth" grinned. "…Hey!"

"Anyway, we'll just burn a hole in the ship and get out that way." Reggie said, taking out Arbok's poké ball. "Go! Arbok!" She released the cobra. "Arbok! Use Acid!"

"Charbok!" Arbok reared back and sprayed the floor with its attack.

"Hey, if the ship is flipped upside down, that means we're near the bottom, right?" Otto asked Twister.

"Yeah." Twister nodded. "And if a hole was made in the ceiling, which is actually the floor…" Both boys' eyes widened.

"**REGGIE!!!**" They both yelled, but it was too late. Arbok's attack made a hole in the ship.

"What are you guys so afraid of?" Reggie asked as she called back her snake. The ship started shaking.

"That, for example." Otto replied. Water rushed out of the hole like a geyser. The trio put their hands over it in an attempt to plug it. "Duh, Reggie! What were you thinking!?"

"Ya think we need another hole on this ship!?" Twister yelled.

"Shut up! I didn't see any of _you_ come up with anything!" Reggie yelled back. They held on for a little longer before the force of the water overtook them. Water filled up the entire room and swept the trio along.

--------------------------------------

Sam, Lars, and Pikachu reached a staircase. The upper part was nice and dry while the lower part was filled with water.

"Which way do we go?" Lars asked, putting down Sam's gear. Sam leaned his surfboard against a wall and got in a thinking pose.

"Hmmmmmmmm… It'll take time for the ship to fill up with water due to all the air, but we better not waste any time."

"I say we dive down to the deck! We can escape that way!"

"No way!" Sam protested. "If we dive down and come across a dead end, we're goners."

"Hmph! Well how about one of us sends a pokémon to see if it's safe?" Lars suggested. Sam shrugged.

"I suppose we can do that…" He grabbed a poké ball. "Go! Starmie!" He tossed it and the water type appeared in the submerged part of the staircase. "Starmie, dive down to the deck. If you find a way out, bring something back from outside." The pokémon nodded and dived down.

It swam through many halls filled with water and debris. Almost every passage to the deck was blocked. Starmie came to a dead end and turned around when it noticed Otto, Reggie, and Twister floating. They were barely alive. Starmie sweatdropped and thought about what to do.

A few minutes later…

"I guess Starmie can't find a way out." Sam said. Just then, air bubbles were seen coming from the surface. Lars and Sam expected Starmie to come back with good news but instead, it came back with Team Rocket, who looked very much dead!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lars screamed. Sam knelt by his friends, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I can't believe they're gone. Just like that…" He sniffled.

"Why are you blubbering over them for?" Lars asked with his arms crossed. "They've been nothing but trouble since you met them that night at the pokémon center." Sam turned to him with a glare.

"Have some respect, will you?! One of them is your—!" He wasn't able to reveal the truth to Lars because the evil trio coughed and sputtered water.

"Prepare…prepare for trouble…" Reggie said in a daze.

"Make it double…" Otto said in the same tone. The trio blinked as they saw Sam and Lars. They jumped to their feet. Otto and Reggie grabbed their poké balls. "Finally! We found you!"

"Now hand over the rat!" Reggie demanded. Sam took out a poké ball and Lars took out two.

"So, you came all the way down here for a battle?" Sam asked, getting over the fact that his friends could've died.

"You know, I still haven't repaid you shoobies for trying to steal my pokémon!" Lars yelled.

"_Shoobies?!_ Why you—!" Twister started before Otto held him back.

"Go! Weezing!" He tossed his poké ball.

"Go! Arbok!" Reggie yelled, tossing her poké ball as well. The two poison types appeared.

"Starmie! Come here!" Sam ordered. Starmie jumped out of the water and landed in front of Team Rocket's pokémon. "Go! Growlithe!" He tossed the poké ball, releasing the dog.

"Hey, I just noticed. That pokémon looks like our old—" Lars started.

"**WE KNOW!!! THAT JOKE GOT OLD!!!**" The others yelled.

"Jeeze! Just making an observation!" Lars huffed before he remembered the battle. "Go! Treecko and Nidorina!" He tossed the poké balls and the grass type lizard appeared alongside the evolved poison type.

"Cool! A battle!" Otto said. Just then, the ship rocked, forcing everybody into the hallway Sam and Lars came in from a few minutes ago. The entire ship started tilting! The pokémon and their trainers crashed against the wall.

"Ugh! Don't tell me this ship is tilting on a giant rock or something!" Reggie screamed.

"Oh crap! We're done for if we don't do something!" Twister yelled.

"Quick! Starmie, Growlithe, Treecko, Nidorina, Weezing, Arbok! To the other side of the ship!" Sam ordered. The pokémon started moving.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing telling my pokémon what to do!?" Lars yelled.

"Yeah!" Otto and Reggie agreed.

"Do ya want to live or what?!" Sam shot back. The ship tilted again, making the trainers, Twister, and Pikachu crash into the pokémon. "To the other side! To the other side!" The pokémon ran back to the other side. Starmie was bouncing heavily.

"Starmie! Get back to this side!" Otto ordered, sticking his tongue out at Sam. "Now we're even." Starmie came back to them and the ship tilted a little bit more. The trainers were hanging on for dear life. Twister and Pikachu were starting to slip.

"Pika!!!"

"Guys! Call back your pokémon!" Twister yelled.

"But we'll lose!" Otto yelled back.

"And that's different from every other day how?!" Sam asked. Team Rocket glared at him.

"Just do it already!" Lars yelled, calling back his own pokémon. Reggie & Otto sighed and called back their pokémon as well. Sam followed suit. The ship tilted and balanced itself again. The group sighed with relief.

"Now that that's over with, let's agree to not have any more battles til we get out of here." Reggie said. She turned and saw the two groups glaring at each other. "HEY! Shake hands already!" Otto and Sam uneasily shook hands.

"This is a temporary truce until we get out of here." Sam said.

"Better believe it." Otto growled. Twister and Lars shook hands as well, but the brunet squeezed the "meowth's" paw hard. Twister screamed in pain.

"Lars!" Reggie yelled.

"Sorry, sorry." Lars said, letting go of Twister. The costumed boy blew on his hand while rubbing it. "And another thing, how do you know my name?" Reggie shifted uneasily.

"Uhhhh w-well… Twister here told us about the Girl's Day tournament."

"o.O Ya know, it's weird that your meowth has the same nickname as my dorky little brother."

"Dorky!?" Twister yelled. Reggie and Otto held him back. Lars gave them a suspicious look.

"And how did it learn to talk?"

"Never mind that! We gotta get out of here! Or did you forget the ship's underwater!?" Otto yelled, saving the trio from confessing. Sam grinned at the fact that Lars almost figured it out. He'd have to spill the beans later. The group went back into the staircase.

"Now we're back to square one." Lars grumbled.

"What do we do now?" Reggie asked. Otto whipped out a map of the ship from the backpack he had. He handed it to Sam.

(A/N: I probably should've mentioned this earlier, but Otto, Reggie, and Twister are each wearing backpacks.)

The blond sat on the floor and laid out the map. Because of the ship's current position, he turned the map around. The others crowded around him.

"Ok now. We obviously can't go through the deck since it's filled with water." He said.

"Gee, I wonder why!" Otto yelled, glaring at Reggie.

"You're not gonna let that drop, are you?" She asked, glaring back.

"Not until we're on dry land again."

"Focus!" Sam yelled, earning himself a glare from the siblings. "Anyway, if we burn a hole through the hull of the ship, we can get out that way." Team Rocket looked nervous at the idea, but didn't say anything. Despite the fact they were enemies, they trusted Sam's sage-like judgment.

"So let's go already!" Lars said impatiently.

"But how do we go up? The staircase is busted." Twister said.

"I know! Go! Weepinbell!" Sam tossed a poké ball above them. It opened and Weepinbell appeared on the next floor. "Weepinbell! Lift us up with Vine Whip!" The grass type extended its vines and pulled up Sam & Pikachu first. It then lifted Lars, Otto, Reggie, and Twister, one at a time. It then picked up Sam's stuff before the trainer called it back. Sam and Lars picked up the stuff and the group continued on.

Later…

"Crap! It's dark in here!" Reggie yelled. The corridor the group was walking through was pitch black.

"Pikachu, could you light up the room?" Sam asked, looking up. Pikachu jumped off his helmet and charged energy. The light from the electricity allowed the group to see a door nearby. They opened it and stepped through. They gasped at the sight. They were in the engine room, but it was on fire! The only thing that connected their side of the room to the door on the other end was a pair of rails.

"Oh great! There's no way across!" Lars yelled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Reg?" Otto asked, grinning.

"Oh _yeah_, but are you sure we can do this?" Reggie replied.

"Of course!" Otto turned to the others. "We can grind our way to the next room!"

"But what if we fall?" Twister asked. "We'll fry!"

"There's no other way across." Sam said. "And the next room is where the hull is… Let's do it!" Everybody looked at him oddly.

'_Oh man! What is he thinking?!_' Lars thought.

'_The Squid actually WANTS to do this!?_' Otto thought.

'_He sucks at grinding!_' Twister thought.

'_I hope he'll be alright._' Reggie thought.

'_Oh man! What am I thinking?! I suck at grinding! I hope I'll be alright._' Sam thought fearfully.

"How am I supposed to do this?" Lars asked. "I didn't bring my skate gear with me!"

"You can use my skateboard." Sam offered. Lars grimaced at the idea of using something of his rival's, but complied. Team Rocket reached into their backpacks and pulled out some blades. Sam grinned when he saw the one-of-a-kind pikachu blades Reggie pulled out. He was about to bust her, but decided against the idea. This is a life or death situation, after all. Sam and Team Rocket strapped on their blades.

"We'll go first." Otto and Reggie said. They jumped on the rails. Otto was on the left and Reggie was on the right. Sparks flashed from their blades as they grinded down. The two Rockets held each other's hands to prevent each other from falling. The rails creaked, but they supported the siblings' weight as they made it to the other side.

"My turn!" Twister yelled as he jumped on the left rail. He successfully grinded his way to the next room. Lars gaped at the performance.

"Woah! Who knew a pokémon can actually grind!?" Sam rolled his eyes at his rival's stupidity.

"Lars, you're blind." He said simply as he picked up his surfboard. "Help me carry this down."

"You ain't the boss of me." Lars said smugly.

(Me: No, but I am and I say help him!)

"Fine." Lars grumbled as he picked up the other end of the surfboard. Pikachu jumped onto the middle of the board. Lars jumped on the left rail while Sam got on the right. Thanks to him holding on to the board and Lars grinding with him, the blond didn't have to worry about falling from imbalance. He looked up at Pikachu, who was trying to balance itself.

"Look ma! A surfing pikachu!" He yelled. The rails creaked heavily as they traveled. As soon as they reached the other side, the rails fell into the flames with a crash.

"Whew! That was close!" Otto commented.

"Hey! I just realized something." Lars said. "If we used my pidgeot instead of grinding, we woulda gotten here a lot faster and safer!"

::WHAM TIMES FOUR!!!!::

"®.® Mommy…" Lars said dizzily before falling over. The other four kids put away their mallets and waited for Lars to regain consciousness, which took about five minutes. Everybody glared at him.

"**ANYWAY**, now to get out of here!" Sam said. He tossed Growlithe's poké ball and the pooch made a return appearance. "Use your Flamethrower on the hull!"

"Growliiiiiithe!" Growlithe howled as it fired its attack at the hull. The steel started to melt.

"Alright. When the hull breaks, we'll escape to the surface, using a water pokémon." Sam said. Team Rocket gasped.

"Water pokémon?!" Twister yelled. Sam and Lars didn't pay any attention though. Sam tied a rope around his and Pikachu's waists. He brought out Starmie and tied the rope around it too. Lars brought out his wartortle and tied his own rope around it and himself.

"Hey! What are we supposed to do?!" Reggie yelled.

"Just grab a water pokémon, duh!" Lars replied.

"Almost there…" Sam said. Growlithe made a square-shaped hole in the hull. The piece broke off and water gushed in. The puppy ran away from the cascade at top speed.

"Growlithe! Return!" Sam held out the poké ball, which sucked the dog back in. "Let's go, Starmie!" Sam and Pikachu held their breaths as Starmie swam up the stream of water and out into the ocean.

"See ya, losers!" Lars yelled as Wartortle pulled him out of the ship as well.

"Wait! We don't have any water pokémon!" Twister cried.

"Well, this is it, team. We're dead." Reggie said, residing herself to a watery grave. Otto started snickering to himself. The other two villains turned to him. "And just _what_ is so funny!?"

"The poor guy's lost it." Twister remarked.

"You kooks made fun of me." Otto started. "But who's got the last laugh now!? True greatness is never appreciated until there's danger." He turned to them with a glint in his eyes. "I knew we'd need this in a tight spot. Look!" And he brought out his gold plated poké ball. Reggie and Twister gasped.

"Could it be…?" Reggie asked.

"**MAGIKARP!!!**" She and Twister cheered.

"Thank God you still kept it, Ottoman!" Twister exclaimed.

"Damn straight! Good thing I bought this when I had the chance, even if it did cost next week's salary." Otto bragged.

"Shut up and bring it out already!" Reggie yelled.

"We gotta get outta here!" Twister agreed.

"Alright, alright! It's time, Magikarp! Go!" Otto tossed the poké ball, releasing the fish, which started flopping in the water. Team Rocket tied themselves to it. "Ok, Magikarp! Carry us outta here!"

There was just one problem though.

"Hold up!" Reggie yelled after a few minutes of waiting. "Don't tell me this thing can't swim!"

"Swim? It can't even splash right. It's the Squid of the pokémon world!" Twister yelled. Otto lowered his head shamefully.

"Otto! I'm gonna strangle you!" Reggie screamed as she lunged at her brother. Just then, the water filled in the room, sweeping the trio away. The S.S. Pineapple got knocked off the rock it was teetering on and fell into the dark abyss of the ocean.

Later, on the surface…

Sam, Lars, and Pikachu were sitting in a raft they found among the wreckage. Sam was again wearing his shoes and his skating gear was safely packed up in his backpack. His surfboard lay beside him. He looked worriedly at the water.

"Why haven't they resurfaced yet?" He asked himself. "I hope they got out safely." Lars stood up.

"There's nothing more to do now except try to get to Hawaii." He said.

"There are more important things than the Pacific League, ya know!" Sam yelled, feeling overwhelmed with concern for his friends, who may have met their untimely end. He then realized what he said.

'_The Pacific League… I need to get there to find out why all this is happening. Why my friends—_' He shook his head at the thought he was getting. '_No. They made it out! I just know it!_' He stood up too.

"Look Squid, I don't know what your deal is with those kooks. If I was you, and God help me, I would simply turn my back on them and say 'Good riddance!'" Lars looked around. "Damn! Which way do we go?!"

"There's nothing but ocean all around." Sam said emotionlessly. Lars' words struck him hard.

'_Turn my back on them?_' He thought. '_I can't just do that. They may have been causing nothing but trouble for me for the last few months, but I can't just forget about them. They got me into extreme sports, after all. What would I be like if it wasn't for them?_' He envisioned a life without Otto, Reggie, and Twister. A life in which he would be home almost all the time, going online, playing video games, and watching TV.

'_I would be lonely. Like I am now._' He shed a tear.

"Squid? Squid!?" Lars yelled. Sam snapped out of his mournful thoughts and wiped his face, which was wet with tears.

"Huh? Sorry. I was just thinking."

"You seem to be doing that a lot." Lars sneered. "Anyway, I figured out how we can find our way to the Pacific League."

"Really?" Sam asked, surprised that Lars was actually able to think up of something by himself.

"Yeah. Remember the story of Noah? He sent a bird to find dry land." Lars grabbed a poké ball. "And we're gonna do the same thing. Go! Pidgeot!" He sent out the eagle-like pokémon.

"Go and find some land. If you do, bring back something, got it?" He ordered. Pidgeot nodded and flew off. It flew a few miles away when it noticed a trio of bodies tied to a flailing magikarp. It sweatdropped and thought about what to do.

--------------------------------------

"Ouch… They didn't make it." Lars stated. Pidgeot had brought Team Rocket back to the raft. Sam was on the verge of bawling at the sight of the dead trio.

"I—::Sniff::—guess there's nothing more we can do…" He started shakily. "Even though they were our enemies—"

"Speak for yourself." Lars muttered.

"—They deserve a traditional burial at sea." Sam put his hands together and muttered a prayer. The living trio then pushed the dead trio towards the edge of the raft. Just as they were about to go over the edge, Otto and Reggie sprung to life, tossing Twister into the sea!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ZOMBIES!!!!!!" Lars and Sam screamed.

"Who are you calling zombies!?" Otto yelled.

"We're still alive!" Reggie yelled. Sam ran up to them and hugged them tightly.

"Thank God you're alive!" He yelled happily. The evil duo looked at each other and sweatdropped.

"Ahhhh!!! What a wake up call!" Twister yelled as he splashed around before reentering the raft. Pikachu snapped its fingers (Ooh! It's a little devil, ain't it!?). Sam let go of Otto & Reggie and embraced Twister, nearly making his eyes bulge out.

"I thought you guys didn't make it!" He yelled.

"Ahhhh!!! Let go!" Twister yelled, pushing Sam off him. "Of course we made it, no thanks to that stupid fish!" He pointed at the flopping Magikarp. Otto stormed up to it.

"You lame-o fish! I don't wanna be your trainer anymore!" And with that, he unceremoniously kicked the pokémon into the water. It started to splash helplessly. "Good riddance!"

"I kinda feel sorry for it…" Sam said.

"Not me!" Reggie said with her arms crossed. "Let the stupid thing drown!" It splashed around for a few seconds before it flashed white, much to the surprise of the four trainers, Twister, and Pikachu. Magikarp grew to an immense size. When the light vanished, a horrible gyarados was floating in the water before them!

"What is that thing!?" Twister asked.

"Oh great, ya idiots! Magikarp evolved into Gyarados!" Lars yelled.

"I'm starting to miss Magikarp!" Reggie yelled. Sam pointed his pokédex at the monster.

"_Gyarados, the atrocious pokémon. If you come across this water/flying type, which should be considered a dragon type by now, put your head between your legs and kiss your butt good bye!_" Sam sweatdropped at the description.

"Yo! I'm Otto, your boss! Obey me!" Otto commanded the beast.

"**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Oops…"

"Real nice, Otto!" Reggie yelled.

"Quick! Call it back!" Sam yelled. Otto nodded and held up the gold poké ball.

"Gyarados! Retu—" He couldn't get the command out for Gyarados used its Water Gun attack to knock the poké ball out of his hands and into the sea, where it sank. The group nervously turned towards the pokémon.

"Go! Starmie!" Sam said, tossing a poké ball. The starfish appeared. He turned to Lars. "Send out your wartortle!"

"Right!" Lars nodded. "Go! Wartortle!" He then tossed his own poké ball, releasing the turtle.

"What are you gonna do?" Twister asked.

"Our strategy will be…" Sam started. "**RUN AWAY!!!**"

--------------------------------------

Starmie and Wartortle pulled the raft along while the humans paddled with oars they found. Gyarados was chasing them at top speed.

"Heave ho! Heave ho! Heave ho!" They all yelled. They must've gone about a mile further before Gyarados started slowing down. It gave a roar.

"It stopped! We're safe!" Team Rocket yelled.

"Unless…" Lars said as the sky started to darken.

"Unless what?" Otto asked.

"Unless the stories are true. Before I got on the S.S. Pineapple, I heard some sailors saying all kinds of horrible things about the gyarados." Lars replied. Sam then took out his pokédex and pointed it at Gyarados again.

"_Dragon Rage. Gyarados' ultimate attack. Drawing upon the strength of all dragon pokémon in the surrounding environment, this attack devastates its opponents._" The machine said.

(Me: Hmph! Some ultimate attack. It only does forty stinkin' HP worth of damage.)

"Whew… So it's nothing to worry about." Twister sighed.

(Me: Actually, it's nothing to worry about in the GAME. Since you guys are doing a parody of the SHOW, Dragon Rage is much more terrifying.)

"You just _had_ to open your big mouth, didn't you?!" Reggie yelled. Twister grinned sheepishly at her. The sea started getting rough as multiple gyarados appeared around Otto's. The new gyarados started spinning around Otto's, getting faster and faster, until a gigantic water spout rose out of the sea. It headed for the raft!

"What are you waiting for!? Paddle!" Otto yelled.

"No one's ever gotten away from Dragon Rage." Lars said.

"This is it!" Sam yelled. The water spout crashed into the raft, sending everyone into a massive spin cycle. Team Rocket got separated from the other trio, who were hanging on to each other for dear life. "Lars! Pikachu! Don't let go!"

"Ugh! Can't hold on much longer!" Lars yelled.

"Pika!"

The force of the cyclone forced them to let go!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed as they spun around and around.

--------------------------------------

Post-chapter Conversation

"Man. Sucks to be them, huh?" I started. "Anyway, how will Sam and the others get through this one? Find out next time!"

"So what were you going on about earlier?" Izzy asked.

"Ah yes!" I turned towards him. "You see, Izzy, you brought up an interesting point before we started the chapter."

"I did?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. I grinned.

"Yep! You see, Zero Gravity Zone was the main subject of a game before the first normal episode to feature Noelani and The Big Day premiered. I had no idea that the creators can actually bring something from a game into the show!"

"Well, they _are_ the creators." Izzy said with a shrug. "Why couldn't they?"

"I'd imagine there would've been copyright issues involved or something. Anyway, if the creators can bring a skate park from one of the RP games into the show, what's to stop them from doing an entire episode dedicated to one of the other games?!"

"Elaborate NOW!" He said excitedly.

"Gladly. You see, if the creators of the show can use Zero Gravity Zone, which was from a game, why can't they do an _adaptation_ of another game, namely Beach Bandits?" I got excited at the prospect. "They can do an entire episode, or better yet, a whole _movie_ on it! That could be the show's fifth TV movie or to go even further, Rocket Power's first ever feature length movie!"

"Ok…" Izzy said, scratching his head.

"It would be perfect!" I laughed. "After all, a nicktoon that totally didn't deserve it got a feature length movie."

"What? The Wild Thornberries?"

"Right." I nodded. "And Hey Arnold got one too, while Rugrats got three, count 'em, _three_! And Spongebob is getting one too. So why can't _this_ nicktoon catch a break?"

"But an adaptation of Beach Bandits? It wouldn't work!" Izzy rationalized. "It would be too unrealistic because of the robots! Not to mention what about Noelani? She wasn't in the game after all."

"Well, if you have to get—" I made air quotes with my fingers. "—'_realistic_' about it, you can always have the movie be one big dream by Otto or someone. Or disregard reality and have the robots be in it anyway. And about Noelani, they can just write her in somewhere. The writers are talented, right? I'm sure they can figure out _something_."

"Whatever." Izzy shrugged. "It's not like they'll ever do it anyway."

"I know, I know! It's so unfair!" I groaned as I held my head. I sighed. "Anyway, fair readers, see ya next chapter!" I waved at the camera.


	14. Island of the Not so small Pokémon

Pre-chapter Conversation

"So will I get legendary pokémon?" Izzy asked me.

"**NO!!!**" I roared.

"Oh. So I'll get to use some shadow pokémon then?"

"No way! I don't even know how their power works." I turned to the camera. "Anyway, this is the last parody for the fic. It's pretty obvious what this chapter will be a parody of, but for those who haven't watched the old episodes of the animé in a long time, this is a parody of the episode, 'Island of the Giant Pokémon,' in which everybody tries to escape from an island full of gigantic pokémon. Likewise, can our crew of nutcases survive?"

---------------------------

Rocketmon Ch. 13: Island of the Not-so-small Pokémon

We open this chapter on a lovely beach (This time a real one!). Listen to the serene sound of wingulls and pelippers flying through the air. Feel the calm winds blowing. See the waves washing up…on a couple of bodies!?

"Ugh… What a trip." Sam groaned as he shook his head and stood up. Close by, Lars was lying face down on the sand. Sam ran up to him. "Lars! Get up!"

"Man… What a wipe out." Lars groaned as he too stood up. He took a look at his surroundings. "Where are we?" Sam looked around as well.

"I have no idea. For all we know, this could be a deserted island."

"Only one way to find out." Lars replied. He reached for a poké ball when his eyes widened. "What the—!" He pulled up his shirt and looked at his belt. Only four of his poké balls were present. "Two of my pokémon are missing!" Sam scoffed.

"Tough luck there, buddy. It's such a shame that you'll go to the Pacific League with only four pokémon." He smirked. Hey, if Lars can be snotty towards Sam, why can't he? "At least _I'm_ more careful. _I_ still have my full—" His eyes widened as he reached into his pockets. He pulled out four poké balls!

"Ahhhh!!!! One of my pokémon is missing!"

"Now what was that about having tough luck?" Lars asked with his arms crossed. Sam didn't pay any attention though as he looked around frantically.

"Where's Pikachu?!" He looked around some more. "I lost two of my pokémon!" Lars grinned.

"Well now that things seem to be about even between us as far as our pokémon count is concerned, I guess our truce will have to go on."

"I guess. We gotta find our pokémon, not to mention Reggie and the others." Sam replied. Lars groaned.

"Again with this!? Squid, you're acting like those bunch of shoobies are the shrimp, Rocket Dork, and his sister!" Sam was just about fed up with the screwed up logic in this world.

"That's because they **are**!!!" He screamed. Lars blinked for a moment before he fell over laughing.

"Yeah right, Squid! They may look the same, but there's no way you're gonna convince me that my dork of a brother would actually dress up like a pokémon! Besides, we both know the other two don't have pokémon!" Sam shrugged and labeled the whole thing as a lost cause. There was no way to get through the older kid's thick skull. He blinked.

"Hey wait. What about the Girl's Day tournament?"

"What about it?" Lars asked. "I know that was your pokémon Rocket Dork's sister was using. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Whatever." Sam sighed and started walking. "We gotta find our pokémon. Who knows what's lurking around on the island." Lars nodded in agreement and followed.

At another part of the beach…

The waves washed up on two more bodies as Otto and Reggie got up.

"Did somebody get the number of that spin cycle?" Otto asked in a dazed tone. He was holding his head.

"Now I _officially_ hate magikarp and gyarados!" Reggie yelled. She then calmed down. "At least we survived that one though. I wonder if Sam made it out ok."

"Forget about him, Reg! We got more important things to worry about, like getting off this deserted island, right Twister?" Otto looked around. "Twist? Hello!" Reggie looked around too. The third member of the trio was nowhere to be found!

"Oh crap! Twister's gone!" She yelled.

"Oh man… You don't think he…" Otto trailed off as he turned to the ocean.

"No way! He got out alive!" Reggie said. "We just gotta find him…" Her eyes widened as she looked at her poké ball belt. "One of my pokémon is missing!" Alarmed, Otto looked at his own belt.

"Aw crap! My weezing's missing too!"

"And what's worse is that we can't contact Raymundo! He's totally gonna kill us for what happened on the S.S. Pineapple!"

"Actually, we _can _call him." Otto pointed at a nearby phone booth.

"Alright, Rocket Boy!" Reggie cheered. "Oh wait… We don't have any change." She slapped her head.

At yet another part of the beach…

Pikachu is seen walking along the beach when it came across a couple of spheres in the sand.

"Pika? O.O;;;;; PIKA!!!! CHU, PI KA, CHA!!!!"

(Me: God! Stop your cussing! This fic isn't supposed to have a lotta swearing! Anyway, for the sake of avoiding confusion, I'll activate my brand-spanking-new poké translator.)

"Pikachu… Pi—you stupid idiot author! Hey! My words are readable! Cool!" Pikachu said in a voice that closely resembled Sam's.

(Me: Yeah, yeah. Get back to the fic already.)

"Alright. Anyway, one of these poké balls is Sam's and the other two belong to that other guy." He ran up to them and pressed them. "Come on out!" The poké balls opened and revealed Sam's growlithe and Lars' treecko & wartortle. They all looked disheveled.

"Ouch… What happened, mate?" Growlithe asked in a voice that resembled Trent's.

"I don't know, but I bet it has to do with that tiny little shrimp of a trainer!" Wartortle yelled in a voice that resembled Lars'. "I want some answers now!"

"Yeah! What happened?" Treecko asked in a voice that resembled Twister's.

"First of all, it wasn't Sam's fault!" Pikachu replied. "Second, you were there, Wartortle, so you shouldn't be talking, unless your memory's that screwed up!" Wartortle looked the other way. "And third, a bunch of gyarados attacked us and blew us to wherever we are."

"So, we don't have trainers anymore?" Growlithe asked worriedly.

"Freedom!" Treecko cheered.

"Very funny, genius." Wartortle scoffed. "The boss and that dork must still be alive. We gotta find them."

"Aw! But why can't we be free!?" Treecko pouted.

"Because we can't survive on our own!" Pikachu started, annoyed at Treecko's ignorance. "We'd die from starvation! Do you _really_ want to go through that pain?" Treecko shuddered at the mental image.

"Ok. You're right…"

"How do we find them?" Growlithe asked.

"Duh! We just look around the island until we come across our trainers." Wartortle said rudely. Growlithe growled at him.

"Look! There's someone we can ask!" Pikachu said excitedly as he ran over to a rock followed by Wartortle. The one on the rock was a slowpoke. "Excuse me, we're lost. Can you tell us where we are?" The slowpoke didn't pay any attention.

"Hey! He asked you a question!" Wartortle yelled. Slowpoke still didn't pay any attention. It instead backed up and dipped its tail in the water as if it was fishing. Wartortle slapped his head. "What's the deal with this thing?!"

"Hmmmm… Now what was it Sam said about slowpokes?" Pikachu asked himself. He then snapped his tiny fingers. "Now I remember! They take a really long time to respond to anything, even pain!"

"So this thing's a retard?"

"In a matter of speaking." Pikachu nodded.

(A/N: No offense to anybody!)

Wartortle slapped his head again.

"Guess we're on our own then." The two pokémon turned towards the other two, who were sitting under the shade of a couple of palm trees.

"This is pretty peaceful, huh?" Growlithe asked.

"Yeah." Treecko replied.

"Come on, you two. We gotta go into the forest." Wartortle said as he and Pikachu walked up to them.

"Says who?" Treecko challenged lazily.

"Says me, ya little brat! Or did you forget who's the boss's best pokémon!?" Pikachu and Growlithe sweatdropped.

"Enough! We got more important things to worry about, ya know!" Pikachu yelled.

"Yeah! Let's go already!" Growlithe added. The four pokémon then walked deep into the island's forest.

Later that night…

The pokémon are seen walking through the forest. Pikachu is holding a torch that was lighted by Growlithe.

"Sam… Where are you?" He asked out loud.

"Maybe he and the boss got eaten by wild pokémon." Treecko said. The other pokémon glared at him.

::WHAM!::

"What the hell's your problem, you lame-o!?" Wartortle yelled as he and the other pokémon whaled on Treecko. "They didn't get eaten! They're lost and we're gonna find them! Got it!?"

"Alright! Alright!" Treecko responded. The other pokémon got off him. He had lumps all over his head. Nearby in a bush, Twister, Arbok, and Weezing were watching.

"So they got through that cyclone too?" Twister asked himself before grinning. "This is perfect. I'll get all the credit for catching Pikachu." He then made himself known by jumping into view.

"Surrender now, pokémon!" He demanded. Surprised, the pokémon turned towards him. "Team Rocket grinds rails at the speed of the light! Surrender now or prepare to face _me _in Hockey!"

"Oh, it's just Twister." Pikachu said. The other pokémon went back to their conversation. Twister fell over.

"Whaddya mean 'it's just me!?'" He yelled. He blinked. "Hey wait! I can understand them?"

(Me: Duh! You're playing as Meowth, remember?!)

"Oh yeah! Anyway, go get 'em!" Twister ordered Arbok and Weezing while pointing forward. The two pokémon didn't do anything though. "Huh?" He turned towards the pokémon. "I said 'go get 'em!'" He pointed towards Sam and Lars' pokémon again.

"You ain't the boss of me." Arbok said in a voice that resembled Reggie's.

"Wha?" Twister was taken aback.

"You heard her! You can't tell us what to do!" Weezing yelled in a voice that resembled Otto's. "Only our bosses can!"

"Hey! We're on the same side here!" Twister retorted.

"Too bad. We don't do what you say and that's that." Arbok said.

"So what's it gonna be, Twister?" Pikachu started. He, Growlithe, and Lars' pokémon glared at the costumed kid.

"You sure you wanna take on all of us?" Wartortle added. Growlithe and Treecko took fighting stances.

"Aw come on! I'm outnumbered!" Twister said before turning to Arbok and Weezing. "Can't ya guys help?" He fell over when he saw them drinking soda. He then turned to the other pokémon and crossed his arms. "I guess I can let ya go and call it a tie."

---------------------------

"So what were you guys doing?" Pikachu asked. The pokémon were sitting around a fire, eating some fruit.

"We were looking for our bosses." Arbok replied.

"We got separated, but Twister found us and released us from our poké balls." Weezing explained.

"We're looking for our trainers too." Growlithe said.

"We'll find our bosses." Wartortle added.

"I betcha they ditched us." Treecko said. Wartortle promptly tossed an apple at him. Arbok and Weezing gasped.

"Ditched us?" Arbok repeated glumly. She turned to Weezing. "Maybe us too!"

"Ditched?" Weezing repeated.

"They would never do that!" Pikachu defended.

"Yeah! And stop saying stuff like that, Treecko!" Growlithe yelled. Treecko crossed his arms.

"Hey, I'm just being realistic."

"You're being a pain is what you are." Wartortle said.

"Hey! I'm starving over here! Are ya gonna let me go or what?!" Twister suddenly yelled. He was tied up to a tree.

"Are ya gonna apologize for what you put Sam through?" Growlithe asked.

"Yeah right! I ain't gonna apologize to some pokémon, especially one that belongs to the Squid!"

"Then ya get no food." Growlithe responded and immediately stuffed his face.

"Aw give me a break!" Twister complained. Just then, the ground shook. Everybody looked ahead and screamed as a gigantic aggron was pushing its way through the trees towards the pokémon! They ran away.

"Wait! Someone untie me!" Twister pleaded. He sighed with relief when he saw Pikachu untying the ropes. When he was freed, he ran without saying a word of thanks. Pikachu looked up at the sky.

"I hope you're alright, Sam." He ran off to join the others.

---------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam and Lars screamed as they ran. A giant zapdos was flying high above them, shooting massive lightning bolts. They dove to avoid a bolt that got close to them.

"Aw man! What was that thing!?" Sam yelled as the bird flew away.

"I think that's one of the legendary pokémon." Lars replied.

"And why is it so huge?"

"Who cares?! We better find a place to stay for the night!"

---------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Reggie and Otto screamed as they ran from another giant legendary pokémon. This time, a moltres. It was launching flames that made our villains jump up in an attempt to avoid them, although the fire never came close to reaching them.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Otto yelled.

"I don't wanna find out!" Reggie yelled back. Just then, they crashed into a sign. The giant bird of fire flew away as the siblings fainted.

---------------------------

"Hey! We got the same voice!" Treecko said to Twister. The pokémon were at a mini restaurant run by the slowpoke that was at the beach. Pikachu, Growlithe, and Wartortle were trying to calm down Arbok and Weezing, who were bawling over their trainers.

"Yeah! It's like, totally Matrix!" Twister replied.

(A/N: Try to guess which movie I stole that line from!)

The next day…

The pokémon, with the exception of Twister, were sleeping within Arbok's coils. The Meowth look-alike was resting against a nearby tree. A bubble was coming out of his nose. Pikachu was the first one to wake up.

"It's morning." He said to himself.

---------------------------

"Ugh! I thought morning would never come!" Lars yelled. He and Sam spent the night in a cave. Needless to say, the kid in the gray hat didn't enjoy it one bit.

"¬.¬ Well, it wasn't exactly four stars for _me_." Sam grumbled. They both got ready to resume the search.

---------------------------

"Sun's up." Reggie said as she and Otto woke up.

"That means…" Otto started.

"We better run for cover!" They both finished as they started running towards the beach.

"Hey, where are we going?" Otto asked.

"We're going back to the phone booth to make a call." Reggie replied.

"But we don't have any money." Otto reminded as the two entered the phone booth from yesterday.

"I know that, but there's one number we can always call for free." Reggie picked up the phone and dialed zero. "Hello, Operator? I would like to put this call through collect."

"Who'd accept the charges?" Otto asked.

"Hello, Boss?"

"DAD!?!"

"_Reggie? Is that you? Oh thank God. I thought you guys went down with the S.S. Pineapple._" A relieved Ray said on the other end. "_Is Otto and Twister with you?_"

"Well Otto is, but we can't find Twister. We're trying to find him now." Reggie replied.

"_Ok. So how did things go on the ship? Did ya get me any pokémon?_" The female Rocket looked nervous as she got ready to answer.

"Uhhh… We'll tell ya all the details, but first, we have to do the motto."

"_What?_"

"Prepare for trouble!" Reggie started.

"Yes, and make it double!" Otto continued.

"To protect the world from shoobies!"

"To unite all surfers within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of major beefs!"

"To get huge air in the stars above!"

"Reggie!"

"Otto!"

"Team Rocket grinds rails at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to face us in Hockey!"

"_Look! I'm glad you guys are alive, but if you're just gonna recite that motto of yours, don't bother me!_" Ray yelled before hanging up.

"Well, _that_ idea stunk. The phone didn't help us." Otto said.

"But it will…" Reggie said, getting an idea.

With the pokémon…

"Sam!" Pikachu and Growlithe's voices echoed around the forest. Sam and Lars' pokémon were walking with Team Rocket's pokémon behind them.

"Boss!" Wartortle and Treecko's voices echoed as well.

"Gone. All gone." Weezing said sadly.

"We'll find them!" Arbok reassured. Twister was walking between them with his arms behind his head.

With Sam and Lars…

"Pikachu! Growlithe!" Sam's voice echoed as he walked.

"Wartortle! Treecko!" Lars' voice also echoed as he followed.

"Reggie! Otto! Twister!"

"Ugh!" Lars slapped his head.

---------------------------

"You gotta be kidding me." Otto grunted. He and Reggie were pulling on the phone wire, dragging the phone booth along the dirt. "Why are we doing this again, Reg?"

"If we follow this cable, we'll find the phone company and they can help us out." Reggie replied while grunting. "Plus, we won't get attacked as long as we stay in this booth."

"Yeah, but my arms are killing me!"

"You could always use a workout." Reggie commented.

"Are you calling me scrawny?" Otto asked, narrowing his eyes.

"So what if I am?" Before another fight can begin, Reggie exclaimed, "Look!" Ahead of them was a very welcome sight, which was walking towards them.

Pikachu.

"It's the rat!" Otto yelled.

"And it's all alone!" Reggie squealed.

"This is too good to be true!"

"Let's go!" Reggie yelled and the two ran out of the phone booth, cable in hand.

"Come to us, Pikachu!" They both yelled. The pokémon got closer to them when they discovered that it wasn't Sam's pikachu at all. It started getting bigger. The siblings' eyes widened.

"Oh—" Reggie started.

It got bigger.

"My—" Otto supplied.

And bigger!

"GOD!" They both yelled. Pikachu towered over them! It was at least a hundred feet tall!

"It's **GODZILLACHU!!!**" Otto and Reggie jumped out of the way as the giant pikachu squashed the phone booth and walked off.

"It really _was _too good to be true!" Otto yelled before laying his face in the dirt.

With Sam and Lars…

"What's that thing!?" Sam yelled. Before them was a giant typhlosion. It roared and launched a Flamethrower attack at them. The two trainers jumped behind a rock.

"I've never seen a typhlosion before, but I know that they're not that big!" Lars said.

With the pokémon…

"Who's that pokémon!?" Pikachu asked, grinning. They were all looking at the back of a giant shell. The other pokémon glared at him.

"Bad." Twister said. "Anyway, I think that's a blastoise, Squirtle's last form."

"Yo! Talk to it!" Treecko said, pushing Wartortle towards Blastoise.

"What!? Why me?!" The turtle protested.

"It's in the same evolutionary line as you, so it makes sense." Pikachu said, nodding his head while standing in a thinking pose.

"Nobody asked you, ya little rat!"

"I resent that!"

"Big deal!"

"Look! Will ya shut up and just go talk to it already!?" Growlithe yelled, ramming Wartortle forward.

"Alright! Sheesh!" Wartortle yelled as he got up. He turned to the massive turtle. "Hey dude!" The huge blastoise turned towards him. The smaller turtle gulped.

"Uhhh… Know where we can find some hot turtle chicks?" The other pokémon fell over.

"We're not here for a date! Ask him to tell us how we can get outta here!" Arbok yelled.

"God!" Wartortle yelled, turning back to Blastoise. "Ignore her. It's her time of the month."

"**WHAT!?**"

"Anyway, do you know how to get off this island?" Wartortle was answered with Blastoise firing gigantic streams of water out of its twin cannons at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The pokémon yelled as they ran. They got as far as a rocky hill when the ground started shaking. A huge sceptile was walking by.

"That's Treecko's last form." Twister said. He and the other pokémon were standing behind a rock.

"Is that so?" Wartortle asked with an evil grin as he turned towards Treecko, who gulped. "It's payback time, sucka! Go talk to it!" Treecko shook his head as he walked backwards.

"N-N-No way! Why should I do it!?" He asked.

"For one thing, the both of you are in the same evolutionary line." Pikachu said. Treecko growled while Wartortle had a smile on his face.

"You heard him! You and that giant sceptile are like family!"

"Hell no! I have no family!"

"You're gonna go and that's that!" Wartortle yelled, pushing Treecko forward.

"No! Wait! I don't wanna!" Treecko wailed.

"God! Let him go already!" Weezing yelled.

"Why should I!?" Wartortle shot back.

"The sceptile is long gone, for one thing." Growlithe said. Treecko and Wartortle looked ahead. The giant pokémon was indeed gone. Wartortle fell over and cried while Treecko cheered.

"What a baby." Pikachu observed, shaking his head.

"Hard to believe they're my brother's pokémon, huh?" Twister said to Weezing and Arbok, who nodded.

With Team Rocket…

"This is the worst day of my life!" Reggie yelled as she and Otto ran. A giant scyther was stomping after them.

"Come on! The day hasn't been _so _bad!" Otto yelled back. He was holding the phone cable from earlier.

"'Hasn't been so bad!?' This is your fault, ya know!"

"_My_ fault!?"

"If you didn't kick that stupid magikarp, we wouldn't have wound up on this island!"

"If I didn't kick it, we would've still been out at sea!"

"Are you saying I should be _glad_ we're being chased by mutant pokémon!?" Reggie yelled.

"No… I'm saying shut up!" Otto retorted before looking ahead. "Look! A mine cart!" Indeed. Ahead of our villains is a mine cart that was between two platforms as if it was a roller coaster.

"Now we can get away!" Reggie cheered. The siblings ran up to the cart and jumped in. Otto pulled the brake and the cart started moving…backwards. The Rockets looked up with half angry, half exasperated looks.

"Otto?"

"Yes Reggie?"

"We're not going away from danger, are we?"

"Nope."

"Thought so."

It was then that they turned around to see the scyther coming closer!

"**WE'RE GOING BACKWARDS!!!**" They both screamed. They went under the giant scyther's legs, causing it to trip due to the phone cable. The cart dragged the pokémon.

"We gotta stop it!" Reggie yelled as she and Otto grabbed the brake. "One…"

"Two…" Otto continued.

"Three!" They both yelled as they pulled the brake, causing it to break! They sweatdropped and looked at each other.

"**RUNAWAY TRAIN!!!**"

With Sam and Lars…

"Ya know, Squid, there's one good thing about all this." Lars said happily as he and Sam ran.

"Oh? What's that?" Sam asked.

"Now I know that no matter what, I can never go through a more horrifying experience than this." They ran onto a stone bridge when they saw a giant—

"PIKACHU!!!"

"Ahhh!!!! Pikachu!" Sam gasped.

"Industrial sized!" Lars added.

"¬.¬ So, what was that you were saying about never having to go through a more horrifying experience?"

"Shut up." Lars sulked.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Sam asked, looking ahead. In the horizon, a dust cloud is seen. Sam and Lars didn't have enough time to contemplate the mysterious cloud for the bridge crumbled, sending our hero and his rival onto the rail cart, which just roped the huge pikachu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Team Rocket, Sam, and Lars yelled, pointing at each other.

"Now we got ya!" Otto yelled triumphantly.

"Now hand over Pikachu!" Reggie added. Sam grinned and pointed ahead of him. Team Rocket turned and screamed at the sight of the giant rat.

"NOT THAT ONE!" They both yelled.

"Well, it's nice to see you guys alive and well." Sam commented, causing everybody else to look at him weirdly. "So, where's Twist?"

"o.O We have no idea where Twister is." Otto replied, trying very hard to ignore the short version of their costumed companion's name that Sam used.

"What's that!?" Lars yelled. Everybody else turned and looked at a giant dust cloud that was caused by the giant typhlosion, blastoise, and sceptile from earlier. At their feet ran everybody's pokémon and Twister!

"Twister! Pikachu! Growlithe!" Sam yelled. He turned to Otto and Reggie. "Quick! Stop the cart!"

"We can't do that." Reggie said with a shrug.

"The brake's broken." Otto added, holding up the brake. Sam slapped his head.

"Man! How many times can you lame-os mess up in one day?!" Lars asked.

"What time is it?" Otto offered lamely.

"Look!" Reggie yelled. Everybody looked and noticed an oncoming loop in the track.

"Prepare for trouble and breakneck speed!" Otto yelled cheerfully.

"Make it double!" Reggie yelled just as cheerfully.

"And I hate roller coasters!" Sam yelled frightfully. The cart zoomed through the loop. "Stop the ride! Stop the ride! I wanna get off!" Luckily, the loop allowed the pokémon to catch up.

"Quick, you guys! Jump!" Lars yelled. Instantly, all the pokémon jumped into the cart. Pikachu & Growlithe landed in the dazed Sam's lap and hugged him affectionally. Wartortle & Treecko landed in Lars' waiting arms and they hugged each other. Arbok and Weezing lunged into the arms of the tear-filled Team Rocket.

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" Reggie asked, hugging her arbok lovingly.

"The third member of our team." Otto said, rubbing affectionally against Weezing.

"You mean me!?" Twister yelled excitedly as he popped up on the side of the cart. Reggie and Otto turned to him.

"Twist! You made it!" Otto yelled.

"Yeah!" Twister chuckled as he climbed in. Everybody immediately called back their pokémon.

"Whew! Thank God this torture is over!" Sam, no longer dazed, yelled.

"Yeah!" Lars cheered. Suddenly, the cable captured Typhlosion, Blastoise, and Sceptile. Everybody gasped.

"Oh man! Please give us _some _good luck!" Twister said, holding his hands in prayer.

"Knowing our luck, the cable will probably snap." Reggie remarked.

"That should happen…now." Otto said.

The cable snapped.

"Then, we'll be tossed into the air." Sam said, joining the conversation.

The cart hit a ramp and was sent soaring.

"Then, we'll probably crash into something." Lars said.

The cart crashed through the giant zapdos, causing nuts and bolts to be tossed.

"It's a fake?!" Twister yelled.

The zapdos robot then crashed into the dazed giant pokémon that were on the ground.

::BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!::

"And finally…" Otto started.

"We hit the water." Reggie added.

The cart plunged towards a huge lake.

"After a very long drop!!!" Sam yelled as everybody else screamed.

::SPLASH!!!::

Just then, a boat shaped like a gyarados came by. Inside is a group of tourists.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Pokémon Land." The tour guide said. "Here, you'll see pokémon at over twenty times their normal size. Of course, the pokémon are robots, so they're nothing to worry about. If you'll look to your left—Wha?" The boat went past the damaged giants. The guide grinned nervously.

"We apologize, ladies and gentlemen, but our giant pokémon are temporarily out of order."

At the Rocket house…

::BRIIIIIIINNNNG! BRIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!::

"What is it?" Ray asked, picking up a normal phone. The person on the other end told him something. Ray's eyes widened.

"**WHAT!?** Pokémon Land has been totally destroyed!?" He slammed the phone down and clenched a fist.

"I spent millions on that place." He growled.

---------------------------

Sam and Lars walked over a hill and gasped at the sight. Bright sands, huge waves, palm trees, plenty of people, and huge buildings filled the place. Pokémon banners decorated every single area. Signs showing where to finalize registration were posted everywhere. A grand stadium was seen on a hill.

They made it to Honolulu, the site of the Pacific League!!!

"Yes! I made it!" Lars cheered.

"Finally! I'll find out why I have been sent here!" Sam yelled, punching the air. Lars gave him a weirded out look before clearing his throat.

"Well Squid Dork, I guess our truce is over." He extended his hand

"Guess so." Sam said, taking Lars' hand. Lars smirked evilly and pushed Sam on the sand.

"I'm so gonna beat you! Later, MUCH!!!" The older kid laughed teasingly as he ran into the city. Sam picked himself up and grinned.

"We'll see who gets beaten. Let's go, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled before looking up shocked. "O.O PIKA!?"

(Me: What? You're back with Sam, so I turned off the poké translator.)

Pikachu sulked as Sam walked off towards the registration area. Hmmmmm… Whatever happened to that slowpoke?

At sunset…

"Ahhhhh… Slowpoke, slow…" Slowpoke sighed as it backed up on its rock to do more fishing. Suddenly, it slipped and landed head first in the water. When it emerged, a shellder holding a king's rock was clamped onto its head. Slowpoke glowed brightly. When the light dissipated, it was a brand new—

"Slowking." It said in a dignified tone as it bowed to the camera.

---------------------------

A/N:

Will Sam survive the challenges the Pacific League has to offer? Find out next time!

(Note: If you're gonna review, please say something other than "Update soon." I have made it clear a few times that I make updates on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays unless I get blocked from posting, which seems to be happening a lot lately. It's kind of annoying to get reviews that only consist of those two words. Thank you.)


	15. Battle against the Volcano God

Pre-chapter Conversation

Izzy, Sadie, and I were standing on a beach, enjoying the rays. I took in a deep breath.

"Ohhh… Oahu…" I sighed, getting teary-eyed. "Finally, I've returned…" Izzy turned to me with a weirded out look.

"What?" I shook my head.

"Err… I mean, welcome to week five of the fic!" I yelled at the camera before growling. "Last week was Hell on Earth."

"Because this fic got deleted and you were blocked from posting for the second time in two weeks?" Izzy teased. I gave him an icy glare for that one.

"Don't push me, Izzy. I'm not in the mood." I threatened, still feeling pretty pissed about last week. I brightened up when I realized where we were again. "Here we are in sunny Oahu, Hawaii, the setting for the remaining chapters of the fic!" Izzy suddenly looked shaken.

"Uh-oh…"

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, feeling concerned for my partner.

"Th-the Menehune, Boss. We're in their territory! We're dead when night comes!" He screamed. Sadie looked on in confusion as I shook my head.

"I swear, if you just saw the movie, you'd know that you don't have anything to be scared about!"

"N-no way! I don't need the nightmares!" Izzy replied, cowering. I sighed before I realized something.

"Hey, I just remembered. I know how to ward off the Menehune!"

::WHAM!::

"YOU SEE ME SCARED AND YOU ONLY **NOW** REMEMBER THIS!?!" Izzy yelled as he pummeled me with his mallet. "So big mouth, what am I supposed to do to remain safe!?!"

"Ouch…" I groaned as I stumbled around, stars flying around my head all the while. I shook my head and turned to Izzy. "Hoothoot and Noctowl." Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"What do _they_ have to do with the Menehune?"

"Duh, Izzy! The Menehune are afraid of them! If you have them stay outside your window at night, they'll protect you by using Foresight!"

"Finally! Freedom and peace of mind!" Izzy said with a grin as he held his hands together. I sweatdropped.

"Right… Anyway we better get to business." I turned to the camera. "For the first chapter of this triple update, Sam will battle the gym leader of the Pacific League in order to compete in the tournament. Who is this mysterious gym leader (three guesses who) and can Sam defeat him or her? Also, at long last, Team Rocket's 'identity' is revealed. Enjoy!" I waved at the camera.

----------------------------------

Rocketmon Ch. 14: Battle against the Volcano God

We begin this chapter at one of Honolulu's pokémon centers. It was shaped like a pineapple. A huge red P above the entrance signified its purpose. Banners telling the trainers to finalize registration decorated the front.

"Yo! The next Pacific League champion has arrived!" Lars yelled with a huge grin as he burst inside the center.

Everybody inside stopped what they were doing and stared at him like he was insane. Lars goofily bounded towards the front desk as Sam, sweatdropping from embarrassment, followed. Everybody else went back to their business except for one. The caped guy (whose identity **still** hasn't been revealed!) was looking at Sam as he walked to the front desk. He turned back to his video conversation.

"Boss, Sam has just walked in here. He passed your test." He said.

"_Excellent. I knew he would._" The person on the other end replied. "_Proceed with the plan **only** if he gets through tonight._" The caped kid nodded.

"Understood."

"_And by the way, good luck with tonight as well._"

"Thanks. Talk to ya later." And the caped boy hung up.

With Sam…

"This is it, Pikachu." Sam said as he waited in line. "All we gotta do is register and we're in."

"Pika." Pikachu nodded. It was soon Sam's turn. At the desk stood a woman wearing a nurse's outfit. She had pink hair. Beside her stood a chansey (a real one this time!).

"Welcome to the pokémon center. Are you here to finalize your registration for the Pacific League?" She asked. Sam nodded.

"And to heal my pokémon." Nurse Joy nodded in response.

"First, we'll take care of registration. Please hand me your pokédex and gym badges." Sam did as he was told, producing the items. Nurse Joy plugged the pokédex into a computer and begun typing. She then put Sam's badges in a scanner-like device and typed some more commands. After a few moments, Sam's picture appeared on a big screen that was behind Nurse Joy.

"_Sam Dullard from Ocean Shores, California, USA._" A computerized voice said. "_Welcome to the Pacific League._" Nurse Joy gave Sam his pokédex and badges.

"Well Sam, congratulations on making it to the league. You have to do one more thing before you can enter the tournament." She said.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"You have to defeat the Pacific League gym leader in a battle." Nurse Joy replied. "When you step outside, you should see a volcano to your left. Go there tonight. You and many other trainers will be waiting there for further instructions. For now, you are free to explore the island and do as you please." She then handed him an envelope and a brochure.

"This is the hotel you will be staying at for the duration of the competition." She continued. "Now that that's taken care of, I'll take your pokémon now." Sam handed her his poké balls and Pikachu. "It'll be a few minutes. Next!" Sam walked over to the video phones.

"I better call Mom. I wonder if she heard about what happened with the S.S. Pineapple."

Back in Ocean Shores…

"::Sniff:: OH SAM!!! MY LITTLE BOY IS GONE!!!!!!!!!!!" Paula bawled. She was dressed in black. She was walking around her house, which was full of candles and old pictures of Sam. The death march was playing in the background. She had just paced past the biggest picture of Sam in the house when the phone rang. The record playing the song scratched.

"Oh for the love of—! Can't you see I'm in mourning!?" She yelled in a blunt tone. She walked to the family video phone and lifted her veil. She roughly picked up the receiver. The screen turned on and displayed the words, "Audio Only."

"What do ya want!?" She yelled into the phone. The person on the other end stuttered in fright.

"_M-m-m-m-m-mom?_" Paula gasped.

"It can't be!" She quickly turned on the visual and started crying at the sight of Sam, who seemed to be cringing at the sight of his mother in her current state. She hugged the screen. "OH SAMMY!!!!!! IT'S YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" She started crying again.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Sam yelled as he covered up the screen. Everybody in the center was looking at him strangely. He sweatdropped and chuckled nervously. He sat back down and picked up the receiver. "Are you alright?" Paula calmed down a bit and glared at him.

"Am _I_ alright!? I should be asking _you_ the same thing! I thought you **died**!" She sobbed again. "I heard on the news that you went down with the S.S. Pineapple! You don't know how worried I've been! Why didn't you call sooner!?!"

"I just got into town. I lost track of time. How long has it been since the ship sunk?"

"About a week." Paula replied. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the pokémon center in Honolulu."

"So you made it there after all." Paula sighed with relief. "Now I know that that awful Team Rocket attacked the ship, but what happened after that? How did you escape?"

Sam told her everything that happened. From calling a truce with Lars and Team Rocket to getting blasted by Otto's former gyarados to running from all the giant pokémon that turned out to be robots. When he finished his story, Paula looked like she was on the verge of having a heart attack. She glared at him.

"**SAMUEL L. DULLARD! WHEN YOU GET BACK HOME, I'M NEVER LETTING YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!!!!!**" She roared. Sam had to hold the phone away from his ear to avoid becoming deaf at a young age. "I expect you to call every single day until you get back!"

"Yes ma'am." Sam said sheepishly. Paula caught her breath and sighed.

"Well anyway, good luck. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom." Sam replied before hanging up the phone. He sighed. Just then, a beeping sound reached his ears. He knew that sound too well from all the times he went to Ocean Shores' pokémon center. He walked over to the front desk to pick up his pokémon.

With Lars…

"AYE MOM! STOP SCREAMING ALREADY!!!" Lars yelled. Like Sam, he was talking on a video phone. Sandy and Raoul were on the other end. Sandy was bawling just like Paula was.

"We were worried about you, Lars!" Raoul yelled.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sandy cried. "I THOUGHT I LOST BOTH OF MY BOYS FOREVER!!!" Lars sweatdropped.

"Could you _please _stop screaming already!? I don't want to have to use a hearing aid before I hit twenty!" His mother's words sunk in. "What do you mean?" Raoul took the phone again.

"Maurice is nowhere to be found. He's been gone since you left to go to the Pacific League." Lars raised an eyebrow.

"He's gone?" His parents nodded.

"We think he may have snuck onboard the S.S. Pineapple." Prof. Rodriguez said.

"I think he wanted to watch his big brother battle." Sandy said in a sweet tone. Lars' eyebrow rose higher.

"Let me get this straight. You think that Twister snuck onboard to watch _me_ battle?" He struggled to avoid laughing at that one. "If anything, he'd want to watch the Squid."

"So Sam made it there after all." Raoul said thoughtfully. Lars raised an eyebrow again.

"Why should that matter?"

"Well, he hasn't contacted me since he got his first pokémon from me. Very irresponsible if you ask me. It couldn't hurt to call at least once in awhile."

::SLAP!::

"Enough about that! What about Maurice!?" Sandy yelled.

"Ouch…" Raoul groaned, rubbing his swollen cheek. "Well, have you seen him, Lars?"

"o.O;;;; Uhhh… I think I would've said something sooner if I did!" Lars answered. His parents glared at him. He chuckled nervously. "Uhhh… I mean I haven't seen him yet, but I'll call you as soon as I see him."

"That's better. Well, keep in touch." Sandy said.

"Yes and good luck." Raoul said.

"Thanks." Lars replied with a nod as he hung up. Since he already took care of registration, he decided to leave.

"Man! I can't believe getting into the Pacific League requires so much paperwork!" He grumbled to himself. He then stopped and put on a thinking look. "The twisted one's not at home… He may have snuck onboard the ship… What if…? What if what Squid said was true?" He then thought back to the other day.

::::Flashback::::

_"Again with this!? Squid, you're acting like those bunch of shoobies are the shrimp, Rocket Dork, and his sister!" Lars yelled at Sam._

_"That's because they **are**!!!" Sam screamed._

::::End flashback::::

'_If that's true, then that meowth is…_' Lars shook the thought out of his head. '_No way! The Squid is crazy! I better go do some last-minute training._' He walked out of the center.

'_But still… I better keep a look out for Twister if Mom and Dad are right about him coming on the ship._'

A few moments later, Sam walked out of the center. He immediately looked to his left. The street led to a forest that went up to a volcano.

"There's the volcano." He said to Pikachu, who was on his shoulder. "I hope the gym leader won't be too hard to beat. I wonder who he is, anyway."

"Pika chu." Sam started walking.

"I guess I better go to the hotel and drop off my stuff." He walked along the beach when he saw who else but Otto, Reggie, and Twister (in their normal clothes). They were facing away from him. Pikachu squeaked and hid behind its trainer's head.

"Hey guys!" Sam yelled, waving at them. The trio turned and immediately put on looks of nervousness. They quickly got over it though and grinned.

"Hey Sammy!" They yelled. Sam ran up to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked with suspicion heavy in his voice.

'_You guys better not screw up the league._' He thought bitterly. '_This is probably the only way I can get things back to normal._' The trio started sweating and tried to come up with an excuse.

"W-well…" Reggie started.

"Ya see…" Twister continued.

"We…won a contest?" Otto finished.

"Yeah! That's it!" He and Reggie yelled.

"You see, Squid, there was this contest on the radio and we won three tickets to the Pacific League!" Otto continued.

"So we can cheer you on!" Reggie played along. Twister scratched his head.

"Contest? We didn't win any contest, you guys. We were stuck on that—" He didn't get any further when Otto and Reggie slapped their hands over his mouth.

"What was that, Twist?" Sam asked. Otto and Reggie chuckled nervously.

"Oh nothing." Otto said.

"We'll see ya later, Squid." Reggie said as they started backing up, Twister trying to say something the whole time.

"Y-Yeah… And good luck if we don't see ya." Otto said before the trio ran away.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed with relief. Sam grinned.

"I wonder how long it'll take before they try something." He laughed to himself as he and Pikachu went to find the hotel.

----------------------------------

"Wow! What a room!" Sam yelled as he dropped his surfboard and backpack.

He had checked into the hotel, which was right by the beach. Ahead of him was a balcony. To his left was a huge, king sized bed that had a blue comforter. It was decorated with a green palm tree pattern. A normal phone was next to it. A few potted plants were by the balcony's entrance. A computer was to the left of the door. A TV was standing by the right wall. Right next to it was a small refrigerator.

Sam picked up his stuff and walked inside. After he closed the door, he laid his stuff against the wall. He pocketed the key card that was inside the envelope he got earlier.

"There are a few hours left before we have to go to that volcano." He said to Pikachu as they sat on the bed. "I should think of my strategy to use against the gym leader tonight. Because we're gonna be by a volcano, it makes perfect sense to think that he'll use fire pokémon. So, I'll take some water pokémon with me."

"Pi ka chu." Pikachu agreed.

"Guess I'll take only two or three with me. No point in filling up my entire team in case he has electric or grass types with him." He stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to think of what to do. He lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Oh man. I may be a good Chess player, but I don't know that much about pokémon battles despite being stuck here for the last few months." He stood straight up.

"That's another thing. I arrived at the site of the Pacific League, but I'm no closer to figuring out a way home than I was before." He sighed. "I better cool off." He grinned. "And I know the perfect way!" He grabbed his surfboard and ran out, followed by Pikachu.

----------------------------------

"Yeah!!!!" Sam cheered. He and Pikachu were riding on his surfboard, putting on a show for the beach goers.

Sam hasn't had much time to surf in the last few months because of his training, so this was a real treat. Pikachu seemed to be enjoying itself. Sam made the board go through a couple of barrels. He got tubed a bunch of times. In fact, he didn't wipe out much, if at all, which was a real surprise for the Squid.

Sam started to ride another wave when suddenly a tentacle grabbed the nose of the board!

"What the—!" The tentacle picked up the board and shook it around. Sam and Pikachu held on for their lives.

"Pika!"

"What's going on!? What has us!?" Sam yelled frightfully. The tentacle then reared back and tossed them towards shore.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

::CRASH!::

Sam and Pikachu struggled to get their heads out of the sand. When they got up, they brushed the sand off and turned towards the waves. The owner of the tentacle emerged as the other beach goers ran away.

"What is that?" Sam asked as he took out his pokédex from his pants, which were lying nearby with his shirt. He pointed it at the pokémon.

"_Tentacruel. The jellyfish pokémon._" The pokédex started. "_Known as the 'gangsta of the sea.' It can sting ya with all eighty of its tentacles. It's very poisonous._"

"I don't care! I'm gonna get my revenge on that thing for ruining such a great surf session!" Sam roared, putting away the pokédex and grabbing an empty poké ball. "Go get it, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said with a nod and charged towards the water.

Tentacruel stretched out its tentacles and made them go towards Pikachu in an attempt to whip it. Pikachu darted out of the way. It dodged for a few more minutes before Tentacruel's central jewel glowed blue and shot a beam of the same color. It almost hit Pikachu, but the mouse jumped out of the way. The beam hit the sand and made a small pillar of ice appear.

"That's an Ice Beam." Sam said. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu dodged one more Ice Beam and started charging electricity.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!"

::ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!::

Tentacruel's body glowed yellow as Pikachu's attack shocked it. The water type had Xs for eyes.

"Tentacruel…" It groaned as its body started smoking.

"Alright!" Sam yelled, getting ready to toss the ball. "Poké ball! Go!" He tossed the ball, which promptly hit Tentacruel. The poisonous water type glowed red and was sucked into the ball. It washed up on shore and started shaking. It shook three times before stopping.

"I got it…" Sam sighed in relief. Because he already had six pokémon with him, the poké ball glowed white and disappeared. "Let's go, Pikachu. I've had enough surfing for one day." He picked up his dry clothes and his surfboard and started walking back to the hotel. He then heard clapping. Sam stopped and turned towards the source of the sound. It was his friends, who were in uniform. Team Rocket was clapping. Their expressions were nothing short of menacing.

"It looks like the Squid caught his very own squid. Congrats dude." Twister said, giving Sam a thumbs-up. Sam inwardly cheered as he faked a gasp.

"Oh my. Team Rocket is really my friends." He said unenthusiastically. Otto and Reggie gasped.

"**TWISTER!!!**" They both screamed, pounding him over the head.

"Nice going, big mouth!" Otto yelled.

"A few months of secrecy down the drain!" Reggie added.

"**I KNEW IT WAS YOU THE WHOLE TIME!!!!!**" Sam roared, breaking the trio out of their fight. They gaped at him.

"You _knew_?" Reggie asked. Sam nodded.

"But how?" Twister asked.

"Yeah! Our disguises were perfect!" Otto yelled.

"Perfect my ass." Sam said with his arms crossed. "I knew it was you since that night at the pokémon center."

"And you didn't say anything?" Twister asked. When Sam shook his head, the trio got teary-eyed.

"That's a true friend for you." Reggie sobbed.

"He didn't even call the cops on us, despite all we did to him." Otto cried into his arm.

"After all that, he still thinks of us as his friends." Twister cried as well. "For that, we should leave him alone." Sam grinned at that.

"You mean it!?" He asked excitedly. The trio got over their moment and gave him a wicked grin.

"Nah!" They yelled. Otto and Reggie got their poké balls ready.

"Go! Weezing!" Otto yelled as he tossed his poké ball.

"Go! Lickitung!" Reggie said as she tossed her poké ball as well. The two pokémon appeared. "Lickitung! Tackle attack!"

"You too, Weezing!" Otto ordered. The two pokémon charged head-on towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Use your Thunder!" Sam yelled.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!" A huge lightning bolt emerged from Pikachu and struck Team Rocket's pokémon, who were propelled into the trio, shocking them badly.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

::BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!::

The trio was sent flying.

"Hey! I just thought of something!" Twister yelled.

"What!?" Reggie asked.

"The Squid knew it was us all along and he _still _had that rat shock us!"

"Hey yeah! Once a Benedict Squid, always a Benedict Squid!" Otto yelled.

"It looks like Team Rocket's grinding off again!!!!!!" They all yelled as they became a star.

Later…

"Ok. I know what to do with these stones that I got on the S.S. Pineapple." Sam said. He was standing in the hotel's courtyard. He was wearing his normal clothes again. On a nearby table, Pikachu sat along with the box containing Sam's evolutionary stones. Sam grabbed two poké balls from his pocket.

"Go! Weepinbell and Growlithe!" He tossed the two balls, releasing the grass and fire types. They appeared, looking rather confused. Sam walked to the table, grabbed the leaf and fire stones, and walked to the pokémon.

"I'm going to evolve the two of you to help me win the Pacific League. Will you help me win?" He asked. The pokémon nodded. Sam took a deep breath, then tapped Weepinbell with the leaf stone. In an instant, both the stone and Weepinbell glowed white. After a few seconds, the stone disappeared out of Sam's hands and Weepinbell stopped glowing. It was now a vicious, but strangely happy-looking, victreebel. It nuzzled against Sam lovingly.

"Glad you're happy." Sam said, pushing Victreebel away playfully. He turned towards Growlithe. "Ok. It's your turn."

"Groooooowlllll!!!" Growlithe barked happily, licking Sam. Sam applied the fire stone to it. Like with Victreebel, Growlithe and the stone glowed brightly. When the glowing subsided, the fire stone disappeared and Growlithe became an arcanine. It knocked Sam to the ground and licked him. Sam laughed as he tried to get the huge puppy off him. After calling back his two new pokémon and putting away his stones, he walked over to the pokémon center.

"I better switch my pokémon around so that I'm ready to face the gym leader." He said to Pikachu, who jumped on his shoulder.

"Chu."

Later…

It was now night and light was coming from the forest by the volcano. A clearing by the volcano's entrance was set up for what seemed to be a party. Tables were set up all over the place. Coal pits were set up along the perimeter to cook ham and any other meaty delectable the caterers had at their disposal. A stage was by the entrance. A green curtain was used as the backdrop. Torches and Chinese lanterns were placed all around the area. Flowers also decorated the area.

"Wow. Cool set up." Lars said as he walked into the area, followed by many trainers, including a suspicious guy wearing a red suit with a volcano pictured on it and sunglasses and another suspicious guy who seemed to be dressed like a pirate. His blue striped get up was complimented by a blue bandana that had a skull and crossbones on it. Like the guy in red, he was wearing sunglasses. Behind them walked the mysterious kid in the cape and sunglasses. Who do these guys think they are, Otto!?

As the many trainers sat down, the curtain on stage rose, revealing a band, which started playing a relaxing island song. Hula girls danced on stage, accompanied by some magby and charmander, who were wearing grass skirts. Stuffed pigs and other meat products were placed over the coal pits. Fruit, seafood, and drinks were served to the anxious trainers as they watched the show.

----------------------------------

"Aw man! How could you let me oversleep, Pikachu!?" Sam yelled as he ran through the forest up to the party. Pikachu was hanging on for dear life. The blond was carrying his shoes.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied.

"Well, why didn't you shock me!?"

"Chu!"

"You did? Well, why didn't you bite me!?"

"Pi!"

"Oh. Well, you should've done something else!" Sam yelled. Pikachu sighed and gave up. The trainer got to the clearing. "Whew. Made it." He stepped forward and sniffed the air.

"That's odd… Smells like fried calamari…" Sam sniffed the air again and put on a thinking pose. "But this is a luau. Why would they serve calamari? Unless…" His eyes widened and he looked down.

He was standing in a coal pit!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sam jumped up at least twenty feet and landed on his burning feet. He hopped into the party, causing everybody but Lars to point and laugh at him.

"SOMEBODY HELP!!!!" Sam yelled. Everybody continued to laugh. Lars crossed his arms.

"-.- Leave it to the Squid to make a grand entrance." He said as he grabbed a poké ball. "I'm gonna regret this. Go! Wartortle!" He tossed it and the turtle appeared.

"Water gun." He pointed at Sam. Wartortle nodded and shot its attack at Sam, drenching him and Pikachu completely.

"Ahhhhh… Thanks. I needed that." Sam sighed after the attack ended. His feet were smoking. He put his shoes on his burnt feet and sat down at an empty table.

A few hours later…

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A man said on stage. "It's time for the main attraction!"

"It's about time!" Lars yelled impatiently. Most of the audience agreed with him. The emcee coughed.

"Anyway, tonight, all of you will battle our esteemed gym leader, the Volcano God reincarnated!" Sam looked slightly confused.

"Volcano God? What's that about?" He pulled out his pokédex. It displayed a picture of an ancient-looking pokémon. It was red and had huge spikes along its body. It had sharp claws and looked to be a giant.

"_Groudon. This legendary pokémon has the power to increase the land masses of the world by generating great amounts of sunlight._" The pokédex started. "_It is known as the Volcano God in Pacific cultures. For this reason, it is pursued by the Bloods of the pokémon world._"

"o.O;;;; Bloods?"

"_Team Magma! Duh!_" The pokédex retorted. "_Anyway, despite the fact that it's known as the Volcano God, it's actually a ground type. Pacific folklore suggests that this pokémon lives deep in the earth's core and generates the world's heat._"

"Wow. That was lengthy _and_ informative!" Sam said after hearing all that.

"As I was saying," The emcee started. "You will battle the gym leader. The matches will be five-on-five with no time limit. If you win, you'll get the gym's badge and will be allowed to participate in the Pacific League tournament. If you lose, you will _not_ be allowed to participate." The crowd gasped at that. The emcee continued.

"You only get one chance to defeat the gym leader. If you lose, you will be allowed to stay and watch the competition, free of charge, of course." Just then, music started to play. It seemed to consist of drums, ukuleles, and trumpets.

"And now, it's my pleasure to present the Pacific League gym leader!" The crowd roared as the music continued playing, starting to get louder and louder. The music became near deafening as it played faster and faster. The music then stopped as a spotlight flashed in the middle of the stage.

The curtain opened to reveal someone standing in a groudon costume made out of red flowers. Sticks served as the costume's spikes and claws. The owner of the costume lifted it to reveal—

"**KEONI!?!?!?!**" Sam yelled, shocked.

Yes, the gym leader of the Pacific League is none other than Keoni Makani. His brown hair was tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a black shirt and shorts that were adorned with flame patterns. He was also wearing a pair of sandals. He seemed to have a look that was somewhere between sad and serious. Sam turned to the camera.

"¬.¬ I so saw that coming."

(Me: -.- Ok. Show of hands. Who knew that it was gonna be Keoni? ::Raises hand::)

Sam raised his hand, as did everybody else in the area except for Lars.

(Me: o.O You honestly didn't know?)

"Of course not! I was never in the same episode as that kid, so I don't even know him!" Lars replied.

"That's true, ya know." Sam said.

(Me: Yeah… I just realized that. Carry on.)

::PAUSE!::

I was riding in a helicopter above Oahu, watching the action through a TV screen. Just then, Izzy and Sadie entered by flying in on a fearow. He smirked and shook a condoling finger at me.

"Actually, Boss, Lars _was_ in the same episode as Keoni." I growled at him.

::SUPER WHAM!!!::

"I KNOW THAT, YA IDIOT!!!" I roared as I pummeled him. "I ALREADY ESTABLISHED THAT THIS WAS WRITTEN WELL BEFORE THE MOVIE CAME OUT!!! SO BACK OFF AND GET BACK DOWN THERE!!!" I grabbed him and tossed him towards Oahu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Meowth!" Sadie shouted in surprise. She put on a parachute and dove after him.

"Man, that's one extreme kitty." I said.

::UNPAUSE!::

"Our gym leader will now say a few words." The emcee handed the mic to Keoni, who stepped up.

"Thank you." Keoni cleared his throat. "To all the bruddahs and sistas who joined us on this night to honor our Volcano God, the great Groudon, I wish you the best of luck against me and in the rest of the Pacific League, as well as in all aspects of your futures." The crowd clapped after the speech was done. Keoni handed the mic back to the emcee and hopped off the stage.

"Thank you, Keoni. It will be an hour or so before we're ready to begin the battles." That was instantly met with boos and food being thrown. Sam walked up to Keoni, whose previously saddened face lit up with joy.

"Sam! Hey cuz!" He said cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

"Hey Keoni. Long time, no see." Sam replied. "I guess I'm here to battle ya." He chuckled. Keoni put on the serious look he had earlier, but hid it when he saw Pikachu.

"That's a cute pokémon you got there." He said as he picked Pikachu off Sam's shoulders and petted it. Pikachu sighed contently as the gym leader continued to pamper it.

"Wow. Pikachu hardly ever lets anybody near it except for me." Sam said. "Especially not Otto, Reggie, and Twister."

"That reminds me. Where are they?" Keoni asked. "I usually see you with them. Didn't they come here to compete?" Sam shook his head.

"It's a long story."

"We got an hour, brah." Keoni walked over to an empty table with Pikachu. Sam followed. They ordered some food. "So tell me. Where are they?"

----------------------------------

"Aw man. Is all this true?" Keoni asked with shock. Sam had told him everything that happened so far. Of course, he left out the part about coming from an alternate dimension. No one would believe him. "So they're all part of Team Rocket?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah. They've been trying to steal Pikachu for the last few months."

"I see. And they're on the island? We must call the police!"

"No! Don't do that!" Sam begged.

"Look Sam, I understand that they're your friends, but they're criminals now. We have to do the right thing." Keoni said. Sam shook his head.

"It's nothing to worry about. They may be members of Team Rocket, but they're harmless. I swear."

"But still, I can't take that chance. Not with these many trainers in attendance."

"I'm telling you, they won't try anything. If they attack the stadium, you can disqualify me." Sam said. Keoni shook his head.

"That won't be necessary. I believe you." He said that with a hesitant tone. "If you honestly think that they won't attack the stadium or any of the trainers, then there's a good chance they won't. Now, let's get off this subject."

"Right." Sam nodded. "It must be pretty cool to be the gym leader of the Pacific League." The sad look returned to Keoni as he shook his head.

"It's not as cool as you may think, brah. It's pretty boring. Every year, it's the same thing. Battle well over two hundred trainers who came from all over the world. I win a decent amount of matches, but I lose most of them." He sighed. "That's why I haven't been able to visit you guys lately. I'm always training for next year."

"That's tough, bro." Sam said.

"I would much rather quit and become a pokémon breeder, but I have to obey the ancient laws of Groudon." Keoni sighed again and got up. "The hour is about up. We gotta get ready." He started walking towards the entrance to the volcano.

"Keoni?" Sam said, stopping the gym leader.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe after the league ends, we can hang out and surf before I go back." Keoni turned to Sam with a grin.

"I'd like that. Good luck." And he continued on to the volcano.

"Now then, everybody line up here." The emcee said, standing by the volcano's entrance. All the trainers walked up and formed a single file line. "All of you will now go into the volcano and battle Keoni. Follow me and good luck." He walked forward, followed by everyone else. Sam and Pikachu were pretty far in the line. The front of the line walked into the volcano while most people waited behind. The line stretched as far as the coal pits.

'_Oh great. Looks like I'm in for a long wait…_' Sam thought with a groan. He took out his laptop. '_Never leave home without it._'

----------------------------------

A few hours have passed and Sam was only at the volcano's entrance. He looked ahead and noticed that he had to go down some stairs. People were starting to walk up from inside. Some were crying while others were walking in utter disbelief and some seemed to be breathing sighs of relief while others were jumping for joy.

A few hours later…

"Yeah! I did it!!!" Sam heard Lars' voice scream. He looked in despair as his rival walked with an air of victory around him. Lars had the goofiest grin on him. Goofier than Twister, if you can imagine it. He walked past Sam.

"I'm gonna be the greatest trainer in Ocean Shores when this is over!" He gave a laugh that made Sam shudder.

'_How much longer!?_' He thought.

**ANOTHER** few hours later…

"Ok. _Now_ you're just doing this to bug me." Sam said.

(Me: Maybe, but I gotta bug _someone_.)

"So bug your stinkin' fan character!"

(Me: Nah. He gets bugged enough as it is.)

Anyway, Sam and Pikachu were about three quarters of the way through the volcano. The boy heard footsteps approach.

'_Heh. That battle was too easy._' The caped boy thought dully as he walked up the stairs, clutching his new badge. His meowth, looking slightly singed, was perched on his shoulder.

'_I hope Sam makes it through the battle. We won't have a story otherwise._' Just then, he passed by Sam and stopped. Sam looked up. The caped kid gave him a mischievous glance before continuing on. Sam scratched his head.

"What was that about?"

Later…

"®.® Heh heh. I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle. Here is my spout." Sam sang dazedly.

"®.® Pika chu pi ka…" The pokémon sang in the same tone.

"o.O;;;; Snap outta it, will ya!?" The emcee yelled. Sam and Pikachu shook their heads and looked around. They had reached the bottom of the stairs and were standing in front of a pair of steel doors. Just then, they opened, revealing a girl, who was crying.

"Outta the way!" She shrieked as she ran. "I gotta get to the pokémon center!" The doors slammed shut, leaving a shocked and slightly scared Sam. The emcee turned to him with a grin.

"It'll be a few minutes." Sam shuddered at the man's calm disposition before he realized that he must deal with this sorta thing every year. He started sweating as he realized how hot it has suddenly gotten.

'_We must be pretty far down._' He thought while wiping sweat off his forehead every few seconds. The emcee's walkie talkie beeped and he answered it. He nodded and turned to Sam.

"Ok. It's time for your match." He said. The doors opened with a creak, granting Sam and Pikachu access. The kid's glasses got foggy as he entered the chamber. The doors slammed shut right behind them. Sam took off his glasses and wiped them. When he put them back on, he gasped.

He was standing in an inferno! Ahead of him was a battlefield that was suspended on chains over a pit of boiling lava. Two stone bridges connected the field to the outside perimeter. At the corners of the room stood giant tikis, which were decorated with flowers. On the left and right sides of the room stood two giant statues of Groudon. Like the tikis, they were decorated with flowers. Every few seconds, a column of fire would shoot up from the lava below the field. Sam looked ahead and saw Keoni standing at the far end of the field. He had a stern look on his face and his arms were crossed. Sam walked forward, crossed the bridge, and stood at his end of the field.

"Well Sam, I was wondering when I would battle you." Keoni said. "Do you have any questions before we begin?"

"Yeah." Sam replied. "Do you know what time it is? I forgot my watch at the hotel." Keoni fell over.

'_He's testing me._' He thought as he got up. "I think it's about one in the morning."

"Oh. No wonder I'm so tired." Sam said with a yawn. Keoni fell over again.

"This is an official gym battle!" The referee, who was standing under the left Groudon statue, said. "Keoni, the Pacific League gym leader VS. Sam Dullard of Ocean Shores. This battle will be a five-on-five match with no time limit. The Pacific Badge is at stake. Let the battle begin!"

"You may be one of my best friends, Sam, but I won't lose!" Keoni said, grabbing a poké ball from his belt. "Go! Magcargo!" He tossed it and the lava snail appeared.

"I respect that, Keoni, but I'm gonna win!" Sam proclaimed, grabbing his own poké ball. "Go! Tentacruel!" He tossed it and the jellyfish he caught earlier today appeared.

'_A water type! Why does it always have to be water types!?_' Keoni thought with disgust. You would too if you were a fire type trainer. "Magcargo! Smog attack!" Magcargo reared back and fired a green cloud at Tentacruel. Sam smirked.

"Did you forget that Tentacruel's also a poison type? Tentacruel! Poison Sting!" Tentacruel charged forward, right through Magcargo's attack, and struck the snail hard with its beak. Magcargo was thrown backwards. "Now use Bubblebeam!"

"Oh no you don't! Magcargo! Use Light Screen!" Keoni ordered. Magcargo righted itself as Tentacruel's two biggest jewels glowed brightly. The water type fired two huge streams of bubbles as the fire type created a clear barrier. The Bubblebeam slammed into the barrier, but didn't even scratch it.

"Oh man." Sam said as Magcargo's Light Screen faded.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Magcargo reared back and launched a stream of fire at Tentacruel.

"Water Pulse!" Sam ordered. All three of Tentacruel's jewels glowed brightly as it launched a torrent of water at Magcargo. The two attacks collided, but Tentacruel's attack washed out Magcargo's Flamethrower and drenched the snail. Magcargo had a dazed expression as it fainted.

"Magcargo is out of the match!" The ref yelled, holding up a red flag. Keoni growled and called back Magcargo. He put on a smirk as he grabbed the poké ball containing his next pokémon.

'_He may be using a water pokémon, but this next one will destroy him!_' He thought. "Go! Rhydon!" He tossed the ball and the huge rock type appeared. Sam smirked again.

"This battle will be easy." He said to himself. "Tentacruel! Water—"

"Rhydon! Thunderbolt!" Keoni interrupted. Electrical energy crackled at the tip of Rhydon's horn. Rhydon shot a lightning bolt at Tentacruel, knocking it out almost instantly.

"Tentacruel is out of the match!" The ref called, holding up a green flag.

"Aw man… Two Thunderbolts in one day. Talk about unlucky." Sam sighed as he called back the smoking Tentacruel. Keoni laughed at him.

"You see? Most of the trainers I fought earlier thought they could take the easy way out by using water pokémon! Boy, were they shocked when I whipped out this bad boy!" He laughed again as Sam brought out another poké ball.

'_That's new. I never thought Keoni had an evil side to him._' He thought with a shrug. "Go! Marshstomp!" He tossed it and the evolved starter appeared. Keoni laughed harder.

"I see you need another lesson, brah! Rhydon! Thunderbolt!" Rhydon's horn glowed again and fired lightning at the water type. It struck Marshstomp, but had no effect. "What the—!" Now it was Sam's turn to laugh.

"I knew you were going to try something like that, so I switched one of my regulars for Marshstomp, who is part ground!"

"And ground types aren't affected by electric attacks…" Keoni said before slapping his head. "Crap!"

"Marshstomp! Use Rain Dance!" Marshstomp did as it was told, doing a one-mon conga line. Clouds formed above the field and it started to rain. The fiery lava below the field was unaffected by the downpour, but it got cooler inside the room, which was a relief to everyone in the room, except for Keoni, who was well aware of the attack's effect.

'_Water attacks are now stronger, while fire attacks are weaker._' He thought with a growl. "Rhydon! Iron Tail!" Rhydon charged forward as its tail glowed brightly.

"Marshstomp! Muddy Water!" Sam ordered. Marshstomp reared back and fired a stream of dirty water, which connected with Rhydon, stopping its attack and blinding it. Rhydon stepped back, trying to recover from the attack. "Now use _your_ Iron Tail!" Marshstomp ran forward as its tail glowed brightly. It whomped Rhydon hard, knocking it out.

"Rhydon! No!"

"Rhydon is out of the match!" The ref yelled. Keoni called it back.

'_You may have ruined my strategy, but I can still pull a victory._' He thought as he clutched the next poké ball. '_But first, I'll get rid of this rain._'

"Go! Camerupt!" Keoni yelled as he tossed the poké ball, releasing the camel/volcano combination. "Use Sunny Day!"

Camerupt's eyes glowed brightly as a ball of energy as bright as the sun came out of one of its smokestacks. It floated into the air and made the clouds dissipate, ending the rainstorm. The room temperature rose to at least thirty degrees higher than what the original temperature was. Everybody started sweating badly, except for Keoni, who was aware of what the change in weather meant.

'_Now fire attacks are stronger while water attacks are weaker. He's finished now._' He thought with a grin.

"Marshstomp! Muddy Water!" Sam ordered. Marshstomp fired its attack, but due to the intense sunlight, the water evaporated almost instantly. The mud in the attack landed on the field with a splat.

"Camerupt! Eruption!" Keoni commanded. The entire field shook as lava shot out of Camerupt's mini-volcanoes in geysers! The lava fell and landed on Marshstomp, burning it badly. It may have been a water type, but the sheer heat of the lava and the artificial sunlight knocked it out.

"Marshstomp is out of the match!" The ref yelled, holding up the green flag. Sam called back Marshstomp.

'_Ok. I'm up by one, but it'll be hard with that camerupt out._' He thought. '_That's it! I'll fight fire with fire!_' He took out his next poké ball.

"Go! Arcanine!" He tossed it, releasing his pooch.

"Ha! It may be a cool fire type, but business is business." Keoni said. "Camerupt! Magnitude!"

"Arcanine! Extremespeed!" Before Camerupt can even use its attack, Arcanine dashed across the field at an immense speed and rammed into it, knocking it backwards.

"Ugh! Camerupt! End this with Fissure!" Keoni roared. Camerupt righted itself, raised its front legs, and slammed them onto the field, producing a powerful shock wave that went towards Arcanine.

"Agility!" Sam ordered. Arcanine sidestepped out of the attack's path and darted around the field, eluding everybody's sight. "Now use Swift!" Arcanine stopped right in front of Camerupt and blasted it with stars. The fire/ground type had a dazed expression as it fainted.

"Camerupt's—" The ref started.

"I know!" Keoni yelled, calling it back. He immediately got another poké ball. "Go! Marowak!" He tossed it and the bony ground type appeared. "Focus Energy!" Marowak closed its eyes and glowed blue.

"Arcanine! Flamethrower!" Sam said. Arcanine reared back.

"Marowak! Bone Club!" Keoni ordered. Marowak's eyes shot open and it charged forward as Arcanine fired its attack. The ground type swung its bone, splitting the fire type's attack in two. It didn't stop there though as it went past Arcanine. Marowak stood, holding its bone with its eyes closed. Instantly, Arcanine collapsed.

"Arcanine's out of the match!" The ref yelled. Sam called it back. The effects of Sunny Day wore off as the energy ball Camerupt created earlier disappeared. Sam took out his fourth poké ball.

"Go! Starmie!" His faithful starfish appeared after he tossed the ball. Keoni slapped his head in exasperation.

"I thought we were done with the blasted water types! Marowak! Bonemerang!" Marowak reared back and tossed its bone at Starmie.

"Starmie! Hydro Pump!" Starmie aimed its points at the bone and blasted it with a huge amount of water, slamming it right back in Marowak's face! Marowak fainted. The ref opened his mouth.

"-.- Do you really have to say it?" Keoni asked, calling Marowak back. "It's time for you to face my best pokémon, Sam!" He grabbed the poké ball containing his final pokémon.

"Magmar! Go!" He tossed it and the fire duck appeared.

(A/N: Honestly! It looks like a duck!)

"Well, Keoni, it was great battling you, but all good things must come to an end." Sam scoffed. "Starmie! Hydro Pump!"

"I'm not out yet! Magmar! Fire Blast!" Both pokémon launched their type's strongest attacks. They collided and both pokémon struggled for dominance for a few moments before Magmar's attack fizzled out. Starmie's attack went full blast towards the fire type, who skillfully jumped out of the way.

"Magmar! Finish this with Overheat!" Keoni yelled. Magmar ran up to Starmie, jumped, and grabbed on to it. The fire type then heated its body to a super high temperature. Starmie tried to shake it off, but it was no use. It started to catch fire as Magmar jumped off. Starmie landed on the ground and slumped over. It was done for the match.

"Starmie is out of the match!" The ref yelled, holding up the green flag. "The match is now tied with both trainers having one pokémon apiece." Sam called back Starmie and took out the poké ball containing his last pokémon.

'_I may not have used you much, but please win the match._' He thought. "Go! Graveler!" He tossed the ball and his final pokémon appeared.

"Magmar! Another Fire Blast!" Keoni ordered.

"Graveler! Rollout!" Sam ordered. Magmar fired its attack as Graveler rolled forward. The rock type crashed into the person-shaped fire attack. Graveler broke through the attack and rolled into Magmar, tossing it backwards.

"Magmar! Submission!" Magmar dashed forward, grabbed Graveler in a devastating choke hold, and slammed it into the ground. Graveler dizzily got up. "Use Flamethrower!" Magmar fired its attack.

"Defense Curl!" Sam blurted. Graveler got into a ball, allowing it to resist the flames. "Now use Rollout!" Graveler rolled forward and crashed into Magmar again.

"Magmar! Overheat!" Keoni ordered. Magmar ran forward, getting ready to grab Graveler like it did Starmie.

"Graveler! Use Substitute!" Graveler glowed brightly. When the glowing subsided, a doll-like clone of Graveler appeared. Magmar grabbed onto the doll and used its attack, destroying it, but distracting it long enough for Sam to counterattack.

"Finish this with Double-Edge!" Sam yelled. Graveler ran forward and rammed into Magmar, throwing it backwards. Because it was so worn out from using all those fire attacks, it fainted.

"Magmar is defeated! The winner of this match is Sam Dullard!" The ref yelled, holding up the red flag. Keoni called it back with a sad expression. It quickly turned to an expression of happiness as he walked towards Sam.

"Congratulations Sam. You've beaten me, but for some odd reason, I'm happy. Here." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a badge that was shaped like Groudon. It was made out of ruby. "This is the Pacific Badge. You've officially made it into the Pacific League." He handed it to Sam.

"Thanks! I got the Pacific Badge!" Sam cheered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered as well. Sam called back Graveler and started to leave.

"Good luck in the Pacific League, Sam! I'll be cheering you on!" Keoni yelled, waving. Sam waved back.

"Thanks dude!" He left the volcano and walked to the pokémon center. After dealing with the long line, he got his pokémon healed and walked back to the hotel for a well-deserved rest.

Tomorrow, the Pacific League begins!

----------------------------------

Post-chapter Conversation

Izzy, Sadie, and I were riding in an elevator to our hotel room to retire for the night.

"Man, that chapter was tiring." Izzy said, stretching his arms. "I don't think we've ever stayed up this late to do filming."

"Meow…" Sadie agreed, trying to stay awake.

"You said it." I yawned. A few moments passed before I smirked at my partner. "So Izzy, was it fun to see your 'delectable pineapple' again?" He growled at me.

"Boss, **DROP IT!!!**" I grinned at him before turning to the camera.

"Anyway, will Sam get through the matches in the Pacific League? Will Team Rocket interfere? And why _was_ Sam brought to this dimension? Find out next time!" The elevator stopped and we stepped off to continue to our room.

"So you think you'll be able to sleep well?" I teased Izzy. The younger boy shrugged.

"I hope so." He gave me a nervous look. "Are you sure that stuff about Hoothoot and Noctowl is true?"

"It should be." I replied. "After all, if in the Rocket Power Dimension, the Menehune are afraid of owls, then they must afraid of the owl pokémon in this one, right?"

"Makes sense, I guess." We finally made it to our room. I slid in the key card and opened the door. What awaited us was a horrific sight.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!" We both yelled. Sadie looked equally shocked as we surveyed the room. All the sheets were ripped up and everything was out of place. What scared us the most though was the writing in blood on the wall behind our beds.

"'The Menehune were here.'" I read. "Well, at least now we know they're capable of reading and writing."

"What's the deal!?" Izzy yelled at me. "I thought the hoothoot and noctowl you put out on the balcony were supposed to protect us!" We looked at each other for a few seconds before looking at the balcony. All three of us screamed and hugged each other for protection.

Hoothoot and Noctowl _were_ perched on the balcony, but they were only skeletons!

"B-Boss…" Izzy shuddered.

"I know, Izzy. I'm royally freaked out too." I replied. My face became a ghostly white.

"M-meowth…" Sadie said.


	16. Why am I Here?

Pre-chapter Conversation

My partner, his meowth, and I were standing in our hotel room. The room had been cleaned up since last night's little disaster.

"You know Izzy, Oahu is pretty cool, don't you think?" I said.

"Aside from the random attacks by the little, naked elf people, yeah." Izzy replied.

"There's one thing I don't get though."

"What?"

"In the climax of the third movie, Otto and Reggie left the Makani compound to go to the Banzai Pipeline after Ray forbade them to surf it."

"And…?"

"When I edited the last chapter, I wanted to make sure I had most of my facts about Oahu right, so I looked at a map of the island." I answered. "It was then that I discovered that the area around Diamond Head, where everybody was staying, is on the south end of the island, while the Pipeline is on the _north_ end."

"Does this have a point?" Izzy asked, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"My question is: 'How did Otto, Reggie, Twister, Sam, Keoni, and Leolani get to the Pipeline on the same day?' I may not be an expert on distances, but if it was the afternoon when the climax occurred, there's no way they could've gotten to the Pipeline on the same day on foot. It would've been night by the time they got there."

"Don't tell me you got a theory for this." Izzy groaned.

"Ok, I won't." I said before turning to the camera. "For part two of our triple update, Sam will go through the first five matches of the Pacific League tournament. He will also find out why he was sent here. Enjoy!"

"Meow, meow!" Sadie mewed.

------------------------------

Rocketmon Ch. 15: Why am I Here?

The next day, fireworks shot off into the sky. Thousands of people were cheering. Balloons flew into the air. In other words, it was pure pandemonium in Aloha Stadium. The seats were filled to capacity. On one side of the stadium was a huge screen and across from it was the announcer's booth.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer started. "Welcome to Aloha Stadium, the home of the Pacific League!" The crowd roared. "For the next two weeks, it'll be nothing but battles as trainers from all over the world duke it out for the coveted title of 'Pokémon Master!'" The crowd's cheers were near deafening. The announcer continued.

"Four hundred trainers have entered the league after collecting four badges from the gyms in authorized cities all over the world. The authorized cites are any city that borders the Pacific Ocean. This includes Tokyo, Acapulco, and new to the list, Ocean Shores, California. The number of trainers has gone down to a mere fraction. Forty trainers were able to defeat the gym leader of the Pacific League, Keoni Makani." Keoni, who was sitting on a stage in the middle of the field with several important people, stood up and waved to the crowd.

"The most influential trainer to participate in this year's conference is newcomer Lars Rodriguez, son of the world renowned pokémon researcher, Professor Raoul Rodriguez." The announcer continued. "Experts who have studied Lars' training for the past few months have predicted him as this year's champion. Only time will tell if this young trainer has what it takes to be the best of the best." Some whispering was heard over the mic.

"Alright. Now then! We're ready to introduce the forty trainers that have come this far." The crowd roared as music like what was heard last night played over the loudspeaker. From the left side of the field, a group of color guards marched, followed by the trainers who managed to beat Keoni. The crowd roared as all the trainers waved. Sam, who was somewhere in the middle, had a look that was a mix of pride and embarrassment. Pikachu looked equally nervous.

'_What a crowd. I hope I don't get stage fright._' Sam thought as his legs started to wobble. Up ahead, Lars was walking with an air of confidence so great, it put even Otto to shame.

'_I'm gonna have fun destroying all these little kooks, especially the Squid._' He thought. Near the front, the caped boy yawned.

'_I hope they hurry this up. I hate these opening ceremonies._' He thought. His meowth was looking around, meowing animatedly. All the trainers stopped in front of the stage as the music ended. An old man wearing a shirt with floral patterns and shorts walked up to the podium.

"Welcome to the Pacific League, young trainers." The man started. "I am the organizer for the Pacific League."

'_Woopdee doo._' Lars thought.

"I know you're all anxious to begin, but with all contests of this magnitude, there are rules you must all follow. Of course, I won't bore you with all the details. I'll just tell how the battles will go. Everybody will be split up into two groups; the southern division and the northern division. Both divisions will play for ten rounds in an elimination style tournament. Once a winner has been selected from each division, they will both battle for the championship."

"The elimination rounds will be three-on-three battles with no time limit. The championship match will be a full six-on-six battle. Once you are eliminated, you may watch the remainder of the tournament. Well, I suppose that's all I wanted to say. We will begin the first round in one hour. Until then, please stay around the stadium. We'll call you when we're ready to begin." With that, he sat back down. The trainers grumbled as they started moving.

'_What was the point of getting us up early for then!?_' Lars thought with fury. '_Freakin' old bat._' Everyone else walked out of the stadium.

------------------------------

A half hour later, Sam was walking along a strip that was full of stores selling stuff at impossible prices. A bunch of bananas for ten bucks!?!

"Man. I wonder how much cheaper this stuff is in the off season." He said.

"Chu." Pikachu replied, nodding. Sam got a few feet further when something flew past his face and landed on the ground in front of him. The surprise of seeing the object knocked him off balance, sending him and Pikachu to the ground.

"What was that?" Sam asked himself with a groan as he sat up. In front of him was what seemed to be a card. It was stuck in the concrete. Sam got up and walked over to the card. He picked it up and noticed writing on it. He read it.

_Sam Dullard,_

_Congratulations on making it to the Pacific League. If you wish to speak with me, win your first five rounds. Then and only then will I tell you everything you want to know._

_Signed,_

_Anonymous_

Sam turned the card over and saw the silhouette of a meowth. He looked up and around the area. He saw no one suspicious.

"Just win my first five rounds." He said, looking over the message again. He then looked at his watch. "Come on Pikachu. We gotta get back to the stadium."

"Pika!" Pikachu said as it followed Sam back to the stadium.

Later…

"We have chosen the divisions and their participants." An official-looking man said from the stage.

The contestants were standing in the field again. The big screen, which was over the stage, turned on and showed everybody's pictures in two sides of the screen. Sam looked and found his picture on the right side of the screen. He looked up and noticed that that side stood for the southern division. He looked around some more and found Lars' picture on the opposite end. He was in the northern division. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't have to worry about battling his rival. At least not yet. He didn't look at the screen anymore. He was sure he saw some familiar faces on the screen, but he dismissed it. He only cared about which side he and Lars were on.

'_I wonder if they're here._' He thought as he looked around at the stands. He had to look through the crowd at least five times before he saw a familiar bunch of purple hair next to some red dreadlocks and a striped hat next to that. Sam grinned and waved at his friends. It brought great joy to know that his friends came to see him, despite the fact they only wanted one thing from him; Pikachu.

------------------------------

It was now Sam's turn to battle. He was in the fourth pair of trainers to battle today. He was standing at the left end of the field. He nervously awaited his first opponent. The doors at the other end opened and someone walked through. Sam gasped as the kid made himself known.

"_Trent_!? My first opponent is Trent!?" Indeed, the New Zealander was standing across the field, smirking at him.

'_No fair! I wanted to beat the pretty boy!_' Lars thought from his place in the stands with a grunt.

"Hey Sam! Fancy meeting you here, mate!" Trent yelled over the crowd.

"Yeah!" Sam yelled back. On the stadium's titantron, Sam and Trent's pictures appeared. Three red blocks appeared under Sam's picture and the same amount of green blocks appeared under Trent's.

"For the fourth match of the southern division's first round, it's Sam Dullard VS. Trent." The announcer said. "It seems that both trainers are from the same city; Ocean Shores, California. Perhaps these two are friends? Well anyway, there's no room for friendships in the Pacific League. They'll have to put aside their friendship to gain victory." The crowd cheered.

"Trainers begin!" The ref called. Sam and Trent grabbed their first poké balls.

"Go! Arcanine!" Sam yelled.

"Go! Magnemite!" Trent yelled. Both trainers tossed their balls. In a flash, both pokémon appeared, looking ready to battle.

"And to begin this first round match, it's Arcanine VS. Magnemite." The announcer started. "Arcanine has the type and size advantage, but does Trent have something up his sleeve?"

"Arcanine! Start off with Extremespeed!" Sam ordered. Arcanine barked and charged towards the tiny steel type.

"Magnemite! Thunder Wave!" Trent commanded. The magnets at the electric type's sides glowed brightly and launched a stream of electricity at the pooch. Arcanine got hit and howled in pain as the electricity crackled around it.

"Arcanine's in trouble! Thunder Wave paralyzed it! Will Sam call a substitution or will he continue on?!" The announcer said.

"Arcanine, are you alright?" Sam asked. Arcanine grunted as it stood up. Electricity still crackled around it. "Alright! Use Flamethrower!" Before Trent can issue an order, Arcanine fired its attack, engulfing Magnemite in flames. When the attack ended, the steel/electric type was lying on the ground with a dazed expression.

"Arcanine is the winner!" The ref yelled, holding up a red flag. The crowd roared as one of the green blocks disappeared off screen. Trent called back Magnemite with a smirk.

'_You fell right into my trap._' He thought as he brought out his next poké ball.

"Go! Hariyama!" He tossed it and the huge, sumo-like pokémon appeared. It made the entire stadium rumble as it crashed its left foot onto the ground, followed by the right.

"I'm not afraid of that!" Sam yelled, slightly shaken up by the tremors. "Arcanine! Extremespeed!" Arcanine charged forward, but stopped as its paralysis took affect again. "Uh-oh…"

"Hariyama! Smellingsalt!" Trent ordered. Hariyama ran up to Arcanine, brought its huge hands forward, and slapped the dog hard. Arcanine seemed badly damaged by the attack. It was knocked to the ground.

"How?" Sam asked, dumbfounded. Trent laughed.

"Smellingsalt's attack power is doubled if the opponent is paralyzed!"

'_So that magnemite **was **part of his strategy!_' Sam thought. "Arcanine! Get up!" Arcanine tried to get up, but the electricity from Magnemite's attack was too much.

"Use Smellingsalt one more time!" Trent ordered. Hariyama did as it was told, slapping Arcanine one more time. The poor pooch didn't make it through the attack.

"Arcanine is defeated!" The ref yelled, holding the green flag. The crowd cheered again as one of Sam's blocks disappeared. Sam called back Arcanine and took out his next poké ball.

'_It's a good thing I switched pokémon this morning._' He thought. "Go! Pidgeotto!" He tossed the ball, releasing his bird. Trent cursed to himself as he realized the type disadvantage he had.

"I'm not gonna lose against some flying type!" He yelled. "Hariyama! Cross Chop!" Hariyama ran forward and jumped towards Pidgeotto. Its hands glowed brightly as it brought them to its chest.

"Pidgeotto! Razor Wind attack!" Sam ordered.

Pidgeotto flapped its wings hard, producing a strong gust, as well as mini gusts that were shaped like blades. Hariyama was unaffected by the wind part of the attack due to its immense weight, but it got struck by the air blades. Hariyama's hands stopped glowing as it was knocked towards the ground. It landed with a great crash that shook the earth.

"Come on… You can do it." Trent encouraged. Hariyama grunted as it got back to its feet.

"Wing Attack!" Sam called. Pidgeotto dove towards the fighting type as its wings glowed brightly. The bird rammed into the sumo wrestler, making it spin around a bit before fainting.

"Hariyama is out of the match!" The ref yelled. Another of Trent's blocks disappeared.

"Great job, Pidgeotto!" Sam yelled over the crowd's cheers. Pidgeotto squawked in triumph. Just then, it glowed brightly. Sam gasped as his pokémon grew in height. When the light subsided, it was a brand new pidgeot!

"Sweet!" Sam cheered as Trent slapped his head.

"It seems that the intensity of the battle against Hariyama has caused Pidgeotto to evolve into Pidgeot." The announcer said. The crowd clapped to show their approval at the turn of events. Trent sighed as he called back Hariyama and took out his last poké ball.

'_What an idiot I was!_' He scolded himself. '_I should've taken my full team with me instead of relying on that dumb strategy. Well, here goes…_'

"Go. Machoke." He tossed the ball and the lean fighting type appeared. He sighed. "Mega Punch." Machoke charged towards Pidgeot, who was standing on the ground.

"Aeroblast!" Sam ordered. Pidgeot flew a few feet into the air and targeted Machoke. It flapped its wings once. The fighting type was hit with a massive blast of air that propelled it into the wall behind Trent. It collapsed as the crowd cheered.

"Machoke is out of the match! The winner is Sam Dullard!" The ref yelled. On the screen, Trent's last block disappeared and the word "Congratulations" appeared. Sam punched the air as he jumped for joy.

"What a match! Sam moves on to the second round! Sorry Trent. Maybe next year." The announcer said.

"Wow… The Squid did it." Reggie said at the stands.

"Duh! Anybody can beat Trent!" Otto said. "It's amazing he even made it here! I heard it took him five tries to beat Conroy, who's supposed to be the easiest gym leader!"

"Before the Pacific League's over, we'll get that pikachu." Twister said with an evil grin. "It's only a matter of time."

"Yeah." Otto and Reggie agreed with the same expressions.

------------------------------

Montage time!

The next day, Sam faced off against a trainer from Kanto. The trainer used a furret, while Sam sent out Pikachu. Pikachu shocked the ferret five seconds in, eliminating it. The trainer then sent out a dugtrio. Because he knew about Pikachu's weakness, Sam called it back and sent out Pidgeot. One strong Wing Attack ended the match for the ground type. The trainer from Kanto's last pokémon was an ampharos. It was a tough battle, but in the end, Ampharos got frozen by Tentacruel's Ice Beam. Sam moved on to the third round.

The next day, it was raining as Sam took on a female water type trainer from Hoenn. To be more precise, she was from Sootopolis City. She took necessary precautions against Sam's pikachu by using the water/grass type, Ludicolo. Despite the resistance Ludicolo's grass type characteristics provided, weakness is weakness and Sam proved that by making Pikachu use its Thunder attack. A massive thunderbolt split the sky and struck out the grass type. Sam's opponent's next pokémon was a quagsire. Previous experience told Sam to call back Pikachu. The mouse came back as he took out a poké ball.

"Go! Victreebel!" He called as he tossed it, allowing his new grass type to make the scene. "Razor Leaf!" Victreebel fired a flurry of leaves, destroying the blue blob. The water trainer's last pokémon, a swampert, also fell to the grass type's power.

It was the next night as Sam started off the fourth round against a trainer who was also from Hoenn. He was the same man wearing the red uniform at the party. To make a long paragraph short, the trainer used only fire type pokémon, which were dispatched with a full team of water types. Sam had won the fourth round easily. It was later discovered that he defeated a member of the terrifying Team Magma.

The next day…

"Welcome pokémon fans to the fifth round of the Pacific League!" The announcer said as the crowd cheered. "We start off today's matches with the southern division. First up is young Sam from Ocean Shores. This eleven year-old has certainly made a name for himself, getting through the first four rounds with no problem and even defeating a member of Team Magma! Don't let the presence of that Magma scare you, folks. He was arrested shortly after the match."

"Anyway, let's see who Sam will face." The crowd cheered again.

This time, Sam was standing on the right end of the field. The right side of the titantron was all set up, showing his face and three green blocks. The doors at the opposite end of the field opened and his opponent appeared. Sam's eyes widened, but quickly turned into a scowl.

"Josh, also from Ocean Shores, is the other trainer in this fifth round match." The announcer said as the crowd cheered again. Sam glared hard at the other kid.

"I never thought I would see _you _of all people here!" He said through clenched teeth. Josh laughed at him.

"Chill, Squid. We're bros, aren't we?" He asked with a smirk. Sam only glared harder. Even in another dimension, Josh was a jerk.

"Trainers begin!" The ref yelled, holding up both flags.

"Go! Venusaur!" Josh yelled, tossing his poké ball.

"Go! Arcanine!" Sam yelled, tossing his own poké ball. Both pokémon appeared.

"Venusaur! Charge up your Solarbeam!" Josh ordered. Venusaur started the battle by taking sunlight into the flower on its back.

"What's that attack?" Sam asked as he took out the pokédex.

"_Solarbeam. This is the strongest attack a grass type can use. Lucky for you, it takes two turns to use, so you better get your rear in gear!_" The machine said.

"Arcanine! Fire Blast!" Sam ordered. The fire pooch fired a man-shaped fireball at the huge grass type. It connected, but Venusaur didn't seem to be effected too badly. It only had a few burns.

"Attack!" Josh yelled. Venusaur targeted Arcanine and fired a bright beam of light. The Solarbeam landed a few inches in front of Arcanine, tossing it backwards. It flipped and landed on its feet. The crowd roared.

"Flamethrower!" Sam commanded. Arcanine engulfed Venusaur in fire. When the attack ended, the grass type coughed up some smoke and fainted.

"Venusaur is out of the match!" The ref yelled, holding up the green flag. Josh muttered curses to himself as one of his red blocks disappeared. He called back Venusaur.

"Go! Scizor!" He tossed the next poké ball. The red bug type appeared and struck a ninja-like pose.

"Arcanine! Flamethrower!" Sam ordered.

"Scizor! Metal Claw!" Josh ordered. Arcanine launched its attack as Scizor charged forward. The steel type's claws glowed brightly as it weaved around the fire type's attack. Scizor struck Arcanine hard. Due to the damage it took from Venusaur's Solarbeam, the pooch fainted. Does it ever catch a break?

"Arcanine is out of the match!" The ref yelled, holding up the red flag. One of Sam's blocks disappeared. Sam called back the dog and brought out another poké ball.

"Go! Pidgeot!" He tossed it and the eagle-like pokémon appeared. It automatically took to the air, flying high above the stadium.

"Think I won't be able to reach ya!?" Josh yelled. "Scizor! Steel Wing!" Scizor spread out its wings and flew off towards Pidgeot. Its wings glowed brightly.

"Pidgeot! Mirror Move!" Pidgeot dove towards Scizor, its own wings glowing as well. They both rammed into each other a few times in the air. Neither of them wanted to back down. The crowd cheered.

"Wow! You're seeing Pidgeot's Mirror Move in action, ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer yelled. "By looking at the opponent use an attack, it copies the attack and sends it back just as badly." The two pokémon rammed into each other for a few more minutes.

"Scizor! Double-Team!" Josh ordered. Scizor spun around real fast, allowing it to generate multiple copies of itself. Pidgeot's wings stopped glowing as it looked around in confusion. Sam smirked as he figured out a solution.

"Pidgeot! Razor Wind!" He said. Pidgeot flapped its wings hard, generating air blades. It hit each scizor one by one until it got the correct one and sent it falling towards the ground.

"Scizor! Straighten up and use Slash!" Scizor righted itself and charged towards Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot! Aeroblast!" Sam ordered. Pidgeot sent Scizor spiraling to the ground again after hitting it with a blast of air. The bug/steel type had a dazed expression.

"Scizor's out of the match!" The ref yelled. Josh called Scizor back.

"Go! Fearow!" He yelled as he tossed the ball containing his last pokémon. The natural rival of Pidgeot appeared. Sam noticed that his own bird was tired.

"Pidgeot! Return!" He yelled as he called it back. "Go! Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as it ran into the field.

"Yeah right! What's that little rat gonna do!?" Josh yelled between fits of laughter. "Fearow! Drill Peck!" Fearow dove towards Pikachu with its beak spinning like a power drill.

"Nobody, but _nobody_ calls Pikachu a rat and gets away with it!" Sam yelled. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!"

::ZAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!::

Fearow landed on the ground, sizzling like fried chicken. Josh stood awestruck.

"Fearow is out of the match! The winner is Sam!" The ref yelled, holding up the green flag. The crowd roared.

"He's done it, ladies and gentleman! Sam has moved on to the second half of the Pacific League elimination rounds!" The announcer yelled as Josh pounded the ground in utter defeat. Sam smirked at his enemy as he left the field.

'_Heh. That's what you get, geek._' He thought with pure malice.

Later…

"Well, I won the fifth round, so where's my contact?" Sam asked as he walked with his arms behind his head. Pikachu was walking alongside as the two entered an area full of outdoor restaurants. They walked past a table where the caped boy was sitting. He was playing a game of Solitaire with his meowth sitting nearby.

"Meow!" The cat mewed. The caped boy looked up. There was a mischievous glint in the left lens of his sunglasses.

"Well, Pikachu, we might as well get some lunch." Sam said before something flew past him and landed on the ground with a twang. He stepped back with shock as he looked at the card in front of him. It had the ace of spades on it.

"What's that all about?" Sam asked, looking at the card.

"Reeeeoooooowwww…" He heard something hiss. He looked up and saw a meowth who looked ready to pounce. A snap was heard and the cat regained a calm expression as it grabbed the card with its teeth. Sam watched as it ran to the table he passed earlier. The caped person sitting there grabbed the card and went back to his game as the pokémon jumped on the table. Sam and Pikachu walked over.

"Waiter, a couple of drinks please." The caped boy said to a passing waiter as Sam reached the table. He grabbed his cards and shuffled them around a few minutes before looking up.

"Well? Sit down. We have important matters to discuss." Sam looked confused as he sat across from the kid. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. The waiter came back with a couple cups of pineapple soda.

"I believe you've already met my meowth, Sadie." The caped kid gestured to his pokémon as he took a sip.

"About that, what was with the card?" Sam asked, still trying to figure things out. The other boy chuckled.

"Well, I had to get your attention _somehow_."

"And what important matters do we have to talk about?"

"To begin, I wish to congratulate you on making it this far." The boy started. "I believe you received an e-mail a couple of months back." Sam gasped.

"_You're_ Dimensional Trainer999?!" The kid grinned and nodded.

"Got it on the first try."

"Oh man! I have so many questions I need to ask!" Sam yelled.

"Well, I'll answer them to the best of my ability. After all, you deserve it for getting this far."

"First of all, what's your name? I think the author and the readers are getting bored of typing/reading, 'the caped so-and-so.'"

"Very well then. You will now know my true name. Prepare to face horrors that make even the greatest of heroes tremble!" Thunder was heard as the caped boy took a dramatic pause.

"Izzy."

Sam's eyes widened as he sweatdropped.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He laughed, pounding the table. "I'm supposed to be afraid of that!? Oh I'm wetting my pants!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Izzy fell over.

"Ugh… Everybody fears my name…" He mumbled as he sat back on the table. Sam calmed down a bit.

"Whew… That was good. Now then, if you're my contact, then you must know how and why I was sent here."

"Indeed I do." Izzy said, nodding. "I guess I should tell ya a bit about myself. We—that is, my boss and I—are travelers from another dimension. It's our job to hop from dimension to dimension and research the inhabitants of each dimension by putting them in different situations."

"That's good and all, but you still didn't answer my question!" Sam yelled.

"I'm getting to that!" Izzy yelled back. "Anyway, I merged the dimensions by use of a magical card."

"The card I found in my house." Sam supplied.

"Bingo. As for _why_ you were sent here, it's because you are the one responsible for linking this dimension and yours!" Izzy pointed an accusing finger. Sam gasped.

"What!? How!?"

"Almost every dimension is unique in someway. Nothing in either dimension is alike aside from the fact that humans inhabit it and breathe the same air. You, Sam Dullard, are responsible because you mentioned two words that should only be used in the dimension of pokémon." The brunet took another sip. Sam followed suit.

"And they are…?" He asked. Izzy chuckled again.

"Team Rocket." Sam gasped again. "As a matter of fact, those two words were said in five different occasions."

"Wait. How do you know this?" Sam asked with confusion.

"I already told you, my boss and I go from dimension to dimension. In our home dimension, we monitor the activities of other dimensions. To go even further, in my dimension, you are the star of a TV show." Sam had stars in his eyes as he heard that.

"I'm a star…" He said dreamily. He shook his head. "In what five occasions did anybody say 'Team Rocket?'" Izzy took out a card from the top of his deck. He showed it to Sam. The blond kid saw a picture of himself.

"Like I said, you were the first one to say it. On Bruised Man's Curve when Lars challenged Otto to go down the mountain, you cheered him on by saying, 'Team Rocket.'" Izzy took out another card. This time, a picture of Otto was seen. "The next instance was the time your friend, Clio, came to Ocean Shores for a visit. Otto said, 'Team Rocket' three times."

"I remember that one. He was real jealous that time." Sam commented. The kid in the blue bucket hat took out another card. It had a picture of Eddie on it.

"The third instance was when Eddie said the magic words when you won that hockey trophy."

"Which one? We won tons of trophies, you know." Sam said.

"It was the one you and your pals fought over."

"Oh yeah…" Sam agreed. Izzy took out another card. This one had two hockey sticks and the NHL symbol pictured.

"The fourth instance was at the NHL Breakout tournament. The announcer called your team, 'Team Rocket.'"

"Yeah. I've been wondering about that." Sam said with a nod. "Our team was called 'The Rockets.'"

"Like the basketball team?" Sam shrugged at the question.

"I guess so." He replied while scratching his head. Izzy took out one last card. This one had a crown, snowboard, surfboard, and mountain bike pictured.

"The fifth and final instance was at the Prince Waikikamukau competition in New Zealand. Your team was—"

"Team Rocket." Sam finished. The other boy nodded as he placed the five cards in front of him.

"It only takes one instance to open the link between dimensions. Because 'Team Rocket' was said on five separate occasions, the link created a bridge that connected the two dimensions." Sam was silent for a few minutes.

"So, what can I do to get back to my own dimension?"

"You have to pass one final test."

"Which is…?" Sam pressed.

"It's nothing difficult, I assure you. Just win the Pacific League."

"What!?" Sam yelled. Izzy just grinned. The blond buried his head in his arms. "I just want everything to go back to normal…" He sobbed silently.

"Stop crying already. You've been doing pretty well lately. Besides, you only got six matches to go." The brunet offered, taking another sip of his soda. Sam sniffed and picked his head up.

"Another thing, why are my friends the way they are?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they're evil and trying to get my pikachu." Sam replied, petting the pokémon in question. Izzy sighed.

"I was hoping I didn't have to explain this." He said as he picked a card from his deck. This card had Otto, Twister, and Reggie pictured on it. They were wearing their Team Rocket uniforms and grinning menacingly. "You see, the card I used that night contained three spirits. Because you're the smartest being in your dimension, _you _were supposed to get possessed by all three spirits when you came to this dimension, but something went wrong."

"My friends got possessed instead." Sam finished, glaring icily at the caped boy, who gulped. "I hope you know a way to return them to normal." Izzy slowly shook his head.

"Unfortunately, we don't know how to reverse the effects." Sam huffed and got up.

"Well, this little chat been fun and all, but I better be going. I got a lot to think about." Izzy nodded as he too stood up.

"I understand. You need to rest up for the next round. Before you go though, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Before this is over, you'll face one more test. A test of courage."

"Wha?" Sam said with confusion. Izzy shook his head.

"I can't say, but know this: It takes great courage to fight your enemies, but even greater courage to stand up to your _friends_." With that, he walked away, followed by Sadie. Sam stood, trying to process what was said.

"I better go." He finally said as he walked towards the hotel with Pikachu.

------------------------------

Post-chapter Conversation

"Took ya long enough to say my name!" Izzy yelled at me. I shrugged.

"Heh. Anyway, the episodes in which 'Team Rocket' was said were (in order of Izzy mentioning them) Bruised Man's Curve, The Return of Clio, Welcome to Ottoworld, Power Play, and Race Across New Zealand." I said to the camera. "Of course, as far as when each episode actually aired is concerned, that's not in the right order. The reason for this is because the idea for this fic called for having Sam be the hero and Otto, Twister, and Reggie be the villains." I took a breath.

"Now then, can Sam get through the last rounds of the Pacific League and can he get Reggie and the others back to normal? Find out next time!"

"I hate to say this, but what about your theory?" Izzy reminded.

"Ah yes." I said as I snapped my fingers. A videotape appeared in my hands. "In order to figure out the answer to the question of how Otto and the rest were able to get to the Banzai Pipeline in the same day in that scene in Island of the Menehune if they traveled on foot, I went back in time with a special cameraman."

"Oh? Who?" Izzy asked. "Not Twister. You'd cause a hole in the time space continuum."

"Of course not." I scoffed. "I needed someone who could be sneaky about filming." I put the tape in the VCR and turned on the TV. I pressed the play button and static was seen. I was shown on screen standing in a forest.

"_Is this thing on?_" I said to the camera. "_Alright then. Here we are in Oahu, Hawaii to answer an important question that's been on my mind. The question is: 'How did Otto, Reggie, Twister, Sam, Keoni, and Leolani get to the Banzai Pipeline on the same day Ray didn't allow them to surf it in the climax of the movie Island of the Menehune?' In order to answer this question, I went back in time with one of the best cameramen I could find. And just who is this cameraman, you ask? Well…_"

The camera was moved so that it faced a turtle in a green striped shell. He was wearing thick glasses. He was riding in a cloud that had a smiley face on it. In his hands was a fishing pole that had a camera tied to the end of the string.

"A _lakitu_?!" Izzy demanded. "The best cameraman you could find was a _lakitu_!?"

"Didn't see that one coming, didja?" I asked. Izzy held his forehead.

"No, but knowing you, I should've." We turned back to the TV.

"_Assuming, of course, that they got there on foot, I'm going to have my buddy here take over._" The recording of me said, gesturing to Lakitu. I took a picture out of my pocket. On it were the six kids in question. "_These are the kids I want you to tail. Remember, stay out of sight._" I handed the pic to him as he nodded.

"_Gotcha._"

Static was shown again. The camera showed a first person view of the forest by Diamond Head.

"_Man, where are they?_" Lakitu was heard grumbling. "_This is boring. Why did I even agree to this in the first place? Oh yeah. He saved me from Mario, who was going to fry me._" Just then, rustling was heard, as well as a couple of voices.

"_Man! I can't believe Raymundo!_" A female voice roared.

"_Yeah! We'll show him and Noel-lame-o that we could handle the Pipe!_" A male voice shouted. Lakitu jumped to action.

"_That must be them!_" The camera then seemed to back up as the rustling grew louder. A pissed off Reggie and Otto emerged a few seconds later, dissing the two adults in question all the while. Making sure to stay out of the way, Lakitu followed.

"_Uhh… Reg?_" Otto asked a few minutes later.

"_What?_" Reggie replied.

"_How are we supposed to get to Pipe? It's on the other side of the island._"

"_Oh don't worry. Keoni showed me a great shortcut._" Reggie said.

"_Then lead the way, Rocket Girl!_" Otto shouted happily. And so, they walked on for about a mile further when Reggie stopped.

"_Here we are._" She said. Otto looked around, but didn't see anything. Lakitu had to move to avoid getting caught.

"_Well?_" The smaller surfer asked. The camera showed Reggie putting down her surfboard. She moved to a bush and pulled it back, revealing…

"_It's a…_" Lakitu gasped.

"WARP PIPE!?!" Izzy and I yelled. Indeed, Reggie just revealed the entrance to a green warp pipe. Otto raised an eyebrow at her.

"_Are you sure about this?_" He asked nervously.

"_Of course I am!_" Reggie huffed with a glare. "_Last one in's a Squid!_" And with that, she grabbed her board and jumped inside the pipe.

"_Oh yeah?_" Otto challenged. "_Wait for me!_" He too jumped in.

"_Man, this is freaky_." Lakitu was heard. Just then, some more voices were heard.

"_Are you sure they came this way?_" Sam's voice was heard.

"_I'm positive, brah! It's the only way to get to Pipe on foot!_" Keoni's voice was heard.

"_I can't believe you told them about the shortcut!_" Leolani yelled.

"_How was I supposed to know they would've used it, cuz?!_"

"_A-are you guys sure we should b-be out here?_" Twister was heard.

"_Yes, French Fry Boy! The Menehune don't come out til night, remember?_" Leolani answered.

"_Oh yeah!_" Twister said happily. "_And stop going on about how I smell!_" Just then, the four kids came out from behind a bush. They walked over to the warp pipe, which was still revealed.

"_I knew it._" Keoni said.

"_Come on! We have to stop them!_" Sam said before all four of them jumped inside. Static was seen and the tape stopped.

"A warp pipe? _That's _your theory!?" Izzy yelled at me.

"Yep." I answered with a shrug. "Why do you think they call it the 'Banzai _Pipe_line?' Another possibility is that they used Chaos Control."

"With what chaos emerald?" Izzy asked.

"Remember what Tikal said back in Dimension Hoppers 2?" I started. "Every dimension has its own set of chaos emeralds. That includes the RP Dimension."

"Ya know, they could have used a bus to get to the Banzai Pipeline." Izzy said, crossing his arms. I shrugged.

"What, and ruin the chance for a little comedy?" I looked at my watch, which had the current page count displayed. "Man! This has been the longest conversation in the entire fic! We better stop while we're ahead." I turned to the camera. "Enjoy part three of this triple update!"


	17. Final Rounds

Pre-chapter Conversation

"Well, it was hell, but I managed to fix all the chapters." I grunted, crossing my arms.

"So now any part of the story that could be considered being in chat format has been dealt with?" Izzy asked.

"Aside from some small parts that would be stupid to change, yeah." I grumbled, looking like I was about to blow my top.

"Oh great. Here it comes." Izzy rolled his eyes.

"Me ow." Sadie sighed. My faced turned dark red as I prepared to deliver a mighty scream. Before I could let my rage explode, I put on a calm expression.

"I just want to say for the record that I hate this site." I started icily. "The rules are strict to the point that it's almost impossible to express myself without breaking a rule. I hardly ever get reviews. In fact, the last three or so reviews I got for this fic (before it got deleted) were ridiculously short (not that I'm ungrateful, by the way). The site screws up half the time. Because of the Quick Edit feature, certain parts of a couple of my stories are messed up, and I'm not talking about the smilies."

"Then what _are_ you talking about?" Izzy asked.

"When I used e-mail addresses in this fic and Dimension Hoppers 1." I replied. "And I guess that's about it. I hope whoever reported me is happy. I practically butchered this version of the fic in order to bring it up to code. I mean, the intro was _supposed_ to be in chat format! It wasn't meant to have a whole lot of detail. It was meant to be a simple discussion between Izzy and I in which I tell what fandom I'm doing the fic for (although it obviously goes without saying, anyway), as well as what the fic's supposed to be about."

"And the pre and post chapter conversations were supposed to be little jokes, theories, and/or my thoughts on certain parts of the show." I continued. "Now that they're in dialog format, people have to read a whole lot before getting to the actual chapter and they have to stay longer after reading it." I sighed in frustration.

"I swear, if there was a fan fiction archive site that was as popular as this one, had less strict rules, less taxing punishments, and had the fandoms I read fics for, I would leave this sad excuse for a site and join _that _one in a heartbeat." I shook my head.

"Now that I'm done with my rant, I only have one simple question. Can I actually get through a week without getting blocked or is this going to be some kind of sick pattern? I'm tired of being able to post for a week, only to wind up getting a fic deleted, resulting in me being blocked from updating for a week, then being able to post again, only to be blocked not even six days after I'm unblocked!" I chuckled coldly.

"Seriously, I hope somebody can give me an answer to that one. Do you not know how horrible it is to get a fic you spent a good three or four months writing deleted? It's horrible! Your idea gets stomped on just because it happens to break a lousy rule (and a completely idiotic one at that). No one but yourself and the handful of people that visit your site can take a look at it. In case you don't know, this is ART! And last time I checked, Art shouldn't have to follow any rules. I've always believed that and will continue to."

"Man! Four paragraphs." Izzy whistled in amazement. "Good job."

"That better not have been sarcasm." I said bitterly. "Anyway, all that's going on in this chapter is that Sam is going through the second half of the Pacific League. Enjoy!"

-------------------------

Rocketmon Ch. 16: Final Rounds

"Welcome one and all to day six of the Pacific League!" The announcer yelled as the crowd screamed. "We have some high octane battles ready for you, so buckle your seat belts! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Again the crowd roared. Sam and Pikachu were in the locker room, getting ready for their next battle, which was the third one to be held that day.

'_I wonder what he meant._' The blond thought, unaffected by the tremors the crowd above was causing. '_"It takes great courage to fight your enemies, but even greater courage to stand up to your friends." What did he mean by all that?_' He shook his head and looked at the floor.

'_This dimension's version of my friends is possessed because of that guy's dumb mistake. I gotta help them! …But how? I guess I have to win the league. Maybe it won't be as hard as I thought._'

"_We are now ready to begin the third battle for the southern division's sixth round._" A voice said over the intercom. Sam got up.

'_Gotta focus. I can do this!_' He thought as he left the room with Pikachu. '_I hope._' He walked out to the field. He was on the left side.

"The red trainer is Sam Dullard from Ocean Shores." The announcer said. The crowd cheered. The doors on the other side opened and not one, but two people stepped through. Sam was somewhat surprised when the people revealed themselves.

"And the green trainer is Merv Stimpleton, also from Ocean Shores. He is accompanied by his wife and coach, Violet Stimpleton." Merv stepped onto his part of the field as Violet sat on a nearby bench and waved at Sam.

"Sammy! Hi!" She yelled with a huge grin. Sam sweatdropped and waved back.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Stimpleton."

"Enough! Let's get started already!" Merv yelled. The ref sweatdropped.

"Begin!" He yelled, holding up the flags.

"Go! Victreebel!" Sam tossed his poké ball in.

"Deal with this hooligan, Exploud!" Merv yelled as he tossed his poké ball in. Both pokémon appeared. Sam grimaced slightly at the sight of Merv's exploud. He pulled out the pokédex and pointed it at the pokémon.

"_Exploud. This is the loudmouth of the pokémon world! Its scream can be heard for miles! Its scream can even drown out heavy metal music that's played at the highest volume!_" The machine said.

"¬.¬ Makes sense. Those two go hand-in-hand." Sam muttered. "Victreebel! Razor Leaf!" The grass type got ready to fire its attack.

"Exploud! Screech!" Merv ordered.

Exploud opened its mouth and the loudest sound Sam has ever heard came out of it. It was worse than nails scratching on a blackboard. It was more horrible than a banshee's scream. It was pure torment. Sam and everyone else in the stadium, except for Mr. Stimpleton, covered their ears. When the attack ended, everyone found themselves a little closer to becoming deaf.

"®.® That was loud…" Sam said.

"®.® I can still hear?" The ref asked himself.

"®.® Why didn't Merv cover his ears?" Violet asked.

"What!?" Merv yelled. Everybody turned to him.

"I said, 'Why didn't you cover your ears?!'"

"What!? I can't hear you! I turned down my hearing aid!" Everybody fell over.

"¬.¬ I guess that explains that one." Sam said before shaking his head. "Victreebel! Sleep Powder!" While Merv was adjusting his hearing aid, Victreebel raised its leaf and blue powder came out of its mouth. Exploud inhaled the powder and yawned. It crashed to the ground and fell asleep.

"Exploud fell asleep! The victory goes to Victreebel, thank God!" The ref yelled. The crowd roared as Merv stopped playing with his hearing aid.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked Violet.

"Oh nothing… Except your pokémon lost." That set him off as he whipped his head towards the sleeping Exploud.

"EXPLOUD!!! RETURN!!!" He held up the poké ball, sending the pokémon back inside. Merv took out another one. "Go! Camerupt!" He tossed the ball and the camel appeared.

"Eruption!" Merv ordered. Long story short, Victreebel was fried.

"Victreebel is out of the match!" The ref yelled. Sam called back his grass type.

"Go! Starmie!" He tossed the next poké ball, releasing his starfish. "Hydro Pump!" Camerupt got drenched.

"Camerupt is out of the match!" The ref yelled. Merv was red. His blood boiled as he called back Camerupt.

"Go! Electrode!" He tossed his last poké ball and released the round electric type. "**USE EXPLOSION!!!!**"

"O.O;;;;;;; Are you sure that's a good idea?" Violet asked.

"Silence, woman! Do it, Electrode!" Merv roared. Electrode's body glowed brightly, causing Sam and the ref to dive for cover. Even though it didn't have a face, Starmie looked incredibly nervous.

::BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!::

When the smoke cleared, everybody gasped at the sight. Starmie was lying on the ground. Its jewel was blinking. Unfortunately for Merv, Electrode was also knocked out.

"Sam wins the match!" The ref yelled. The crowd roared as Merv stomped the ground. Sam blinked.

"Well _that_ was easy." He said as he called back Starmie.

The next day…

"It's Sam VS. Trish!" The announcer yelled. Sam was in the same side of the field as yesterday. On the other end, Trish was standing. On a bench behind her sat Sherry.

"What's with everybody having coaches?" Sam asked himself.

"Get him, Trish!" Sherry yelled. Trish gave her a thumbs-up.

"Begin!" The ref yelled.

"Go! Primeape!" Trish yelled as she tossed her poké ball, releasing the gorilla. It appeared and in the background, a voice screamed, "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! GIANT MONKEY!!!"

"Augh! Right in my ear too!" Another voice was heard.

"Will you two shut up!" A female voice screamed. Everybody on the field sweatdropped. Sam quickly got over it though as he grabbed his first poké ball.

"Go! Pidgeot!" He started the battle off by sending out his eagle.

"Primeape! Dynamicpunch!" Trish ordered. Monkey boy charged towards Pidgeot.

"Wing Attack!" Sam ordered. Pidgeot flew high into the air, avoiding Primeape's attack. It then dove down as its wings glowed brightly. Primeape got tackled and was knocked out.

"Pidgeot wins!" The ref yelled. Trish called back Twister's least favorite pokémon as said kid cheered.

"YEAH!!! GO SAM!!!"

"¬.¬;;; I so don't know you." Otto said, scooting away.

"¬.¬;;; Ditto." Reggie said, moving away as well.

Twister sulked as he cried animé tears.

Anyway… Trish grabbed her next poké ball.

"Go! Raichu!" She tossed it and Pikachu's evolved form appeared. Sam pouted.

"No fair! I want one!"

(Me: Deal with it, squirt.)

"Raichu! Thunder!" Trish ordered.

"Raaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiichuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!"

"Pika!" Pikachu complained. How dare Raichu try to take away its thunder, so to speak!? Raichu's cheeks sparked as it fired a lightning bolt at Pidgeot.

"Quick! Use Mirror Move!" Sam said. Pidgeot's body crackled as it too launched a lightning bolt. Both attacks collided. They went back and forth for about two minutes before Raichu's attack overtook Pidgeot's and struck the bird, frying it badly. It plummeted and landed with a dazed expression.

"Raichu wins!" The ref yelled. Sam called Pidgeot back and grabbed his next poké ball.

"Go! Graveler!" He tossed the ball and his rock type appeared.

"Raichu! Agility!" Trish commanded. Raichu got on all fours and zipped around the field, causing everybody to try to look for it.

"Graveler! Earthquake!" Sam ordered. Graveler jumped up and landed on the ground, causing it to shake. Parts of the field started to rise up. Raichu crashed into one of the raised pieces and was knocked unconscious.

"Raichu's out of the match!" The ref called. Trish called it back.

"Go! Jumpluff!" She tossed the poké ball containing her last pokémon, the cottony soft jumpluff. "Use Mega Drain!" Jumpluff charged forward. It would have attacked Graveler if a sudden gust hadn't blown.

"O.O;;;;;; JUMPLUFF!!!!" Trish shrieked as her chances of winning literally flew out of the stadium. She and Sherry ran out of the field. Sam, Pikachu, Graveler, and the ref sweatdropped and blinked.

"What just happened?" Sam asked as he took out the pokédex.

"_Jumpluff. This pokémon, like its previous two forms, is incredibly light. All it takes is a gentle gust of wind to send this thing flying!_"

"Well anyway, Jumpluff is out of bounds! The winner is Sam Dullard!" The ref yelled. The crowd gave a confused applause.

The next day…

"First up in round eight is Sam Dullard!" The announcer said. "Let's see who he'll face." The doors on the other end opened and out stepped a tall guy wearing sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt. His hair was tied up in a pony tail. Sam put on a thinking look.

"I know I've seen that person before, but where?" He asked himself.

"I'm Lance, ski patrol for Mt. Baldy!" The guy yelled.

"Oh yeah!"

"Begin!" The ref yelled.

"Go! Pikachu!"

"Chu!" Pikachu squeaked as it ran into the field.

"Go! Delibird!" Lance yelled, tossing his first poké ball. In a flash, the Santa Clause look-alike appeared.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sam ordered. Pikachu dashed forward.

"Delibird! Present!" Lance said. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"'Present?'" Delibird reached into its bag and pulled out a glowing sphere. It tossed the ball at Pikachu. The mouse dodged it. The ball exploded as soon as it landed. Sam gasped as Delibird tossed more "presents." Pikachu dodged each one and crashed into the ice type, sending it backwards.

"Delibird! Blizzard!" Lance ordered. Delibird targeted Pikachu and opened up its bag of fun. Instantly, a hard gust blew out about twenty inches of snow that covered the field and Pikachu!

"Pikachu! Are you alright!?" Sam yelled. An area of the snow covered field rose up, revealing Pikachu. Its ears were covered in ice and it was shivering.

"Now to finish you off. Delibird! Present!" Delibird reached into its bag.

"Quick Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shook off the snow and built up electricity.

::ZAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!::

Delibird was down for the count and crackling with electricity.

"Delibird is out of the match!" The ref yelled. The crowd roared as Lance called back his pokémon.

"Go! Piloswine!" Lance tossed his next poké ball, releasing the ice/ground type. "Powder Snow!" Piloswine took a deep breath and blew snow at Pikachu. The little electric type was frozen solid as it got blown out of the field. Pikachu crashed into the wall and its icy prison cracked. It sneezed as it shivered.

"Pikachu is out of the match!" The ref yelled. Sam ran over to Pikachu and picked it up.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"P-P-P-Pika…" Pikachu felt cold to the touch. Sam took off his shirt and wrapped it around the poor mouse.

"Woah… I didn't know he cared about his pikachu so much." Reggie said as Sam walked back to his part of the field with the pokémon in his arms.

"Yeah. It kinda makes you feel bad about trying to steal it all the time." Twister said with regret.

"Oh give me a break! Don't tell me you two are getting soft!" Otto yelled at them. "We're Team Rocket! We'll get that pikachu no matter what!"

"Yeah…" Reggie said sadly.

"Whatever." Twister sighed. Sam reached into his pocket and took out his next poké ball.

"Go! Starmie!" He tossed it and the water type appeared.

"Blizzard!" Lance ordered. Piloswine got ready to attack.

"Starmie! Psychic!" Starmie's jewel glowed blue as it lifted Piloswine into the air. The ice type struggled to get out of its grip, but it was no use. The water type tossed it out of bounds.

"Piloswine is eliminated!" The ref yelled, holding up the green flag. Lance growled as he called back Piloswine.

"Go! Glalie!" He tossed the poké ball containing his last pokémon, releasing the scary-looking sphere of ice. "Hail attack!"

Glalie's eyes glowed blue as clouds gathered above the stadium. Instantly, hailstones of random sizes fell. Everybody in the stands ran inside to avoid the icy storm. Unfortunately, Sam, the ref, and Lance had to stay right where they were. Starmie was getting pelted with the ice.

"Starmie! Use Hydro Pump!" Sam yelled over the noise of the hail.

"Glalie! Ice Beam!" Lance yelled. Starmie fired its strongest attack as Glalie fired its beam of intense cold. Both attacks collided, but due to the storm, Glalie's Ice Beam overtook Starmie's Hydro Pump, freezing the torrent and its source. The star-sicle landed on the ground.

"Starmie is out of the match! OW!!!" The ref yelled as he got smacked with a hailstone the size of a golf ball. Sam called back Starmie and got out his last poké ball.

"Go! Arcanine!" He tossed it and his dog appeared.

"This'll be easy." Lance said to himself. "Glalie! Finish this with Blizzard!" Glalie reared back and fired a ton of snow at Arcanine.

"Arcanine! Fire Blast!" Sam ordered. Arcanine also reared back and fired its strongest attack. The attacks collided and the Fire Blast started melting the snow and hail from Glalie's attacks. With nothing to block the attack, Glalie got struck and was knocked to the wall. It was charred and had a dazed expression.

"Glalie is out of the match! The winner is Sam!" The ref yelled, leaving to get an ice pack. Lance called back Glalie and the hailstorm stopped, allowing the temperature to warm up again. The crowd came back out and cheered for Sam, who ran out to get Pikachu and his other pokémon healed.

The next day…

"For round nine, it's Sam VS. Sherry!" The announcer yelled. It was the same situation as in round seven, except Trish was sitting on a bench. Sherry looked confident as she took out her first poké ball.

"Go get 'im, girlfriend!" Trish cheered.

"You got it!" Sherry said.

"Begin!" The ref yelled.

"Go! Poliwrath!" Sherry tossed the poké ball and the fighting frog appeared.

"Go! Pidgeot!" Sam yelled, tossing his first poké ball. Pidgeot appeared shortly after.

"Bubblebeam!" Sherry ordered. Poliwrath targeted Pidgeot and fired its attack.

"Dodge and use Wing Attack!" Sam said. Pidgeot flew high into the air, avoiding the stream of bubbles. It then dove and struck Poliwrath with its wings. The fighting type was knocked back.

"Ice Beam!" Poliwrath staggered to its feet and charged energy in its hands. It held them out towards Pidgeot and fired.

"Mirror Move!" Sam called. Pidgeot targeted Poliwrath and fired its own Ice Beam at the frog. Both attacks collided and the pokémon fought for dominance. A few seconds later, a huge explosion occurred, creating a white fog. When the fog dissipated, both pokémon were frozen solid!

"Both pokémon are eliminated!" The ref yelled holding up both flags. Sam and Sherry called back their poké-sicles.

"Go! Teddiursa!" Sherry yelled, tossing her poké ball.

"Go! Pikachu!" Sam said at the same time. Pikachu ran into the field as the poké ball opened, revealing the bear cub. Sam raised an eyebrow at the pokémon as it put a claw in its mouth.

"Isn't that kinda…cute for this situation?" He asked Sherry, who suddenly had hearts in her eyes.

"Ohhhhhh!!! Teddiursa is the cutest pokémon there ever lived!" She squealed, making Sam sweatdrop. "It's so cute and cuddly, like that cute little pikachu you got there! Oh, and you're cute too!" She winked. Sam's eyebrow _really _went up to that.

"o.O;;;; Uhhhh Sherry? I don't think you should've said that last part." Trish said. Sherry blushed.

"Oops! Well cutey, let's continue, shall we!?"

"O.O;;;;;; I take it she wasn't supposed to say that either?" Sam asked Trish, who merely nodded.

"Ahem! Can we continue this!?" The ref yelled. The three kids shook their heads and got back to the task at hand.

"Pikachu! Agility!" Sam ordered. Pikachu darted all over the field.

"Teddiursa! Slash!" Sherry ordered. Teddiursa ran up to Pikachu and tried to swipe at it, but Pikachu was too fast for it. It ran around Teddiursa so fast, it made it incredibly dizzy.

"®.® Teddi…" The pokémon groaned as it staggered around.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Sam said. The cuddly normal type was charred and knocked out after Pikachu fried it.

"Do I really need to say it?" The ref asked as he held up the red flag. Sherry called Teddiursa back.

"Go! Crobat!" She tossed her last ball in and released the four winged bat. Sam sweatdropped.

"I thought you were into cute pokémon." He said to the girl, who shook her head.

"I'm also a Goth on weekends."

"But it's Wednesday."

"O.O;;;; It is?" She turned to Trish, who nodded. "-.-;;; Never mind! Crobat! Razor Wind!" Crobat flapped its wings, knocking Pikachu backwards with a blast of air.

"Pikachu! Another Thunderbolt!" Sam ordered. Pikachu got back up and fired its attack.

"Crobat! Dodge and use Wing Attack!" Crobat dodged the lightning and dove towards Pikachu. The mouse got knocked back another few feet. It started panting.

"This isn't looking good…" Sam muttered to himself. "Come back, Pikachu!" Pikachu ran back to Sam's side as he took a poké ball.

"Go! Starmie!" He sent out his starfish.

"Ha! I got this won! Crobat! Mega Drain!" Sherry issued the command. Crobat charged towards Starmie with its teeth bared. "Mega Drain's a grass type attack, so you're finished!"

"I think not!" Sam started. "Because Crobat's a poison type! Starmie! Psychic attack!" Starmie glowed blue and fired an energy ball of the same color at Crobat. The bat got hit and crashed. The crowd cheered as Sherry called back her pokémon in defeat.

"Sam has won the battle!" The announcer yelled. "He will now move on to round ten!" The crowd roared again.

The next day…

"Here we are, fans, at the last day of competition for both the southern and northern divisions." The announcer addressed the wild crowd. "The winners of today's matches will move on to the championship match. First up in the southern division is Sam Dullard." Sam stepped out onto the field and got ready to toss his first poké ball.

"And for his opponent…" The announcer continued as the doors opened. The person stepped through and Sam gasped at the sight of his true rival.

"Oliver Van Rossom, also from Ocean Shores, California. AGAIN!?!" The announcer yelled. "Man, that place must be pretty popular. Anyway, the winner of this match will battle the winner of the last northern division match for the championship." Sam waved at Oliver.

"Hey Oliver! Long time no see, huh?" He yelled. Oliver took off his glasses and cleaned them.

"Yes, yes. No need to shout like that. Now let's battle."

"Trainers begin!" The ref yelled.

"Go! Graveler!" Sam yelled tossing the first ball in. The rock type appeared.

"Come out, Steelix!" Oliver said, tossing his poké ball. Sam's eyes widened as the huge metal snake appeared.

"_Someone's_ been eating their vegetables." He shook his head and concentrated on the battle.

"Steelix! Iron Tail!" Oliver ordered. Steelix brought back its tail. It then made to whip Graveler as its tail glowed brightly.

"Graveler! Rollout!" Sam ordered. Graveler rolled forward, avoiding Steelix's attack, which made a nice hole in the field. The rock type rolled a little further, then jumped. It bashed into the steel type's face. Graveler bounced off and landed on the ground with a thud. Steelix was unaffected by the attack.

"Use Iron Tail one more time!" Oliver said. Steelix's tail glowed brightly as it went to attack Graveler. The rock type rolled away from the attack. It successfully dodged for a few minutes before it got hit. Graveler slid to the other end of the field, just barely missing going out of bounds. It staggered to its feet.

"Graveler! Earthquake!" Graveler jumped forward, causing a major tremor that made Steelix flinch and get damaged severely. "Now use Magnitude!" Graveler jumped again, sending shock waves along the arena. Steelix couldn't take anymore as it fainted.

"Steelix is out of the match!" The ref yelled, holding up the red flag. Oliver called back Steelix and grabbed another poké ball.

"Go! Aggron!" He tossed it and the massive steel type appeared. "Hyper Beam!"

"Oh damn…" Sam gulped. Aggron charged energy and fired a beam of intense energy at Graveler, tossing it out of the field and creating a lovely indent in the wall. The rock type slumped over.

"Graveler is out of the match!" The ref yelled, holding up the green flag.

"I can see that!" Sam complained as he called it back. He took out the next poké ball. "Go! Marshstomp!" His evolved starter appeared after he tossed the ball.

"Use Earthquake while it's recovering!" He ordered. Marshstomp ran forward, jumped, and crashed into the ground with its tail. The resulting quake damaged Aggron badly due to its weakness, but not bad enough to knock it out.

"Aggron! Another Hyper Beam!" Oliver commanded. Aggron charged energy again.

"Quick! Use Protect!" Sam told his pokémon. Marshstomp roared and stars circled in front of it. Aggron fired its beam. The energy flowed towards the water type. The stars glowed brightly, creating an energy shield that effectively blocked the beam. The steel type was panting after its failed attack.

"Marshstomp! One more Earthquake attack!" Sam yelled. Marshstomp jumped and again whipped the ground with its tail. Aggron didn't get through that attack as it succumbed to its damage.

"Aggron is out of the match!" The ref yelled. Oliver growled as he called back his pokémon.

"Go! Metagross!" He tossed his final poké ball in, releasing the weirdest-looking pokémon you've ever seen! Sam shuddered at the sight.

"What in the world is that monstrosity!?" He pulled out the pokédex.

"_Metagross. This is without a doubt, the **ugliest **pokémon to ever walk the earth! It's so scary, icky, evil, and just down right **ugly**!!! …Did I mention it's ugly?_" The machine said. "_In case you're interested, it's a steel/psychic type._"

"Marshstomp! Let's finish this fast! Earth—"

"Metagross! Meteor Mash!" Oliver interrupted. Metagross' eyes glowed blue as it charged forward like a crab. It raised one of its claws and crashed it into Marshstomp, tossing it out of bounds. Sam called it back.

"What a match, ladies and gentlemen! Marshstomp has just been knocked out and Sam only has one more pokémon to go!" The announcer yelled. Sam grabbed his last poké ball.

"Go! Arcanine!" He tossed it and his ever faithful pooch appeared.

"Metagross! Shadow Ball!" Oliver ordered. A ball of dark energy formed in front of Metagross. It fired the ball at Arcanine.

"Arcanine! Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Sam yelled. Arcanine jumped over Metagross' attack and fired at it.

"Use Confusion!" Oliver said. Metagross' eyes glowed blue again. Arcanine's attack reached it, but was pushed against an invisible wall. The attack was then directed towards the fire type.

"Agility!" Sam ordered. Arcanine jumped to dodge its own attack before bolting around the field.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Metagross charged energy and fired at Arcanine, who stopped running.

"Deflect it with Flamethrower!"

Arcanine fired its attack at the dark ball. Both attacks collided, but the Shadow Ball was being pushed back. Metagross tried to hang on for as long as possible, but it was no use. Its own attack was pushed back, creating a double whammy weakness wise. It got hit with _both_ Arcanine's fire attack and its own dark type attack. It's a miracle it was still standing!

"End this with Metal Claw!" Oliver yelled. Metagross charged forward as its front claws glowed.

"Fire Blast!" Sam cried. Arcanine reared back and fired. Both the attack and Metagross collided, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared away, Metagross was lying with a dazed expression.

"Metagross is out of the match! The victory goes to Sam Dullard!" The ref yelled. The crowd cheered.

"He's done it, ladies and gentlemen! Sam Dullard has won round ten! He will now advance to the championship battle to face the winner of this afternoon's northern division match!" The announcer yelled. Both trainers called back their pokémon and walked up to each other.

"Great match, Oliver." Sam said, extending his hand to his rival. Oliver took it and shook firmly.

"Yes. It was a truly fantastic match. I wish you good luck in the final match."

"That's real sportsmanship right there, ladies and germs. Despite the fact he lost, Oliver Van Rossom is still willing to remain friends." The announcer said. The crowd applauded the two.

Later…

"Here we are at round ten of the northern division." The announcer said. It was sunset as Sam sat down at his seat in the stands. Pikachu sat on his right shoulder. "The red trainer is Lars Rodriguez from Ocean Shores, California, which, as I've just noticed, is where most of the participants of this year's tournament are from." Lars stood confidently at his end of the field.

'_All I gotta do is win this and then beat Squid. That trophy is mine._' He thought.

"And the green trainer is…" The doors opposite Lars opened. The trainer walked through, accompanied by one of his pokémon.

"**YOU!**" Lars yelled as the other trainer made himself known.

"It's him!" Sam said with surprise.

"Pika!" Pikachu added with a gasp.

"Izzy from Goldenrod City, Johto!" The announcer finished.

"You're that kid from the gym!" Lars yelled. Izzy chuckled.

"Yes. I told you we would be seeing each other again." Lars grinned.

"Heh, heh, heh. Now we'll see if you can back up all your big talk."

"Hmph. I'm outta your league." Izzy said, crossing his arms. Lars sneered.

"I'll bet."

"Oh it's true. In fact, I'll only need _one_ of my pokémon to defeat you." The brunet in the blue hat responded. The brunet in the grey hat growled at him.

"Alright then! If I beat your one pokémon, you have to give up. Got it?" Izzy smirked at his opponent's challenge.

'_What a fool._' He thought. "Very well. If my pokémon loses, I'll quit."

"Trainers begin!" The ref yelled.

"Go! Grovyle!" Lars yelled, tossing his first poké ball. The evolved grass starter appeared. Izzy smirked again.

'_This'll be too easy._' He thought. "Go, Sadie. Show this kid a _real_ pokémon's power."

"Meow." Sadie said with a nod as she walked into the field.

'_What is he thinking?_' Sam thought as Sadie went into a fighting position.

"And the battle starts off with Meowth VS. Grovyle." The announcer said. "Grovyle seems to have the advantage. Will Meowth cower in fear or will it somehow gain a victory?"

"_That's_ the pokémon that's supposed to beat me? Pahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!" Lars laughed. "This match'll be over in nothing flat!"

"If you feel that confident, then attack." The caped boy said.

"Grovyle! False Swipe!" Lars ordered. Grovyle charged towards Sadie.

"Sadie, Mimic." Izzy said. Grovyle took a shot at Sadie. The meowth jumped and dodged the attack. She then extended her claws and slashed Grovyle. The grass type moaned in pain as it backed away. Lars was astonished, but quickly recovered.

"Use Leaf Blade!" He ordered. Grovyle produced a leaf that was shaped like a sword and ran towards Sadie.

"Pay Day." Izzy calmly ordered. Sadie dodged Grovyle's attack and spun in the air, producing many coins that struck Grovyle. The grass type fell after the attack.

"Grovyle is out of the match!" The ref yelled. Lars' mouth was agape as he called back his pokémon.

"Lucky shot! Let's see you deal with this next one!" He yelled as he grabbed another poké ball. "Go! Blastoise!" He tossed it and his giant turtle appeared.

"Blastoise! Hydro Pump!" He ordered. Blastoise targeted Sadie with its cannons and fired two streams of water at her.

"Mimic." Izzy ordered. Sadie opened her mouth and fired a torrent of water at Blastoise. Both attacks collided, sending a mini rainstorm into the air, getting everyone wet.

"Refreshing." The caped trainer said as he drained water out of his hat. Lars growled.

"Skull Bash!" Blastoise lowered its head and charged towards Sadie.

"Dodge and use Thunderbolt." Sadie ran out of the way as her charm crackled with electricity. Blastoise crashed into where the meowth was standing, creating a hole. Sadie then blasted the water type with her stored up lightning, ending the battle for the turtle.

"Blastoise is out of the match!" The ref yelled, holding up the green flag. Lars looked dumbstruck as he called his turtle back.

'_I can't believe this. Both my pokémon who evolved during the first few rounds lost against that little furball?_' He thought. '_This is impossible! I'm the best trainer in Ocean Shores! I won't lose to this caped twerp!_' He grabbed his last poké ball. '_It's a good thing I used my moon stone when I did._'

"Go! Nidoqueen!" Lars yelled as he tossed the ball, releasing the blue poison type.

'_This is perfect._' Izzy thought. '_I've made this tough for Sam by only using Sadie. He has no idea what he'll face at tomorrow's match. I just gotta beat this amateur._' He gave Lars an amused look. '_Go ahead and use it, Lars. You know you want to._'

"Stop looking at me like that!" Lars roared. "Nidoqueen! Hyper Beam!"

"Lars, you idiot." Sam said, slapping his head. "Even _I _know what's gonna happen now."

"Pika chu." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

'_Bingo._' Izzy thought as Nidoqueen charged energy into her horn. "Sadie, dodge and end this with Mimic."

"Meowth." Sadie nodded as she turned to Nidoqueen, who just fired her beam. The normal type jumped high into the air, causing the attack to miss her completely. She then targeted Nidoqueen and charged energy into her mouth. Sadie blasted the poison type out of the field with her own Hyper Beam.

"Nidoqueen is out of the match! The winner is Izzy!" The ref yelled, holding up the green flag. The crowd roared as Lars, staring wide-eyed at Izzy, kneeled down.

'_I…I lost…_' He thought as he hung his head low.

"What an upset, ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer yelled. "Lars Rodriguez, who was expected to go all the way, _lost_ against the trainer from Johto! Izzy will now face Sam Dullard at tomorrow afternoon's championship match."

"Like I said, too easy." Izzy said with a chuckle as Sadie ran up and jumped into his arms. She purred as he petted her. "I'm proud of ya, Sadie."

"Meowth." She said with a grin. Izzy faced Sam's general area in the stands.

'_Tomorrow, both of your final tests will begin._' He thought before walking out of the field.

The next morning…

The sun rose, illuminating the once dark stadium. Sam was seen standing in the middle of the field with Pikachu by his side.

"This is it." He said to Pikachu. "In a few hours, we'll battle against Izzy. If I win, I can go home to my own dimension."

"Pika…" Pikachu said sadly. Sam looked at it oddly. Pikachu quickly put on a grin and gave him a peace sign. "Pika!"

"It's too bad he only used that meowth of his though. I hope he won't be too hard to beat. He made Lars look like a chump." Sam shrugged. "Then again, Lars was never a hard opponent to beat anyway. I'm surprised he even made it as far as he did." He gave a small yawn.

"Come on. Let's go back to the hotel." He turned around and started walking.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Three voices laughed. Sam stopped in his tracks.

"Took them long enough to attack." He said as he turned and looked up at the meowth balloon.

-------------------------

Post-chapter Conversation

"I just noticed. You have a pretty nasty habit of making me beat the characters of a series." Izzy said.

"How so?" I asked.

"You made me beat Ash at the end of our first fic." My partner started. "You made me beat Otto in that race in our last adventure. Now, you had me beat the great Lars. There's more, but I need to get ready for the battle." I turned to the camera.

"Anyway, how will Team Rocket battle our hero? Will Sam make it out of there with all of his pokémon? Tune in on Monday!" I glared at the camera. "And let's see if I can actually post the last three chapters without any mishaps!"


	18. Team Rocket VS Team Squid

Pre-chapter Conversation

"Welcome to the final week of Rocketmon, folks!" I shouted happily to the camera.

"It's about time, if ya ask me." Izzy said, crossing his arms.

"Meeeee owth, owth." Sadie agreed, nodding. I rolled my eyes at them.

"In any case, once we get through this week, I can finally leave this story behind me and post my next ones!" I punched the air. I then got into a thinking pose. "Hmmmm…"

"What's up?" Izzy asked.

"Well… I was just thinking about how I could've gotten reported twice in a row like that."

"You're not gonna start bitching again, are you?" Izzy said, giving me an exasperated look. I glared at him.

"NO! I'm wondering how anyone can be so unlucky!"

"What's there to wonder about?" Izzy asked with a shrug. "One or two really uptight people read this fic and the other one that got deleted and reported you. Simple as that."

"I'll thank you to not mention that ever again." I said with another glare. I held a hand to my chin. "There has to be _some_ connection… Something had to have taken place before each deletion to trigger them… But what?"

"Well deal with it later! We gotta get to business!"

"Oh! Right!" I said before facing the camera. "This chapter is the first single update in a long time. This one will answer that all-important question: 'What happens when you take the second to last line in Team Rocket's motto seriously?' Well, you're gonna get your answer as Team Rocket faces off against our hero, a noble gym leader, and the most unlikely ally in the world."

---------------------------------

Rocketmon Ch. 17: Team Rocket VS. Team Squid

Otto and Reggie were standing on the rim of their balloon's basket with their backs turned towards Sam.

"Prepare for trouble!" Reggie started.

"Make it double!" Otto continued. They turned around and looked at Sam with their arms crossed.

"To protect the world from shoobies!"

"To unite all surfers within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of major beefs!"

"To get huge air in the stars above!" They then jumped off the basket. Before they landed, they each did a flip and landed on their right foot.

"Reggie!"

"Otto!"

"Team Rocket grinds rails at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to face us in Hockey!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Twister screamed as he fell out of the balloon.

::CRASH!!!::

"Twister! That's right!" He yelled as he did a pose while standing on his two teammates.

"GET OFF!!!" Reggie and Otto yelled as they started beating up the poor costumed kid. Sam and Pikachu sweatdropped as a cartoon cloud appeared. Sounds of fighting were heard for at least five minutes before the blond kid whistled. The cloud dissipated and the trio was looking at Sam.

"Let's go already!" He yelled. Team Rocket blinked.

"What are you talking about, Squid?" Otto asked.

"It's simple. You know that last line, 'Surrender now or prepare to face us in Hockey?'"

"Yeah." Reggie said as she and her teammates nodded.

"Well, up til now, I've never surrendered, right?"

"Yeah…" Twister said, nodding. "Do you mean—"

"Yeah. I challenge you to a game of Street Hockey!" Sam pointed at them. "If I win, you three have to quit Team Rocket!"

"And if we win?" Otto asked. Sam looked at Pikachu and closed his eyes.

"If you win," He started. "I'll give you Pikachu."

"Pika!?" Pikachu said with wide eyes. Team Rocket grinned.

"Alright. We'll play you in Street Hockey then." Otto said.

"How are you gonna beat us?!" Twister yelled, laughing at Sam. "You're outnumbered three to one!"

"Yeah! Pikachu's as good as ours!" Reggie laughed.

"I don't think so!" Everybody turned towards the one who yelled. Sam looked surprised.

"_LARS!?_" Otto yelled. The kid in the gray hat walked forward and stood by Sam.

"If you play him, you gotta play me too! Besides, we still have to settle our little score." He declared. "Now tell me what you did to Twister! I know he's around here. You three probably kidnapped him!" Sam popped a vein.

"He's right there!" He pointed at the kid in the meowth suit. Twister blanched.

"What _are _you talking about, Squid!? That's a meowth!" Lars yelled. Sam and Pikachu fell over. The blond one stood up and opened his mouth, getting ready to deliver a round of profanities. He quickly shut his mouth and put on a strangely calm look.

"Excuse me for a second." He turned and walked towards Twister. "Can I borrow this for a minute?" Reggie and Otto looked at each other and shrugged. Sam then got Twister in a head lock.

"**HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!**" Twister yelled as Sam dragged him towards Lars.

"The truth shall set you free!" He yelled as he gripped the hood of Twister's costume.

"Ahhhh!!! No! Wait!" Too late. Sam pulled back the hood. The striped hat fell to the ground. Twister grinned nervously at Lars, who turned to Sam with his arms crossed.

"So? Who's he supposed to be?"

Sam put on an exasperated look as he picked up Twister's hat. He put it on the kid's head, causing Lars to gasp.

"**TWISTER! IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG!?!?!**"

"**DUH! YOU LAME-O!!!**" Sam screamed. Twister laughed nervously.

"Heh, heh, heh… Surprise?" He said to Lars.

"And those two…" The big kid pointed to Otto and Reggie. "They're Rocket Dork and his sister! Oh my God!"

"Again, **DUH! I TOLD YOU ALL THAT!!!!!**" Sam roared. Lars gave the trio an evil look.

"Ohh…you're so gonna get it when we get back, Twister." He chuckled evilly. Twister's eyes widened. "Mom and Dad have been worried sick." He laughed again. "And I'm so gonna enjoy beating you three."

"Yeah right! You've never beaten us before, so what's gonna make this time any different!?" Otto yelled as Twister crawled back to his partners.

"And you're still outnumbered by one! Now what?!" Reggie yelled.

"Team Rocket!" A new voice entered the fray.

"-.-'' What now?" Otto grumbled as everybody looked at the top of the stands. Sam grinned at the sight of the boy standing in the sunlight.

"Keoni!" He waved as the gym leader started walking down the stands.

"In the name of the great Groudon, I _will_ defeat you and bring you to justice!" Keoni jumped at the bottom and walked up to Sam. Team Rocket groaned.

"So much for strength in numbers." Reggie said.

"I wonder if _anybody_ else is gonna bother us!" Otto yelled. Just then, footsteps were heard. With a groan from the evil trio, everyone looked at who showed up.

"What do _you _want?!" Lars shouted at the caped boy, who was making his way down the stands. As always, his faithful meowth was perched on his shoulder.

"I merely wish to observe." Izzy replied, sitting down in the front row. "And to make sure that no one backs out of the wager." With that, he snapped his fingers. Pikachu ran over to his seat and sat down right beside him. Sadie sat on the boy's left.

"Well anyway, now it's a _fair three-on-three match_." Otto said, growling at that last part. "Let's start."

"Hold it! We don't have any gear or a ref to keep score!" Twister yelled.

"Not a problem." Keoni said.

---------------------------------

Everything was all set. Goal nets were placed at the trainers' ends of the field. The big screen was set up to display the score. On the left end of the screen was Team Rocket's symbol. On the other end was a squid to denote Sam's team. The ref was standing in the middle of the field. The players were wearing their protective gear and roller blades. They each had a hockey stick in their hands. Twister was serving as the goalie for his team and Sam, of course, was goalie for his own team. His team was wearing shirts with a palm tree pictured on them while Team Rocket was wearing their usual uniforms.

"This will be a three-on-three pokémon—I mean—hockey match!" The ref started. "Team Rocket VS. Team Squid!"

"Hold it! 'Team Squid!?' What about Team Lars!?" Lars yelled.

(Me: Sam's the hero of the fic! Deal with it!)

Lars sulked as he skated to the middle of the field. Otto also skated to the center. Both players glared at each other as the ref got ready to drop the puck.

"Let the game begin!" He yelled as he dropped it. Otto and Lars tapped the ground and each other's stick three times. When their sticks collided the third time, they started fighting for the puck…and Otto gets it! He skated towards Sam as the timer started ticking down from fifteen minutes.

Lars skated alongside Otto and made to steal the puck, but the Rocket passed it to Reggie. She made her way to the goal and got ready to shoot it when Keoni made the steal! He made his way towards Twister, weaving out of Otto and Reggie's paths the whole time. He passed the puck to Lars, who made the shot. The puck goes flying, but the meowth look-alike blocks!

Twister tossed the puck to Otto, who started making his way across the field. Lars was coming up on him fast. Otto made to pass to Reggie, who was on his right. When Lars went for the steal though, Otto continued on, totally messing him up. Otto got past Keoni and shot the puck. Sam blocked it and he gave the puck to Lars. The kid in the gray hat bolted across the field, moving way too fast for Otto and Reggie to catch up. Before his opponents can get to him, Lars slammed his stick into the puck, making it fly past Twister, scoring the first goal of the game!

::BRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!!!!!::

"The goal goes to Team Squid!" The ref yelled, holding up the green flag.

On the titantron, the zero underneath the squid changed to a one. The ref walked to the middle of the field with the puck again. This time, Reggie and Keoni went to the center. He dropped the puck and the two kids went at it, hitting each other's sticks and the ground three times before going for the puck.

Keoni made the hit and skated off towards Team Rocket's goal. Unhindered by Reggie and Otto, he made the shot. Twister was able to catch that one as he tossed the puck to Reggie, who barreled down the field. Lars went for the steal, but like with Otto, she faked him out. Speaking of Otto, the auburn haired kid got past Keoni as Reggie passed it to him. Otto made to shoot, but he passed it to Reggie again, confusing Sam. Before he can recover, she shot the puck right past him!

::BRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!!!!!::

"Team Rocket scores!" The ref yelled, holding up the red flag. Both teams were tied at one.

The ref took the puck to the middle again. This time, Keoni and Otto were up to do the face off. After the clash of the sticks, Keoni got the puck, generating a few curses from Otto. Both boys skated down towards Twister's goal, neither one giving up the battle. Keoni was able to make the shot, but Twister grabbed the puck. The costumed player tossed it to Reggie, but Lars intercepted! He went around the net and shot the puck, but Twister barely managed to block it. He shot the puck forward.

Otto got the puck and started skating down the field. Everybody else caught up to him. Reggie protected Otto by getting in Lars and Keoni's way. With nothing except Sam standing in his way, Otto went around the net and shot the puck, scoring his team's second goal.

"Team Rocket scores again!" The ref said.

::BUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!::

"That's the end of the first period! Team Rocket leads Team Squid two to one! We'll take a five minute break." Everybody sat at benches that were situated behind each team's goal.

"Oh man! They're a lot harder than I thought." Keoni said, wiping sweat off his head.

"What's the deal, man!? Those little twerps should be cake to beat!" Lars yelled at him.

"A pokémon battle is one thing, but a hockey match is quite another!" Keoni retorted.

"Quiet!" Sam yelled. "We gotta work together! Otherwise we'll get whomped!" Lars and Keoni glared at each other before shaking hands.

"We'll work together." Lars said. "For revenge."

"For the great Groudon, we'll beat them." Keoni agreed with a nod.

With Team Rocket…

"Heh. This is too easy." Otto started. "All we gotta do is keep this up for two more periods and we win Sam's pikachu."

"Yeah." Twister started. "But what about Keoni? He's real good, remember? And they got the Squid on their side. It'll be hard to score against him."

"We're doing pretty good so far, but you're right, Twist." Reggie said. "We just gotta take advantage of their weakest player." The trio looked at Lars and snickered.

"Time to begin the second period!" The ref yelled. Everybody skated to their positions. Like in the last period, Otto and Lars went to the center for the face off.

'_There's no way I'm gonna lose against this dork!_' Lars thought while waiting for the drop.

'_I can't wait to see the look on Raymundo's face when we get back with Pikachu._' Otto thought with a grin.

"Begin!" The ref yelled, dropping the puck. Otto and Lars fought for the orange disk. Surprising, Lars was the one to get it! He bolted past Otto and skated towards the goal. When he got halfway there, Reggie came to make the steal.

"Lars! Over here!" Lars heard Keoni call out. The taller kid looked and saw his teammate skating to his left.

Thinking fast, he passed it to Keoni, barely avoiding Reggie's stick. The gym leader got the puck and continued from where Lars left off. He weaved out of Otto's way and made the shot. The puck went at a high speed right between Twister's legs.

::BRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!!!!!::

"Goal for Team Squid!" The ref declared.

"Twist! Get in the game!" Otto scolded.

"I am! Why don't _you_ play a little better!?" Twister yelled back.

"**WHAT!?**"

"Chill!" Reggie yelled. Both boys glared at each other as they got back into position. Reggie and Keoni met at the center. The ref dropped the puck and the game was off again.

Reggie got the puck and she quickly passed it to Otto, who now moved towards Sam. Before the young Rocket can shoot, Keoni made the steal! He only got a few feet forward when Reggie stole it. About a minute later, the puck changed hands again as Lars made the steal and skated madly towards the goal.

"Hey twerp! Your shoes are untied!" He yelled when he got close enough.

"They are?" Twister asked as he bent over. Lars quickly took advantage and shot the puck into the net. Twister looked up.

"Hey! I'm not wearing shoes!" He yelled. Lars shrugged.

"Oops. My mistake. Pahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!"

"Team Squid scores!" The ref yelled, holding up the green flag. Otto and Reggie slapped their heads. Reggie went to the center again. This time, her opponent for the face off was Lars.

After formalities were dealt with, Lars got the puck for his team, but Reggie quickly stole it. She skated down the field and shot the puck towards Sam. The blond goalie blocked it and sent the puck to Keoni, but Otto got to it first. He quickly shot the puck and made the goal!

::BUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!::

"That's the end of the second period!" The ref started. "Both teams are tied at three! We'll take a five minute break." Everybody went to their resting areas.

"Wow! This has been an interesting game, huh?" Izzy said in the stands.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied as it went back to sipping its soda.

"Meow!" Sadie said, going back to her hot dog.

"o.O;;;; Where'd you guys get the snacks from?" The two pokémon pointed backwards at a snack vendor, who was serving some people.

"We're ready to begin the last period!" The ref yelled, moving back to center field. Keoni and Otto skated to the center, getting ready to finish off this match.

'_I can't believe we're tied!_' Otto thought. '_There's no way I'm losing this shot at Pikachu!_'

'_Once we win this, I'm calling the cops, regardless of what Sam said._' Keoni thought.

'_I hope we win._' Sam thought. '_I want my friends to go back to normal._'

'_Let's get this started already!_' Lars thought.

'_Come on, Otto. We gotta get that pikachu!_' Reggie thought.

'_So bored…_' Twister thought with half-closed eyes. '_I want chicken! I want liver! Meow Mix, Meow Mix, please deliver!_'

"Begin!" The ref yelled as he dropped the puck. The two players fought for a few seconds before Otto broke away with the puck. The crowd roared, causing everyone on the field to look up and around. The entire stadium was packed!

"Woah. When did all these people come in?" Otto asked as he stopped.

"I didn't even notice them." Sam said. Lars grinned evilly.

"Well Rocket Dorks, it looks like I get to embarrass you in front of all these people!"

"Dream on, Lars! Ottoman's got the puck, remember!?" Twister yelled across the field.

"Yoink!" Keoni yelled as he stole the puck. Lars gave Twister a grin.

"You were saying?"

"Ugh!" Twister slapped his head.

"Defense!" Reggie yelled. Twister quickly shook his head and got back into position. Keoni got to the goal and fired the puck. It flew into the air. Twister swat at it with his right hand, but it was no use.

"Score for Team Squid!" The ref yelled. The crowd cheered as Twister tossed the puck to the ref. The ref caught it and moved to center field. Reggie and Lars took their positions and waited for the drop.

The ref dropped the puck and the two fought for it. Reggie got it and started skating towards Sam, who was ready to block. She managed to shoot the puck before Sam's teammates caught up to her. Sam held up his stick and blocked the puck. He quickly slapped it to Keoni, who got it and started going towards the other end. As soon as he passed half court, he was swamped by Otto and Reggie.

"Keoni!" The gym leader heard Lars call his name. He was on Keoni's right. Finding an opening, he passed the puck to Lars who went forward. Twister glared at his older brother. There was no way he was gonna get tricked again!

"Hey dork!"

"Save it Lars! Nothing you say will move me from this spot!" Twister challenged. Lars gave a mischievous grin.

'_We'll see about that._' He thought. "I just wanted to tell you to look out for the falling primeapes." Twister's eyes widened.

"**GIANT MONKEYS!!! AHHHH!!!!!!**" He immediately skated away from the net.

"Psyche!" Lars yelled before slapping the puck into the net. He then closed his eyes and held his hands in prayer.

'_May that joke never get old._' He thought while hearing the goal bell ring.

"Twister, get back in that net!" Otto roared.

"No way man! The giant monkeys!" Twister replied as he skated out of the field.

"There are no giant monkeys!" Reggie screamed. She turned to Otto. "I swear. You'd think he would've gotten it by now." Otto shrugged.

---------------------------------

After a timeout, Twister was coaxed back to his position at the net ("I sure love Freezie Freezies!" Twister yelled with a grin. Reggie and Otto rolled their eyes). There were two minutes left in the game. It seemed like the trio had to gain a miracle in order to get Sam's pikachu. Otherwise, they'll have to quit Team Rocket. Otto and Lars got into position and prepared for the ref to drop the puck.

"Resume play!" He yelled as he dropped it. Otto & Lars slapped the ground and then each other's sticks three times before going after the puck. Otto got it and he skated towards Sam with a murderous rage in his eyes.

"O.O;;;; Oh crap!" Sam yelled as he noticed the fire in Rocket Boy's eyes. The blond goalie shook in nervous anticipation as Otto got within striking distance. The Rocket raised his hockey stick and roared loudly, causing Sam to dive for cover. Otto took advantage of this and whacked the puck right into the goal!

::BRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!!!!!::

"Squid! What _was _that!?" Lars yelled as he and Keoni skated up to Sam, who was shaking.

"Layoff!" Keoni yelled before turning to Sam. "What happened, brah?"

"Nothing. I just lost my nerve, that's all." Sam replied as he stood up. "How much time is left?"

"Just a minute. If we can last that long, we'll win." Keoni answered.

"If we don't, we'll go into overtime." Lars said.

(A/N: Street Hockey _has_ overtime, right?)

"I won't let them get past me again!" Sam declared. There was more riding on this than his first pokémon. His friends' lives were at stake! Who knew what would happen if he couldn't get them to quit Team Rocket!?

"You better not, Squid." Lars warned as he and Keoni got into position for the last play.

"We're at the final minute of the game, ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer, who just showed up, said. "Team Squid leads Team Rocket five to four. Will the Rockets score and bring us into overtime? Or will the Squids claim victory?" The crowd cheered. Lars cringed after hearing all that.

'_I can't believe he just called **me** a Squid!_' He thought bitterly. Reggie and Keoni went to the center.

'_We gotta score!_' Reggie thought urgently. She looked at Otto, who was on her right. He nodded at her and she nodded back before facing Keoni again.

'_I wonder what that was about._' Keoni thought, looking at his opponents. '_Whatever they're planning, we'll beat them. All we gotta do is protect Sam for sixty seconds._' Sweat beaded down the two players' faces as they awaited the final drop of the puck.

'_It'll take me about half a minute to get to Sam._' Reggie thought. '_I hope we can pull this off._'

The tension in the air was so thick; you could cut it with a knife. All eyes were focused on center stage at the two players, who were glaring at each other. One, the beautiful criminal mastermind. The other, the brilliant and noble gym leader. One had everything riding on this game. The other didn't have much to lose. He just wanted to help his friend and bring these fiends to justice.

The ref dropped the puck. The two players slapped their sticks onto the ground and each other's stick three times. It felt like an eternity between each smack of the hockey stick. When the third hit against the ground was finally made, Reggie got the puck and bolted past Keoni. The timer started ticking down. Otto streaked past Lars, who quickly caught up and fought to get to Reggie. Keoni quickly skated over to the female Rocket and made to steal the puck, but the girl quickly passed it to her brother. Otto got past Keoni, reared back, and fired the puck as the final ten seconds ticked away.

Ten…

Nine…

All hearts were beating at a hundred miles per hour.

Eight…

Seven…

The puck whizzed through the air.

Six…

Five…

Sam raised his hand and closed his eyes.

Four…

The puck flew closer and closer.

Three…

It

Two…

Is

One…

Going to…

::BUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!::

Sam opened his eyes and looked towards his clenched fist. He lowered his hand and opened his fist. He grinned when the hockey puck fell to the ground!

"**TEAM SQUID WINS!!!!!!!**" The ref yelled, waving the green flag. The crowd roared as Team Rocket stomped the ground in defeat. Confetti flew around the entire stadium.

"We did it!!!" Sam cheered as he skated to his teammates and slapped their hockey sticks together.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked as it jumped into the field and ran up to Sam. Team Squid separated and Sam skated over to his pokémon. They both got to each other and hugged each other tightly. Lars and Keoni looked at Sam and turned to each other with light smiles.

"Great job out there." Lars said, holding up his hand.

"Same to you, cuz." Keoni replied, taking it and shaking firmly. Sam stood up and went to his two teammates with Pikachu in his arms.

"Thanks a lot for all your help, guys." He said, taking a hand and shaking Keoni's. When Sam offered to give Lars a handshake, the older kid turned away with a grunt and his arms crossed.

"No problem." He said roughly. "Don't forget we're still rivals, Squid." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Lars turned to him with a smile.

"Anyway, it was fun beating those little twerps for once." He said. Sam gasped.

"I almost forgot!" He skated to the other end of the field. Lars and Keoni shrugged and followed. They stopped a short distance away from Team Rocket, who was kneeling on the ground. Sam skated forward.

"My team won, so you guys have to live up to your end of the bet." He said. The trio looked up.

"I can't believe that of all things for us to lose to you in, we lose a Hockey game." Otto said.

"We were so close!" Twister shouted. "How could we have lost?"

"I guess there's nothing more to say except we're sorry and—" Reggie started.

"We quit Team Rocket." They all finished sadly. Just then, their bodies glowed brightly. Sam, Lars, and Keoni stared wide-eyed at them.

"What's happening to them?" Sam asked.

"**NO!!!!!! THE CARD!!!**" They heard Izzy yell. Team Squid turned towards the stands. A card was floating in the air away from the caped boy. It was glowing as brightly as Team Rocket was. Izzy jumped towards it, but it was too far. He looked down and landed on the ground with a thud.

The card began to spin in the air. Almost instantly, a red snake-like ghost floated out of Otto's body. This was followed by a blue ghost that floated out of Reggie's body. A white ghost snake that had a head shaped like a meowth's came out of Twister's body. The three ghosts twirled around in the air before getting sucked into the card. The card soon stopped spinning and floated down towards Izzy. The caped boy looked up as it stopped glowing.

It was the card that started this whole thing!

"'Here Comes Team Rocket.'" Izzy read as he grabbed the card and put it in his deck. He turned to Sam and gave a small chuckle. "Congratulations. You passed the test."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"You proved your courage by defeating your friends. You also drove out the spirits that possessed them." Sam turned towards the former Team Rocket. The trio stopped glowing and picked themselves up with a groan. They were no longer in their uniforms, but their regular clothes.

"Ugh… What happened?" Otto asked.

"Where are we?" Reggie asked.

"Is it time for breakfast?" Twister asked. Sam grinned.

"You guys are back to normal!" He yelled happily. The trio turned to Sam.

"What are you talking about?" Otto asked. Sam ignored him though as he turned towards Izzy, who was starting to leave with Sadie.

"You still have one more test to pass." The caped kid said, not turning towards Sam. "You have to defeat me in this afternoon's battle. If you can do this, I'll send you home." With that, he left.

"What was that kook talking about?" Reggie asked as she, Otto, and Twister walked up to Sam.

"It's a looooong story." Sam replied. "I'll tell you all about it." He walked out of the stadium, followed by his friends.

---------------------------------

Post-chapter Conversation

"I got it!" I yelled as I ran up to Izzy.

"Uhhh… Got what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know why I got reported twice in a row like that!"

"Ok… What is it?"

"Well, the fic that got deleted before this one was dealt with on July 26th, right?" I started. Izzy nodded. "And this fic got deleted on August 7th."

"I still don't see a connection, Boss." Izzy said confusedly.

"Don't you get it!?" I yelled. "The other fic was deleted a little over a week after Island of the Menehune premiered, while this fic got deleted a week after The Big Day premiered!"

"So? It's a coincidence." Izzy said with a shrug.

"This ain't no coincidence."

"You don't mean…" Izzy started.

"Yeah. Those two RP movies are bad luck!!!" I screamed. Izzy raised an eyebrow at me.

"And I thought _I_ was superstitious."

"The good thing is that as long as no more RP movies come out this year, I'm safe." I sighed before turning to the camera. "Anyway, at long last, our hero is reunited with his friends! Now that his friends have been freed, can Sam defeat Izzy in the championship match?"

"No way! I'll win hands down!" Izzy scoffed.

"Yeah right!" Sam yelled as he joined us. "I'm gonna beat you!" Izzy turned to him with a smug look.

"Listen here, you blond snorlax, _I'm_ gonna claim victory! And another thing—Oh crap!" He looked at me nervously.

"What?" I asked. Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh… _hello_! I just made a fat joke. I thought you didn't like me making fun of Sam."

"Actually, Snorlax isn't the fattest pokémon. _Groudon_ is." I clarified.

"Ooooh…" Izzy turned to Sam. "I take it back. You're a blond groudon!"

::WHAM!::

I put down my mallet and winked at the camera.

"See ya next time!"

(Note: Because the site's supposed to be down on Wednesday, I'm going to end out the fic with a double update on Friday.)


	19. The Final Battle

Pre-chapter Conversation

Izzy, Sadie, and I are in one of the locker rooms in Aloha Stadium. You could hear the screams of the crowd above.

"Here we are in the second to last chapter of the fic!" I yelled over the noise.

"Wait a minute, today's Wednesday! What happened to ending out the fic with a double update on Friday?!" Izzy asked. I shrugged.

"I _would've_ ended out the fic on Friday if the site was in read-only mode, but it seems that it's not."

"I thought the site was supposed to be locked yesterday and today." Izzy said, scratching his head. Again, I shrugged in response.

"Beats me what the deal is. Sometimes I wonder who runs this site. How can they be so irresponsible?" I started. "Last month, they were supposed to introduce two new kinds of e-mail alerts. What happened? They said nothing about it since that announcement and no new alerts. And now, we're still able to update the fic, despite what they said. It's crazy! Between the strict rules and the irresponsibility, you'd think this site was run by a bunch of three year-olds." Izzy rolled his eyes.

"Ignoring your personal grudge for a minute, how about we get to business?" He asked.

"Must you always rush me?" I sighed before turning to the camera. "Anyway, at long last, it's time for the last battle of the Pacific League! Izzy Vs. Sam. Will our hero win and get back home? Or will he fail and be doomed to living with the pokémon forever? Find out now!" I turned to Izzy.

"It's time for your battle, Izzy. You ready?"

"Oh yeah!" Izzy replied, clenching his fist. "I may not have the power of the legendary or shadow pokémon, but I'll still claim victory! Let's go, Sadie." He walked off to the field.

"Meowth!" Sadie cried as she followed Izzy.

"Enjoy the battle, folks!" I said, waving at the camera.

----------------------------

Rocketmon Ch. 18: The Final Battle

"…And that's what happened." Sam said to his friends, who were staring in utter disbelief. They were sitting at a table in an outdoor restaurant. Sam had just told them everything that happened. The trio's mouths were hanging dangerously close to the ground.

"Y-you mean to tell me that we were possessed and tried to steal your pokémon?" Reggie asked cautiously. Sam nodded.

"And you came from an alternate dimension?" Otto asked. Again, Sam nodded.

"And we're in Hawaii?" Twister asked with a grin. Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. "Sweet!"

"Anyway, I have to beat that guy in the battle this afternoon." Sam said. "It's the only way I can get back to my own dimension."

"We'll be right there to cheer you on, Sammy!" Reggie said with a thumbs-up.

"Yeah! That shoobie won't know what hit him!" Twister added. Sam grinned and nodded.

"Thanks a lot, guys."

"One thing though." Otto started. "What are we like in the dimension where you're from?" Sam put on a thinking pose.

"Pretty much the same as here, actually."

"Oh come on! There must be _something_ different about our other versions!"

"I'm serious. You guys are—" Sam stopped right there as he got an evil grin on his face.

'_Why not have some fun?_' He thought as he prepared to speak.

"Actually, there are tons of differences." He continued. The rest of the group looked at him expectantly. Sam turned to Otto. "You are the suckiest athlete in Ocean Shores." Otto blanched.

"You're kidding." Sam shook his head, trying to hide his smirk.

"Oh how I wish I were. In my dimension, you beef it almost all the time. To make matters worse, you have a major balance problem when it comes to surfing and you have an acute fear of heights." Otto sweatdropped and laid his head on the table.

"What about me?" Reggie asked, slightly afraid to find out. Sam put on a fake thinking look as he turned to her.

"You are the biggest gossip in school." He stated plainly. Reggie's eyes widened. Not receiving a verbal response, he continued. "You hardly skate and you strut around in the latest fashions to the guys."

"No way!" A blushing Reggie said with an unsure tone. Sam nodded gravely. That was when he dropped the bomb.

"You also let them call you—" He took a dramatic pause. "—Regina." That did it. Reggie fainted after hearing that one. Twister nervously turned to Sam.

"A-and wh-what about m-m-me?" Sam had an evil, mischievous glint in his eyes as he turned towards the former Rocket. Twister paled as he shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid you're the worst case of all." He said, trying desperately to hide his grin.

"Is it really that bad?" Twister asked with fear heavy in his voice. He just wanted to leave the information unknown, but pure curiosity drove him forward. He gulped as he awaited Sam's answer.

"Well, for one thing, you absolutely _love_ getting homework." Everybody's eyes widened at that. Even Reggie got up from her dizzy spell to gawk at Sam. Twister was especially speechless. Sam continued with his fun.

"You're almost always at the library, you eat fish at this restaurant Raymundo owns, and probably the strangest part of all, you have a secret laboratory hidden behind a bookcase in your room and Lars always comes and blows stuff up." That whole thing caused poor Twister to scream bloody murder, getting the attention of everybody around the group. Otto and Reggie looked at each other, then at Twister. The siblings then turned to Sam with a glare. The blond haired kid gulped.

"You made all that up, didn't you?" Otto asked.

"Eh heh heh heh…" Sam nervously chuckled. Even Twister figured it out as all three advanced on him. "Well, I _did_ tell you your alternate selves were the same as here, but you didn't believe me." He and Pikachu started backing up.

"Get him." Reggie growled.

"Ahhhh!!! Wait a minute!" Sam yelled as he and Pikachu ran away. The trio gave chase.

Later…

The crowd's roars were positively earth-shaking in Aloha Stadium.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, it's been a great conference, but all good things must come to an end." The announcer started. "We present to you the final match of the Pacific League!" The crowd cheered. "First up, hailing from Ocean Shores, California, is Sam Dullard!" The doors on the right end of the field opened, allowing Sam, Pikachu, Otto, Twister, and Reggie to step through.

"Sam is being accompanied by his coaches, Otto & Reggie Rocket and Twister Rodriguez, brother of runner up northern division champion Lars Rodriguez. These three are former members of Team Rocket, thanks to this morning's Hockey match. The team of Sam, Lars, and Keoni, the Pacific League gym leader, completely devastated the trio, winning the match five to four." Sam and Pikachu stood at their section of the field as Otto, Twister, and Reggie sat at a nearby bench.

"Young Sam has defeated all ten of his opponents in the southern division with his team of pokémon. Can he defeat his opponent and claim victory?" The doors opposite Sam opened, allowing Izzy and Sadie to enter.

"Next up, hailing from Goldenrod City, Johto, is Izzy! This young trainer flawlessly defeated his opponents in the northern division with his team of powerful pokémon. Will he become the next Pacific League champion?" The crowd roared as Izzy and Sadie took their positions. Both trainers glared at each other.

"Izzy! I will defeat you!" Sam yelled as he grabbed a red & white poké ball with his right hand. "I want to go home to my own dimension!" Izzy chuckled.

"We'll see if you're strong enough to beat my team of pokémon." He said as he grabbed a silver poké ball with his left hand. "Just remember, if you lose, you'll stay here forever!"

"That's not gonna happen!" Reggie yelled.

"Yeah! Sam's gonna wipe the floor with you, shoobie!" Otto supplied.

"Go get him, Squid!" Twister added. Sam grinned at the support his friends provided.

"Trainers begin!" The ref yelled, holding up both flags.

"Let's see you deal with this." Izzy said as he made the wind up. "Tyrannitar! Start me off!" He tossed the ball. The dark type that appeared gave a frightening roar.

"Go! Starmie!" Sam yelled as he tossed his ball. The starfish appeared.

"Ha! Sam has already beaten a tyrannitar!" Otto yelled.

"Yeah! He'll beat yours with no problem!" Twister added. Izzy snickered at them.

"He may have beaten the one your boss gave you, but mine is much more powerful."

"We'll see about that." Sam said. "Starmie! Hydro Pump!" Starmie aimed all of its points at Tyrannitar and fired.

"Tyrannitar! Faint Attack!" Izzy ordered. Tyrannitar ran towards the water attack.

Just before Starmie's Hydro Pump can hit it, Tyrannitar disappeared and appeared on the right side of the stream. It disappeared again and reappeared on the left side of the attack. It continued disappearing, gradually getting closer to Starmie. When it disappeared one final time, the dark type reappeared above Starmie and whipped the water type with its tail. Starmie was pushed back far. It had to drag its bottom points along the field in order to stop itself from going out.

"Oh man, that was close." Sam wiped some sweat off his head.

"Crunch attack!" Izzy yelled. Tyrannitar roared as it ran towards the water type with its teeth bared.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Sam ordered. Starmie jumped off the ground and spun in the air, causing it to crackle with electricity. It zapped Tyrannitar, effectively stopping its attack. The rock type moaned in pain as the electricity crackled around it. "Now use Hydro Pump!" Starmie drenched Tyrannitar, badly damaging it further.

"Tyrannitar!" Izzy yelled, trying to think of an attack. "Hyper Beam!" Tyrannitar charged energy and blasted the water type out of the field. Sam had to duck to avoid getting beaned by his own pokémon. Starmie made an indent in the wall.

"Starmie is out of the match!" The ref yelled, holding up the red flag. Sam called Starmie back and took out another poké ball.

"Go! Victreebel!" He tossed it and his evolved grass type appeared. "Stun Spore!" Victreebel raised its leaf and a yellow fog emanated from its mouth.

"Oh crap! Tyrannitar's still recovering from the Hyper Beam!" Izzy hissed to himself. The panting Tyrannitar breathed in the Stun Spore and staggered around in a daze.

"Now use Razor Leaf!" Sam ordered. Izzy looked on with horror as Victreebel launched a flurry of leaves that struck Tyrannitar hard. The dark/rock type fell in defeat.

"Tyrannitar is out of the match!" The ref yelled, holding up the green flag. Izzy's mouth was agape as he called back his pokémon.

"Meowth?" Sadie asked as she turned to her master. Izzy shook his head.

"I'm fine." He said as he unclipped another silver poké ball from his belt.

'_How could one of my pokémon lose against **him**!?_' He thought as he prepared to toss the ball. '_There's no way he's real strong._' He smirked. '_Well, it's time for a little barbecue._'

"Charizard! Help me out!" He tossed the ball. In a flash, the fire/flying type dragon appeared, much to Sam's surprise. The blond shrank back as the pokémon roared.

"Hang tough, Sam!" Reggie yelled.

"You can do it, Squid!" Otto cheered.

"He can?" Twister asked.

"Twister!" Reggie and Otto yelled. Sam sweatdropped and shook his head before turning back to the battle.

"Victreebel! Stun Spore!" He said. Like with Tyrannitar, the grass type raised its leaf, releasing its paralyzing attack.

"Charizard! Take this battle to the sky!" Izzy ordered. Charizard roared as it flapped its wings, causing the Stun Spore to be blown away. It then flew up into the air.

"Razor Leaf!" Victreebel targeted Charizard and fired a flurry of leaves.

"Charizard! Burn those leaves with Flamethrower!" The fire type reared back and launched a stream of fire, effectively ending Victreebel's attack. It didn't stop there as the attack headed towards the grass type.

"Jump, Victreebel!" Sam cried out. The pokémon did as it was told, dodging the attack.

"Now's your chance! Iron Tail!" Izzy yelled.

Charizard dove down towards the still-airborne Victreebel as its tail glowed brightly. When the fire type was within striking distance, it gave Victreebel a mighty whip of its tail, causing the grass type to crash into the field. Victreebel caused a small crater to form. It had a dazed expression on its face.

"Victreebel is out of the match!" The ref yelled. Charizard gave a loud roar as it landed on its side of the field. Sam called back Victreebel and grabbed another poké ball from his pocket.

"Go! Pidgeot!" He tossed it and the fully evolved bird appeared.

"Alright! A mid-air battle!" Izzy cheered. "You know what to do, Charizard!" Charizard nodded and fired a Flamethrower attack at Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot! Mirror Move!" Sam ordered. The eagle-like pokémon opened its beak and fired its attack at Charizard. Both attacks collided, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Charizard was nowhere to be found. "What the—"

"Look!" He heard Reggie yell. Sam looked up and saw Charizard getting ready to dive bomb Pidgeot!

"Fly Pidgeot!" He yelled. Charizard dove as Pidgeot flew up. "Pidgeot! Wing Attack!"

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Izzy commanded. Charizard opened its mouth and fired its attack.

"Pidgeot! Dodge and attack!" Sam said. Pidgeot moved out of the way, causing the attack to miss. It then soared and struck the dragon with its wings. Charizard roared in pain as it backed away. "Now use Aeroblast!"

"Charizard! Dodge and use Fire Blast!" Izzy ordered. Pidgeot flapped its wings and fired a hard gust of wind at Charizard. The fire type quickly ascended out of the way and fired a man-shaped fireball at Pidgeot.

"Mirror Move!" Pidgeot opened its beak and fired the same attack Charizard used. The explosion that occurred when they collided shook the entire stadium. When the smoke cleared, both pokémon were still airborne. Sam noted that Charizard was getting tired.

"Charizard, don't give up! Iron Tail!" Izzy yelled. Charizard got its second wind as it flew up to Pidgeot and swung its glowing tail hard, sending Pidgeot into a dizzying dive. "After it!" Charizard dove after the bird.

"Sam, ya gotta do something!" Otto yelled.

"Quick Pidgeot! Fire an Aeroblast!" Sam said.

Pidgeot opened its eyes and turned towards Charizard. It quickly flapped its wings, generating a huge blast of air that knocked the dragon down towards the ground. Pidgeot righted itself and landed as Charizard crashed into the field. The dazed expression it had only meant one thing.

"Charizard is out of the match!" The ref yelled. The crowd roared after seeing the battle.

'_How can this be!?_' Izzy thought. '_I must be losing my touch._'

"Charizard! Return!" He held up his poké ball and Charizard was brought back for a long rest. Izzy clipped the ball and grabbed another one. "Gyarados! Fry this bird!" He tossed it. As soon as the ball landed, it opened, revealing the water dragon, who delivered a deafening roar. Reggie gritted her teeth.

"Destroy that freak of a pokémon, Squid!" She roared, causing Otto and Twister to sweatdrop.

"Pidgeot! Whirlwind!" Sam said. Pidgeot, who was panting, complied as it jumped up into the air.

"Heh. This won't last long." Izzy said with a chuckle. "Gyarados! Thunderbolt!" The water type roared as its body crackled with electricity. Pidgeot made to use its attack, but it got struck by the lightning. It collapsed as a result of the attack and the previous battle with Charizard.

"Pidgeot is out of the match!" The ref yelled. Sam called back Pidgeot.

"Go! Pikachu!" He said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as it ran into the field.

'_Hmph! Does he really think I'll allow myself to lose on a technicality like double weakness?_' Izzy thought before putting on a grin.

"And what are _you_ smiling about!?" Otto yelled at him. Izzy's grin turned into a full grown chuckle.

"I was just thinking about the irony of this next attack." He answered before pointing at Pikachu. "Gyarados! Surf attack!" The quartet gasped.

"Woah! I didn't know pokémon can surf!" Twister yelled with a grin.

"I didn't know they made surfboards big enough for a pokémon like Gyarados." Reggie said.

"But I don't see a board…" Sam said. Izzy snickered again.

"I'm afraid that's not how the attack works." He said with a malicious smirk. "Do it, Gyarados!" The pokémon obeyed its master. It roared as its eyes glowed blue. A few seconds passed before the entire stadium shook. The entire group shrank back as they noticed a giant wave coming in over the stadium wall.

"Wh-what's going on!?" Otto asked.

"Are you crazy!?" Sam yelled at Izzy.

"Just taking care of business." Izzy replied as the entire audience screamed in terror. "Hey Boss! Let's go!"

(Me: Huh? Oh yeah! ::Snaps fingers::)

Everybody in the stadium except for Pikachu and Gyarados were surrounded in a blue Water Shield. The tidal wave crashed into the stadium, quickly filling it up with water. Pikachu was swept into the current as the wave created a gigantic swimming pool! The people and Sadie were standing right where they were, unaffected by the strong current. They were able to breathe in their barriers. They were all looking at Pikachu, who was struggling to reach the surface. Gyarados was swimming around it like a shark ready to devour its prey.

"I got a question for you." Izzy said to a panic-stricken Sam. "How long do you think Pikachu can last underwater?" Sam looked incredibly nervous before he blinked and laughed hysterically.

"He's laughing?" Reggie asked in disbelief.

"The poor guy's gone nuts." Twister added.

"I don't really see what's so funny." Otto said.

"Hey! What's with the chuckles!? I'm the one who laughs!" Izzy yelled. Sam stopped laughing and took a deep breath.

"I think you overlooked the one flaw in your plan." He said. "**WATER CONDUCTS ELECTRICITY!!!**"

"O.O;;;;; **OH CRAP!!!**" Izzy screamed with a gasp.

"Pikachu! Thunder!" Sam ordered happily.

Somehow, Pikachu heard the command. It scrunched up its body and charged electricity. It fired its attack, which made the water glow a bright yellow. Gyarados roared in agony as it got struck with well over a thousand volts of electricity. The water drained out of the stadium as Gyarados laid motionless on the ground.

"Gyarados is out of the match!" The ref yelled as the Water Shields disappeared. Izzy was livid as he called back the giant snake.

"I can't believe I led myself into that trap!" He scolded himself. He then pointed forward. "Get out there, Sadie! Trounce that rat!"

"Meow!" Sadie said with a nod as she ran in the field.

"And Izzy starts off the second half of this championship battle with his meowth!" The announcer yelled. "After that deep sea Thunder attack, is Pikachu able to go on?" Pikachu looked like it was dangerously out of breath. Being underwater for so long must've weakened it.

"Pikachu! Return!" Sam yelled. Pikachu looked relieved to hear the order. It wobbled back to Sam's side as the trainer took out a poké ball.

"Go! Arcanine!" He tossed it and the pooch appeared. Sadie hissed upon seeing it. Arcanine was growling at the meowth.

"o.O What's with the stare down?" Twister asked.

"For the love of—" Izzy said, slapping his head. "You're a cartoon character and you don't know?"

"I'm in a cartoon?" Twister asked as he and everybody else looked at the camera.

"¬.¬;;;; No. You're actually a movie star." Izzy replied with sarcasm.

"Wow cool! Who wants my autograph!?" Everybody else fell over.

"Ugh! Twist! Cats and dogs hate each other!" Otto yelled.

"Can we get back to the battle!?" The ref yelled.

"Oops. Sorry." Sam and Izzy replied sheepishly.

"Arcanine! Flamethrower!" Sam ordered. Arcanine fired its attack at Sadie.

"Sadie! Mimic!" Sadie opened her mouth and launched a stream of fire at the pooch. Both Flamethrower attacks hit each other, causing the third explosion of the day.

"Now what?" Sam said to himself as he looked at the cloud of smoke.

"Pay Day!" He heard Izzy call out. Almost instantly, Sam saw some lights form in the smoke. A few seconds later, coins flew out of the cloud and struck Arcanine. The fire type got damaged, but not too badly as the smoke finally dissipated.

"Arcanine! Extremespeed!" Sam yelled. Arcanine shot off towards Sadie in a blur of red.

"Time to get extreme, Sadie! Mimic!" Izzy ordered. Both pokémon ran to the middle of the field and started butting heads at almost unbelievable speeds. The crowd roared as the two blurs crashed into each other over and over again.

"Arcanine! Go into a 360, then Bite!" Sam said. Arcanine jumped to avoid Sadie's tackle and spun into the air. It then bared its teeth as it targeted Sadie.

"Sadie! Back flip, then Slash!" Izzy yelled. The meowth skillfully back flipped away from Arcanine. She then landed and charged towards the fire type with her claws raised.

"Jump and use Flamethrower!" Sadie went for a swing, but Arcanine jumped out of the way and prepared to fire its attack.

"Go into an ollie and use Pay Day!" Izzy countered. Arcanine fired its attack. Sadie jumped and did a spin over the flames. She then tossed some coins.

"Tackle!" Sam ordered. Arcanine ran ahead, clearing the coins and rammed into Sadie, tossing her backwards. The cat flipped and landed on her paws. The crowd screamed for more extreme action.

"Arcanine! Agility!" Sam yelled. Arcanine zoomed all over the field.

"Sadie! Mimic!" Izzy said. Sadie also bolted around the field. Like a few minutes earlier, they butted heads, trying to take each other down.

'_Heh. He's in trouble now._' Izzy thought with a smirk. '_He shouldn't have used Agility. Now Sadie can use that move for the rest of the match._'

"Arcanine! Flamethrower!" Sam yelled. Arcanine stopped to use its attack.

"Sadie! End this with Slash!" Sadie, who was now just a white blur, sped around Arcanine's attack. She seemed to go right through the fire dog as she stopped. She sheathed her claws as Arcanine fell.

"Arcanine is out of the match!" The ref yelled. Sam called back his pooch and looked at Sadie. She seemed to be really tired and out of breath. He then looked at Pikachu, who seemed to recover from its undersea fight.

"Go! Pikachu!" He said. Pikachu nodded as it ran into the field. It looked ready to fight as its cheeks sparked.

"Oh _please_! Sadie defeated a dog, a cat's natural enemy." Izzy scoffed. "What's makes you think she'll lose against a rat, a cat's food source!?" He laughed teasingly. Sam growled.

"Don't call Pikachu a rat!" He yelled. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu started charging electricity.

"Sadie! Use _your_ Thunderbolt too!" Sadie charged energy and both pokémon fired lightning at each other. The bolts crashed into each other. Both attacks lasted for a few minutes before they dissipated.

"Quick Attack!" Sam ordered. Pikachu charged towards Sadie.

"Dodge it!" Izzy said. Sadie jumped out of the way and darted around the field. Pikachu chased after her. When it caught up to the meowth, they both charged at each other. Pikachu skillfully evaded the cat's attacks and even got in a few hits. Izzy was getting fed up at the electric mouse's progress.

"Sadie! End this with Pay Day!" Sadie jumped up and prepared to toss some change.

"Pikachu!" Sam started, thinking hard about his next move. "Jump up and do a 009 into a Thunder attack!" Everybody else gasped.

"A double-O _what_!?" Izzy asked.

"Dude! You taught Pikachu the 009?!" Otto yelled with a grin.

"Oh man! I gotta get this on film!" Twister said as he pulled out his camera.

"Go for it!" Reggie cheered. Izzy growled.

"Grr… Sadie! Don't let it do that double-whatever!"

Sadie landed and jumped up again. She fired coins at Pikachu, who dodged the attack. It then ran up to Sadie and jumped up & off her head. Pikachu grabbed its tail and placed its hind legs over it as if standing on a skateboard. It then performed a backwards nine hundred degree spin as it started charging electricity.

"PiiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaaaCHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!" It roared as it blasted Sadie with the charged voltage. The meowth screamed in pain as she got struck. Sadie's body was smoking and crackling with electricity as she collapsed. Izzy gasped as the crowd cheered.

"Meowth is out of the match!" The ref yelled, holding up the green flag. Izzy felt tears stinging his eyes as he called back Sadie.

"I don't believe it… He took down my best friend." He said as he clipped Sadie's poké ball and grabbed another. Before he tossed it, he shook his head. "I can't believe I have such bad luck when it comes to dealing with pikachus."

::::Flashback::::

_It was a couple of years ago in the Pokémon Dimension. Izzy, playing as the prince of Johto, was in the Turquoise Plaza hotel. He was staying with Ash, Misty, and Brock. They were to go to Platinum City, the city he lives, the next day. Currently, he was getting a soda with his meowth. He reached into his pocket when he discovered that he didn't have any change on him._

_"Awww man! I don't have any change!" He exclaimed before snapping his fingers. "I know! Sadie. Use Pay Day."_

_"Meow." Sadie nodded & she started spinning around. She went faster & faster until she was a mini tornado. First, a gold Sacagawea dollar flew from the tornado. Then came a silver dollar. And soon, lots of coins were flying all over the place._

_"Ok Sadie. That's enough." Izzy said after a minute or two. Sadie stopped spinning & she was panting heavily. The trainer gave her a look of concern. "Are you alright?"_

_"Meowth!" Sadie yelled as she gave Izzy a grin. He was still concerned about his pokémon, but he pushed the thought to the back of his head & got back to the task at hand._

_There was a ton of change on the floor. Izzy picked up as much as he could & put the change in his pocket. He then walked up to the soda machine & made his choice on what he wanted to drink._

_"Ahh! Cherry coke! My favorite." He said as he took a sip of his soda. "Let's go back to the room."_

_----------------------------_

_At a different part of the hotel, Ash & Pikachu were walking._

_"That was a great swim, eh Pikachu?" Ash asked._

_"Pikachu!" The pokémon nodded._

_Suddenly, they saw something down the hall._

_"Look! It's Meowth! Probably trying to steal our pokémon again. Let's get him!" Ash said. Pikachu jumped and dashed at Meowth who, strangely enough, was walking on all fours._

_"Piiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuu!!!" The yellow mouse pokémon unleashed a massive electric attack. Meowth noticed the attack coming and stopped._

_"Hey Sadie, why'd you stop?" Izzy asked confusedly. Just then, the attack came into view. It took all of Sadie's strength to push her master out of the way before the attack struck the cat pokémon. _

_"Roowwwwww!!!" Sadie yelled in pain._

_"Umm… Oops." Ash said as he & Pikachu ran for it._

_When the attack ended, electricity crackled everywhere._

_"What was that all about?" Izzy looked around and found Sadie. "Sadie! What happened to you?" Sadie looked like she was unconscious. Her body was burned all over._

::::End Flashback::::

'_And then there was the other time…_'

::::Flashback::::

_It was the middle of an exhibition match the prince of Johto, Israel III, was having against Ash. The prince had just defeated the trainer's bayleef with his suicune, which was named Aqua King._

_"My last pokémon." Ash said to himself. "Go! Pikachu!"_

_"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as it ran inside the perimeter of the field's barrier, which was a fence-like grid of yellow energy that stretched up to the sky. _

_'I should just keep Aqua King in and take care of Pikachu, but I want vengeance.' Israel thought while taking a quick glance at Sadie, who was licking herself._

_"Aqua King! Return!" Suicune returned to its poké ball. "Go! Sadie!"_

_"Meowth?" Sadie looked at her master, who was pointing towards the field. Israel looked at her._

_"Well? Go on." The meowth nervously walked to the field. It seemed apparent that she wasn't expecting to battle today. The barrier was raised and the battle resumed._

_"Sadie! Slash!" Israel ordered._

_"Pikachu! Agility!" Ash said. Sadie started to claw at Pikachu, but the mouse dodged every single strike. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu's body started to crackle with electricity and shot its attack at Sadie._

_"Sadie! Use Mimic!" Sadie's body then started to crackle as well and both pokémon used their attacks. The attacks collided and caused another explosion, engulfing the whole field in smoke._

_"Now what?" Ash asked. He saw Pikachu standing, but where was Sadie?_

_"Sadie! Pay Day!" A few sparkles appeared in the smoke as some coins came towards Pikachu. It dodged a few as more started to come._

_"Now use Slash!" Israel ordered. Sadie came out of the smoke and started to attack Pikachu as it was dodging the remaining coins. Sadie clawed at the mouse, not getting a single strike._

_"Pikachu! Tackle!" Ash ordered. Pikachu bashed right into Sadie & sent her flying towards the barrier in front of Israel._

_"Sadie! Screech!" The prince ordered._

_"Roooowww!!!" Sadie yelled._

_"Pika…" Pikachu groaned as the shrill sound entered its ears._

_"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled over the sound. Pikachu started to charge energy._

_"Again? Sadie! Use Mimic again!" Israel ordered. The two pokémon used their attacks & caused the third explosion of the day. "Sadie! Slash that pikachu!" Sadie jumped out from the smoke and was approaching Pikachu fast._

_"Pikachu! Thunder!" Ash yelled._

_"PIIIIKAAAAAACHUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!" Pikachu roared as it did its attack. A bolt of lightning struck Sadie. She roared in pain as her body crackled with electricity & fell over._

_"S-Sadie?" Israel stuttered. He studied Sadie's form from his part of the field. She didn't move an inch._

::::End Flashback::::__

"I never thought he'd get this far." Izzy glared at Sam.

"In a very unorthodox move, Pikachu has defeated Meowth and tied up the match again!" The announcer said. "Both trainers only have two pokémon remaining."

"I never thought you would actually beat four of my pokémon, but it ends now!" Izzy yelled as he prepared to throw his ball. "You can't beat my next two pokémon in a million years!"

"Then let's go!" Sam replied.

"Salamence! Destroy this pikachu now!" Izzy tossed the ball and the blue, four-legged dragon with the huge, red wings appeared.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sam yelled. Pikachu charged energy and fired. Salamence scoffed and wrapped its wings around itself. Pikachu's attack struck it, but had no effect. "Huh?"

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! What did I tell you!? Salamence is a dragon type! No pokémon types other than ice and other dragons can beat it and both types are hard to come by!" Izzy said before laughing again. Sam smirked.

"Come back, Pikachu!" He said. Pikachu ran back to Sam's side as he took out a poké ball. "Go! Tentacruel!" He tossed it and the jellyfish appeared.

"_That's_ your other pokémon!?" Izzy asked with an amused grin. "It looks like I got this thing won!"

"Think again! Tentacruel! Ice Beam!" The brunet gasped after hearing Sam's command.

"Fly Salamence!" But it was too late. Tentacruel's central jewel glowed a bright blue and it shot a beam of frigid energy at the dragon. The beam collided and with a final roar, Salamence was incased in a block of ice. Izzy was dumbstruck. His mouth was hanging open.

"Salamence is unable to battle!" The ref yelled. The caped trainer called the dragon back.

'_One attack… That's all it took…_' He thought as he grabbed the ball containing his final pokémon. '_My last hope._' Suddenly, he was seeing red. A great fire blazed in Izzy's heart as he glared at the smug look on Sam's face and heard the cheers of his friends.

"I _will_ win this!" He yelled as he reared back. "Come out, my final hope!" He tossed the ball. In a great flash, a nearly giant pokémon appeared. It had a yellow tail, tiny horn, two antenna, and huge, bat-like wings.

"Is that…?" Otto said with wide eyes.

"It is!" Reggie gasped.

"Woah! I didn't think anybody had _that_ pokémon!" Twister said in disbelief.

"This is a real treat, ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer yelled. "Izzy's final pokémon is the rare, the almost legendary—"

"**DRAGONITE!!!**" Otto, Twister, and Reggie finished. Sam gulped.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! You're finished!" Izzy laughed. "You won't beat this pokémon!" Sam blinked as a sudden thought came to him.

"Dragonite's a dragon type… Tentacruel! Another Ice Beam!" Tentacruel's jewel glowed again and it fired its icy attack at Dragonite. The dragon roared in pain as the icy lightning crackled around it. Sam grinned as a tear came to his eyes.

"I'm finally going home." He said to himself. Izzy clenched his fist as he watched the attack.

"I refuse to lose." He said. "Dragonite! Fight back with your Thunder attack!" Dragonite, who previously had its eyes screwed shut, opened them as it roared. Its body crackled with electricity as it started pushing back the Ice Beam. Sam's previously happy expression turned to one of fear.

"No, Tentacruel! Don't let it push you back! Fight it!" He yelled. If Tentacruel had teeth, it would be gritting them as it increased the power of its Ice Beam.

"Ha! Dragonite, you're better than that! Full power!" Izzy ordered with a grin. Dragonite delivered an earth-shattering roar as it turned up the juice. Its lightning tore up part of the field as the attack closed the distance and found its target. The water type screamed in pain as it collapsed. Electricity crackled all around it.

"Hmph. So much for your strategy." The caped trainer said, crossing his arms.

"Tentacruel is out of the match!" The ref yelled.

"What an upset!" The announcer yelled. "Tentacruel was about to end the battle for Sam, but Dragonite turned all that around by launching an impressive Thunder attack. Sam's final pokémon is Pikachu. After the battles against Gyarados and Meowth, can it handle the towering Dragonite?"

"God, I wish he'd shut up." Sam muttered to himself as he called back Tentacruel. Pikachu walked into the field as it glared into Dragonite's eyes. Izzy laughed again.

"This'll be over in a few seconds. Get ready to spend the rest of your life here!" He started before pointing forward. "Twister!"

"What?!" Twister yelled. Izzy fell over.

"I meant the attack, not you!" He yelled before putting on the smirk he had earlier. "Do it, Dragonite! Twister attack!" Dragonite made to flap its wings to use the attack, but nothing happened.

"What the—? I said 'Twister!'" Dragonite tried to use its attack again, but it was no use. "What's the deal?! I'm your trainer, remember? And when I say 'Twister,' you better damn well give me Twister!"

"…Why would you want me, dude?" Twister asked with an eyebrow raised. Izzy fell over again.

"I meant the attack!" He yelled. "Now Dragonite, if you would be so kind, Twister that rat with your twisty goodness so you will claim me the trophy with Twister!"

"Stop talking about me already!" Twister yelled, getting angry.

"**HE MEANT THE ATTACK!!!**" Everybody else roared.

"Ya know, I think this joke has gone on long enough." Sam said, sweatdropping. "Anyway, look at Dragonite's wings."

"What _about_ its wings? I don't see any—**OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO ITS WINGS!?!?!**" Izzy yelled with wide eyes. The reason Dragonite couldn't use Twister (the attack!) is because its wings were frozen solid! The brunet cried animé tears.

"How could this have happened?"

"Tentacruel's Ice Beam must've frozen Dragonite's wings." Sam replied. Izzy glared at him.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" He said sarcastically. "I think everybody figured that one out!" He then slapped his head as a thought came to him. "Oh _great_! Now Dragonite can't fly!" Sam grinned at that.

"That's too bad. I'll accept your unconditional surrender now."

"Surrender!? I still got plenty of other moves to use!"

"Are we _ever _gonna get back to the battle?" Otto groaned.

"Yeah!" Twister (the kid!) and Reggie yelled. Both trainers shook their heads and focused on the task at hand.

"Dragonite! Dragon Claw!" Izzy ordered. Dragonite's claws were wrapped in fire as it charged towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Agility!" Sam yelled. Pikachu dashed forward. Dragonite went for a few swings, but Pikachu skillfully dodged each attempt. It ran behind Dragonite.

"Dragonite! Whack Pikachu with your tail!" Dragonite raised its tail and brought it down. Pikachu jumped out the way, causing the dragon's tail to crash into the concrete. "Grr… Ice Beam!"

"What!?" Sam yelled. Dragonite charged energy into its mouth & fired an Ice Beam at Pikachu. The mouse dodged it, causing the beam to create an icy spot on the field.

"Fire again!" Izzy yelled. Dragonite targeted Pikachu and charged energy.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu also charged energy. Both pokémon fired their attacks. They collided and caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Pikachu was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? Where'd it go?" Both boys asked.

"Up there!" Twister yelled. Sam & Izzy looked up. Pikachu was up in the air! It must've jumped into the air during the confusion the explosion caused. It fell and landed on Dragonite's head.

"Hey! Get it off ya!" Izzy yelled. Dragonite tried to reach for Pikachu, but it was no use. It then rubbed its head on the ground. Pikachu still clung to its head. "I know! Use your tail!" Dragonite jumped up and brought its tail back. Pikachu saw it coming though and jumped off. The dragon type was happy to get the electric type off it, but it couldn't stop its tail! It got hit hard! Dragonite landed and started staggering around.

"Now's your chance, Squid!" Reggie yelled.

"Pikachu!" Sam started. "**THUNDER!!!**" Pikachu started charging energy for the biggest attack it can muster.

"**PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

The lightning bolt that crashed down onto Dragonite was the biggest one Sam, Izzy, or anybody else in the stadium has ever seen. The dragon bellowed in extreme pain. When the attack finally ended, Dragonite's body was crackling with electricity from the discharge, but it was still standing. Pikachu glared at the dragon as they both panted for air.

"Heh. I knew you'd be able to handle that one, Dragonite. Finish this off with Hyper Beam!" Izzy ordered.

Dragonite started charging energy for its ultimate attack. Sam and co. held their breaths as the dragon prepared to fire. Pikachu was way too tired to dodge. It took all of its strength just to stand up. Dragonite was about to fire when suddenly, it fell backwards. It landed on the ground with a loud crash and fired its beam straight up into the air. It exploded in the sky like fireworks.

"D-Dragonite…?" Izzy said in disbelief.

"Dragonite is out of the match!" The ref proclaimed. "The winner and new Pacific League champion is Sam Dullard!"

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed happily as it finally fainted. The crowd screamed as they gave Sam a standing ovation.

"Dragonite, return…" Izzy said dejectedly as he called it back. He slumped on the ground.

"I did it. I really did it…" Sam said before jumping up in pure happiness. "**I DID IT!!!**" He punched the air.

"Go Sammy! Go Sammy! It's yo birthday! It's yo birthday!" Otto, Reggie, and Twister cheered as they danced.

"He's done it, ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer yelled as confetti flew around the stadium. "Sam Dullard has defeated Izzy and became the new Pacific League champion!"

"Sam! You did it, cuz!" Keoni yelled as he ran in the field, followed by Lars.

"Heh. I'm glad _somebody _managed to teach that twerp a lesson." Lars said, giving Sam a thumbs-up. Sam walked over to Pikachu and picked it up.

"You ok, buddy?" He asked.

"Chu…" Pikachu nodded as it licked Sam's cheek. The blond kid smiled and walked up to Izzy, whose cards were spread around him.

"It's no use…" The caped boy started with his head bowed. "But why can't I defeat you?" Sam scoffed as everybody else walked up to them.

"Because… we're Pokémon Heroes!" He said proudly. "Now I believe you have to take me back to my own dimension." Izzy sadly got up and gathered his cards.

"Yes… A deal's a deal. I'll give you some time to say goodbye to your pokémon." Sam gasped.

"You mean I can't take Pikachu back home with me?" Izzy shook his head.

"Of course not. You have to go back to your rightful dimension alone." He said. "I'll bring you back at sunset. That'll give you enough time to attend the awards ceremony and say goodbye." With that, he left the stadium.

----------------------------

"On behalf of the Pacific League, I hereby award Sam Dullard the trophy for winning the championship." The League organizer said as he presented Sam with a huge gold trophy. It had a poké ball on top and Sam's name was engraved on the trophy's base. The press then took pictures of him with his pokémon, who were fully healed.

After the awards ceremony, Sam, Keoni, Otto, Twister, and Reggie skated around the city, doing a massive number of tricks and stunts. They then went surfing and even played a little Hockey. Sunset came too quickly as the group walked along the beach. They saw Izzy and Lars talking. Sadie was with them. The trio turned and approached the group.

"I trust you got everything taken care of?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded before turning to Pikachu, who stood by him. "I guess this is goodbye, Pikachu."

"Pika…" The pokémon said with teary eyes. Sam was getting misty-eyed himself.

"I'm sorry, but it has to be this way."

"Chu…" It nodded slowly. Sam picked up the mouse and hugged it.

"I never forget you." He then turned to his friends. "Well, it's been crazy, but it was fun getting to hang out with you."

"No prob, Sammy." Reggie said.

"See ya around, dude." Otto said.

"Thanks for the epic footage." Twister said with a grin.

"Yeah. Thanks for the great battle!" Keoni said. Sam then turned to Izzy.

"I'm ready." He said. Izzy nodded and held out his hands.

"First, give me your poké balls, pokédex, and badges." Sam did as he was instructed, handing the caped boy the items. Izzy put them inside a bag and pointed at Pikachu. "That too." Sam placed the electric type at the kid's feet. Pikachu waved slowly as Izzy took out a card. Pictured on it was Ocean Shores.

'_Home._' Sam thought as Izzy began to wave the card.

"The chaos is averted. The fun is over. Send this kid back to his own dimension, before any of this happened. Unlink the two dimensions. Do it now!" The card began to glow brightly as he tossed it towards Sam. The card spun around him, causing a column of light to shine all around him. Sam turned and waved to everybody as he started floating up. He soon disappeared and the light vanished. Izzy turned to the group.

"Your dimension's Sam should be coming along any moment now." He said as he gave the bag to Reggie. Pikachu jumped on her shoulders. "See ya." He walked off into the horizon with Sadie.

'_Hmmmm__… That version of the Squid was a tough battler._' Lars thought. '_I need to find me a new rival._' He glanced at Otto.

"Hey Rocket Dork! How about a battle?" He challenged.

"You're on!" Otto yelled, grabbing Weezing's poké ball.

----------------------------

Post-chapter Conversation

"NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST!!!" Izzy yelled, crying and banging on the floor. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"_You're_ the one who was bugging me about you beating normal characters."

"Yeah, but that was because I forgot how sucky it is to lose!" Izzy yelled at me. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Well anyway, come here so you can say goodbye to Sadie." Izzy gave me a shocked look.

"WHAT!?!"

"Well yeah. We're unlinking the Rocket Power and Pokémon Dimensions. That means all the pokémon everybody had has to go back. That includes Sadie." Izzy stood up, tears quickly filling his eyes. He walked up to his meowth, who was nearby.

"Sadie…" He started, picking her up. "I guess this is goodbye for now. We'll see each other again, I promise."

"Meow…" Sadie replied sadly. Her own tears were threatening to fall as well.

"My only regret was that you had to lose…" He sniffled. "…Against a pikachu."

"Meowth…" Sadie hissed upon hearing that name. She got over it and purred as Izzy petted her head.

"Don't worry. I'll come back to the Pokémon Dimension someday. Til then, keep practicing for the next time you face a pikachu."

"Meowth!" Sadie said confidently. I sighed heavily as I snapped my fingers. In a dazzling display of stars, the meowth disappeared out of Izzy's arms. The brunet wiped his eyes as he walked off.

"That was so hard to do." I said sadly. I turned to the camera. "Anyway, stay tuned for the last chapter of Rocketmon."


	20. Epilogue

Pre-chapter Conversation

"It's the final chapter, folks!" I shouted happily

"It's about time. You know how I hate losing." Izzy said. I rolled my eyes.

"I got it." I turned to the camera. "Anyway, if you're a slash fan, then you'll _love_ my next few fics. For the next two or so months, it'll be nothing but slashy goodness here in the RP Dimension! That should hopefully tie you guys over while I write up our next adventure."

"Oh God, Boss! You're not serious, are ya!?" Izzy yelled desperately.

"Dead serious." I replied, nodding. Izzy groaned. "Anyway, in this chapter, Sam will return home. Will everybody believe that he was sent to that wacky dimension?"

----------------------------

Rocketmon Epilogue: Home Sweet Home

The birds were chirping. The sun was shining through the window on a pale face. The boy opened his eyes. He allowed them to adjust to the light. When his eyes finally focused, he saw the bottom of his bed's top bunk, albeit it was a little fuzzy.

"I'm home…" He groaned as he sat up. "But am I in the right dimension?" He yawned as he stood up. He reached over and put on his glasses. He then looked at his calendar. It had the days of July displayed.

"Was it all a dream?" He muttered. "Only one way to find out."

"Pikachu?" He asked out loud. No answer. He looked at his computer desk, where his pokédex and poké balls can be found. They weren't there. The boy grinned.

"I'm home!" He cheered as he ran out of his room in his PJs, scaring his mother half to death.

"Sammy! What have I told you about yelling indoors?!" She screamed. Sam stopped and turned to Paula, tears filling up in his eyes. "Sammy…?"

"Mom! I've never been so happy to see you!" He yelled as he grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Ugh! Sam…can you let go of me!?" Sam kept his hold on Paula for a few moments longer before letting go. She gasped for air. "What was that about?" Sam looked around. Their video phone was replaced with a regular telephone.

"Mom, where's Pikachu at?" He asked. Paula raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"You know. My pokémon. Short, yellow, red cheeks, lightning bolt tail." Sam replied. Paula looked at him strangely.

"Err… Sam, there's no such thing as a pokéman…" She said. Sam grinned again.

"Yes! I'm really home!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran back into his room. He emerged a few minutes later dressed in his skate gear and his normal clothes. He skated out of the house, leaving behind a somewhat shocked Paula.

"I need to call a psychiatrist."

Outside, Sam skated up to the Rodriguez home. He went up the stairs and rung the bell. A few seconds later, Lars came to the door.

"Twister's not here, dork." He said, getting ready to close the door.

"Wait." Sam said. Lars stopped and looked at him. "I just wanted to know. What's your dad's job?" Lars gave him a strange look.

"He's a used car salesman. Why?"

"No reason. One more thing. Who's your rival?" Lars raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"Rocket Dork is. Everybody knows that." He replied.

"Just wanted to clear that up. Thanks." Sam said before going back down the stairs. "Yes! Lars isn't my rival!" He cheered as he skated away, leaving a freaked out Lars.

"_Somebody's_ been playing too many video games and it ain't me!" He yelled before closing the door.

Sam had the biggest grin on his face as he skated past the citizens of Ocean Shores, who were going about their business. They all did different activities. Some kids were riding their bikes. Some were walking towards the beach with their surfboards in their hands. Most of the adults were having barbecues on their front lawns. Sam sighed happily when he didn't see a single pidgey or growlithe around.

"There's still one more thing I gotta see before I can know if everything's back to normal." He said to himself as skated towards the pier. When he got there, he took a look at Mad Town and the beach. In Mad Town, the half pipe was up and the bowls were no longer filled with cement. At the beach, the field that once occupied the sands was gone.

"_They're_ back to normal. But wait…" Sam closed his eyes and turned to the left. He almost didn't want to reopen them, but he did.

Before him stood the Shore Shack! It was good as new. The whole place seemed to sparkle. He skated to the Shack and just stood in the entranceway.

The restaurant was empty except for five people. Ray and Tito were behind the surfboard counter. Ray was wearing his normal clothes instead of the doctor's uniform Sam had grown accustomed to. Sam also noted that Tito was wearing his normal, blue Hawaiian shirt under an apron instead of the pink chansey costume. Sam gasped and felt tears coming to his eyes again as he saw the other three people inside the restaurant.

Sitting at the counter were Otto, Reggie, and Twister. They were in their normal clothes. No longer was Otto wearing his Team Rocket uniform. No longer was Reggie wearing the revealing clothes. No longer was Twister wearing the meowth costume. The five people who Sam knows as his friends were talking before they stopped and turned to him. They got curious looks on them as they saw their friend crying. They all ran over to him.

"Sam!" They all yelled.

"Are you alright?" Reggie asked with heavy concern.

"What happened, little cuz?" Tito asked.

"Why are you crying, dude?" Twister asked. Sam sniffed as he stood up.

"I'm just so happy!" He yelled as grabbed everybody in a hug. "You don't know how glad I am to see you all again!" Everybody else struggled to breathe as they looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

"I thought I wouldn't have made it, but I won and I'm back!" Sam added. He broke the hug and everybody looked at him like he grew two heads.

"Did something happen last night?" Ray asked.

"And what do you mean by 'I'm back?' You never left." Otto said. Everything poured out of the portly kid.

From waking up in the strange dimension after a normal day of fun to discovering that everything he knew was changed for the worst to having to fight his friends on many different occasions with strange monsters. The group hung on Sam's every word as he relayed battle after battle. From that first night to fighting Lars to fighting the gym leaders.

He told them about the Girl's Day tournament, the S.S. Pineapple, and escaping from the giant pokémon. Finally, he told them about the battles in the Pacific League, the Hockey match in which he teamed up with his rival and Keoni, and the final match against the caped kid. Sam was panting after telling his story. His eyes were puffy and red from all the crying he did during his recollection.

"And that's it." He said, wiping away some tears. "I was brought back home." The rest of the group sat down, trying to absorb all the former trainer told. A few minutes passed before Sam heard the one thing he didn't expect to hear.

Laughter.

They were laughing at him. All three of his friends. It annoyed him to no end.

"You're _laughing_?" He said in disbelief. "I went through an harrowing experience like that and you have the nerve to laugh at _me_!? I could've died!"

"Squid, what you just described sounds like a story some geek would write!" Otto said, stifling his giggles. Everybody turned to the camera.

"Anyway, I'm telling you! That really happened!"

"Come on, Sammy. It was just a dream." Reggie said. "A really strange, sugar-induced dream, but a dream nonetheless. Now come on!"

"Yeah! Let's hit Mad Town!" Twister yelled as the trio skated out. Sam gaped at them before turning to Ray and Tito.

"And what about you two?" The two adults struggled to hold in their laughter.

"I…believe…you…" Ray said, coming very close to bursting.

"Y-Yeah…just…chill back on the video games, little cuz." Tito said before he and Ray faced each other.

"Pfffft!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"

Sam sulked as he left to join his friends.

'_Was it really a dream?_' He thought.

Later…

After a day of extreme action and trying to convince his friends that he really was taken to another dimension (and failing miserably), Sam walked inside his house. After convincing his mother that he didn't need to see a psychiatrist, he walked into his room with a frown.

"Why didn't anyone believe me?" He asked himself. "I mean, _Twister's_ the one who gets things mixed up! I'm the reliable nerd! Everybody should've believed me!"

"Sam, who are you talking to?" Paula's voice was heard.

"-.- Nobody, Mom… And I'm not crazy! Why can't someone just.... Huh?" He noticed something sitting next to his computer.

It was the trophy he won at the Pacific League. Right next to it was a framed picture. It all seemed to gleam in the light of the setting sun. Sam walked up and took a look. Pictured were himself and the pokémon he used to defeat Izzy. There was an envelope under the picture. He picked it up, took out the letter, and read.

_Dear Sam:_

_I thought you might want this trophy and this portrait as mementos of your adventure. After all, you earned them. Enclosed is another gift. Hope you like it. It took me forever to make._

_Sincerely,_

_Izzy_

_PS: Pikachu says "Hi."_

Sam reached into the envelope and pulled out a card. He smiled as he looked at it. Pictured on the card were him and Pikachu. They both seemed to be grinning at the camera. In the background, which was colored gold, was Team Rocket, who had their arms crossed and looked jealous. Sam looked at the card's name.

"'Best Friends Forever.'" He read. He then clipped the card to the lower left corner of the picture frame. "It wasn't a dream, after all." He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes with a smile, ready to continue on with his normal life.

**THE END**

----------------------------

Post-story Conversation

"Well, that's it for this fic!" I started. "We'll see ya next week with our next fic! Til then, what will our next adventure bring? Who knows? But for now, from the Rocket Power dimension, I'm Prince Izzy!"

"And I'm Izzy!" My partner added.

"See ya!" We both yelled to the camera.


End file.
